Bringing Matters To Your Own Hands
by Azukka
Summary: Hiccup, weakest viking ever known on the island of Berk. Even as a 10 year old boy he couldn't lift an axe even if his life depends on it. Can he overcome his weaknesses or forever be known as Useless? I know, summary sucks... Best if you read the story then... The sequel to this story is "Love is for the Weak"
1. Where It All Began

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned httyd but that is never gonna happen.

**Author's Notes:** Yoh… I'm not gonna say much so sit back, relax and enjoy the show…

"**Where It All Began"**

This is Berk.

It sucks.

You know why?

Because I was born here.

You might think that that's not a valid enough reason to think like that but I bet that for the first ten years of your life you've never been beaten up, insulted or, worst of all, your father didn't even look at you like others did. Heck, I sometimes heard him say to himself when he thought he was alone that he rather had a burly, stupid Viking than a scrawny toothpick for a son.

Oh, you don't need to feel sorry for me…

I'm used to it.

In fact, I'm sick of it!

Too bad there's nothing I can do about it.

So? You ready to hear the story of my life and why it sucks?

Great!

**AN: **So after this note I'll REALLY start the chapter. In this fic, we will start with Hiccup as a ten year old boy and so are the other teens with their respective ages. Don't worry, this won't contain some mature scenes, yet. I mean they're still young. Enjoy!

-Berk-

"Ugh!" Hiccup fell to the ground with a bloody nose and before he could recover he was hoisted by the hem of his tunic by his bigger cousin

"Woah there! Don't you sleep yet. We're not done" Snotlout smiled as he slugged Hiccup on the stomach as the Thorston twins laughed at the beaten up boy

"Hey Lout" Tuffnut shouted gleefully "Let me have a turn"

Snotlout grinned at him and pushed Hiccup towards the awaiting fist of the male twin.

Hiccup was once again on the ground clutching his stomach from all the punches he took

Snotlout sneered and spat at Hiccup's downed form "That's for being born." He then kicked him on the groin "And that's for being my cousin"

Hiccup couldn't do anything but clutch his lower body

He was not going to cry. He promised himself that he would stop being a pushover

Tuffnut looked at him and was about to kick him when his twin punched him on the shoulder

"Ouch! What was that for?!" he shouted while nursing his bruised shoulder

Ruffnut rolled her eyes "Let's just leave him. I'm getting bored of watching him being beaten up" and she walked away, following Snotlout

"Hey wait!" Tuffnut ran after her

Hiccup was alone now. Beaten up and it looked like he wasn't going to be standing up soon

But he did. Slowly he pushed himself up until he was upright again

He coughed in his hand and when he looked at it there was blood

Instead of crying, as always, he smiled

"I-I did it" he coughed again "I endured their beatings."

Hiccup wiped his bloody hand on his tunic and limped towards the forest to find some herbs to heal himself. Sure it was stupid to go out there with the dragons and all but he thought that maybe they would ignore him since he was not worth anything.

He continued walking through the woods and that's when he saw her

Astrid

Even as a young girl Astrid was already very skilled with an axe, albeit it was just a wood axe but the fact that she was very accurate at throwing it was not to scoff about.

Hiccup climbed the tree to observe her since he did have a huge crush on the girl even though she ignored him since the first time they met.

That's what confused Hiccup of her. She never teased or hurt him like the others. Instead, she would just stand there and stare at him with a blank face while the others would take turns in beating him up.

'Maybe I'm just not even worth her time to notice' he thought sadly

He couldn't be further from the truth.

Astrid was furious.

'Why?!' She shouted in her mind while she threw her axe at the same tree at the same exact position

'I just stood there and did nothing while they beat him up, again!' it was too deep in the wood that when she withdrew it pieces of wood sprayed everywhere

'I could've done something. I mean, Snotface absorbs every word I say like a sponge. I could've have told him to back off but I didn't!'

She swung her axe on another treed and stuck it there

She was so exhausted that she lied down on the ground and looked up at the trees

Her eyes widened when she saw _him_ staring back at her

She bolted upwards and pointed an accusing finger at Hiccup "What are _you_ doing here?!" she demanded

Hiccup, who was surprised by the sudden shout, fell from the tree and landed on his butt

"Ouch, that hurt" he hissed while Astrid stomped towards him and when she was infront of him crossed her arms and looked down at him

"I'm not going to ask again" she said darkly

Hiccup gulped "Uh you see.. I-uh was uhm looking for some herbs to-to heal these wounds I-uh got from the beatings I got" he explained sheepishly

Astrid's eyes widened again and finally took in Hiccup's current situation

He was not only bleeding but his left eye was also swollen. As she looked closer, she could see that there were cuts all over his arms and face

Hiccup looked up at Astrid and to his surprise she was looking intently at him

Finally after an intense minute of silence, Astrid sighed and offered her hand to Hiccup "Come on, I'll help you find those herbs"

"Really? Why?" he squeaked as he took her hand and she pulled him up

"I don't want to be responsible when you die out here" she said coldly but was still holding his hand while they started walking

Hiccup nodded even though Astrid couldn't see him since she was dragging him

Silence enveloped the both of them. Occupied by their own thoughts

They finally found the herbs they were looking for and applied it to Hiccups bruises

While they were doing this, Hiccup suddenly spoke up "Is it ok if I watch you train?" he asked seriously without a hint of nervousness from his voice

Astrid raised her eyebrow at him "And why would you do that?"

He shrugged "Because maybe I can learn a thing or two from your training and do it myself"

Astrid furrowed her brows and thought about it.

'That's actually not a bad idea' she thought 'Given enough time, he would be able to defend himself against Snotlout and the twins' she looked back at him 'but is it worth it?'

As if reading her mind, Hiccup said "Please, I promise I won't be a hindrance to you"

Astrid sighed once again "Fine but don't tell anyone about this!"

Hiccup nodded and offered his hand to her and she took it and they shook hands

**Author's Note:** Well… That's it for now… I'm gonna update soon… Depending if there are gonna be views for this fic.


	2. Who is Teaching Who

**Disclaimer: **Did guys know that I don't own httyd? Really? I thought I was the only one.

**Author's Note: ** Well, to tell you guys the truth, I never would've thought that so many people would read this… Enjoy

* * *

"**Who is Teaching Who"**

It was currently quiet in the forest.

In fact, it was like the whole place was standing still in time.

Except for one bush which was twitching ever so often

_If my calculations are correct my target would appear… right… about… NOW!_

And he was right because his target just ran out in the clearing of the forest, panting

_Be still and don't let your fear consume you_, he mentally told himself, _the current target can sense fear and you don't want that to happen_

Hiccup moved a little bit and his target raised its senses

Hiccup held his breath and stopped moving but it was too late since his target saw him

They stared at each other and there was thick silence between them.

Eventually Astrid sighed "What are you doing down there?" she droned

"Dang it!" Hiccup exclaimed while he crawled out the bush he was hiding in "I thought for sure I was going to get you off guard"

Astrid snorted "Well, that could've happened if you stop moving" she said while she picked a rock and started to sharpen her wooden axe

"I couldn't help it" Hiccup complained "Bugs were crawling under there and I could've sworn that one them went in and out my pants"

Astrid mentally shuddered, even though she was tough she still thought bugs were disgusting, but didn't show it to Hiccup and raised her hand to stop his ranting "I don't even want to know what happened next"

Hiccup blinked and just shrugged

Astrid dropped the rock along with her axe and rolled her shoulders to start her warm up "So, are you going to follow my lead or just watch just like yesterday?"

Hiccup was in a thinking pose "I think I'll stick to observing for now since I don't even know if your training routine fits me"

Astrid stared blankly at him "What does that even mean?"

"It means that even though the two of us started training with the same routine and given a year to master them, both of us would still have different results since we have different body types and physical makeup"

Astrid had a hard time understanding what Hiccup said because he used words that were foreign to her but she got the general idea of what he was trying to say

"So what you're trying to say is that when I would try to roll and throw my axe on that tree over there and you would do the same thing it would not be on the same spot, right?" she tried to clarify

Hiccup nodded "Exactly"

Astrid rubbed her temples "Ok, since I'm letting you train with me then I would like to make my own deal with you"

Hiccup raised his eyebrow "And that is?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him and Hiccup instinctively backed away because of fear "I want you to teach me"

Hiccup was confused now "Teach you what, exactly?"

"Everything"

"Everything?" he asked

Astrid nodded like it was the best idea she got all day "Yup, from the way you describe the skies to the way you find the mistakes from my training to improve it"

"Hmm… and in return you teach me everything you know on how to fight" his eyes lit up to her

Astrid looked away to hide her blush that was trying to creep out "Yes, what you said". Astrid felt that it was getting awkward so she coughed and got his attention "I guess I should start training then" she picked up her axe and looked back at Hiccup while he was climbing up the tree the last time she saw him on

"Hey" Astrid called and Hiccup paused from his climbing to look at her "If you happened to see something that I need improvement on feel free to interrupt me"

Hiccup blushed and rubbed the back if his neck "S-sure… No problem. I mean, I-uh am gonna look at you" he stuttered

Astrid just raised her eyebrow at him from what he said

Hiccup instantly corrected himself "Not literally looking at you but the way you move and uhhhh" he paled and hanged his arms "I'm gonna shut up now"

Astrid just shook her head at his awkwardness _he's such a dork_. She couldn't help but smile at that thought

And that's how it went on for a week; Hiccup just stayed up on the tree and _observed _Astrid while she was learning new words from him

-Village-

It wasn't all day the two of them were in the woods training. Hiccup was busy in the forge helping Gobber and also building up muscle from all the heavy lifting and smithing inside the shop. Astrid on the other hand, was busy doing chores at her house, while being taught how to cook and sew.

It was by coincidence that the both them had the same break time and could invest the rest of the day training in the woods. Since the forge and Astrid's house were on opposite sides of the village no one would have thought the two of them being together.

Except for that one day when both Hiccup's and Astrid's fathers had decided to follow their respective children in the forest to know what they were doing

Stoik was now searching high and low looking for his son after he lost him after Hiccup turned a blind corner and he wasn't fast enough to see where he went next

"Thor's sake" he swore "fo' being so small he sure can walk fast" he said as he looked over a brush

"Stoik? Is tha' you?" he heard a booming voice

"Grudge? Whut in Thor's name are you doin here?" He looked over a viking as big and hairy as him

Grudge, a viking with a very scary reputation, some say he once grab hold of a gronkle's tail and used it as a kind of mace to flatten another one of its kind, some even say that he mistaken a Nadder's spine for a toothpick but it had no effect on him. Surprisingly, when there were no dragon attacks, he was a very peaceful and quiet kind of guy unless he was being angered of course.

Oh, and he's Astrid's father, who would've guessed

"Lookin fo' me daught Astrid of course!" he laughed "Hav' you seen 'er anywhere?"

"Sorry but no. I'm actually here looking for me son too"

Before Grudge could ask him another question, they heard voices coming from behind the bushes to their side

"So what you're saying is that I'm better at being a long range fighter rather than melee one?" that was clearly Astrid's voice

"Yep" squeaked a voice which shouldn't be mistaken for another person but Hiccup himself "You have both speed and agility to outrun and outmaneuver your opponents. Given the place and circumstances of course"

"Hmm… So what kind of attacks should I do then? If I'm not supposed to be close and personal with my enemy then what should I do?"

Stoik and Grudge looked over the bushes and saw Hiccup took Astrid's axe from her

"Well… You could do this" he threw the axe with great precision to the adult's surprise and hit the tree in the side but he wasn't finish since he ran towards it and grabbed hold of the axe. Instead of stopping though, he continued running and yanked the axe from behind him and created a giant gash that if the tree was a man then he was deemed dead

"I see" Astrid was not surprised from Hiccup's actions since they were always together when they were training "Not only would I be able to stun my enemy and distract him but it's a sure kill if I could time it perfectly"

Astrid also learned a thing and two from Hiccup which made her a hundred times scarier.

Stoik and Grudge slowly backed away and left their children alone

"Did ye just see tha'?" Stoik asked still in shock

"See? Did you jus' hear what me daughter said? I couldn't even understan' half the tings she said" Grudge shook his head from shock

Stoik looked at his old friend knowingly "You know what tis means right?"

Grudge sighed, already knowing where his friend was going with their conversation "So when are we going to those two?" he chuckled

Stoik looked ahead "When the time is right"

**AN: **Pretty rushed I know… Don't worry though, this would eventually go in a fluid motion and longer chapters… Here's to more views and reviews!


	3. Why Now

**Disclaimer:** I wrote it before and I'm going to write it again… I don't httyd

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Bye everyone!

**Setting:** 5 years before the movie.

* * *

"**Why Now"**

-Haddock House-

It was a normal day in the household, just like always. Father and son ate breakfast across each other in silence. Before there was awkwardness, now though they grew used to it. Something was not right though because Stoick was going to do something he didn't do ever since he learned from the gothi that his son was going to be a screw up. Well, according to him at least.

"Hiccup" Stoick hesitantly called his son

Hiccup, who was chewing, looked up with eyes wide in surprise. _What did I do now?_ He listed things in his head he had done in the past few weeks that would increase the disappointment his father had for him. Nothing came to mind since most he had done for the past few weeks were working in the forge and training with Astrid in the forest.

"Yes?" Hiccup worriedly asked

"Gobber and I talked yesterday after you left the forge and we agreed that you and me need to spend a little more time together" Stoick said like it was the best idea ever

Hiccup, on the other hand, had his mouth wide open while bits of the food he had chew fell from his mouth back to his plate. "Are you serious?" he laughed. _This had to be a joke_

Stoick disappointed him by laughing out loud "Of course! In fact you and I are going on a hunting trip! So what do you say, son?"

Hiccup's lit up. He always wanted to go on those trips. To be able to experience a life of being a REAL viking. "Are you kidding?!" Hiccup guffawed "I love to!". _As soon as I tell Astrid_

"Great!" Stoick grinned "We'll leave after breakfast!" and Stoick devoured his breakfast without a moment's notice

"Wait!" Hiccup exclaimed "You mean now?"

"Yes now! Now hurry up and get ready" Stoick left the table and started preparing for the trip, leaving a dumbfounded Hiccup on the table

A little while later Hiccup sighed and stood up. _So much for telling Astrid_ he thought glumly and slowly trekked to his room to get ready for their trip for Thor knew how long. That thought made Hiccup stop in the middle of the stairs. _That means I wouldn't get to see Astrid in a few days._ Hiccup started to feel that this trip was not worth it after all if it meant that he couldn't see the girl of his dreams. _Then again… I might not get another chance to bond with dad again and maybe Astrid would understand._

After an hour of preparing, Hiccup was finally ready for the hunt. He was currently wearing a green vest with green spaulders to help him camouflage in the forest. While on the lower part of his body he wore his usual leggings since he was small and was already hard to be seen. Sadly, for him, he couldn't wear a helmet since it would only give away his position and his hair was enough as a cover since it looked like dense bush from afar. He also had a satchel which contained some herbs and water to them along the way.

Stoick was a different story. All over his body was a leafy coat that covered his body from neck to toes since he was far too big to be hidden by the bushes and trees. He also carried most of the stuff they need like sleeping rags, some sheets and food for the start of their hunt.

"Ready?" Stoick asked his son as he opened the door

"As ready as I can be"

And off they went towards the woods.

* * *

_This is it! Just me and dad and the great unknown!_

"Oh, I almost forgot" Stoick said while they entered the forest "A friend of mine would be joining us"

Hiccup sighed _So much for only the two of us_

"So who is it?"

"You'll know when we'll get to the meeting place"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. His father was being mysterious and that was saying something since Stoick was not one to beat around the bushes. _What is he hiding from me?_

Hiccup's thoughts were interrupted when Stoick called his name

"We're here son and looks like they made it here first"

"They? What do you mean they?"

As Hiccup went out to the clearing he saw something, or rather someone, he thought he would never see in days

"Astrid?"

"Hiccup?"

"What're you doing here?!" they exclaimed in unison

"Surprise!" Stoick clapped Hiccup's back and made him fly for about a feet which Stoick haven't noticed "They're the ones I told you we were going with"

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck and went near Astrid

"So… Your dad asked you out of the blue?"

Astrid's eyes widened "You too? I mean I was cleaning the house as always when my father called me and told me that we were going on a hunting trip. I was excited at first but then I remembered that trips like these usually take more than a day which also means that I couldn't se-train with you again" Astrid looked away and blushed by her almost slip up. Good thing Hiccup didn't catch on

Hiccup sighed "I know what you mean. We were having breakfast when dad suddenly asked me the same thing and after I said yes that was the only time he told me we were leaving immediately"

"So what do you think?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup so that the adults wouldn't hear her "Are they planning something or what?"

"I think you're up to something" Hiccup whispered back and forced back a blush that was threatening to show since Astrid beamed at his compliment "So what're we gonna do?"

Astrid thought for a moment "I think we should do what they're telling us to do. I mean this is our chance to show them what we're made of! I mean think about it. If we get their approval maybe they'll let us have dragon training earlier than the others!" she whispered with excitement in her eyes

"You're right!" Hiccup would've never thought of that. This was his chance to show his dad that he was not a disappointment. "With our combined intellect and strength we can both get the acknowledgment of our parents!"

"I know! This is the best idea I ever had!"

Hiccup scoffed "Excuse me? _You're_ best idea? What happened to teamwork?" he said while he crossed his arms

Astrid just snorted "Oh don't be so negative. Of course I was just joking" she playfully punched his shoulder and he didn't even flinch. Astrid grinned "Good! You're getting sturdier every day"

Hiccup rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless "Thanks."

While the kids were talking, Stoick and Grudge couldn't help but laugh at their children

"Ten years old and they act like an old married couple" Stoick nudged his friend

"I hate to admit it but you're right." Grudge sighed "At least I know my daughter would be in good hands when the time comes"

"Well, let's get going then while the sun is up"

"Hey Hiccup, Astrid!"

"Yeah?" they both asked

"Time to go!"

"Ok!" Astrid called back. While the adults were walking away Astrid grabbed Hiccup's sleeve and kissed his cheek "That was for being so smart and letting me have my way" she said as she grabbed a blushing and goofily smiling hiccup by his arm. Since she was infront of him he couldn't see the smile and blush she had on her face.

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! Enjoy and don't forget to review!


	4. Why Did You Do That

**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time I didn't own httyd the end.

**Author's Notes: **Well… If this update doesn't make you happy then I don't know what will…

**Setting:** 5 years before the movie.

* * *

"**Why Did You Do That"**

_Keep your breathing deep and slow._

_Never leave your sight off the target._

Hiccup slowly crawled towards the unsuspecting mammal infront of him.

_Just a little bit more._

Hiccup slowly rose, still unnoticed, and positioned his knife above the doe's head.

_And… go for the KILL!_

Birds flew up from the trees they were perched on as an anguish scream was heard all over the forest.

"Way to go son!" Stoick stood from his spot on the ground and hugged Hiccup, squeezing the breath out of him.

"Dad…can't…breath" Hiccup wheezed as Stoick let go of him and mumbled an apology. Hiccup coughed and looked towards his kill. He was proud of himself. Not only was he able to kill the doe with minimal damage but he also managed to get close to it when any other Viking would have any problem of doing.

Just then another anguish scream could be heard just a little way's away from them.

_Looks like Astrid got her kill too._

"This is great son!" Stoick interrupted Hiccup's thoughts "With the rate we're going, we'll have enough kill to last us a week!"

_Technically it should be a month's worth of food but with your appetite that probably makes your point valid then. _Hiccup mentally added.

"Come on Hiccup, let's meet back with Grudge and Astrid" Stoick said as he hoisted Hiccup's kill on his back while its blood was still dripping.

Hiccup cringed at his father's blooded back. Even though he had already killed at least a dozen animals, he still felt uneasy when he saw their bloodied carcasses.

When Hiccup and Stoick met with the Hoffersons Astrid beamed at Hiccup and told him about how she snuck up to a doe and killed decapitated it with one blow and Hiccup was listening to every word she said since she sounded so cute to him.

"And then when I was sure that it wouldn't notice me, I struck its neck as hard as I can and its head rolled under me and I couldn't help but feel accomplished"

Hiccup chuckled "I know how you feel. I mean I never thought that I could experience this, especially with you" he looked away, embarrassed and his face red.

Astrid was in a similar situation and looked away as well.

They counted their kill and from the looks of things they were ready to get back home.

* * *

Everyone went back to their daily lives, and I mean EVERYONE

"Hey Useless!" Snotlout shoved Hiccup towards Tuffnut who grabbed hold of both of Hiccups arms behind his back "We've missed you while you were gone" Snotlout started punching him the stomach "How've you been cus?" and he punched Hiccup in the face.

Hiccup coughed "Well considering not seeing your troll of a face for a week… it was great" he sarcastically replied

Tuffnut tried to hold his laughter but failed to hide his snorts. Snotlout sneered at Hiccup and continued punching him.

After a while, Hiccup finally fell to his knees and clutched his stomach.

Snotlout snorted and walked away along with Tuffnut.

When they were out of sight Astrid walked and stood next to him. "They're gone"

And just like that Hiccup stood up like nothing happened to him, except he had a bloody nose and his left eye was swelling. "That could've gone worse" he sarcastically droned

Smack!

"Ow! What was that for?!" Hiccup rubbed his head where Astrid whacked him

"Could you tell me why you didn't fight back?" she said as her hands were on her hips "And for your sake, it would better be a very logical one" she glared at him.

Hiccup gulped but answered her straightforwardly "Because I want him to keep his defense down around me because when the time comes to strike back he wouldn't know what hit him!" Hiccup punched his palm

Astrid just sighed and looked tired "Really? Can't you just, I don't know, do it less painfully?" she asked snidely but Hiccup could see that her eyes were filled with worry.

"I'll try" he shrugged and was suddenly dragged by Astrid

"Come on, let's let the healer check if your brain can still function properly" she jokingly said

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm crazy?"

"Yep"

"Can't I have a say in this" he tried to pry her hand off but she was still stronger than him

"Nope"

"This feels very one-sided Astrid!" he tried in vain to be free but to no avail

"Does it look like I care?" she looked at him a raised eyebrow

Hiccup blinked and sighed "No…" he hung his head in defeat and stopped fighting Astrid's grip on his hand.

It was only later when they arrived at the healer's hut that they were holding hands and since both of them were caught off guard they jumped apart and blushed profusely

Astrid coughed while playing with her hair "We-well… We're here"

"Ye-yeah" Hiccup stuttered

"Aren't you gonna knock?" Astrid asked looking at him

"How about you do it?"

"No, you."

"Wait, you're the one who forced me to come here so you should be the one who should knock."

"I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place if you didn't let them kick you're a-"

"Quiet ye two! Tha's enough! Come inside" the healer, Acne, called them from her door

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other briefly before looking away with a huff and walked inside

"Wa's seems te be te problem?" Acne asked with her thick accent

"Well the thing is-" Hiccup started but Astrid cut him off

"This idiot over here got himself hurt by becoming a punching bag for Snotface and Tuffbutt" she said matter-of-factly

Hiccup sighed for the nth time that day "What she said"

"Weel let me tek a look at ye then" she grabbed Hiccup's to investigate his swollen eye when she suddenly saw a vision

* * *

*Cue in flashes and odd music*

"_Hiccup! You idiot!" 15 year old Astrid shrieked while she whacked him on the back of his head "How many times have told you that curiosity could kill you!"_

_15 year old Hiccup groaned "If my memory is still intact from all your pounding then I guess for a about a thousand times" he sarcastically said while Astrid was applying some ointments on his burned arm_

"_Hiccup" Astrid said his name softly "You know I love you right?" Hiccup nodded "Then stop being an idiot before I kill you myself!" she slapped him on the arm and he shrieked_

"_Okay okay! You win!" Hiccup hissed "I just wanted to know if that dragon was tamable or not"_

"_If it makes you feel any better I think the night fury is a little less hostile towards us than the first time you cut off its tail"_

"_Well then, let's make sure it will fully trust us before our training begins" they both smirked_

*Cue in flashes and odd music*

* * *

"Hello…" Astrid waved her hand infront of Acne's face "Can you hear me?"

Acne blinked and looked back at Hiccup still holding his face "Uhmm can we go now?" Hiccup asked hesitantly "I mean you are done healing me"

Surprisingly, Acne was still doing her job even though her mind was in another place

"Oh of co-course… go along an' take care of yerself ok?" she shood both Hiccup and Astrid away

When the two kids were finally out of the house Acne released a breath that she was holding

"Those two… They're going to be a huge pain in my backside for a long long time"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun! Was that a glimpse of the future?! Or does Acne have a screw loose?

Enjoy and don't forget to review! Like I said before the more views I get the faster I'll update


	5. What In Thor's Name Is Happening

**Disclaimer: **Httyd? I own nothing of the sorts!

**Author's Notes: ** New chapter. New experiences. New disappointments. New moments. Enjoy!

**Setting: **3 years before the movie.

"**What in Thor's Name Is Happening"**

-Jump 2 years-

Today was another off day for Hiccup and Astrid and just like before the former would be beaten up by Snotlout and the twins while the latter would just watch.

Not this time though. Before Snotlout could punch Hiccup on the face, Astrid interjected and kneed him on the groin. She quickly followed it with a couple of kicks and stomps. After that, Astrid huffed and walked off, leaving a very confused Tuffnut, amazed Ruffnut and most of all a grateful Hiccup.

"What just happened?" Tuffnut asked slowly as Snotlout clutched his lower regions.

"Did… did Astrid just protect you?" Ruffnut asked haughtily and grinned mischievously looking directly at a dumbfounded Hiccup.

"Honestly? I don't even want to know" he said but deep inside he knew he was

_Dead… I'm so dead… Why did I insist in doing what I wanted instead of listening to her?_ Hiccup thought as he made his towards their training area in the forest. _Still, she didn't have to do what she did. Now the others are going to be curious._

Hiccup entered the clearing and saw Astrid sharpening her two-sided axe (Grudge gave her as a gift for doing an amazing job during their hunting trip) and stared directly at him.

"Hey Astrid… Uhm hey" he stuttered

Astrid didn't even reply. She just continued to stare at him blankly. It was unbearable for him. Couldn't she just do it the easy way and give him a good scolding? Apparently not, since she dropped the stone and her axe and was now walking towards him.

He knew what was coming. The moment she held his tunic Hiccup closed his eyes, hoping for the worst. And for the second time of the day, he was wrong because what he felt on his cheek wasn't her strong sturdy fist but her warm wet lips.

When Astrid pulled away, Hiccup was blushing like a plum. Astrid would've laughed if she wasn't blushing too.

"Wha- waz the-that fo-fo-for?" he shakingly asked while his finger touched the spot where Astrid kissed.

Astrid's blush deepened "That was for standing your ground when you thought I was going to punch you."

Hiccup gulped. _Time to do this. It's now or never._

"He-hey Astrid. I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I want to know what you think of us."

"Us? I don't get it"

"You know… Us" Hiccup gestured to himself then to her

That's when it hit her. _Oh Thor! I-is he asking me out!_ Her breathing started to quicken._ Calm down Astrid, it's just Hiccup. _She looked towards him and saw expectation in his eyes. _Ok bad idea! Oh no! He's probably waiting for my reply! What do I do?!_

Astrid was starting to pale. Hiccup was now regretting in asking her. He mentally slapped his face._ Idiot! Look what you did! She would probably start ignoring you now! Goodbye world! Goodbye happiness!_

Astrid looked at him and once again grabbed his tunic but this time she whispered to his ear "I want to Hiccup, truly I do, but wait for a few more years and I'll be yours" she once again kissed him on the cheek and smiled seductively at him before completely pulling away. "Now back to training" she said in her normal voice like the previous conversation never happened. "Our training today should be about agility and dexterity. So this is what you should do…"

Hiccup wasn't listening though, his mind was in Valhalla. _She didn't say no. In fact, she looked like she _wants _to be my girlfriend._ With that thought in mind, he had the most lopsided smile with half-lidded eyes you could ever see.

"… and that's about it. Are we clear?" she asked while she was picking up her axe. Astrid furrowed her brows, Hiccup was awfully quiet. When she looked back Hiccup still had the dazed face he made 5 minutes ago.

Astrid snorted a laugh "Hiccup? Oh gods! Did I break you or something" she asked as she waved her hand infront of his goofy face. To return him to the world of the living Astrid had to punch him, again

"Wha-whut is it?" he asked

Astrid just shook her head "You are such a dork." And she proceeded to warm up.

-Haddock Household-

"Hiccup?" Stocik asked his son while they were having dinner

"Hmm?" Hiccup _still_ had the goofy smile on his face

"Is something wrong son?" Stoick asked worriedly

"Oh, it's nothing" Hiccup sighed contently

"Oh ok" Stoick cleared his throat "So Hiccup, what do you think of young Astrid"

When Hiccup heard her name, he sighed dreamily again.

Stoick raised a thick brow "I take it you like her then?"

Hiccup just nodded dumbly

"Well" Stoick laughed a little "That's should makes things easier" and he continued eating

**Author's Note:** Man… I'm having a HUGE writer's block right now… I hope you enjoy this short chapter…


	6. Did You Say What I Think You Just Said

**Disclaimer:** I don't know httyd… Who knew?!

**Author's Note:** **PLEASE READ!** Did I get your attention? Nice! I just wanted to say that I am going to continue writing this fic… I just said that the last chapter I made my mind go numb and I didn't have enough brain juice to add some spices to it, not the entire story… Thank you!

Oh… and I'm totally a dude! I think… I need to check…. (Unzipped zipper) Yep, totally a dude! Moving on!

**Setting:** 2 years before the movie.

* * *

"**Did You Say What I Think You Just Said"**

It was another fine day at the village of Berk. The sun was high up in the sky with clouds that add enough shade to not make it too hot to enjoy the day. The birds were singing, the children running around and having fun, Astrid and Ruffnut sewing under the shade of a big tree, men hauling fish from- wait what?!

Hiccup rubbed his eyes as if he was seeing things. Was he really looking at the scene correctly? It was possible, right? Astrid and Ruffnut were girls after all. It was just that, frankly speaking, those two were more, figuratively speaking of course, manlier than Hiccup, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs combined. He had to rule out Snotlout since his ego itself was big enough to cover the whole village. It wasn't just the sewing itself but also the fact that Astrid so at peace unlike when they are together because they were training.

_I just wish that I could see her face like that every day._

Sensing that someone was staring at her, Astrid looked towards Hiccup's direction and saw him, gawking at her of all things. Hiccup realized this and started to briskly walk away. She had to fight the blush that was threatening to escape because of all the people she could be with at that moment it had to be Ruffnut. There was actually nothing wrong with them being together like this because they were the only girls in their age group that can sew AND kick boys' butts at the same time. It was just that Ruffnut had a very big mouth and since the village was not that big news could travel fast.

"Hey whatcha lookin at?" Ruffnut asked as she peered towards where Astrid was looking since she suddenly stopped sewing. Just like Astrid, she saw Hiccup's retreating form. She smiled knowingly "I see. Now I know why you stopped" that caught Astrid's attention and she glared at the smirking girl

"I don't know what you're talking about" she tried, and failed miserably, to act innocently

Ruffnut just rolled her eyes "Don't even start. I know something is up between you two, so spill"

This time Astrid couldn't the blush from showing so she just buried her face on the cloth she was fixing "There's nothing between me and Hiccup"

"Who said I was talking about him?" Ruffnut asked haughtily, feeling she one-upped Astrid

Astrid only grinned in return "One" she raised a single finger "He's the only person we saw together that could have caused us to have this conversation." She raised another finger "Two, we were just talking about Hiccup and no one else, so why would you randomly change the person of interest?" She raised the rest of her fingers for the hand that she raised "Three, you know that the only time that I think of Snotlout is when I want to pummel him. Four, you'd be crazy to think that I was distracted by your brother. Last but certainly not least, Five, I know you have a crush on Fishlegs" Astrid crossed her arms at the dumbfounded look Ruffnut was giving her

Silence enveloped the two. Suddenly, Ruffnut laughed. She laughed so hard that she started to roll on the grass.

"Now I'm completely sure that something is between you and Hiccup!" she said in between laughs

"No there isn't!" Astrid denied but still blushed

"Yes there is! And the reason I know for sure because I didn't even understand half the things you just said!" she continued to laugh even though Astrid threw her cloth at her

"Shut up! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it?" Ruffnut asked after she recovered from her giggles

"Promise me that you will not tell a single soul, or else…" Astrid warned her seriously

"I promise." Ruffnut rolled her eyes. She knew Astrid knew that she wouldn't tell anyone

"Ok" Astrid took a deep breath "I sorta maybe conditionally li-like him?" she started loud but ended up whispering instead

"What?" Ruffnut wasn't sure if she heard right "I think I heard wrong" she wiped her ears clean, thinking something was clogging it to obscure her hearing.

_This is harder than I thought_ Astrid mentally said with a sigh "Trust me, you heard me right. Incase you didn't then I would repeat it. I like him" her blush deepened

"Ok" Ruffnut rubbed her temples "So I wasn't hearing things then. Here's my question, why?"

"I don't know" Astrid mumbled while playing with her hair. This caught Ruffnut off guard. Astrid Hofferson did not act like a typical teen. But then again, here she was acting all flushed and blushing for Odin's sake!

"Ok, let's say that I'm not crazy and also are you. But are you sure about this? I mean, maybe it's just a way for you to cope with Snotface's flirting, me and my brother's fighting and Fish's ramblings" she tried to find a good explanation from all of this but to no avail

Astrid just shook her head "Nope. I'm already used to that. This, on the other hand, I'm not" she wanted to tell Ruffnut the truth but she was afraid that she would confront Hicccup about this.

"So…" Ruffnut eyes sparkled.

"So what?"

"Are you gonna tell him?" Ruff asked excitedly

"What?!" Astrid shrieked. _Is she crazy? _She thought "Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm going to tell him! It would be so embarrassing!"

Ruffnut snorted "Oh please, it's not like he doesn't have a crush on you or anything"

Oh she knew that. Especially after that little scene they had in the forest. But she needed to act surprised "Really? I didn't know that!"

"Of course you didn't! Your head is always on training!" Ruffnut said matter-of-factly

"Well… It's not my fault that boys are stupid and we need to teach them a lesson" Astrid really wanted to spill everything to Ruffnut but that would have to wait.

"Yeah well good luck with that. I mean, him being Useless and all"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Ruff asked bewildered

"Stop calling him Useless because he's not!"

Ruff raised her hands and an eyebrow "Ok ok sheesh. I guess you like him more than I thought"

_Me too_. Astrid mentally added

"So… let's finish this so that we could kick those boys butts" Ruff changed the subject for her own safety from the wrath of the Hofferson girl

Astrid smirked at her "Now you're talking!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whew… I loved writing this chapter! It revealed the fun side of Astrid and the smart side of Ruffnut… Enjoy and don't forget to review!


	7. Would You Look At That

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd… Big surprise there…

**Author's Note: ** Another chapter for you guys! Oh, one more thing, this is not "Cute". This is MANLY!

Yes! We have finally come to the beginning of the movie! I've been itching to write this down! Let's go!

Oh, I'm not gonna do Hiccup's intro because most, if not all, people had done it.

**Setting:** When the movie started.

* * *

"**Would You Look At That"**

It was in the currently 3 am in Berk. Everyone was asleep except for a few night guards here and there. It was so peaceful.

That is until a blast of burning fire blew the roof of a house.

"Dragons!"

Ah yes, dragon raids. Nothing lifts the spirits of Vikings like when dragon attacks.

Hiccup peeked through his front door when suddenly a monstrous nightmare swoop down and gazed fire at his door as he slammed it shut.

Hiccup tsked "Great. Just what I needed" He sarcastically droned.

He peeked through the door again and when he was sure nothing was going to roast him he dashed out. He passed several vikings that were currently duking it out with dragons. He ducked, swerved, rolled and side-stepped attacks from vikings and dragons alike since it was very chaotic and no one was sure who was hitting who towards his destination.

The forge.

As he went inside, he saw Gobber, his mentor, having trouble attaching his retractable hammer on his arm.

"Oy! It's good te' knoa yur up an' about!" he said with his thick accent

Hiccup snorted as he put on his apron "And miss out on all the fun? I mean, it's a waste if I don't use all this raw vikingness!" he flexed his arm but since he was wearing a very baggy tunic it didn't show his developing muscles

"Well, I'm sure you are." Gobber droned as he handed a viking an axe and shield.

"If you'll excuse me" Hiccup said as he was about to go out when Gobber lifted him up by his shirt

"Oh noa where do ya' tink yer goin?" Gobber asked as he dropped Hiccup infront of him

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going out there to help!"

Gobber laughed "With what exactly? You can't lift an axe"

Hiccup raised an axe, a heavy one at that and gave Gobber a raised brow "You were saying?"

Gobber huffed "Ok fine, maybe you can lift one but can you lift a shield WITH that axe?"

Hiccup sighed and picked up an iron shield next to him "Are we done?"

This caught Gobber's attention. In all the years he and Hiccup were together in the forge, this was the first he saw the boy show tremendous strength. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger on his unibrow in thought. In just a few seconds, Gobber released a sigh "Fine, but we are going to hav' a long talk abou'… this" he gestured towards Hiccup

"But you just gestured towards all of me?" he asked confusingly

"Exactly! All tis time and ye never used that strength of yours around here" Gobber said as he grumbled and wobbled outside to also fight.

Hiccup was about to follow Gobber when he suddenly had a great idea. He looked towards the corner and saw it, his boa launcher. He made it a few weeks back and he was itching to use it.

"What better time than a dragon raid I guess." He said as he pushed the contraption between the chaos around him. Surprisingly everyone, including the dragons, was completely ignoring him. Being useless did have its advantages after all.

He positioned himself on top of the hill and he was going for one target, the night fury. He knew that if he shot it down everyone would finally acknowledge him. _Technically dad has finally opened up to me for the past few years but I still don't know what I did that changed his mind about me being a disgrace_. He thought as he positioned the boa launcher

"Come on" he said as he looked in the dark sky for anything to hit "Give me something to hit"

Then he saw it, the silhouette of the dragon he was looking for.

"There!" but before he could fire it, he heard a scream, it belonged to someone he knew all too well.

When he looked down, he paled. He had to hurry before it was too late! He jumped down and ran as fast as his legs could take him to her.

He was a few meters away from the Nadder and Astrid as the latter was pinned and was bleeding from the claw mark the former gave her.

"Come on! Give me your best shot!" Astrid shouted towards the dragon which urged it to lunged towards her, mouth wide open to bite on her.

Time suddenly slowed down that a single second was just like a minute.

Hiccup ran towards them in a very slow pace and he could clearly tell that he was not going to make it

_Shit!_ He mentally swore.

It was just his luck when the Viking infront of him threw a spear towards a gronkle on his right

_I only have one chance to do this!_ Slowly his hand reached for the middle of the spear and since he was still weak compared to the others, his body was carried with the spear but he just stomped his foot down and he started spinning around along with the spear. Just as he made a complete circle, he released the spear and it went straight towards the nadder. _Please make it!_

Just as the nadder was about to take a huge bite on Astrid, it noticed the spear racing towards it. It tried to back off but that only made her head more exposed to the spear and poked her in the eye.

Time returned to its normal pace

**AN:** No, Hiccup doesn't have powers to slow down time, I was just showing a split second move where adrenaline helps.

The nadder roared a painful cry and flew away just in time when another spear came towards where it stood before.

The dragons were retreating. They won.

Except nobody was celebrating. Everybody was still shell-shocked from what they saw just a few moments ago.

Hiccup, aka the village screw up, had just saved Astrid, aka the best teen female Viking, from a deadly nadder. And to top it all off, Hiccup used a spear that was meant for a gronkle which was ways away from the nadder. Nobody knew how to react to that so they just stood there gawking at the chief's son as he lifted Astrid by her hand.

"Are you ok?" Hiccup asked worriedly, completely oblivious to the people around him.

"Yeah." Her eyes shined with something Hiccup didn't know. Was it admiration? Astonishment? Or something else entirely.

"What's going on?!" Stoick asked as he approached the quiet villagers "Odin, did someone die?"

Spitelout, who saw everything, shook his head "No, but we saw something more astonishing than that. Hiccup, your son, just saved that girl's life" he pointed towards Astrid, who apparently thought that Hiccup's neck was the most comfortable place in the world since she buried her face there.

Stoick looked proudly at his son and approached him. "Hiccup"

Hiccup looked up towards his father "Yeah?"

Stoick did something he had never done in his whole life "I'm so proud of you. You just saved someone's life." Stoick eyes' shown pride towards his father but just as fast as it came it was quickly replaced with amusement "but I think you two are little bit comfortable down there, don't you think?"

Hiccup clearly blushed and Astrid too as soon as she realized what she was doing and the villagers around them recovered and laughed good heartily at the blushing pair.

Stoik offered his hand and Hiccup accepted it as his father hoisted both of them up

"Ok you two, meet me at our house by noon. We have something to discuss" he said seriously as he turned around and started ordering people to help fix the buildings that needed repairs.

"What did he mean by that?" Astrid asked Hiccup

Hiccup made an 'I don't know' noise.

Neither of them noticed that they were still holding hands and started walking towards the cliff.

"Hey, where are we going?" Astrid asked as they climbed the hill.

"To get my invention"

"Which one?" Astrid by this point already knew of Hiccup's inventor side and thought it was kind of cute of him.

"My boa launcher. I don't think you've seen it yet because I just finished it a few days ago."

Just as they arrived at the place where Hiccup left the invention, Hiccup immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Someone used this." He observed as he didn't see the boa anywhere.

"Really? Well forget about it. It's not like someone got hurt or anything, right?"

Hiccup sighed "I guess… But we still need to find that boa. That was the only one I own" he said sheepishly as he gestured Astrid to the forest.

"Are you serious?" Astrid groaned "Fine, but don't you think I'm doing this because I like it. I'm just doing this because I owe you my life." She said unconvincingly

Hiccup chuckled silently "Ok sure… come on" he said as he and Astrid went towards the woods, still holding hands.

_Who could've found a way to use it? I mean, it's a very complicated device and needed someone smart enough to aim with it._ Hiccup thought

* * *

-Forest-

A few hours had passed and they still couldn't find it

"Can we go back now?" Astrid whined "It's not like you can't replace it or anything"

"But-"

"No buts. How about this then, if we don't find that stupid rope behind this huge rock then we're going back"

Hiccup sighed. There was clearly no way to win against her.

"Fine"

Just as they turned around the rock, the saw it.

Black scales with black wings. A neck as thick as its head. It was clearly bigger than a gronkle but smaller than the deadly nadder. Night Fury.

Hiccup had to double take

"No way" Astrid whispered as she clutched Hiccup's arms "Is that what I think it is?"

"Either we're dreaming or dead then I think it's safe to say that that thing in front of us is the night fury"

"This is it Hiccup!"

"What do you mean?"

"Our ticket to dragon training! If we can somehow bring this dragon back to the village then the adults would finally acknowledge us."

Hiccup looked towards the downed dragon in thought. After a minute of thinking he turned towards Astrid and said

"No"

"No? Are you crazy or something?"

"Maybe but this isn't ours. Someone else caught it. It would haunt me forever knowing that I got my from someone else's capture."

Astrid gritted her teeth and stomped her foot childishly while she pouted "I hate it when you're right" she crossed her arms and looked towards him "So, what are we gonna do about it?"

"Well… Let's release it" he grinned as he produced a knife.

Astrid's eyes widened "Are you crazy?! That thing's going to kill us the moment it's free!"

"Don't worry. I think it's still asleep" Hiccup slowly crouched towards the dragon and cut the ropes around it. Just as it was done, it pounced on him

"Hiccup!" Astrid shrieked as she didn't know what to do

Hiccup stared eyes wide at the dragon above him _Ok, not one of my best moments_ he thought sarcastically

Just when the two teens thought they were gonna be killed, the dragon roared infront of Hiccup's face and dashed off towards deeper in the forest, leaving very confused and frightened teenagers.

"We-well the-that we-we-went buh-better tha thought…" Hiccup shakily said as he stood up. When he was finally sturdy enough to stand Astrid grabbed him by his tunic and started to shake him wildly

"Do you how close you were to die!" she shook him harder "I don't want to die being a maiden forever you know!"

Hiccup, poor poor Hiccup, couldn't take it and passed out as Astrid started to shout at his face.

* * *

When he finally woke up though, he wasn't in the forest but instead found himself in his house.

"Good, you finally awake" Hiccup turned towards Astrid as she sat at his side.

"Uhm… How long was I out?"

"For about an hour or two" Astrid said casually. "Come on, we need to go downstairs"

"Why?"

"Did you forget that your father told us to meet him in this house after noon?"

"Oh right" Hiccup smacked his face as he got up

Both the teens went down and saw not just Stoick but also Grudge talking animatedly to each other.

"Uhmm Hiccup, do you know what's going on?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup worriedly

"As much as I don't want to admit it but I'm not curious enough to know"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I clearly had fun writing this one as well :D Enjoy and leave a review!


	8. Does It Even Work That Way

**Disclaimer: **I never owned httyd…

**Author's Notes:** It's really good to know that so many people read my fics… Enjoy!

**Setting: **Beginning of the movie. (Different place and person of interest)

* * *

"**Does It Even Work That Way"**

**Boom!**

Snotlout shot out (**AN:** hehe it rhymed…) from his bed as the earth shook.

"Dragons!" someone shouted outside as a roar can be heard followed by another explosion

_Yes!_ Snotlout silently cheered. He always loved a good dragon raid. It meant that he had another shot of killing one and finally getting Astrid Hofferson. Sure, she insulted and punched him when he got too comfortable but he knew that she was just playing hard to get. _Who in their right mind could resist someone as awesome and handsome as me! _He smiled at his reflection across the thick glass while also flexing his muscles.

Snotlout went outside and ran towards the direction of the Thorston's house to meet with the twins. On the way he pushed, elbowed and sometimes kicked other vikings and got away with it since everyone was busy with the destruction around them. He finally arrived at his destination and saw the twins plus Fishlegs putting out fire on the houses around them.

"Have you seen Astrid?" he instantly asked as he took the bucket of water Fishlegs was holding.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes "Good morning to you too and no, we haven't seen her yet."

"Well then" Snotlout smirked as he rubbed his hands together "Let's finish our job so that we can join the adults and actually have some action ourselves!"

"Yeah!" the twins bumped heads

They spent the last 10 minutes running back and forth putting out fire from houses and stables.

"I don't we'd be done before the dragons stop attacking us." Tuffnut said after throwing some water at a burning cart.

"Gee, maybe it's because dragons can start fires themselves" Ruffnut sarcastically replied and decked his brother on the head

"Ouch!" Tuffnut rubbed his head and smiled at his sister "Do that again!"

Before Ruffnut could hit him again Snotlout shouted.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to kill a dragon whether you come with me or not" he dropped the bucket and stormed towards the center of the village.

"Hey wait!" the twins quickly followed, leaving Fishlegs to do all the work.

Fishlegs looked towards the direction the other teens went and shook his head as he continued to put down fires "This is not going to end well" he mused quietly.

Snotlout need to find Astrid and make her realize that he was the one she really wanted and would beg him to be hers. But with all this chaos there was no way he could find her in time. He needed to be someplace where he could see everything.

"The hill! Come on guys let's go up the hill!"

The twins nodded and they ran towards the hill and made it to the top in no time.

"Woah" Ruffnut gasped, getting the attention of the two boys there "What's that?" she pointed towards a strange contraption that none of them recognized at all

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna use it first!" Tuffnut said as he started to find some kind of handle or something to make it work.

"Not if I've got anything to say about that!" his twin retorted and they started to punch each other infront of the machine.

"Hey! I'm the strongest so I get to use it first!" the twins looked towards Snotlout

"Oh yeah?" they both said at the same time

"Now move or else" Snotlout cracked his knuckles.

Ruffnut wisely backed away while Tuffnut just snorted "Or else what?"

Without saying anything, Snotlout grabbed Tuffnut's head and rammed it on the mechanism. Because of the force, the machine tore open and threw out a bola that soared through the air in the night sky.

"That was it? Lame!" Snotlout groaned and walked away.

Ruffnut shook his brother since it looked like he was still seeing stars "Berk to idiot! Do you read me?" she mocked slowly

"Let's do that again" Tuffnut slurred with a goofy smile.

"Yep" Ruffnut dropped him and wiped her hands on her tunic "You're definitely ok. Looks like the dragons ran away." She tsked since she didn't get to fight a dragon and get a scar out of it.

* * *

-Town Hall-

(**AN:** This is after Stoick and the other villagers were done cleaning the mess the dragons left)

The hall was full of noise from complaining villagers.

"Stoick, they took 2 dozens of our sheep!"

"They destroyed half of our houses!"

"You're son almost killed a dragon." Spitelout said calmly.

And just like that, everyone was quiet.

Then whispered followed suit.

"I heard he ran towards the dragon like a mad man and tried to fight it bare-handed" one whisperd

"Well, I heard he tried to bite off a gronkles head" another whispered

"Well, that was not close to wha-"

"**QUIET!**" boomed Stoick's voice. "Now, those are just rumors you've heard. Spitelout, tell everyone what really happened"

Stoick's second-in-command, or his brother, nodded and walked towards the center

"I saw everything with my own eyes and even if I wanted to deny it I couldn't. I was there fighting a gronkle when suddenly I heard a scream of pure terror" Spitelout looked towards Grudge "It was Astrid Hofferson, she was cornered by a deadly nadder. I was going to help her but I was pinned by the blasted gronkle so I just hoped for the best. That's when Hiccup came running along. He was moving his head, as if he was looking for someone in particular. That's when he spotted Astrid in the distance. He doubled his efforts trying to get to her but it was too late. The nadder was ready to pounce and attack the poor girl. Just as the nadder was about to bite her, Hiccup suddenly bolted forward and grabbed a flying spear and spun around in place to throw it at the nadder. It was a direct hit to the eye. I assume it to be dead by now by the way it was flying away. All I could say to that scene was that I'm truly amazed by that boy's display in dedication to protect someone in need."

Everyone was gaping at the viking in the middle. The Jogersons were known for their huge prides and giant egos but to see one of them praise someone else was astounding. Let alone he was praising the village screw up.

Stoick coughed and got everyone's attention again "Well… Now that's over let's get back to those blasted dragons."

(**AN:** The next part is the one where Stoick convinces everyone to go find the nest and since I'm lazy as a gronkle then I won't write it. I'll just skip to where we were from the last chapter)

* * *

-Haddock House-

"Dad? What're you doing here?" Astrid asked

"Well" Grudge coughed in his fist "You see… Me and Stoick here hav a certain agreement and we need to tell you two abou' it." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Ok" Stoick sighed "You se-"

"Hold yer cows!" Gobber bellowed as he slammed open the door.

Stoick face palmed "Gobber wut ar' you doin here?"

"I'm ere te make sure you two would not mess tis up!"

"Fine, whatever! Hiccup, Astrid we're here to tell you that, uhm that… you two would be partaking in the Dragon training starting tomorrow!" Stoick said.

This time both Gobber and Grudge face-palmed

Gobber wobbled next to his best friend "Listen tu' me you idiot! Either ye tell them or I would" he grinned

Stoick's eyes widened "No! The last time I allowed you to explain something a war almost broke out! I'm doing this and I'm going to do it like a real Viking!" Stoick glared at his son and Astrid, scaring the both of them unintentionally "Hiccup, Astrid by this time in three days you two would be married"

Silence filled the room.

Gobber clapped his hands "So, who wants lunch cause I'm starving!" he attempted to lighten the mood but it only made it more awkward

Thud.

Everyone looked towards the source of the sound and saw Hiccup sleeping on the ground.

"Did, he just faint?" Grudge asked bewildered

Astrid just nodded blankly and carried the unconscious teen upstairs.

"Well that went better than I thought" Gobber said offhandedly as both teens were out of earshot earning himself a pair of glares

"Shut it Gobber" Stoick muttered as he rubbed his eyebrows.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Meh… Not as amazing as the last chapter but it would have to do… Enjoy!


	9. Do You Even Try To Care

**Disclaimer:** Hey, I don't own httyd… Deal with it…

**Author's Notes:** Strange… People seem to love the previous chapter… Oh well…

**Setting:** Same year as the movie.

* * *

"**Do You Even Try To Care"**

-Haddock House-

Astrid was quietly sitting next to Hiccup's bed as said owner was still asleep after fainting from the news they received that they were to be wed in three days.

_Odin, we haven't even started dating yet!_ Astrid mentally groaned. She was clearly not ready to become a wife. Hel, she thought she was going to die a virgin because men were afraid to court a girl like her. She looked towards Hiccup's peaceful face and couldn't stop the smile that came forth from her face.

"I always told myself if I was to have an arranged marriage, I would learn to love the groom." She chuckled to herself as she rubbed her thumb on Hiccup's cheek "I just never thought it would be the other way around."

While she rubbed his cheek, Hiccup stirred and leaned towards her hand.

"Astrid" he whispered as he sighed on her hand as he fluttered his eyes open.

He was looking around his surroundings for a few seconds, clearly still on a sleepy daze and finally his eyes fell on Astrid.

"Crazy huh?" he chuckled as he raised himself up to a sitting position.

Astrid snorted "That's an understatement." She suddenly looked down "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't want to marry yet." She avoided his face as she stared at the wall beside them "I mean, I know I'm at the proper age but I still think I'm not ready for that kind of commitment."

Hiccup sighed "You and me both. We can at least try and reason out with our fathers, right?"

Astrid smiled sadly and hugged Hiccup, burying her face on the crook of his neck "I'm sorry" she mumbled

Hiccup chuckled. _Girls._ He never did understand them, even though he spent 5 years with one.

Their moment was interrupted when there was a knock on Hiccup's door.

"Astrid? Is Hiccup awake yet?" the voice was clearly Stoick's.

"Uhm yes dad. I'm awake so you can come in" Hiccup answered

Stoick entered the room while he removed his helmet from his head.

"So, I came up here to check on you." Stoick said

"Oh, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Actually, the real reason I came up here was that I think I made a mistake about what I said earlier. About the marriage thing" Stoick said uncomfortably

Hiccup gulped "Ok… So…"

"The marriage isn't until 3 months from now. I kind of mixed up the dates for your wedding and dragon training"

"Oh! Well, wow! That's a weight of my shoulder then" Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Well good. Nice talk. I'll see you guys later then." Stoick said as he hastily went out the door

"Well, I guess that's it then!" Hiccup said enthusiastically "We have nothing to worry about"

Hiccup was relieved. He may not have escaped being married young but at least he was given time to prepare for it. Astrid on the other hand, was not happy and Hiccup could clearly see it.

"Astrid?" No response "Hey, what's wrong?"

Astrid looked up and was on the verge of tears

Hiccup was not used to this side of Astrid so he just did what he knew best for these kinds of situations, a hug "Shh shh… Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you love me?" she suddenly asked and caught him off guard

"Huh?"

"I said, do you love me?" she repeated slowly

"I do"

"Then why are you happy that the date of our wedding has been moved?" she said in a monotone

That is not a clear sign. Alarms went off inside Hiccup's head. He knew that if he answered incorrectly he would be a dead man.

"Hey, listen to me. I love you, ok? The only reason I'm happy with what dad said is because that means we have more time to prepare for our future."

Astrid sniffed and thought about it. "That's true"

Hiccup smiled softly at her "Now, since I answered your questions clearly, you need to answer mine" he gulped "Do you love me?"

Instead of answering him, she moved her head towards his and gave him a peck on the lips

"Does that answer your question?"

Hiccup smiled lopsidedly "I don't think I fully understand what you meant."

Astrid just laughed and hugged him again "For the record, yes, I do love you"

* * *

**AN:** A short chapter since my mind is blank at the moment… Enjoy and review!


	10. How In Thor's Beard Did They Do That

**Disclaimer:** Hey, I don't own httyd… Figures… If I did then things would happen… "Things"

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! I'm happy… For the first time in my life I've reach 4k views in just 2 weeks… That's a personal record considering my other fics were failures.

Anyways, are you excited for this chapter? Cause I am! We've finally reached it! That's right, the dragon training! Woohoo! I'm going to have so much fun with this! Muwahahaha! Cough cough

**Setting:** During Dragon Training (Yeah!)

* * *

"**How In Thor's Beard Did They Do That"**

In the village of Berk, the sun was just shining and vikings were starting to wake up. One of them lived at the very top of the hill in the middle of the village. He yawned as he stood from his bed and stretched. This was it, it was finally his chance to prove to his dad that he was good enough to be his son. Well, until he returned that is. Just a few days ago the older vikings left for Hel's gate looking for the Dragon nest and hopefully there would be no casualties.

Hiccup knew that he had to wear something that would protect him so instead of wearing his usual brown vest he opted with a leather vest his father gave him. He also wore some pauldron to go with his vest and green leggings. He still wore long sleeves that covered most of his arms except for his hands because of habit. He went downstairs and debated what weapon to bring. He went with two swords he made himself a few weeks back. Astrid and Hiccup learned during the course of their training that Hiccup was left-handed but can was also very efficient with his right. So they experimented using dual wielding and, surprisingly, Hiccup was really good at it.

When Hiccup was about to open the door there was a knock. Raising a brow, he opened it and was greeted with a smiling Astrid.

"Good morning" she hugged him with one arm since her other one was holding her signature double-sided battle axe.

"Morning" he pecked her on the cheek.

Hiccup looked over at Astrid and, unsurprisingly, she was wearing her usual clothes. The only thing that's different was that she now had spikes on her wrists.

_Great, more spikes_ Hiccup mentally groaned. Might as well add it to the list of "Things Astrid could hurt Hiccup _Accidentally_" first on the list was obviously her fist and closely followed by the blunt side of her axe. Hiccup shivered at the memory of when he pissed her off and she slammed her axe at his-

"Berk to Hiccup" she waved a hand at his face which snapped him from his thoughts

"What?"

"We've got training, remember?" she asked amusingly

"Yes, training, sure." He droned but didn't move.

Astrid sighed and shook her head. _He is such a dork _Astrid smiled to herself as she started to drag Hiccup _but he's MY dork. Yep that sounds just about right._

Astrid and Hiccup were walking towards the stadium when they noticed that people were looking at them.

Hiccup's mind suddenly went in overdrive. _Don't tell me dad already spilled the beans about our marriage?! Actually, honestly speaking, it's not that surprising since he's very loud and talkative when he's drunk and he doesn't even remember the next day about it._

A viking walked towards them and both teens tensed. The viking looked like he had trouble saying his thoughts

"Astrid, Hiccup, good luck in training today." He said and hastily walked away.

"That… was… weird?" Astrid couldn't find a proper way to explain what just transpired

"You could say that again"

Just as they continued walking, another viking approached them but this time looked like he had too much to drink

"Hiccup!" he slurred and draped an arm around Hiccup's shoulder "I heard you were going to start you're training today so Astrid good luck!"

"Why would I need luck?" Astrid narrowed eyes; no one looked down on Astrid Hofferson

The viking just snorted "Isn't it obvious? Hiccup's going to be there!" he said in an overly enthusiastic voice "Didn't you hear? They said he almost killed a dragon! Odin's beard! And here we thought he was nothing but a disgrace for this tribe!" he laughed as if the person they were talking about was not infront of him.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes. He was already used being called a disgrace and was not affected by it. _So that's why everyone's acting weird. Too bad for them I'm just getting started_ he smirked to himself.

"Hmmph" Astrid huffed and crossed her arms as they continued walking towards the arena. "Who does that guy think he is? Saying that you would win this thing alone."

"I know right? I mean, we're a team. Either we both win or not." He said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Astrid returned his smile and squeezed his hand as well.

"Astrid! Over here!" Astrid looked towards the voice calling her, identifying it as Ruffnut. She was with her brother, obviously, along with the other teens, Snotlout, admiring his muscles, and Fishlegs, who looked like he was going to pee his pants.

Snotlout turned towards the approaching pare and groaned "Great, who invited him?"

Hiccup was going to answer but Gobber beat him to it

"Aven't ya heard? They said tha' Hiccup dere shot a spear through a nadder's eye."

Silence followed but was quickly interrupted by laughter coming from Snotlout

"Yo-you're kidding right?!" he wiped a tear from his eye "Useless? Throw a spear? Now that's funny"

Gobber raised one side of his unibrow and looked towards Astrid "Oh really? Then what can ye say about tha lass?"

Everyone turned towards Astrid and waited for her to answer

She just shrugged nonchalantly and said "It's true. If he hadn't done it then I would be dead right now"

Everyone gaped at her, along with Snotlout of course, and then shifted their gaze towards a yawning Hiccup

"Could we start already before I start to snooze off?" Hiccup asked

"Well ye eard the lad, come on" he motioned them to start walking so they did.

(**AN:** I won't write the part where Gobber explains what they're doing there and introducing the dragons because I'm lazy that way… yep…)

Gobber released the gronkle and everybody scrambled

"Quick! What's the first thing you need?" Gobber asked from the stands

"A doctor?" Hiccup supplied sarcastically, which earned him a chuckle from Astrid

"plus five speed?" Fishlegs tried to guess

Astrid just shook her head _Boys._ "A shield!"

"Correct! Nao everyone get a shield!"

Everyone ran towards the weapon rack, except for Astrid who ran the opposite way

"Astrid what are ye doin?!" Gobber bellowed

Hiccup wasn't concerned because he was the first one to get a shield… and threw it towards the gronkle

Gobber smacked his face _What's wrong wit these kids?!_

Everyone watched as the shield went over the gronkle towards.

Snotlout snorted "Nice shot, Useless."

Hiccup smiled and pointed behind the dragon.

Astrid was in range of the flying shield and when it was close enough she jumped up and caught it with one hand "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Hiccup replied as he took another shield for himself

Hiccup ran towards the gronkle as Astrid did the same on the opposite side and started to run circles around the gronkle and created noises with their shields. The poor dragon didn't even got a chance to shoot fire because it didn't get a clear shot on the annoying humans running around him.

Without it noticing, Astrid ran towards it and jumped to deliver a devastating blow with her shield on its head. Hiccup followed suit and did the same thing with the back of his sword.

The gronkle, exhausted from all the twisting and turning, fell down on all fours and stared at Hiccup, ready to be killed.

Hiccup though just stood there and stared right back at the dragon

"What ar ye doin ye idiot?! Kill it before it strikes!" Gobber shouted

Hiccup looked towards Astrid and she shook her head as if knowing what he was thinking

Hiccup looked down at the dragon and said to it "I can't kill a captured dragon. It's not worth it" he said and walked away, leaving a curios dragon staring at his retreating form.

The other teens just stood there and gawked at the approaching pair. They didn't even got a chance to show off since both Astrid AND Hiccup were dominating the stadium

"Wha' happened there Hiccup?!" Gobber screamed as he locked the gronkle back at his cage "Why didn't ye finish the job?!"

Gobber glared at Hiccup because he wanted answers while Hiccup was just looking at him calmly "because what's the point in killing a captured dragon? It's just like in hunting, what's the point in killing a deer when it's already dying?"

Gobber couldn't understand Hiccup's logic but just let it go and shook his head. He left while grumbling about teenagers and giant heads.

The other teens, albeit Astrid, also left since they were now free and left Hiccup and Astrid alone.

"Hey, I think you did the right thing" Astrid smiled softly at him while punching him on the arm

Hiccup just snorted "Of course you do. It's not the same with fighting the ones that are free"

Astrid nodded and looked slyly at Hiccup "Now what're we gonna do? We got the whole day free"

"I say we train some more since fighting that gronkle was short to nothing compared to our spars"

"True but I think it's time to find a new place to train since ours is starting to feel small"

Hiccup thought about it and suddenly a place came to his mind "I think I've got the perfect place for our new training area."

Astrid smiled at him "Do tell"

Hiccup smiled back "The cove."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And thus it's time to meet, the night fury. Things are getting interesting isn't it? Enjoy and review!


	11. Who Would've Thought

**Disclaimer: **I don't own httyd… Like saying that's going to change anything.

**Author's Note: **Not gonna much… Enjoy!

**Setting:** During Dragon Training

* * *

"**Who Would've Thought"**

"The cove? Why'd you pick that place?" Astrid asked as they walked towards the cove.

"Well, it's pretty simple actually. There's enough space there that would be sufficient enough for us to run around and do some stunts. There's a lake there that we could probably use to learn to swim. And for the best part" Hiccup smirked "We have someone to train with."

Astrid raised her eyebrow. Hiccup knew something that she didn't and since his eyes were a dead giveaway for his emotions it was clear that he was excited to show her.

"Now way" Astrid whispered, gaping at the sight infront of her. They were now in the entrance towards the cove and what she saw really did surprise her.

Inside, the night fury was struggling in trying to get out but to no avail. It clawed, bit and jumped, trying to get out but the ledges were too high for it to climb over.

"Surprising isn't it?" Astrid turned towards her companion and he was smirking at her. "It was pure accident when I found him here yesterday."

Astrid had her hands in hips and heatedly glared at him "And you didn't tell me earlier because…?"

Hiccup wasn't fazed though and just snorted "Isn't it obvious? I did it to surprise you."

Astrid beamed and grabbed his hand to squeeze it. "You know, you can very sappy…"

He squeezed back "Why thank you" Hiccup let go of her hand and started to rub both if his together "Now, what do you propose we do to get that dragon to help us train?"

Astrid practically grabbed his shirt and forced him to face her "Are you insane?! Haven't you learned anything from the last time?"

"We won't know until we tried" he pleaded

Astrid groaned _He could be very persistent if he wanted to._ "Fine but remember this, if something bad happens to you then be ready because I'm going to do worse." She smiled sadistically at him.

Hiccup gulped. She was definitely serious. "I promise" he squeaked

Astrid's frowning face quickly changed back to her beaming one "Good! Now let's go back to the village and think of ways to get the dragon's attention without it trying to maim and or kill us."

Hiccup sighed "I'm starting to regret in teaching you anything" he jokingly said

Astrid just giggled and punched his arm "Oh don't be so down. At least you have someone to talk to that could understand what's running through your mind"

Hiccup just smiled at the adorable girl infront of her and they started walking back to the village. Suddenly a thought occurred to him that has been bugging him for years

Hiccup cleared his throat "Uhm Astrid… I've been meaning to ask but are we… you know…" he fidgeted with his hands.

It took astrid a few seconds to understand what he was trying to say. After realizing what it was, she giggled. "You know Hiccup, you are such a dork" she noticed how his face fell but she didn't care because she was not finish yet. "But you're my dork and nobody is taking you away from me." She grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiccup blushed while smiling goofily "Does that mean?"

Astrid groaned again "Hiccup, I kissed you just a few days ago and I even told you I love you" she blushed at her declaration

Hiccup shrugged sheepishly "Well yeah but you know me… "

Astrid just shook her head and walked faster as they approached the end of the forest.

Hiccup asked her if he could walk her home and she responded by rolling her eyes. _Of course he would ask you before he does these kinds of things. He's such a gentleman. He's Hiccup for crying out loud! _She mentally berated herself. She nodded shyly at him and blushed when he visibly beamed at her.

After dropping her at home, Hiccup returned to the forest to go and tame the beast.

"She never said that I couldn't go back there and _observe_ it, right? I mean, I'm not breaking any promises or anything, right?" he reasoned with himself.

He finally arrived back at the cove. Surprisingly, it was very quiet when just an hour ago the dragon was very loud. He went inside and started to look for it.

The cove was a very vast place with a giant pond in the middle, or it could be a lake, with some trees here and there. The perfect place for them to train in. He knew Astrid would love this place. He knew that she would also pummel him if she ever found out that he returned here without her.

He was so busy looking for the perfect excuse to not get maimed that he didn't notice the black dragon snuck up behind him. Hiccup noticed the huge shadow that was over him and immediately knew what was behind him.

He sighed "Now you decide to show up" he sarcastically said

* * *

-Astrid's house some time later-

"Ouch! Not so hard!" Hiccup hissed as Astrid roughly applied some herbs to the wound on his arm.

"Hiccup! You idiot!" Astrid shrieked while she whacked him on the back of his head "How many times have told you that curiosity could kill you!"

Hiccup groaned "If my memory is still intact from all your pounding then I guess for a about a thousand times" he sarcastically said while Astrid was applying some ointments on his burned arm

"Hiccup" Astrid said his name softly "You know I love you right?" Hiccup nodded "Then stop being an idiot before I kill you myself!" she slapped him on the arm and he shrieked

"Okay okay! You win!" Hiccup hissed "I just wanted to know if that dragon was tamable or not"

"If it makes you feel any better I think the night fury is a little less hostile towards us than the first time you cut off its tail"

"Well then, let's make sure it will fully trust us before our training begins" they both smirked but Hiccup's disappeared as Astrid started rubbing again.

_Yep, worst idea I ever had_. He mentally cursed at the pain.

Astrid looked towards him and noticed that he was very quiet "Hiccup?"

He snapped out of from where his mind came from "Yes?"

"Promise me that you wouldn't do anything stupid that would cause harm to yourself, please?" she pleaded

Hiccup melted then and there. Astrid never pleaded even if her life depended on it. She was being serious about her question and he fell inlove all over again.

He smiled softly at her while squeezing her hand "I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Enjoy! And don't forget to review! Thanks! :D


	12. You Expect Me To Believe That

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd…

**Author's Note:** Yoh… I'm not amused... I had to edit a previous document in my "Doc Manager" tab in this site because Fanfiction refused to upload my document! I was supposed to post a new chapter 8 HOURS AGO but apparently fanfiction didn't warn me about anything... So here it is...

**Setting: **During the Dragon Training

* * *

**"You Expect Me To Believe That"**

Hiccup was nervous. He knew that he was going to die the moment he went back. He was naïve to think that she would let it go.

"What happened?" Astrid asked monotonously.

That was clearly not a good sign.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" he feigned confusion but Astrid wouldn't have it. She had to know and if that meant that there would be broken bones then she would gladly take the blame for it.

"Don't you even dare…" she left the treat hanging but the message was clear as the night fury's black scale on a white sandy beach.

Hiccup raised his arms in defeat "Ok ok just don't hurt me… again"

"Well?" Astrid crossed her arms and waited for his story

Hiccup sighed "Right after I dropped you off I had one of those heat of the moment ideas…"

* * *

-Flashback-

Hiccup sighed "Now you decide to show up" he sarcastically said

Hiccup turned around and was no face to face with the dragon itself. The dragon leered at him and was ready to pounce the moment Hiccup would strike it.

_Ok Hiccup, what do you do when there's a dragon infront of you and you're weaponless?_ He looked behind the dragon and he was pretty sure that he was fast enough to escape it.

The night fury, sensing Hiccup's plans, blocked the way and growled at him.

Hiccup sneered back "Well well well, I gues you're not as stupid as I thought." _Think Hiccup! Look for possible weaknesses and use it against the dragon! _His brain suddenly came to life and was now formulating plans to both escape and not get hurt at the same time. He eyed the dragon from head to tail and noticed some scratches here and there._ Probably from the fall he got when we found it._ Hiccup started to walk to the side and hoped the dragon would follow his lead but to his dismay it stayed put and only followed with its head.

Hiccup's eyes suddenly widened. _Wait! Why hasn't the dragon flew away yet?! Either it really loves this place or something is forcing him to be grounded… _Hiccup frantically looked at it wings. _It looks to be ok and no visible scratches…_ Hiccup then looked towards its tail and _There!_ He saw it… a tear to a fin on his tail. It looked like it was still intact.

Hiccup growled. He didn't want to do it but if he ever wanted to get out of here alive then he didn't have any other choice.

Hiccup dashed towards the dragon with his hand in his vest.

The night fury lunged forward, ready to pounce on Hicucp. To its surprise, Hiccup slid down under it and thought it would be dead when Hiccup drew a dagger from his vest and slice through his belly.

Hiccup, though, had other ideas. Hiccup waited for the right moment to strike under it and when it's tail was in view he shouted and sliced his dagger through the dragon's tailfin and sliced it off.

The dragon screamed in agony and glared at Hiccup. It reared his head back and gathered gas in his mouth.

Hiccup didn't know this because he was frantically running for his life. He was almost outside when he heard it. There was not enough time for him to dodge so part of his arm was caught in the blast just as he stepped outside the cove.

Hiccup cursed as he nursed the burned arm. He slowly trekked through the forest while cursing himself over and over._ Idiot! That was the most stupid thing you've ever done your whole life! I mean, what came over you and entered the cove knowing the stupid dragon was there?!_ Despite what happened to him though he laughed knowing that the dragon was forever grounded.

Hiccup realized this and abruptly stopped walking._ I attacked an injured dragon. Where's the honor in that… _Hiccup sighed and continued to walk. He needed to treat his wounds before going to the forge the next day because it would be such a pain in the as- wait… as… As… Astrid?! Hiccup's eyes widened when it finally dawned on him "Oh gods oh gods oh gods" he said as he dragged his hand across his face "When she sees me like this, she's going to kill me!" he suddenly brighten "Wait, Astrid doesn't have to know what caused this right? I could easily tell her that I got this from the forge or I slipped when I was cooking in the house and burned myself." He confidently walked back to the village with his head raised high.

He walked casually through the crowd of vikings and didn't see her when he passed her house "So far so good" he mumbled. He was now infront of the hill and his house was on top of it. He was almost there! But before he could continue walking though someone grabbed his good arm.

"And where have you been?" asked the voice of the person he was desperately trying to avoid

"Huh? Oh hey Astrid! What brings you here?" he chuckled sheepishly. He mentally slapped himself _Smooth move genius! Not obvious at all!_

"You didn't answer my question…" she said resolutely

"What question?"

Astrid grabbed Hiccups tunic and pulled him until their faces were only inches apart. She heatedly glared at him and didn't say anything

Hiccup gulped "Oh, THAT question!" he chuckled nervously "Well, you see, I was in th-"

"I checked the forge and Gobber said you weren't there…"

"Who said anything about a forge?" _Great, excuse #1 is scratched _"I-" but he was cut off again

"You weren't in the house either, trust me, I checked." Astrid's glare intensified "Now, either you tell me or am I gonna be forced to use violence?"

"Isn't violence always the route you take" he mumbled to himself but because of their closeness Astrid heard him. To his surprise though, she disregarded it. After a full minute of intense silence, Hiccup finally gave in.

"I went back to the cove and tried to get as close as possible to the dragon for closer observation but ended up getting burned instead" he lamely said while his head hung low.

Astrid's right hand let go of Hiccup's tunic and he feared for the worse._ It's a slap or a fist to the face, either way it's going to bruise and will leave me in more pain than before_.

Neither happened though because Astrid gently put her hand on Hiccup's burned arm. "Does it still hurt?" she asked softly and Hiccup could sense the worry in her voice

"A little" he lied because vikings don't whine…

Astrid saw through it though and pinched his arm

"Ow! Why did you do that?!" she pinched him again "Ow! Ok ok! It hurst as hel! Happy?"

"Good… You deserved it…" she grabbed his other arm and they entered his house to get his wounds healed

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"And then you told me that you love me" he finished as Astrid rubbed some wet cloth on his wound.

"See? Wasn't that easy?" she mocked comforting him…

Hiccup just rolled his eyes… _I'm so gonna be whipped when we're married._

* * *

**Author's Note:** And thus the explanation you wanted! Enjoy!


	13. Could They At Least Pretend to be Bad at

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd for a reason… If I did then bad things would happen to the show… Nah just kidding…

**Author's Note:** **NOTE THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER I POSTED TODAY SO PLEASE GO BACK TO THE PREVIOUS ONE THANK YOU**

Well THIS chapter was supposed to be the second one! Fanfiction would not let me upload a new document! I'm clearly not amused by it… I hope that bug won't last though… If only they would display the error when the page crashes so that I would notify them since I am a programmer myself but alas they didn't… Ok enough ranting… On with the fic!

**Setting:** During the Dragon Training

* * *

**"Could They At Least Pretend to be Bad at This"**

"Alright everyone! Today's trainin would be speed an' agility… " Gobber said from the stands as he gazed at the maze infront of him. "The dragon ye'll be facin today is the deadly nadder. A feisty one, it is"

The nadder was on top of the walls that made up the maze and was looking for the teens scurrying about.

While the other kids were busy hiding from the dragon, Hiccup had other plans and approached Gobber.

"So Gobber… I was wondering if you somehow cut off a dragons wing or tailfin would it grow back?"

Gobber, who knew Hiccup could sit this one out because of his outstanding performance before, answered him casually "Technically, when a viking successfully grounds a dragon then there's no point in keepin it alive. It's better if you just kill it to stop it from sufferin"

"I see" Hiccup said and contemplated Gobber's explanation. _If Gobber doesn't know then no one does…_

"Hiccup, enough chit chat! Let's do Astrid 2-7-1!"

Hiccup nodded and ran towards her. As he approached the dragon he caught its attention by shouting at it. When he finally got its attention, it shot out spines towards him but he just rolled. The nadder was now infront of him and stomped its foot, eager to squash the foolish teen. But to its dismay, Hiccup just rolled away and bashed his shield on her side. The nadder was now furious and blindly shooting spines around it, forcing the people around to duck and cover. Hiccup saw this as an opportunity and he laid on the ground and threw his shield at it.

That did the trick because the moment the shield hit its head, the nodder was temporarily stunned, giving Astrid enough time to run towards it and hit its head with decisive blow using her shield. Because of the force she used to hit it, the shield broke. The nadder didn't attack though; instead it retreated to far side of the stadium, away from the acrobatic duo.

Once again, the teens plus Gobber was stunned as they watched the scene infront of them. Hiccup approached Astrid and raised his right hand. Astrid smiled and raised her own hand and they high fived.

"Man…" Tuffnutt groaned "Since when did Hiccup become so awesome?"

Snotlout snorted and crossed his arms over his chest "He just got lucky"

Nobody bothered correcting him because it wasn't worth the effort.

Hiccup and Astrid both approached the teens.

Before anyone could say anything, Tuffnut practically kneeled infront of Hicucp and hugged his leg.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past! It was Snotlout's fault! He always forces me to help him! Please don't hurt me!" he started to pinch Hiccup's leg "Hey! You have really tough legs! With all the clothing you wear, no wonder nobody noticed how buff your body is!"

Ruffnut yanked his brother's hair and pulled him up "Geez, you're embarrassing me!"

Snotlout stood infront of Hiccup and glared at him. Hiccup returned the glared and they held it for a while until Snotlout offered his right hand.

"Truce?" he mumbled, clearly not liking the idea

"Truce" Hiccup took it and smiled at his cousin. Even though Snotlout had bullied him since he could remember, he understood why. It was because of his father, Spitelout, that caused him to be like this and there was nothing he could do about it but just accept his cousin as he is.

Astrid watched the two cousins shook hands and smiled softly at Hiccup.

* * *

-Night time-

"So… Tell me, where did Astrid go wrong?" Gobber asked the teens as they ate dinner

"I gave Hiccup the signal too late and the nadder was too close to him. If he wasn't fast enough then his body would have been full of spines by now." she mused out loud.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment" Hiccup joked

Gobber nodded, even though he didn't have the slightest idea what the girl was talking about "Good. Now, where did Hiccup go wrong?"

This time though, Astrid glared at him "He's never where he should be."

"Hey, I was busy asking Gobber a question" he defended

"Like what?"

"None of your business" Hiccup said with finality

"Gobber?" Astrid asked him innocently, which was clearly not a good sign

"He asked me if dragons could regrow missin fins and whatnot." He answered casually

"Traitor" Hiccup muttered under his breath

"Well, I'll leave you kids then." He put a book down on the table in between the teens. "You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." He listens as thunder roared outside. "No attacks tonight. Study up."

"Wait, you mean, _read?" _Tuffnut asked as Gobber left the dining hall

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut interjected

"Why read words when you can just _kill_ the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout reasoned.

"Oh, I've read it like _seven_ times! There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! " Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut stared at him"And-and there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-"

Tuffnut cut him off "Yeah, that sounds great. And there was a chance I was gonna read that..."

"But, now..." Ruffnut continued.

Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs all left the dining hall, leaving the Hiccup and Astrid to their own devices.

"So…" Astrid started but Hiccup held his hand up in a stop motion

"Don't need to. I accept your apology whole heartedly"

"Woah woah woah! Who said I was going to apologize? You're the one who needs to apologize to me!"

"Me? What did I do?" Hiccup asked incredulously

"You made me worry" she said matter-of-factly

Hiccup blinked dumbly at her "Oh… Sorry then" he mumbled

Astrid took her braid and played with it "Well, I think I should apologize too… I mean, there were other tactics we could've used that would keep both of us far from harm's way but I miscalculated."

Hiccup shook his head "No no… It was my entire fault. No need to apologize"

Astrid glared at him "No, it was my fault and don't you dare argue with me"

But Hiccup stood his ground "No, I won't let you take the blame because if I wasn't so distracted by asking questions to Gobber then you wouldn't be in that position in the first place."

Astrid made a single step towards Hiccup "Well, I could've called you earlier and made you focus but I didn't because I was overconfident and thought that I could take it on myself!"

Hiccup did the same motion "Well, if my head wasn't so busy formulating those questions before entering the maze then I might've thought of a strategy that could've helped us fight that dragon!"

"Wait, this argument is getting us nowhere…" Astrid sighed and finally noticed that they were now inches from each other and from the looks of things Hiccup noticed too. Astrid and Hiccup blushed simultaneously and unconsciously they closed the gap and started kissing.

* * *

**AN:** Lol I'm not good with lovey-dovey scenes so I'll just skip the whole making out session… You, my faithful readers, can do the honors of imagining them doing it!

Both Hiccup and Astrid parted with breathless faces. Both flushed and clearly looked exhausted from their "exercise"

Hiccup cleared his throat "Well… That was… interesting"

Astrid just nodded silently

"So… Shall I take you home?" he asked timidly, offering is right hand to her

She smiled and took it "Sure… As long as we do that again sometime" she winked at him. She was pleased to see him blush and started to sputter some words.

"Ye-yeah…I-uhm shall we go?"

Astrid giggled and started to lead him out "You are such a dork" she said off-handedly

**AN:** Aw… that was so touching, right? RIGHT?! Kidding!

Like I said earlier, this is the second chapter I posted today so you better check the previous one if you haven't read it yet… Enjoy!


	14. Why Are We Doing This Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd…

**Author's Note:** I could clearly see that the last two chapters have lesser views… Can anyone tell me where I can improve my writing so that I could please most, if not all, of you readers?

Back to the story, I love writing this! I love it when people praise me for something I accidentally did! I don't how I got you as loyal readers but I sure hope I'm not boring you guys with my short chapters XD

Some people asked me if how old the teens, including Hiccup, are…

Hiccup: 15 years old

Astrid: 15 years old

Snotlout: 16 years old (I'm just assuming here because in the books he was 3 years older. Not that I read the book, I just found those facts on the internet)

Tuffnut &amp; Ruffnut: 15 years old

Fishlegs: 16 years old (I think he could be 16. But then again, he could be 14 because of the way he thinks he's inferior to others… Just guessing here!)

On with the show!

* * *

"**Why Are We Doing This Again"**

Hiccup and Astrid was back in the forest. They were on their way back to the Hel forsaken cove. The cove was actually in a very good position to hold a dragon. It was deeply within the forest and one wrong turn could mean you'd be stranded in the middle of the forest and prey to the beasts that lurked in the dark. Good thing Hiccup had his trusty map with him, and in case he lost his, Astrid had a spare. All around the cove were giant trees and bushes that even large vikings would have trouble seeing over them. Even though the dragon would scream or roar all it wanted, the natural forest noise was enough to cover them.

What Hiccup didn't understand was why he was carrying a basket full of fish on his back. Technically he didn't mind because he was already strong enough to carry it around for a few hours. But that still leaves the question 'why was he carrying it in the first place' unanswered.

"Astrid" he called for her attention. He really needed to know why.

"What?"

"What are we gonna do with this fish?"

"Feed it to the dragon of course" she said matter-of-factly

"Oh sure and while we're at it, why not give it a part of my arm for dessert" he voice was full of sarcasm.

Astrid didn't acknowledge him though and continued moving.

"Astrid" he called again.

"What is it now Hiccup?" she groaned. She knew that he wanted answers but couldn't he just wait until they arrived?

"Why do we need to feed it? It's not like it's not getting fish from the lake or something." He reasoned

This time though, she faced him with a stony face "That's because if you just listened to me the other day then none of this would have happened. We'll feed it the basket of fish you're carrying to gain its trust."

"Are you sure it's not going to eat me first? Because I'm pretty sure it still holds a grudge against me for cutting part of its tail off."

"Really? Are you making excuses? Is the brave Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third afraid of a _grounded_ dragon?" she mocked

Hiccup glared at her "Of course I'm afraid of it. It could kill me instantly. Hel, I bet it could kill me just by using its giant paw"

"Whatever." Astrid just waved him off. "We still need it to help us train."

"I'm curious though, since when does Astrid Hofferson need help?" he asked mockingly

"I'm doing this for our sake." She gestured to the both of them. "If we somehow can get this dragon to help us then the dragon training would be a breeze."

"That's good and all but what if the dragon refuses to help us? It's not like it's willing to help us train to kill one of its kind" Hiccup argued

"Either it helps us willingly or I'll force it to." She said determinedly.

"Why am I not surprised" He droned as he shifted the basket on his back.

They finally arrived at their destination but didn't go in. Instead, they went to the sides and peered inside. There they saw it. The night fury still busy looking for ways to get out even it was useless. Surprisingly, there were no burn marks anywhere. It's as if the dragon wasn't there.

_This dragon sure is something._ Hiccup mentally mused. _Not only did it know that I was going to run but it also blocked my path. _Hiccup turned towards his companion "Astrid"

"Yeah?" she didn't even look up, still enthralled by the dragon infront of her.

"You may think I'm crazy but what if we're wrong?" he asked

"Wrong with what?" This time though she finally looked at him, curious about his question

"Wrong about them." he gestured towards the dragon

Astrid shook her head "You may as well call me crazy because I think you're right"

"You do?" he asked, surprised by her answer. He thought the she would have a fuss about dragons were just mindless killing machines and etc.

"Of course" she rolled her eyes. "After you explained to me what to you in the cove, it got me thinking. Why did the dragon give you time to turn around and look at you? Why did it not attack when you were just staring at each other? In fact, why did it let us live the first time we saw it?"

Hiccup blinked at her. "Wow and I thought I was curious. So let's test that those theories shall we?" he asked as he pulled a fish from the basket. He looked inside and saw that the dragon was directly below them. "Perfect"

He dropped the fish and saw it landed just behind the dragon.

The night fury suddenly sniffed the air and the teens hid under a bush so that it wouldn't see them. It continued to sniff the air and then turned around just to find a fish below him. He sniffed it. The teens peered below and noticed that the dragon was not eating it. It was just staring at it.

"I guess it doesn't like sa-" before Hiccup could finish, the dragon roared and blasted the fish into smithereens and raised its head to glare at them, specifically Hiccup.

"Oh look, it remembers me" with his signature sarcasm "And from the glare I'm getting I'm pretty sure it's ecstatic to see me"

"At least that answer one of my speculations, dragons can remember the ones that hurt them."

"But apparently it has short memory when it comes to the ones that save them"

"Would you stop that for a second" Astrid snapped at him "We are in the middle of research here."

Hiccup raised his arms in mock surrender "Sorry" he peered down towards the dragon and noticed it was now resting. "How about we try a different fish" he tossed another fish inside and the same thing happened again with the dragon blowing it to bits.

"Hmm" Astrid rubbed her chin in thought "Maybe it wants a different species" she pulled an eel from the basket "Perfect!" she dropped the eel at the top of the night fury's nose and the results were instant.

The moment the night fury saw the eel on its snout, it released a high pitch screech that forced Hiccup and Astrid to cover their ears. The dragon shook its snout violently and growled at the eel when it fell off.

After Hiccup recovered from the loud noise he turned towards Astrid with an amuse smile "Wow, that was some reaction for an eel"

"I know, right?" her eyes suddenly lit up "I got an idea." She said as she stood up and dumped all the fish in the cove.

The nighy fury saw the school of fish infront of him and decided to eat all of them after that little episode.

* * *

"So what's this idea you've got?" Hiccup asked as they made their way towards the stadium.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup through her bangs "Wanna play tag with some dragons?"

It took hiccup a full ten seconds before he understood what Astrid meant "You are one scary viking. Did you know that?"

"Of course" she said as she playfully punched his arm "Come on, I need my daily dose of Hiccup." She said as she suddenly veered off to a nearby alley with no one around.

Hiccup's eyes lit up "No arguments here. You can get as many doses as you want"

* * *

**Author's Note:** No, I will not divulge in a kiss scene because I suck at it… Get it? Suck? Ahaha…. Never mind… Anywhoo enjoy and review!


	15. What Are You Doing Here

**Disclaimer**: I don't own httyd.

**Author's Note: **Just wanted to say that I've almost reach 10k views… Keep them comin guys!

**Setting: **During Dragon Training

* * *

"**What Are You Doing Here"**

For the first time in a long time, Ruffnut was alone. Not that he hated his brother but even she had her limits. There was something different about her whenever his brother was busy being stupid or weird because instead of causing havoc or chaos, she would be busy sewing, bathing or the occasional gossiping.

This time though, she was on her way towards the stadium for their third lesson. Not that she learned anything for the past few days. Ever since they heard about Hiccup hitting a nadder in the eye, he started to become a badass. In fact, she had a little crush on the chief-to-be but since it was clearly obvious that Astrid felt the same way then what were the chances she would catch his attention.

_Speaking of the demon_. Ruffnut smirked as she saw Astrid walk out of an alley. Why she was there, Ruffnut wouldn't know. She was about to call her when she abruptly stopped because not a moment too soon, Hiccup also emerged from the alley.

Judging by their faces they looked a little flushed. _What, they decided to run from the forest towards the stadium or something?_ She thought. Just as she got closer to them, that's when she noticed how puffed Astrid's lips were.

Ruffnut did a double take and stopped on her motion towards them._ No, they couldn't have, could they?_ Against popular belief, Ruffnut was smarter than anyone gave her credit for. She then looked at Hiccup and noticed that there was a very distinct red mark on his neck just below his ear.

"Astrid!" she shouted which caught the two teens of guard and caused then to jump. Ruffnut marched towards them with conviction and when she was finally infront of Astrid she glared at her and said "We need to talk. After training. No Buts" and she marched off

Astrid looked at Hiccup in confusion and he returned it with a shrug. They looked at Ruffnut for one more time before following her towards the stadium.

* * *

"Ok today is about teamwork" Gobber said as casually wobbled infront of the teens. "So pair up." He already knew who Hiccup would partner with.

"I'll go with Fishlegs" Everybody sans Astrid was staring at Hiccup as if he had grown a pair of wings and could breathe fire.

"Me?" squeaked Fishlegs. Why would Hiccup want to partner with him? Out of all of them, he was the weakest and that only made their chances of survival for about fifty percent.

"Yes you. Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow

Fishlegs shook his head frantically "No, no it's just that I thought you would pick Astrid as your partner" he shrank as Astrid gave her a passive look.

Hiccup shrugged "Well, I would but she got other ideas" he pointed towards Astrid.

"I'm partnering with Ruff" she said casually

"What?!" Tuff asked. He couldn't believe that he was left with… him. He looked towards Snotlout and saw that said boy was looking at his biceps and kissing them. _Yep, I'm dead. I'm very much dead._ Tuffnut groaned

"Well then!" he said as smoke started coming inside the stadium and he handed each of them a bucket of water "Let's get started shall we?" he asked as he disappeared.

"The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which!"

"Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims... " he whispered to Hiccup

"Could you please stop that!" Hiccup whispered shouted "You'll give away our position"

Just then, they heard Tuffnut's unmistakable "I'm hurt, I'm very much hurt" and he passed through them. A dragon head appeared from the mist and Fishlegs threw water at it only to discover it was the one that produced the smoke. "Wrong head" Fishlegs said and ran as the dragon doused him with smoke.

The second head finally showed up and sparks came from its mouth as it clenched and unclenched its teeth infront of Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled and dumped the water on the ground.

"Hiccup wut are ye doin?!" Gobber yelled from the stands

Just as Gobber was going to smash the metal to get to Hiccup, he heard a very high pitched screech.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little boy?" Hiccup mocked as he casually walked forward as the dragon hurriedly backed away from him.

"How about a little girl then?" One of the heads looked behind it and saw the girl standing just behind them. It sniffed the air and once again its nostrils were invaded by the most disgusting smell it knew, eel.

The dragon(s) was now pinned between the two teens and the only thing it could do was jump up and latched at the ceiling, holding for its dear life.

Once again, the stadium was quiet. Fighting alongside each other was one thing but scaring the living day lights of a dragon was unheard of! Hiccup and Astrid high fived each other while the other teens groaned because it was another day where they did absolutely nothing to prove their worth of becoming REAL vikings.

Just as Hiccup and Astrid was about to leave the stadium, Ruffnut stopped them and forcefully grabbed Astrid and stalked away. Before they could leave though, Astrid gave Hiccup a look saying 'don't do anything stupid, or else.'

Hiccup gave her a mock salute and Astrid groaned. _Who am I kidding? Since when does Hiccup and safety go in the same sentence?_

Hiccup walked away with his hands in his pocket. He had a score to settle with a certain dragon and he would make sure that he would come out the winner. Even if it meant he had to swallow his pride.

_Goody…_

* * *

**AN:** Yoh… Enjoy and review! I know it's rushed but the next scene needed it's own chapter and if I put it here then it would probably make the whole chapter too long.

**Additional An:** Hey guys, I wanted to ask you if what are your thoughts on lemons? No, not the fruit. Yep, that one. You know, the one where the author is forced to up his rating to M so that it wouldn't be taken down.

It's not that I really like to write that on httyd but were almost on the part where Hiccup and Astrid would be at that kind of stage in their relationship no matter how much we avoid it.

So tell me ok? Because your answers will play a very crucial part for my future chapters :D


	16. Why Do I Have This Feeling of Dread for

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** Hey everyone! I can't believe I got 12 reviews last chapter! That's just crazy!

It seems like most of you want the lemony sweetness, amarite? Your wish is my command! After the wedding… I just can't do it now… It would make the whole process of building a relationship pointless… Enjoy!

P.S. I know how to write lemons because I have already done it in my previous fanfics so I'm not as clueless as you guys think ;)

**Setting:** During Dragon Training

* * *

"**Why Do I Have This Feeling of Dread for my Body"**

Hiccup was pacing inside the stadium after everyone left, leaving him alone to think. He was debating whether he was going to do it or not. He knew there was no other way but it was too risky. Not to mention Astrid would probably laugh at him until they die. _No, I will not let my pride get the best of me! I will do this to help me and Astrid with the dragon training!_ With that thought in mind, he left the stadium with determination towards his destination.

Meanwhile with Astrid and Ruffnut, Astrid didn't know Ruff was going to take her but she was curious enough to be dragged around. After being dragged for about 3 minutes, they finally arrived at their destination, the tree where Astrid admitted to Ruffnut that she liked Hiccup.

"So, care to tell me why you dragged me all the way here?" Astrid asked as she and Ruff sat under the shade of the big tree.

"What is happening between you and Hiccup?" Subtlety was not one of Ruffnut's strong points. Astrid opened her mouth but before she could answer Ruffnut cut her off "And don't you dare tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about or else" Ruffnut warned

Astrid sighed. _Well, I was planning in telling her about me and Hiccup. She would eventually know sooner or later anyway. _"Hiccup already knows I like him even before I told you about it."

Ruffnut's eyes widened "Really? Then why did you force me to keep it quiet from him?" she demanded

Astrid shrugged "Because, knowing him, he would just sputter nonsense and make ridiculous lies about it."

Ruffnut narrowed her eyes "Wait, so are you telling me that the two of you are in a relationship or something?"

"I don't know" Astrid mumbled "I mean, he asked me before if I wanted to be his girlfriend but I told him to wait."

"When was that?"

Astrid blushed "You know, a long time ago…"

Ruffnut snorted "What? Like a year or something?"

"Make that 2 actually. Give or take a few months"

"Hold it right there!" Ruffnut brought her hand up to stop Astrid from talking "Are you telling me that Hiccup, the _old _Hiccup, actually had the balls to talk to you?" Ruffnut leaned back "Wow, It must've sucked to be him. I mean, it's not like you two were already that close for him to be comfortable enough to ask you out, right?"

Ruffnut gave Astrid an inquisitive look and noticed that the latter was blushing scarlet. Ruffnut widened her eyes once more "Please tell me I'm wrong" she begged "Astrid, you're joking right?"

Astrid sighed "I think it's best if I told you everything." She then glared at her "And I swear to Odin that if you told anyone about this…" she left it hanging there because the message was clearly sent because Ruffnut paled

"Uh yeah sure… no worries…" Ruffnut laughed nervously

Astrid breathed "Ok, it all started five years ago when I was training in the woods whe-"

"Wait, 5 YEARS ago?"

"Yes, would let me finish already?" Astrid asked exasperated

Ruff raised her arms to show that she was indeed keeping quiet.

After an hour or two, Astrid finally finished telling her stories of her and Hiccup to Ruffnut.

"Wow" Ruff exhaled, seemingly drained from all the information she got from the other blonde "All this time and he just pretended to be beaten up"

"I know. I even beat him up once because he was being an idiot. Letting Snotface pummel him and everything"

Ruffnut suddenly looked a little nervous "So… uhm Astrid" she fidgeted, which was uncharacteristic of her "how did you actually get his attention?"

"Why do you want to know?" Astrid was suddenly curious

Ruffnut shrugged while trying to control her blush "Nothing really. I just, you know, wanted to test that if it is really effective or not."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Astrid laughed "Are you serious? Is it Fishlegs?" she asked excitedly and Ruffnut shushed her

"Don't be so loud! Someone might hear you!"

The two girls then proceeded to talk about their respective crushes.

* * *

_Well, I'm here. Now what?_ Hiccup asked himself as he stood infront of the entrance to the cove. He hadn't really thought on how to get near the dragon without being squashed, bitten and/or killed. He finally came to the decision that he was only going to stay at the entrance where he was close enough to observe the dragon and far away enough to run from it.

Hiccup flopped on the grass and waited for the dragon to show itself. Thankfully, it wasn't too long because the dragon could smell him getting closer. The dragon noticed that the boy was weaponless and it decided that he was not a threat.

Hccup raised an eyebrow as the night fury sat down on the grass with its two front paws were raised, just like a dog's.

Hiccup and the dragon stared at each other for about 5 minutes when the former suddenly said "I'm sorry" which caught the dragon off guard because vikings normally didn't apologize to any dragon. "I know you still hold a grudge at me for cutting up your tail so I'm here to make amends" he said the word 'amends' like it was in some foreign language. He couldn't believe that he was apologizing to a dragon of all things!

"My name is Hiccup, what's yours?" he smacked his face as the dragon just gave him a deadpan look "What am I doing? Since when can a dragon respond to human language? Maybe Astrid was right… Maybe I am crazy."

5 minutes later…

"Hahaha I know right! She thought I was asleep so she started picking her nose right infront of me!" Hiccup laughed his head off as the dragon just stared at him like he had grown a second head. This started when Hiccup thought that it was a great idea making fun of Astrid. What he didn't on count was that Astrid was already there listening to them just after he introduced himself.

Astrid was currently biting the wooden handle of her axe with a very red face. "I'm going to kill him" she muttered darkly

"There was also that time when I accidentally switched her water for oil. It was an accident but it was sure funny as hel as she started to clean her tongue with dirt! I was really trying my best not to laugh" he laughed so hard that he fell on his back

"No, killing him would be easy" she suddenly smiled, a smile that could even scare Stoick and force him to run under his bed. She slowly crept towards the laughing boy.

Hiccup had his arm over his eyes so he didn't see Astrid stood above him "Whew… I also remember that time when I told her that her cooking was amazing… Believe me, I bet even dragons wouldn't eat the stuff she would cook"

"Oh really?" a voice that sounded so familiar to him asked mockingly

Hiccup didn't even flinch but his smile disappeared "Why do I have this feeling of dread for my body?" he asked monotonously.

"Any last words?" she asked as she cracked her knuckles

Hiccup still didn't remove his arm from his face, fearing what he would see if he did "Yes, it was worth it…"

A girlish scream could be heard all over the forest as Astrid pounced on him.

* * *

**AN:** That was fun :D Enjoy and review!


	17. What Crawled on You and Died

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd… Like always…

**AN:** Hey everyone! It seems we have a little bit of a situation here… Some people want me to hurry up and go ahead with the wedding… I think that's a bad practice in writing a quality story… You can't just force something to happen and just say "Meh… It's not like anyone can force me what to do…" that's just not right… I know that some of you are starting to get bored with the story but I can't please everyone… Most people actually love my pace in the story so if you don't like it then there's nothing I could do about it.

Another issue we have is that some also wants me to write longer chapters… I could do that. Heck, I could probably make each chapter with 5k words… The main problem I have actually is that I can only write this fic between 11pm to 1am… Yeah, harsh right? I have work in the morning about 9am and I usually arrive home at 9 to 10pm… If you want me to write longer chapters then I'm forced to post them at maybe once every two days… So yeah…

Anywhoo, you guys tell me what I should do and let's go from there ok? OK!

**Setting:** During Dragon Training

* * *

"**What Crawled on You and Died"**

"Hmpf serves you right" Astrid said as she crossed her arms over her chest and had her back on the currently barely conscious, badly beaten, twitching Hiccup on the ground.

The dragon was now amused by what was happening infront of him. Not only were these humans fighting but they were also not attacking him. It's like he didn't even exist between the two of them which made the dragon more curious.

Astrid kicked Hiccup's side and he groaned in pain "Well at least I know you're still alive. I'm not gonna be responsible when you die of blood loss"

"Wow… I feel so loved" he moaned which earned him another kick.

"You stay put while I get some herbs to heal your pathetic little as-"

Hiccup cut him off "Yeah, yeah and then you could hurt me even more… I can hardly contain my excitement" he mumbled with his daily dose of sarcasm.

Astrid left without a word and Hiccup stood up from his down position, rubbing his nose.

"Geez, and here I thought that I could withstand her attacks" he cracked his neck "I mean, what's her deal? It's not like I did those things or purpose!" he was now pacing inside the cove, unaware of the dragon sitting infront of him, looking at him amusingly. "It's so unfair! She can make fun of me but I can't make fun of her? Is there some kind of hidden rule where Astrid Hofferson cannot be made fun of that everyone knew but me?" he unconsciously circled the dragon and little by little he was getting closer and closer to it. "Not to mention she _always_ resort to violence. One of these days I'm so gon-" but he was cut off by a warm breeze on his hair.

Hiccup looked up and finally realized that he was standing just under the dragon. He gave it a nervous grin. That's when something amazing happened; the dragon seemed to be mimicking his smile.

"Toothless?" he noticed "I could've sworn you had-oof!" the dragon pushed him down and pinned him with his paw while he finally showed Hiccup his rows of razor sharp "teeth" Hiccup finished while paling. _Oh boy… Nice going Hiccup! Everyone should hear about this… Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast, bested by a downed dragon by being crushed to death by its butt!_

The dragon opened its mouth and revealed even more rows teeth and started getting closer to Hiccup's face…

Hiccup paled even more "No, no, no nooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Astrid felt bad for Hiccup. She knew that he never wanted any of those happening to her. It was just she was embarrassed since he was clearly having fun. That's why she was getting these herbs for him and was going to make it up to him by giving him the biggest, wettest, and most importantly most passionate kiss he could ever-

"Ewwwwwwwww" a familiar voice screamed "It's all over my face! Ugh and it's sticky!" the voice suddenly started to cough "Odin's beard! It went in my mouth! Blegh! Why did you do that! Get off me!"

Astrid couldn't believe it! It sounded like Hiccup was getting some and it wasn't with her! _How dare he! And after I felt bad for him! Whoever that girl is he's kissing with is so gonna get killed! Hiccup would have a worse fate!_ She grinned evilly and cracked her knuckles.

She entered the cove, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting girl when the sight in front of her stunned her. Hiccup, who was pinned by the night fury, was doing his best in removing the drool that was dripping from the dragon's tongue.

He couldn't believe what the blasted reptile just did. It licked his face and now he smelled like dead fish! He wished he didn't open his mouth to force the dragon to get off because the saliva actually went inside his mouth and it tasted a hundred times worse than its smell. He then heard laughter behind him and he craned his neck to see who it was.

Astrid was currently bent forward, her hands on her stomach trying to control the laughing fit she was having. Hiccup deserved this! She knew that Hiccup would want her help but she wasn't going to give it to him. Astrid gave Hiccup a look saying 'That's what you get, you dork!' and she left while laughing.

Even outside she could hear Hiccup cursing at the gods.

* * *

The next day at the stadium

Everyone was gathered inside the stadium, waiting for Hiccup to arrive.

"Hey, is Hiccup ok?" Fishlegs asked, genuinely concerned for the fellow braniac

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's just there doing Hiccup stuff" she waved his worry off. No matter how much she wanted to leave Hiccup there, she just didn't have the heart to do it. It was a miracle itself that she was able to get the dragon off. And for some strange reason, Hiccup decided to call the dragon Toothless. She demanded to know why that was the name he chose but he just blatantly ignored her.

_Speaking of the dork._ Hiccup strode inside the stadium looking like he hadn't had a night's sleep at all.

As he got closer, she could smell the distinct scent of dead fish. Everyone around him covered their nose because the stench was unbearable

"Ugh! You smell worse than Tuff!" Ruffnut exclaimed as she pinched her nose. Hiccup just responded with a shrug

"For once I agree with her" Tuffnut said as he went near Hiccup and smelled him once again. He was clearly used to these kinds of smell "What crawled on you and died?"

Hiccup snorted "A reptile. A big, stupid, _heavy_ reptile"

"Well, as much as I like 'earing Hiccup's excuses. Meet the Terrible Terror!"

"Ha! It's like the size of my-" the small dragon latched on Tuffnut's face "Ah! Get it off! I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!" he started running and flailing his arms around as the other teens tensed and started running after the Tuffnut

Everyone except for Hiccup and Astrid of course. They thought that the others needed training too so they sat this one out.

Astrid looked towards Hiccup as she sharpened her axe "You still didn't tell me why you called him Toothless"

Hiccup looked at her warily "You know what? I change my mind. From now on I'm calling him Worthless." He said with finality

Astrid just shrugged her shoulders "Suit yourself" she then grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the others "Don't be such a downer. I said I was sorry"

Hiccup sighed "I know. It's just that everything we knew about these dragons is wrong."

Astrid nodded "I know how you feel. Just a few days ago we would've have thought that killing dragons is the right thing to do but now… There must be a more peaceful around this"

Hiccup smiled towards her "What's this? Is Astrid Hofferson going soft?" her answer was a fist to his shoulder and him yelp "I guess that's a no then?"

"Good answer"

"Uhm guys? A little help here?!" Tuffnut frantically screamed and flailed his arms as the dragon bit at his nose.

"Looks like we're needed, again"

* * *

**AN**: well? Was it rushed? Was it bad? Sigh… pressure is building up to me as expectations get higher… Enjoy and review!


	18. Is It Always Going to be Like This

**Disclaimer: **I don't own httyd

**AN:** Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you guys!

**Replies to Guests:**

Ok, dude, can I call you dude? I'll call you dude… Ok, dude, believe it or not, I was there when Hiccup's Bride was first posted and I was also there when it ended… I am a HUGE fan of Cke1st! Don't worry… There is going to be a confrontation between them and it's going to be serious and will not contain any comedy. In fact, some people might think that a different author wrote that scene and not me. Hiccup maybe a gentleman but everyone has their limits…

There was another dude who mentioned that I should have the wedding before the attack on the nest… That can't happen… Because the next dragon they're going to face is the nadder again, then the gronkle and lastly the nightmare… and according to my calculations the final test is just a few days away… And I may not be familiar with viking weddings but those things need time to prepare, probably about a week or two. Let's not forget about the fact that Stoick isn't there to help Hiccup in preparation for his wedding… So wedding before the raid to the nest is a no no.

**Question:** Is making out considered M rated or not? Because if it's not then the next chapter should raise the temperature a few degrees above normal… If you catch my drift ;)

**Setting: ** During Dragon Training

**Days Until Wedding:** 3 and a half months (45 days)

**Song I'm Listening Now:** Life's Too Short (Frozen)

**WARNING:** There is little to no humor in this one. This chapter contains scenes that are surely gonna make you mad at me and I swear I'm not going gangsta on a certain character because this is an important development to the story.

* * *

"**Is It Always Going to be Like This"**

Hiccup and Astrid were approaching the other teens as they were trying to remove the small dragon from Tuffnut's face. Astrid couldn't help but notice how Hiccup looked so glum and irritated. _Maybe it was because of the smell…_ she thought. They were now infront of the squirming teen.

"Gef if off! Gef if off!" he mumbled as the dragon was now biting his lower lip and drawing blood from it.

"I got it" Hiccup solemnly said and grabbed the dragon by its neck and choking it. The dragon squirmed in Hiccup's grasp in futile because of his vice grip. Hiccup then slowly trekked back to the dragon's cage, leaving the teens staring at him in shock, especially Astrid. As he approached the cage, the dragon made a last minute maneuver to get out of Hiccups grip but it only made pissed Hiccup so bashed the dragon's head on the ground, rendering it unconscious. Hiccup opened the door and threw the dragon inside and slamming the door shut.

He looked towards Gobber, who was staring at him strangely, and said "Lesson's over. I'm leaving"

Gobber responded by nodding his head absentmindedly.

Hiccup left the stadium in silence and when Astrid realized that he left her, she quickly ran after him. When she caught with him in the entrance she began to wonder what made Hiccup do what he did.

"Hiccup?" she called but he didn't respond. "Hiccup, what's wrong?" she insisted but he still didn't respond to her. "Would you tell me what's wrong already and stop beating around the bush?" she snapped.

Hiccup just glared at her. A glare that she hadn't seen him do before. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of Hiccup. She unconsciously backed away from him.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" he asked sarcastically with venom. "You always use me as your human target!" he shouted which drew the attention of the people around them. "Have you ever considered how I would feel everytime you punch me?" but he didn't let her answer "I guess not if my swollen arm and leg is any indication." His glare at her intensified "You always say the you love me. Well, tell me? Do you love me or do you love the fact that you have someone to beat up each and every day and knowing that that someone wouldn't fight back?" he started to walk away but stop when he was a few feet away from her "Give me a day and I'll eventually cool down. I'm sorry for the outburst but I just I couldn't take it anymore." And he started walking away until he rounded a corner and was out of sight.

The people around Astrid started to disperse and she couldn't care less. Hiccup just shouted at her. In fact, he was clearly mad at her. She knew what she did yesterday was too much but she didn't know that her beating him up was hurting him emotionally too. She suddenly felt disgusted about herself. She knew why she always hit him. She was afraid that when the time comes he would start acting like the other burly vikings and would finally hurt her for no reason. She wanted him to know that she was capable of hurting him. But those things were useless. Hiccup was not like other vikings. He was a gentleman. He treated her right. He was always there when she needed him. He was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. But what did she do in return? She would beat him up. She would call him names. She would give him bruises and mock him. She didn't deserve Hiccup. She was a wench, a skank. She deserved to be the one beaten up.

Astrid realized that she was still infront of the stadium and she decided to run. She didn't know where to go but she kept running. She felt her tears run from her face but she didn't care. She ran in the forest, past the trees and shrubs that she and Hiccup always pass through. Suddenly she stopped. She didn't know why but when she looked up she was in their old training area. Fresh tears were now running down her already tearful face. She sat on the ground and covered her face with her hands, crying her eyes out.

* * *

Hiccup was exaggerating when he said that he needed a full day to cool down because the moment he went for a walk a little while his anger subsided. He still didn't want to face Astrid because he was afraid he was going to get an earful because he left her alone in the middle of a group of curious people.

He was now back in the forest, trying to recollect his thoughts and finding ways to apologize to Astrid for his little outburst earlier, when he heard crying. He tilted his head in confusion. He couldn't think of anyone in the village besides him and Astrid who entered the forest frequently and that left him with one conclusion. His eyes widened in realization. _Oh no._ he started to run towards the source of the crying. He finally arrived in the place where he and Astrid used to train and in the middle was none other than the girl he shouted earlier, crying…

"Astrid?" he asked slowly, fearing that she would run away from him

Astrid's head shot up and looked at Hiccup frightfully.

"Hey-" but he was cut off

"Don't come near me!" she stood and slowly backed away from him "I don't deserve your pity. I don't deserve _anybody's_ pity"

Hicucp knew she was going to run so just as she turned he lunged and hugged her from behind.

"Let me go!" she squirmed in his grasp but he was too strong for her "I said let me go!"

"No! Not until we talk about this!" his arms tightened its grip around her so she couldn't escape his grasp.

Astrid couldn't take it anymore. She turned and hugged Hiccup like he was her lifeline.

"I'm sorry" she choked since she was crying again.

"Shh… that's ok… I forgive you."

"No you don't"

Hiccup turned Astrid tucked hear head under his chin. After all those years of training, and growth spurts, he was now half a head taller than Astrid. "Yes I do. In fact, I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier."

Astrid sniffed and looked up at him "I promise not to punch you again."

Hiccup chuckled as he wiped her tears with his thumb "Then who would keep me in line when I try something stupid?"

"I'll try different strategies then." Her eyes shined

Good. She was joking with him again. Gotta keep this up.

"Oh? Like what?"

Astrid smiled softly and stood in her tiptoes "Like this" as she captured his lips with hers.

* * *

**AN:** Whew… That was a doozy! Did you feel those feels? I know I did! Enjoy and review!

Oh, I'm going to ask again because maybe you've forgotten because of the emotional rollercoaster. Is making out considered M rated or not?


	19. Where In Hel Did You Learn To Do That

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd…

**AN:** I love you guys! 11 reviews for this chapter alone! Whew! Let's hit the triple digits!

**Replies to Guests:**

Dude, I never said I was offended XD In fact, I accept criticism with open arms! Against popular belief, criticism actually helps in motivating a person…

Another dude… Sorry but Hiccup and Astrid running away is too mainstream… I have other plans ;)

Ok everyone! This is the chapter you've suggested! This is rated T for a reason! This chapter will contain smooching to a degree where you'll be forced to remove your shirt because of the heat! Not really….

**Question:** What's a good name for a Nadder? I'm not going to use Stormfly and Spike for a reason…

**Setting:** During Dragon Training

**Days Until Wedding:** 3 and a half months (45 days)

**Song I'm Listening Now:** Life's Too Short (Frozen) (**AN**: Sigh… I've been listening to this song for the nth time now… I think I'm addicted to it)

* * *

"**Where In Hel Did You Learn To Do That"**

Hiccup and Astrid had kissed before but not like this.

Before, it was curiosity, distracting and most importantly, love.

This time though, was a whole different story. It contained aggression, regret, resentment and most of all lust. Astrid used her hand to force Hiccup's mouth on her.

Aggression.

All her life she was always using violence when dealing with something beyond her control and most of the time she would use violence towards Hiccup.

Astrid dug her nails along Hiccup's broad back as he nipped at her lower lip and eliciting a moan from her. He then proceeded to grab a handful of her ass and pinching it.

Regret.

Astrid regretted everything she did to Hiccup that hurt him in the past. She knew that what she did was wrong but she continued anyway. She regretted the fact that she would let Snotlout and the others beat Hiccup and she would just stand on the side watching the scene. She knew that she could've done something and instead she did nothing.

Hiccup grabbed the other side of her ass and easily lifted her up from the ground. Astrid, following instinct, wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her towards a tree to lean on while still kissing each other senseless. Hiccup carefully leaned Astrid on a massive tree and pinched her ass and she dug her nails deeper on his back.

Resentment.

She resented herself. The fact that she took pleasure in beating up Hiccup made her wish that she was going to be killed during a raid. Hiccup would probably go mad and stupidly charge at the dragons and get himself killed. On second thought, maybe it was better if she would die when she would stumble on a rock and break her neck on the ground.

Hiccup hungrily kissed Astrid and forced his tongue to go inside her mouth. Astrid whimpered because of the contact of his tongue with hers. She retaliated with fervor. Who was this person kissing her? This was certainly not her dork. No, this was a God.

Lust.

She wanted him and it was obvious the he also wanted her. What were they waiting for? It's not like anyone is following tradition anymore. Screw the consummation. Screw the rules. Wait, consummation?

Astrid pulled away and gasped for air. Hiccup tried to continue where they left off but Astrid stopped him with her hand

"Wait" she panted

"What?" Hiccup asked in an overly sexy and ragged voice. He was clearly out of breath as well.

"Are we go-going to have a public consummation after our wedding?" She moaned as Hiccup started to nibble on her earlobe.

"I don't know" he mumbled as he continued to bite on her ear "I should probably ask dad about that." Hiccup lowered his mouth and went for her neck.

She raised her head to give him more exposure to her neck. Hiccup hungrily sucked on a specific place, he was clearly marking her.

Astrid, still out of breath, lifted a little bit of Hiccup's shirt and put her hands on his well-toned abs. She smiled to herself. She felt accomplished that she was part of the reason why he was bigger, stronger and, more importantly, hotter. Astrid would accept credit towards that whole heartily.

She was surprised on how skilled Hiccup was at this. She knew that both of them had little knowledge about the opposite sex but the way he was using his hands on her were amazing! It was like he knew where to touch her that would make her want to beg for more.

She then noticed that his hands were going a little bit further south and she needed to stop him.

"Don't" she tried to push his hands away but he was persistent. She glared at him but he wasn't fazed by it. He knew he had control and he was going to use it towards his advantage.

"What if I want to?"

_Oh Gods… His voice… I never knew he could sound so… so…_ Astrid bit her lower lip and looked at Hiccup seductively

"Then I guess you should take responsibility if something ever happened." She started to rub his scalp with her hand.

"Hmm…" Hiccup purred "Maybe I should take that chance."

Astrid quickly retracted her hand and finally realized that she was now sitting on a rock. How he got her there, she didn't know. She crossed her arms and glared at him "No, we're adults and we will act accordingly"

Hiccup groaned "Fine…"

Astrid felt that she needed to be closer to Hiccup so she hugged him.

"I thought we were gonna act like adults?" he murmured.

"Well technically we're just hugging"

"I'm sorry" Astrid said while she buried her face on his shirt

Hiccup sighed "I told you that I already forgive you."

"Well, I still feel awful for all the pain I've given you."

Hiccup raised her chin and pecked her on the lips "Would it help if I told you that being around you makes up for all the pain?"

Astrid giggled "Maybe…"

Hiccup laughed and lifted her off the rock "Come on… I still need to take a bath because I still smell like Tuffnut"

"Good idea"

* * *

-Next Day-

A single ship arrived at the docks and Gobber was there to greet them.

Stoick, looking as vast as ever, disembarked and didn't even acknowledge his bestfriend as he continued to walk.

"So I take ye were successful then?" Gobber asked

"Not even close" Stoick muttered darkly

"Sorry ta hear bout that then…"  
"How's training the children by the way?"

"Ahh about that… Ya se-" he was cut off though

"Stoick! You won't believe what your son has done!" one villager exclaimed but was shoved by another

"Your son has gone from Useless Hiccup to Hiccap the Mighty!"

Stoick couldn't believe what he was hearing. People were praising his son

Gobber nodded "An' don't forge' about the lassie"

Stoick looked towards his best friend "Astrid? What about her?"

"She and Hiccup dominated the whole training! I neva seen quite like it! It's like they hav this way with the beasts"

"Well at least there is some good news from…"

* * *

**AN:** I don't know… It seems kind of bad… Well… Enjoy and review!


	20. Which Side Are You On

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** Boom! We've reached a hundred, people! Never in my life did I predict to get that digit!

**Setting: **During Dragon Training

**Days Until Wedding:** 3 and a half months (45 days)

"**Which Side Are You On"**

_Strange. _Hiccup thought. _Just a few hours ago we were fighting but now…_ He looked towards the girl he fell in love with. Hiccup and Astrid were on their way towards the village.

Suddenly a horn sounded from the distance. Signifying that someone of importance has arrived. This also meant that there was a possibility it was Stoick and the other vikings.

"Looks like our dads has returned" Astrid said as she discreetly held his hand. He smiled a bit and squeezed their interlocked hands a little tighter.

"I know" he suddenly frowned "AStrid"

"Yes?"

"I think it's time that I tell dad about the dragons."

"What do you mean? Are you going to tell him about Toothless?"

Hiccup shook his head "No… I'm going to propose something to him. Something, I bet, you wouldn't like"

"Come on, tell me" she begged

"Nope. It would be a surprise"

Astrid huffed and crossed her arms "Fine… I won't force you to tell me but don't expect any cuddling"

"Since when does Astrid Hofferson cuddle?" he shot back

Astrid didn't answer him and just walked even faster trying to hide the blush that was on her face.

Hiccup chuckled and tried to catch up with her.

-Haddock Household-

Stoick crashed on the chair as he arrived at home. He was completely exhausted. They've lost 6 ships and didn't even got a chance to kill a single dragon. All those ships for naught.

Stoick closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep, when the door opened then closed.

"Dad?" Hiccup called from the entrance.

"I'm over here son" Stoick responded from the dining table he was currently suited in.

"Hey, did you find it?"

Stoick sighed for the nth time that day

"So that's a no then?"

"What do you want Hiccup?" Stoick droned. He knew that Hiccup was up to something the moment he was looking for him. He knew what Hiccup was interested in and, sadly, he was not really interested in fighting even though he was really good at it. That was why Stoick was not in the mood to talk to Hiccup because he knew that it was about theories and speculations.

"If you insist." Hiccup said dryly and cleared his throat "I have a proposition for you"

"What is it this time?"

"What if I told you I found a way to lessen our _pest _problems?" he hinted. Stoick knew that Hiccup meant the dragons so his interest were suddenly peaked.

"I'm listening"

"Ok, but promise me that you won't jump to conclusions, like you always do" he muttered the last part that only he could heard "Because what I'm about to tell you is very delicate and needs to be kept in secret"

Stoick narrowed his eyes. Hiccup usually didn't beat around the bush when it came to his inventions and such. He would do all he could so that those would be approved. "Get to the point" Stoick commanded

"Ok" Hiccup exhaled "Have you ever considered using the captive dragons against _them?_" them meaning the other dragons.

Stoick steeled his face "Careful there Hiccup, you're treading in dangerous waters here. You better explain yourself or I might consider you banished for treason."

Hiccup knew the consequences when it came to dragons. When a viking showed signs of aligning with a dragon then he would be considered a traitor and would be banished no matter the status.

Hiccup stood his ground and returned his father's glare "That's why I told you to keep an open mind. Whether you think I'm a traitor or not, this information is crucial if we are to win this war."

They held their glaring contest for about a minute before Stoick closed his eyes and sighed

"Fine, I believe you. I, for one, think you wouldn't do something stupid like befriending one of those beasts."

"Well then, here's what I think we should do"

-Next day-

Hiccup and Astrid stood inside the stadium.

It was currently empty. Nobody was around. Even the dragons were strangely quiet.

"Where is everybody?" Hiccup asked as he looked around

Astrid made an 'I don't know' sound

"See! I told you we'll find them here!" someone shouted from behind them. As they turned their heads towards the source, they saw that it was the teens.

"Hey guys!" Hiccup greeted them "Where's Gobber? Training is about to start and he isn't here to release a dragon"

Fishlegs shook his head "Actually, he told us yesterday that the rest of us failed the tests and should repeat it after the final battle"

"What do you mean 'rest of us'?"

"He meant that you two" Snotlout pointed at both of them "Are going to the finals. You two would compete in who would have the privilege in killing the nightmare"

"Where were we when all this happened?" Astrid had her hands on her hips and glared at the others

"When you two were busy making a scene outside" Ruffnut said dryly

"Oh" both Hiccup and Astrid said

"Oh, Gobber also said that the two of you have a week to prepare for the match."

Hiccup shrugged "I'm fine with that. I had other plans anyway"

Astrid raised her eyebrow "Am I included in that or is it Hiccup exclusive only?"

"Oh you're definitely included in it"

"Good"

"Ok guys, thanks for telling us" Hiccup thanked them and Tuffnut eagerly accepted it

As soon as the other teens were gone, Astrid looked towards Hiccup "So what're we gonna do that is important?" she mocked asked

Hiccup grinned "We're flying"

**AN:** Hey guys, I know it's short but I'm sleepy and I want to keep my track record of posting a new chapter everyday so here you go! Enjoy and review…

Sorry if this chapter is messy. This is actually just a filler for the next one…


	21. When Did You Have Time to Do That

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** There's not much I'm going to say so I'll just start the chapter

**Additional AN: **Astrid and Hiccup might become a little OOC starting from this chapter. It's very possible it could happen since once you open up to your partner then everything else would fall into place and you will also start to trust them wholeheartedly. You won't be scared in showing every side of yourself even the most embarrassing ones because you know that they would also treat that it's their own.

**Setting: **During Dragon Training

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 and a half months (73 days) (lol I don't know how to do math XD )

* * *

"**When Did You Have Time to Do That"**

"I've asked this before but are you crazy?" Astrid asked incredulously

Hiccup laughed and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the stadium "I think we already established that there's something wrong with my head. Only for a little bit though."

Astrid nodded mockingly and squeezed his hand for good measure. They exited the stadium and were now entering the market. The moment the people saw their hands intertwined, they started to murmur to each other but Astrid and Hiccup didn't care. "Good. For a second there I thought you wouldn't agree with me."

"And what if I didn't?" he challenged as they passed the market side by side. He swung their arms exaggeratedly to tell people that they didn't care.

Astrid caught on to the idea and let go of his hand to wrap both her arms around one of his "Then I will go to your father and ask about you adventures when you were little… littler." she jokingly said.

Hiccup mock gasped "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Try me" she challenged

Hiccup just laughed and kissed her cheek which earned him a blush from her. It was still amazing how much of an effect he had on the unstoppable force called Astrid Hofferson. And it was also endearing that she wasn't embarrassed being around him in public. Although his new found status might have something to do with it.

* * *

They were now out of the village and entered the forest they were so familiar with.

"So tell me, oh great inventor, how are we gonna fly?" Astrid asked as Hiccup led her through a familiar path.

"Using Toothless" he said matter-of-factly

Astrid stopped on her tracks, wide-eyed "Are you saying were going to ride a dragon?! That's the stupidest yet most awesome thing you've ever thought!" she hugged him again because she could and Hiccup didn't even complain about her advances. Astrid suddenly furrowed her eyes and looked up at Hiccup "Wait, isn't Toothless missing a tailfin? How are we going to use him to fly then?"

Hiccup had the audacity to blush and scratch the back of his head. "Well, did you notice how me and Toothless got a lot closer than before?"

Astrid nodded so Hiccup continued "Well, every night I would visit him to try and bond with him. I wanted to make amends to what I did to him." He looked down, guilt written on his face

"Go on…"

Hiccup cleared his throat "Ok, just a few days ago I thought that maybe I could make something that could potentially replace it's missing one."

"Let me guess, you already made one and all this time you were hiding it somewhere in the cove so that I wouldn't find it and you would surprise me by giving me a romantic flight and then we would live happily ever after?" she jokingly said

Hiccup laughed nervously which Astrid found cute. He is after all her dork.

"Well, you're missing about the part that me and Toothless had already practiced and are now ready to take you with us."

Astrid looked blankly at him. He knew this was a bad idea but he just thought that she would love it. Girls loved romantic things! Oh, right… Astrid isn't like any other girls… Great…

Astrid loved Hiccup but it was just too funny looking at his face when he was thinking. He was always changing his expression when he was thinking. Just like now, at first he looked scared, then he looked like he knew something nobody did and lastly he looked really glum. It was plainly obvious that he was thinking about her. Him staring was a dead giveaway.

Astrid shook her head and took his hand to continue walking "You know Hiccup, you are such a dork."

"Thanks for reminding me" his voice was laced with his sarcasm but Astrid knew he was not offended.

"So… How are we going to sit on it? I'm not stupid enough to sit on its scaly back"

Hiccup smirked, obviously proud of himself, and puffed his chest out "I already thought of that. I made a saddle specifically made for riding dragons."

"When did you have time to do all this?"

"Midnight" he answered casually

Astrid's eyes widened "Midnight?! You mean you lack sleep? Hiccup! What did I told you about sleeping late just to do your little projects?" she scolded him like he broke something and was trying to deny it.

"To no to?" he was unsure of his answer

"Fine, I'll forgive you this one time but the next time don't even think about sleeping late."

"Look at the bright side. In three and a half months you would finally have the power to force me to do something you want."

"I've already told you. I'm not gonna force you to do something you don't want" she said resolutely.

"And I'm gonna do all that I can to piss you off" he said resolutely. It was good that she was starting to change but Astrid was not the same if she wouldn't hurt him. He'd rather have a violent and happy Astrid over a peaceful and sad one.

"Whatever" she stalked off because she suddenly had the urge to punch the daylights out of him.

Operation: Make Astrid Mad is a go then.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid finally arrived at the cove and when they arrived inside a giant black blur suddenly tackled Hiccup to ground and started licking him.

"Toothless! Bad dragon!" Hiccup tried to shield his face to no avail. "Look! It's Astrid!"

Toothless stopped dead on his tracks and stared at the startled female.

It suddenly dawned on Astrid what Toothless was planning on doing "Oh no… Don't you even-" she ran as Toothless bounded after her. "Hiccup! You're so gonna get pummeled!"

She zigged and zagged but Toothless was persistent and thought that Astrid was playing tag with him. Eventually Toothless caught up to her and pinned her on the ground.

"Please don't…" Astrid begged but it was futile since the dragon dragged his huge tongue across her face "Eeeeeeewwwwwww!" she whined

Toothless got off and sat on his hind legs, happily looking at a saliva-covered Astrid.

Hiccup laughed as he offered his hand to her "NOW I forgive you."

Astrid shook her head at his immaturity and took his hand. He hoisted her up and brought her near the water to wash off the saliva all over her face.

After they were done washing up, Hiccup suited Toothless with the saddle and tailfin.

Astrid was excited. In all of her life, she never thought that she would have the chance in flying up in the sky. She also never thought that she would have fun playing with a dragon. Those were in the past though, the present was more promising and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Finally, they were ready for lift off. Hiccup sat at the front while Astrid sat on his back, both of her arms around his waist so that she wouldn't fall off. Too bad she didn't know about the fact that Toothless loved to show off. Toothless shot off from the ground with blinding speed and forcing Astrid to scream and to wrap her legs around Hiccup's body. She closed her eyes and hoped that her grip would stay. Just as quickly as it started, Toothless started to slow down. Astrid opened her eyes and gasped at the sight infront of her.

Thousands of stars in the night sky. She couldn't believe how beautiful the sky was in this angle. She looked down and saw the ground. It looked really different from up there. She then turned her head and looked at their village, it was mesmerizing.

Astrid felt giddy. She never felt this contented in her life. She turned her head towards the one person she knew that she would gladly live her whole life with. She removed one of her hands from his waist and placed it on his heart.

"This." she squeezed her hand "Belongs to me. Just like mine belongs to yours" she knew she sounded sappy but she didn't care. She would gladly act like a typical teenage girl for Hiccup.

"Geez… And here I thought I was the romantic one in this relationship." Hiccup laughed lightly

Something clicked inside Astrid. Something that made her heart melt and made her want to cry in joy.

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?"

"I love how you try to put up with me. I love how you say my name. I love how you think that there is something more to me rather than a hot-headed female viking. I also love the fact that you think with your mind rather than with your muscles." She pinched his arm and noticed how stiff it was now.

Hiccup chuckled "Well I guess it's my turn then? I love how you know to push my buttons. I love how determined you are to get what you want. I love the way you smile whenever you accomplish something. I also love how your nose scrunches when you're thinking. Oh and I love that I love you."

"You love that you love me?" she mocked

Hiccup snorted "Hey, I ran out of things to say."

"Well I-" but she was cut off when Toothless suddenly jerked

"Woah! Toothless what's wrong?!" Hiccup tried to get the dragon's attention but Toothless just jerked his hand away.

"Hiccup, what's happening?"

"I don't know." Hiccup then noticed movement to his left when they entered a mist "Astrid get down!" he whispered to her and they ducked down. A zippleback flew next to them. Followed by a gronkle and so on and so forth. It wasn't long until they were suddenly surrounded by a hundred dragons, going at the same direction.

Hiccup and Astrid stayed during the whole ordeal. The dragons arrived at a giant island and suddenly dived and entered a cave like entrance. Inside more dragons could be seen. There were dragons that they recognized and ones that they didn't.

Toothless landed on a part of the cave where they were partially hidden.

One by one, the dragons dropped the food in the middle where a giant hole was located.

"It's good to know that all our food is thrown inside a giant hole" his voice laced with sarcasm.

"They're not eating them… That's surprising…" Astrid mused.

Just then a slow moving gronkle hovered in the middle of the hole and regurgitated a small fish and dumped it in the hole. Before it could leave, a very loud roar was heard from inside the hole and suddenly a large dragon head appeared from below and swallowed the gronkle alive.

"What… is that?!" Astrid whispered sharply

"Whatever it is, I think it smells us…" Hiccup said alarmed "Toothless, let's go! NOW!" and Toothless came back to his senses and they flew off just as they were about to be eaten by the humungous head.

-Later at the cove-

Astrid was pacing around the sleeping night fury while Hiccup was busy removing the saddle from said dragon.

"I get it!" Astrid finally said "I think I know what's happening! It all makes sense now!"

"Of course it does! Except for the fact I don't know what you're talking about." He said

"Listen to me you idiot!" she pinched his arm and he yelped and pouted at her "They're acting like a giant hive! The huge dragon is their queen and the smaller dragons are the workers. The queen is the one who orders her workers to raid villages and get their food so that they wouldn't be eaten themselves!"

"You're right! This changes everything!"

"Let's tell your father about this!" Astrid started to run but was stopped as Hiccup held her hand "What're you doing?! We need to tell your dad now!"

"Not yet… We stand no chance against that thing if we charge head on without a proper plan."

Astrid stopped struggling "I guess your right but what're we gonna do?"

"Like I said before, I proposed something to dad and you might not like it"

Astrid rolled her eyes "let me guess. You won't tell me because I won't like it, right?"

Hiccup shrugged "Yep.. Pretty much."

Astrid suddenly punched him on the arm and he yelped in surprise.

Astrid smiled sweetly at him "That's for ordering Toothless to lick me all over" she then approached and pecked him lightly on the lips "and that's for that romantic flight. I can't wait for the next one"

Hiccup smiled goofily "Well, the night's still young and I think Toothless can still fly us a few more rounds"

Astrid grinned "Then what're we waiting for?"

* * *

**AN:** Astrid and Hiccup are not that concerned about the dragon because it was currently not a problem to them. They're smart enough to know that they stood no chance against it and they were going to take advantage of the 5 days they were given to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Just like before, enjoy and review! Oh by the way, this chapter is longer because we've just surpassed the 14k views and 100 reviews! Enjoy!


	22. Was That Really Necessary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** Here's hoping for more reviews

**Setting: **During Dragon Training

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 and a half months (72 days)

"**Was That Really Necessary"**

"Hiccup! Breakfast!" Stoick's voice boomed from downstairs.

Hiccup jerked from his bed, instantly awake from his father's call.

Hiccup yawned as he stretched his aching bones from the position of his sleep. He stood up and looked at his reflection. He smiled to himself. He couldn't believe how much he changed from the time he started training with Astrid five years ago.

He was currently 5'6", only a half a head taller than Astrid. He didn't have bulging muscles though since his training didn't require him to build that much muscles. Instead he had lean muscles from all the running and climbing he did. He flexed his arm and he was not disappointed by the bulge produced by it. His hairstyle stayed the same because Astrid liked it that way, not that he was going to complain or anything.

His normal clothes consisted of a long sleeved cotton vest, long pants, leather vest and boots. With all his clothing on no wonder nobody noticed how buffed he looked. Astrid didn't mind though, she even said "That means less competition." Whatever that meant.

"Hiccup!"

"Coming!"

Hiccup jogged down the stairs and entered the dining hall where his father was already sitting opposite of him, biting a turkey leg.

"Son, we need to talk." Stoick began

"About what?"

"About Astrid" his father looked rather seriously and Hiccup resisted the urge to reply dryly

"What about her?"

Stoick sighed "I think it's better if you stop seeing her"

XXXXX

"What do you mean stop seeing Hiccup?!" Astrid shrieked as her father told her not to see Hiccup

"Look Astrid, it's not tha' I don' approve of yer relationship with him…"

XXXXX

"Of course" Hiccup snorted "I mean, you did set our marriage behind our backs" he said dryly

Stoick glared at Hiccup "Let me finish. I'm only restricting you from seeing her for a week"

XXXXX

"A week?" Astrid asked curiously

Grudge nodded "Aye, because I think Hiccup is tryin to use yer weaknesses against ya"

XXXXX

Hiccup soffed "Astrid would not do something like that"

"Of course she won't" Stoick said matter-of-factly "It's her-"

XXXXX

"Father you should worry about" Grudge warned

"You're kidding me right? Stoick? The chief?" Astrid shook her head and headed for the door "If you need me, you'll know where to find me."

She slammed the door before her father could continue trying to convince her.

She went to the forge, hoping Hiccup was there. To her luck, she just saw him went inside. She jogged the rest of the way because she missed him. When she was just a feet away from him, she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hiccup jumped in surprise but instantly relaxed when he felt familiar arms around him. He looked around his shoulders and smiled at her

"Hey" he kissed her nose

Astrid beamed "Hey yourself. I missed you."

Hiccup chuckled at her antics. He just couldn't predict her. One moment she could wrestle with a giant bear and come out unscathed and another when she would crawl in his bed and cuddle with him all night. The latter sounded very good, very good indeed.

Astrid glared at him because he didn't respond to her. How dare he!

"Ehem" Astrid coughed

"What?" he asked, confused

"So you don't miss me, is that it?" she asked angrily and let go of him to cross her arms

"Woah, woah of course I missed you! I mean, why wouldn't I?" he said as he tried to touch her but she just scooted away.

"That doesn't change the fact that you didn't respond to me"

Hiccup groaned. This was what he meant. Girls. He could never figure them out. They were dangerous creatures.

"I'm sorry, ok?" he mumbled

"Fine, I forgive you" she said as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love that I can do this to you and knowing that you won't take advantage of me."

Hiccup snorted "Of course, because it's very clear that I'm incapable of doing such acts towards you." His voiced dipped with sarcasm.

Astrid just shrugged it off, clearly used to it. "By the way, my father told me to stay away from you for a week."

Hiccup's eyes widened "He did? My dad did the same thing!"

"Seriously?! It's like they're both planning this!"

"I know right! I mean, it's not like I need to cheat to beat you" Hiccup mentally slapped himself. That was a bad thing to say. He had to open his mouth, didn't he?

Hiccup looked towards her impassive face.

Not. Good.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Astrid asked slowly.

"I didn't me-mean anything by it!" he tried to reason "What I was trying to say wa-"

"What? That you're better than me?" Astrid huffed "That I'm not a threat to you?" she approached him and poked him on the ribs "Listen here Haddock, I will beat you. Mark my works." She turned and walked away but stopped when she walked just a few steps. She looked him in the eye and Hiccup noticed that she wasn't actually mad at him "I'll see you in a week. Oh, and I'll miss you" she jogged back to him to kiss him on the cheek and ran out of the forge to start training.

Hiccup just stood there and sighed… He promised to himself that he would never, NEVER, try and understand girls.

**AN:** Short chapter. It's sweet though… Enjoy! Please review! The more reviews I get, the more people would read this! Thanks!


	23. When Will You Guys Learn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** This not one of my best chapters, if I do say so myself…

**Setting: **During Dragon Training

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 and a half months (72 days)

"**When Will You Guys Learn"**

"One… More… Time…" Hiccup grunted as he lifted an 80lb rock above his head. Just as he reached his peek, he threw it to the ground and it smashed into tiny bits of pieces. Hiccup was bent over, panting. He supported his weight by putting his hands on his knees. His sweat was all over his body.

All in all, it was a good training session and he might rest just a bit to regain his strength.

"Woah" someone said from behind him. He turned his head and saw Fishlegs gawking at him.

"Hey Legs, what brings you here?" Hiccup asked. He was currently in his backyard and since his father forbade him from seeing Astrid he was forced to train near his house.

Before Fishlegs could answer, Tuffnut strode inside his yard and went towards Hiccup.

"Man, that was awesome! The way you lifted that rock, I mean…" he grinned as he raised his hand.

Hiccup smirked and high-fived Tuffnut "Thanks."

"Big deal. I've lifted heavier objects." Snotlout said as he entered Hiccup's line of view.

"Yeah, yeah" Tuffnut just waved him off and Snotlout huffed "So Hiccup, got any plans today after training?"

Hiccup raised his eyebrow "No… why?" he answered slowly

"Cool, so when's your training going to end?" Tuffnut looked like he was going to pee himself in excitement.

"Actually I'm already done training so-" but before he was able to finish his sentence Fishlegs grabbed him by his arms and lifted him off the ground. "Woah! Legs what are you doing?!"

"Nice! We got him! Let's go!" Tuffnut cheered as they marched off towards the forest, the opposite to what Hiccup and Astrid was familiar with.

Hiccup tried to struggle free but Fishlegs was too strong for him. He didn't want to get help because that would make him look like a weakling so he braced himself and waited for the beatings that were coming.

"You still didn't tell me what you're planning on doing to me" Hiccup said a little while later as they entered the forest.

"No can do, dude, it's a surprise" Tuffnut said cheerily.

Hiccup couldn't understand the current situation. Tuffnut was rather cheerful; Fishlegs was not spouting facts about dragons and Snotlout…

Hiccup looked towards his cousin and noticed how quiet he was… Yeah, there is definitely something wrong with these guys

"We're here!" Tuffnut whispered which caught Hiccup's attention. Tuffnut suddenly bent forward and peeked behind a bush. "Yes, they're still there!"

Now Hiccup was curious. "Who?" he asked as he peeked through the same bush. Hiccup widened his eyes after his vision cleared.

Infront of him was a lake, and from the looks of things, the lake was warm. But that wasn't the reason awestruck. It was the one occupying the lake that caught his attention.

Girls.

Naked girls.

BIG NAKED GIRLS.

Hiccup backed away from the bush and was planning on running away when Snotlout and Tuffnut held him in place.

"Let me go!" he whispered while he struggled from their grips "Are you guys planning in killing yourselves?!"

Tuffnut smirked "Oh come on man. Don't you like to see what girls look like when they're naked?"

Hiccup snorted "Of course I do. Especially if those girls were vikings, were expert on throwing sharp objects and, most of all, I love the fact that they can bend my body without much effort." He said in a deadpan voice

Tuffnut groaned "Just accept the fact that we can see boobs" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hiccup sighed and gave in. It was worth a shot.

Hiccup looked through the bush again and saw all the naked girls infront of him. What caught his attention was the blonde one that was facing away from him. She had very long hair and looked like they were taken care of. Even from that angle he could clearly see that the girl was not as large as her companions but she had curves on all the right places. Just looking at her arms, Hiccup could tell that that girl was an axe wielder.

His eyes then started travelling down south and couldn't help but admire her butt. It was not big but anyone with half a brain was surely going to be mesmerized by how round it was.

Hiccup smacked his face. What was he doing?! He was engaged! He shouldn't be looking at other girls! In fact, he wasn't supposed to be there! He decided that he needed to leave, fast! All he needed was to tiptoe his way out and run as fast as his feet could take him when he was in the clear.

But something stopped him from his actions

"Hey, Astrid! Could you help me wash this?" one of the viking girls said.

Alarms went off in Hiccup's head. Astrid was there, naked. And the guys were going to see her. Naked.

Astrid. Naked. Naked Astrid…

Hiccup quickly peeked through the bush again, and surely, the girl he was gawking at earlier was none other than his fiancé.

He was relieved that he wasn't attracted to any other girl.

Something clicked in his mind. He turned his head to the left and the other guys were still staring deeply on the other side of the bush.

That was not acceptable! Nobody had the right to see Astrid naked! Only he was allowed to see her naked! In the future… When she wasn't hostile towards him.

Hiccup was now trying to get the girls' attention without letting the guys know he did it.

He then decided that the best solution was to pick a rock from the ground and throw it in the water. It was foolproof!

But things never did went his way. After he threw a rock, a very loud "OW!" was heard followed by an unmistakable battle cry from said viking.

"Who threw that?!" Astrid shouted with the top of her lungs. She noticed that someone was watching her and following her instincts turned and rushed through the bush.

Awkward silence surrounded the area. Astrid was standing there, just for everyone to see her. While the boys were trying their best not to ogle at her.

Astrid's attention wasn't with them though because she was clearly staring at the boy who threw the rock.

_Oh goody…_

**AN:** Hey everyone… Enjoy!


	24. Have You Learned Nothing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** We've almost reach the 20k mark for views! Let's keep it going! Oh, and let's not forget about the reviews!

**Setting: **During Dragon Training

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 and a half months (72 days)

* * *

"**Have You Learned Nothing"**

Hiccup and Astrid stared at each other for what seemed like forever when it was only supposed to be 10 seconds.

"You three got ten seconds to run." She told the three crouching boys without actually looking at them.

"One" she started

"Listen, Astrid, they forced me to do this, I swear!" Fishlegs said frantically while waving his arms around as he started to back away from the naked viking.

"Two"

"Hey!" Tuffnut glared at Fishlegs "Way to go and betray us you coward!"

"Thre-" before Astrid could finished, Snotlout shouted

"Run!" as that single word came out from his mouth, the three boys bolted from the place and were gone in no time.

Astrid didn't even bat an eye as she was still focusing on the fidgeting boy infront of her.

"Well?" she cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"I-uh… You see… I mean, it's not what it looks like" he stuttered

"Oh? Really?"

Hiccup groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Fine, I can't prove anything because you saw me here with the others but at least don't be too hard on me." He resigned

Astrid didn't respond, instead she started walking towards him. He could see the determination in her eyes and the steeling of her jaw. He was going to call for help but it looked like the women in the lake were now gone.

_Oh boy…_ This was it. He knew that he was going to die. He should've walked away. He should've tried to worm his way out. But eventually he gave in to temptation so now he had to pay the consequences.

Astrid was now a few feet from him. Blue eyes looked up and stared intently at green ones.

Hiccup decided that if he was going to fall then he was going to do it as a man. Before, he was shaking and slouching but now he stood resolutely and stared back at her. "Come on, hit me with your best shot" he challenged

Astrid smiled and grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him down, catching his lips with hers. Astrid gave Hiccup opened mouth kisses as Hiccup was still shock to what was happening.

Astrid, naked, was kissing him. He wanted to touch her but decided against is since she wasn't wearing anything.

Astrid ended the kiss with a wet smack and smiled sweetly at him. "Was that challenging enough?" she asked seductively.

A lot might have changed to Hiccup but he still stuttered whenever he was flustered or embarrassed. He tried to say something but the only thing he did was flap his mouth soundlessly.

"I know you really weren't peeking at the girls."

Hiccup finally recovered and raised an eyebrow "Oh really? And how did you come up with that conclusion?"

"Because you are the type of guy who respects a woman's privacy, even if it was an accident."

Hiccup sighed in relief. He was actually lucky enough to dodge an arrow there.

Without warning, Astrid punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he asked as he rubbed his swelling arm. He still wasn't strong enough to withstand her punches.

"That's for throwing a rock at me" she said

"Well, I didn't me-wait, how did you know it was me who threw it?"

"Because when I charged here the other three were still crouching which meant that they didn't have the time to execute it. But, if they were standing then I still have reason why they didn't do it. One, Snotlout couldn't have done it because of obvious reasons. Two, Tuffnut was dumb enough to follow what Snotlout did. Three, Fishlegs doesn't have the heart to face angry female vikings. You, on the other hand, were only one standing among the others and were fast enough to outrun anyone of those girls."

"I didn't account to you though."

"Yep, you didn't"

"Astrid?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind wearing clothes?"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

Hiccup cleared his throat and collected his thoughts. He decided to stick to the truth "If I said yes then I would be lying and if I said no then I would sound like a pervert."

Astrid smiled and pecked him on the lips "Good answer." She grabbed his hand and led him to the lake.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked

"What's it look like? We're skinny dipping!"

"We're what?!" he shrieked

"Did I stutter? No, so we're going to do it and you're going to like it." She said matter-of-factly.

Hiccup was panicking. Not once in his life did anyone see his naked body. Even if he had muscle now he was still self-conscious.

"Astrid, come on, it's not that I don't want to do it. It's just that I need to train some more."

Astrid just looked at him incredulously "Hiccup, a girl just invited you to go skinny dipping with you and you just make up excuses so you don't have to go?" Astrid shook her head and sighed "Why did I even fall in love with you."

"Because of my awesomeness?" he offered

"Hmm" Astrid thought about it. "Nah…" she laughed as he slouched

Astrid let go of Hiccup's hand as they were now at the edge of the lake.

"Now, take your clothes off." Astrid commanded

Hiccup sighed once again. He really was whipped. But who was he to complain, though, when the girl of his dreams was naked infront of him.

Hiccup raised his tunic just above his shoulder when he heard Astrid gasp. He looked at her and noticed he was staring at his abdomen.

Astrid, in all her life, never saw Hiccup take off his tunic. She wasn't disappointed. Hiccup looked absolutely delicious to her. From his broad shoulders to his chiseled stomach. _Odin's ghost! I wonder how hard it is._ She licked her lips. She was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry if I had to end the chapter here… I just arrived from work and I'm pretty tired… By the way, from where I live it's midnight when I posted this.


	25. Was That Really an Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own httyd

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I know many people love this story but I'm afraid we've reached the point where I can't take it anymore…

Nah, I'm kidding… I love writing chapters for this… Especially when I receive positive feedbacks from you guys.

I would also like to thank VincentNguyen1, Angryhenry, Hiccupisnotuseless, legendofthefury and dracologistmaster for owning most of the comments for my fic… :D

Setting: During Dragon Training

Days Until Wedding: 2 and a half months (72 days)

* * *

"Was That Really an Accident"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to… you know…" Astrid gestured towards Hiccup's pants.

"I'm not going to strip infront of you!" Hiccup waved his arms frantically… He was already half-naked and was now only wearing his pants.

"What are you embarrassed about anyway?" she asked incredulously "We're getting married in two months and you act like we just met for the first time."

"What… what if someone sees us?" he hoped that she would just forget about them skinny dipping and go back to the village. At least there he was safe from being embarrassed.

"No one's going to see you because it's getting dark."

Hiccup looked up at the sky and surely enough the sun was setting.

"What if-"

"But what Hiccup?" she snapped. What was his problem anyway? Why was he so adamant in not getting naked? "If you don't want to hang out with me then you could've just told me!" she huffed and crossed her arms and turned her back at him.

Hiccup sighed "I'm sorry, ok? It's just… it's just that I'm afraid that you would resent me after you see how _small_ I am." He blushed by his declaration.

Astrid turned her head and looked at his pants. "Are you sure? Because that bulge I'm seeing is telling another story." She smiled coyly at him. She completely turned around and walked towards him. "Come on Hiccup. You've got to see me naked. Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"I supposed" Hiccup mumbled. He finally gave in and removed his pants.

Astrid knew Hiccup was sensitive about this so she jumped in the lake and swam beneath.

After Hiccup removed his undergarments, he didn't feel exposed. He felt at ease knowing that Astrid was there with him. With a smile, he jogged and jumped as far as he could and made a giant splash as he landed on the water.

Hiccup resurfaced and gasped for air. He moved around, looking for Astrid

"Ok, I'm here. Astrid?" he called but no answer "Come on, where are you?"

He searched frantically for her to no avail.

He was going to get out of the water when he felt a hand grab on his… unmentionable…

"A-astrid! Wha-whu-what are you do-doing?!" he stuttered as Astrid resurfaced in front of him with a vixen-like smile.

"If you ask me, you've got nothing to worry about at _that_ department." Her arm started moving.

Hiccup gasped "Woah, woah! Stop!" he grabbed hold of her arm but she just slapped his hand away and continued stroking.

"I'm doing you a favor" she said as she licked her lips.

Hiccup was now panting "Odin's ghost! Where'd you learn to do that?!"

Astrid blushed but continued her task "Actually, I accidentally saw you do… _it…_ when you thought you were alone in the forest."

Hiccup blushed as well. It was ironic how his last fantasy was about Astrid doing the exact same thing to him.

Astrid started to move her hand faster and Hiccup felt that he was already at his peak.

Astrid felt Hiccup tense and he gave a groan as white liquid rose to the surface of the lake.

_That was amazing!_ Hiccup thought. He was out of breath. That was a million times better then when he did it on his own.

Astrid was curious about the white liquid. Never in her life had she seen something like that come out of someone. Before she could ask though, Hiccup captured her lips and she quickly reciprocated.

It was quickly getting intense. Even though the water was freezing, Hiccup and Astrid felt they were on fire. This was way more different that the other kisses they had because now they were naked.

Astrid felt Hiccup's hand touched _her_. She gasped and gave Hiccup access to insert his tongue. Astrid whimpered and Hiccup couldn't help but be smug about it. He never thought that he would have this effect on her and he would use it to its full advantage.

Hiccup pushed Astrid towards the edge of the lake and leaned on her. Astrid started roaming her hands on his bare back and couldn't help but be amazed by how broad it was.

Hiccup pinched her butt and earned another gasp from her. It was too much for them but at the same time it wasn't enough. Before anything else could progress though, Hiccup's stomach growled.

Both of them, shocked, jumped apart realizing what they were going to do. They stared at each other, panting.

"Wow…" Hiccup whispered "That was amazing…"

Astrid nodded and for the first time that day finally felt naked. She hugged herself, hiding her chest from him. "I think we should head back…" she trailed off

"I think you're right." He said as he climbed out and helped Astrid climb out too.

Everything was quiet while they were getting dressed. They never imagined that their kissing would escalate to that level that quickly.

Hiccup offered to take her home while she responded with an eye roll. Leave it to him to still act nervously around her after what they did in the lake.

When they were close to her home, Astrid told him to leave her now or they would be seen by her father. Hiccup said goodbye to her and gave her a kiss. After breaking apart, he apologized for being hungry and ruined their moment.

Astrid smiled "You are such a dork." She pecked his cheek and jogged all the way home.

As Hiccup trekked back home, he was thinking how lucky he was to have Astrid Hofferson as a bestfriend/lover.

* * *

**AN:** How's that? That shouldn't be rated M right? I only gave _subtle_ hints… ;)


	26. What The Hel Got Into Him

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** I finally did it people. I upped the rating to M… That doesn't mean that I'm gonna add lemon every now and then… I'm going to let them do it after their wedding. Or not… We may never know…

**Setting: **During Dragon Training

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 and a half months (72 days)

"**What The Hel Got Into Him"**

Stoick was currently eating dinner alone. He was used to it though because Hiccup was always busy training or something else entirely. Just like a few months ago when Hiccup suddenly thought that the hooligans needed a contraption that could shoot boas. Stoick didn't understand why though. Most, if not all, the vikings in their village was sufficient enough with throwing one.

While Stoick was busy thinking that over, Hiccup entered the house with a beat red face. Stoick smiled knowingly at Hiccup. He knew that his son wouldn't keep his promise in not meeting the Hofferson girl, if he denied it his face was a dead giveaway.

"Hey, son. Where've you been?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Hiccup blushed even more, remembering what happened earlier. "Oh, you know… Stuff…" he said slowly while scratching the back of his neck.

Stoick raised an eyebrow and giving Hiccup an amusing stare. "What kind of _stuff_?"

Alarms set off inside Hiccup's head. His father knew! Of course he would, he's the chief for a reason.

"You know, this… and… that?" he randomly gestured with his hands that didn't even make any sense. Before Stoick could pry even more, Hiccup dashed up the stairs towards his room while shouting "Ok! Good Talk! Bye!" and he slammed the door shut.

Stoick looked back towards his dinner and chuckled. His son may look and acted like an adult but he still had his moments when he looked at him and see the boy he truly was.

Hiccup leaned on his door, panting. That was too close. They almost did it. He never thought that he could do that to her.

He was disappointed with himself. How could he lose control that easily? Of course, it didn't help that they were both naked and Astrid did give him the best pleasure a hand could give to a boy but those were not excuses. He should be more in control in himself.

Hiccup sighed and crawled in his bed, exhausted. He never thought that his day would get that amazing and hot. Not to mention he got to see Astrid naked.

"That's right… I wonder what happened to those three." But Hiccup immediately dismissed those thoughts because he was still fantasizing about Astrid. He may be decent enough to keep her a maiden but that doesn't mean he couldn't have fantasies about her. Especially the ones where she was naked and on top of him.

That thought made Hiccup smile unconsciously. As Hiccup stared at his ceiling, he wondered what Astrid must be doing now.

"Next time I catch you do that again, it's going to be your balls. Got it?" Astrid said as she pinned Snotlout on the side of his house with her axe between his legs.

"Yes maam, I mean sir, I mean maam" Snotlout rapidly nodded his head.

Astrid removed her axe "Good, now get out of my sight!"

Snotlout didn't waste any time and ran for his life.

Astrid sighed… She finally got the last of them.

After Astrid went home, she changed her clothes and started looking for the three peepers.

It was a good thing that both Fishlegs and Tuffnut were together and saved her the hassle of chasing them down.

Astrid finally arrived at her house and went straight for her room. Her father was an early sleeper, he was usually when the sun sets and awakens when the sun rises.

Not that it mattered though because her mind was preoccupied from what happened earlier. How could she be so irresponsible? She even forced him to stay put while she _took care_ of him. That thought brought a smile to her face though. She didn't know about the male anatomy but, damn, Hiccup sure was _big_. That brought up another question. How was that going to fit in there?

Astrid shook her head. This was not the time to think about Hiccup's… and her… She shook her head harder. She needed to focus! Their final battle was coming up in three days!

Astrid glared at the ceiling with determination.

Hiccup did the same thing.

"I promise I would do my best" Hiccup said

"No, I promise to be stronger than I am right now" Astrid said

"I won't stop training until I can't feel my legs anymore." Hiccup continued

Astrid clenched her fist "Even if it means that I would lose a limb."

Astrid and Hiccup spoke in sync "I will be better than him/her!"

It was the day of the completion, sure enough; Astrid and Hiccup hadn't seen each other in three days. Both were ready for their fight with the dragon. Both prepared their best armor and had their weapons ready. Both were like love-struck idiots after they crossed paths that day.

"Hey Hiccup" Astrid shyly greeted while she played with her braid.

"Hey Astrid" Hiccup walked infront of her and removed her bangs that was blocking her eyes. "There now I could see you completely"

Astrid blushed and stood on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips. "You're so sweet."

"Sweet enough that you'll forfeit the match?" Hiccup asked jokingly

"Hmm…" Astrid mocked thought "Tempting… but I think we need to establish who the bigger man here is."

Astrid gave her a deadpan look and pointed to his pants… "Does this count?" he asked seriously

Astrid caught herself staring and shook her head to remove the heat from her face "No!" she quickly recomposed herself "What I meant was we shall see who's the better fighter." Astrid turned and walked away to prepare for the fight but stopped "With or without _that_" and she continued walking away

Hiccup chuckled to himself and started walking away too.

Both teens were psyched. Both teens were determined to best the other. Both teens tried to remove the images from what they did in the lake.

"Welcome everyone!" Stoick voice boomed all around the arena as he gestured everyone to stay quiet. "Today, we will witness how my son, Hiccup, and his fia-friend, Astrid" Stoick caught himself from slipping up "to see who would be worthy enough to kill a monstrous nightmare"

Everyone cheered.

"Open the gates!" Stoick ordered and the entrance opened up and two people entered the arena.

Hiccup was wearing iron plating which was covered with brown leather. He also wore a spiked pauldron on his left shoulder which reached towards his left hand. He was also wearing iron leggings and leather boots. Both of his swords were sheathed on either side of his waist. He was wearing an open helmet that partially covered his face.

Astrid was wearing her traditional battle clothes with added spikes on his wrist bands and shoulder pads. Her trademark braid was hidden inside her full face helmet she made herself. Spending time with Hiccup did have its perks. Her favorite axe was strapped on her back.

Both teens looked ready to kill. Both teens knew that they needed to be serious about this. Both teens resisted the urge to compliment the other.

"Release the dragons!"

Wait, what? Hiccup blinked his eyes as two gates were opened at the same time.

The deadly nadder released a high pitch scream as it stared at the armored vikings in front of it while the gronkle just snorted at them.

Things just got complicated. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and both had a look of determination in their eyes. They both nodded their heads and charged head on at the awaiting dragons.

**AN:** Like it? Hate it? Love it? Want to shove my face on the keyboard to force me to write longer chapters? Leave me a message, or better yet, make it a review! Enjoy!


	27. When Did They Learn That

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Here's hoping that people would still find my fic.

**Setting: **During Dragon Training

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 and quarter a month (69 days)

* * *

"**When Did They Learn That"**

"Woah!" Hiccup narrowly avoided the nadder spikes by jumping behind a wooden wall. He poked his head through the side but quickly retracted it because another wave of spikes went his way. He cursed to himself, this was not going well. At this rate he would eventually get hit by the spikes.

Astrid was not doing any better. She kept rolling, jumping, summersaulting and sidestepping just not to get rammed by the raging gronkle. Apparently the gronkle thought that using his head to hit the girl was a good idea. This was not getting Astrid anywhere. She had to think of a plan to subdue this dragon enough to hit it on the head with her shield. The only problem is though is that all her plans involve Hiccup but he was busy at the moment. Astrid looked towards the nadder and to her luck all of its attention was on Hiccup.

Gears started turning in her head. She had a plan that involved distracting the dragons long enough for her and Hiccup to regroup. She just hoped that it would work though.

Astrid glared at the gronkle. "Hey! Big, fat and clumsy! Catch me if you can!" Astrid's taunt worked because the gronkle roared and flew faster towards her, determined to bash her with its skull.

Astrid ran as fast as her feet could take her. She knew that the gronkle was a few feet behind her, she could feel it's breath on her back. Astrid ran straight towards the nadder.

The nadder was fed up with trying to hit Hiccup with spikes so it reared its head and crouched its body to shoot fire at the viking. Astrid saw this as an opportunity and jumped over the nadder's back and ran towards Hiccup.

The nadder, shocked by Astrid's action, squawked and flailed its wings. The gronkle realized too late that it was headed towards the other dragon and bashed his skull on the nadder's side, both throwing them off.

Astrid hid behind the wall with Hiccup and trying to catch her breath.

"Astrid! Thank the gods you're here! We need a plan, asap!" Hiccup said

Astrid smirked "Way ahead of you" she looked behind her and saw that the dragons were sort of having an argument with the nadder looking furious and the gronkle looking apologetic. "Ok, I bought us some time. I already have a plan in mind but I need your input in it."

Hiccup nodded.

* * *

The vikings on the stands were astounded by what was happening in the ring. The two teens were doing a remarkable job in fighting. Not to mention they were facing two dragons. Ever since the teens started training, the vikings already knew they were good. What they didn't account for was their teamwork, not only were they good alone but together they looked unstoppable.

* * *

The nadder and gronkle finally settled and focused on the two vikings behind the wooden wall. The gronkle charged head-on and destroyed the wall but to its confusion the two teens weren't there anymore. The nadder moved its head left and right to try and find the teens.

"It's working" Hiccup whispered as he stood infront of the nadder's blindside. Astrid climbed up another wooden wall and waited for the gronkle to pass her.

Every viking held their breath. They were waiting. Things were intense.

Just as the gronkle passed below Astrid, she jumped on top of it and startled the gronkle.

The dragon started to fly random patterns and smashing its body on things in trying to get Astrid off. But Astrid was persistent since she held on even though random debris hit her body. When she finally situated herself on top of it, she grab hold of its ears and forced it to turn.

Hiccup saw this as cue to make his move. He jumped and shouted at the nadder, scaring it. The nadder was furious and started shooting spikes at him again. Hiccup avoided all of them and continued to distract it.

"Hiccup! Now!" Astrid shouted behind him and he jumped out of the way as the gronkle dashed past him. Just as the gronkle was about to hit the nadder, Astrid jumped off and ran towards Hiccup.

A huge crash was heard as the gronkle barreled through the debris, nadder included, and hit its head on the stone wall. After the clouds cleared, the gronkle clearly looked unconscious and the nadder was limping away before dropping down and falling unconcious.

Silence once again filled the stadium before everyone stood from their seats and cheered for the two vikings in the ring.

Astrid hugged Hiccup and to her excitement kissed him on the lips which elicited a few cat whistles from the stands and some cries of anguish.

"Wait!" Stoick's voice boomed "The elder has something to say"

Said elder was none other than Acne, the village shaman.

Gobber stepped towards the two hugging teens and forced them apart to be judged.

Gobber raised his hand on top of Astrid's head and the healer shook her head which caused a few murmurs.

Gobber then raised his hand atop Hiccup but the healer did the same thing.

Stoick was confused. It was clear that both teens did remarkable jobs out there. So why did the elder decline both of them? It suddenly clicked in him.

"Wait" Stoick called before an uproar was created "Gobber, gesture to both of them"

Gobber did as Stoick asked and raised both his arms atop the teens heads. As Stoick expected, the healer nodded her head with a smile.

Everyone cheered. It was not every day where two people passed the exam. Both of them could kill the dragon together and if the kiss was any indication, both of them were happy with the elder's decision.

Hiccup and Astrid fought the urge to look at each other. They knew they had to kill the monstrous nightmare but both of them thought that it was not the right thing to do. It was not fair to them. They were used by a giant dragon. They must do something before it's too late.

* * *

**AN:** Hey everyone! Bye everyone!


	28. What Did You Just Say

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Almost there guys! Just a few more chapters before the Green Death part… I'm so excited!

**Setting: **During Dragon Training

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 and quarter a month (69 days)

* * *

"**What Did You Just Say"**

-Mead Hall-

Everyone was celebrating.

Everyone was having fun.

Everyone knew that these two new recruits would have a huge impact in their forces.

Except everyone didn't know that these two new recruits had other plans, one of them at least.

"Hiccup, where are you going?" Just as everyone was getting drunk, Hiccup got up from his table and left the mead hall. Astrid saw him and decided to go with him.

"I need to talk to dad." Hiccup said as he started to jog.

Astrid sighed; she knew what he meant "You mean _we_ need to talk to your dad." Astrid stopped Hiccup from jogging by grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Both of us were in on this so both of us should take the blame."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, there's a possibility I'd get banished and I don't want you to get the same fate." He cupped her cheek and she leaned on it "I love you too much to see you suffer."

Astrid snorted "Since when did I let you tell me what to do?"

"But-"

"No buts! I will go with you whether you like or not! Got it?" she rested her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow.

Hiccup sighed and dragged his hand across his face. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked, exasperated, but he was smiling.

"Because I can" she said and started dragging Hiccup towards his house "Come on. Let's get this over with"

-Haddock Household-

"What did you want to talk about son?" Stoick asked. He was supposed to go to the mead hall when Hiccup and Astrid arrived.

"Dad…" Hiccup drew a big breath "I can't kill-" Astrid coughed "I mean, _we_ can't kill that monstrous nightmare tomorrow"

Stoick eye's widened "What why?!"

Hiccup awkwardly rubbed his neck "Some factures just surfaced that needs to be assessed."

"What?"

Astrid sighed "What he meant, sir, is that something happened and we need to rethink our plans."

Stoick raised a massive hand "Wait, you know about this?" he then looked at Hiccup "You knew She knows about this and didn't tell me?"

Hiccup paled "Well… You see… I was going to tell you but… it slipped… my mind?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you are going to kill that dragon!"

"I can't!"

"Why?! You told me yourself that it's ok to kill those types of dragons because they're unstable!"

"But after I saw their nest I changed my mind!"

Silence filled the room after Hiccup's slip up.

"Nest? What nest?" Stoick asked after a minute

"Did I say nest? I meant-" but he was cut off as Stoick grab both sides of his shoulders

"How did you find their nest?!" Stoick demanded

Hiccup gulped and decided to tell the truth "It was actually a dragon I rode who found it."

"You rode a dragon?!" Stoick was read on the face. He grabbed a nearby chair and squished it to pieces. "We had a deal! You said that you would tell me everything you know about dragons in exchange we won't harm the captive ones!" Stoick boomed

"They're being controlled dad! There's this giant dragon who forces the smaller ones to get food for it!"

Stoick just looked at Hicucp and walked away. He turned back and said in a very serious tone "Son, we are going to have a serious talk about this when we get back."

"Dad? Dad, where are you going?!" Hiccup's eyes widened and after him "No! Dad you don't stand a chance against it! Please stop!" he grabbed his arm "For once in your life, listen to me!" Stoick just yanked his arm back and left Hiccup wordlessly.

Astrid just stood there, speechless. She never thought Stoick could be that clueless. He was the chief for Odin's sake! He should know that blindly charging in was being foolish and reckless.

Astrid snapped out from her thoughts and ran towards Hiccup

"Are you alright?" she asked as she grabbed his arm and helped him get up.

"We need to stop him! We have to show him that we can coexist with dragons!"

"How are we going to do that?" Astrid asked as Hiccup started running

"We'll show him Toothless!" he said like it was the best idea in the world.

"Hiccup! Do you know what might happen if we did that?!" Astrid shrieked as they entered the forest. "People might think we betrayed them!"

Hiccup looked back at Astrid and showed her his determined face "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Astrid sighed "Fine, I always wondered what it would feel like being banished. I guess I should look forward to it then" She spent so much time with Hiccup that she picked up his sarcasm.

-Cove-

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted at the dragon as he and Astrid entered the cove.

Said dragon raised its head in alarming rate, sensing its trainer's panicked state.

"Come on. We need to show dad that you're not what they think you are!" he fastened the saddle tighter wrapped the rope around himself and Astrid. Toothless turned at Astrid questioningly

Astrid, sensing the dragon's intention, shrugged and said "Ask him"

-In the sky-

"Hiccup! What would we do when we get there?!" Astrid shouted because the wind was against them and her voice was muffled by it.

"I don't know!" Hiccup said "I'm making things up as we go!"

Astrid raised her arms up in the air "Great! Our future depends on luck! What could possibly go wrong?!"

Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the docks, ready to be surrounded by angry vikings but to their confusion no one came. The docks were empty. There was no boat on sight.

Hiccup's eyes widened "No! We're too late!" he knelt on the wooden floor and started punching it.

"Hiccup, get up! We could still catch up!"

"What's the point" Hiccup said, dejected "I knew this would happen but I still believed we could do it. I even dragged you along with me."

Astrid knelt next to him and hugged him "Hiccup, I would gladly follow you to the ends of the world. If we believe in each other then we can do it"

Hiccup stood up abruptly "You don't understand. I should've killed it in the forest when you suggested it."

Astrid stood up slowly and gave Hiccup distance "Yes, you should have. The rest of us would've done it. Why didn't you?"

"I don't know" Hiccup mumbled "I couldn't"

"Come on you could tell me" she urged

"I can't… You would hate me…"

Astrid hugged him from behind "No I won't."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now"

Hiccup sighed "I was at a moment of weakness" he whispered "I saw something that day that I haven't seen in years."

"What did you see?"

Hiccup released himself from the hug and face Astrid "I saw… myself. I saw the kid who was always bullied. I saw the kid that didn't have confidence. I saw the kid that never had faith in himself. I saw the kid before we started training together."

Astrid knew what Hiccup meant. After all these years he still feared his past. Astrid got closer to him and gave him a soft kiss. "You don't have to be scared anymore" she said after she broke the kiss "You have me now. And if all the years we've been together, you know that I'm too stubborn to leave you."

Hicucp smiled softly "I know"

"Now, what're we gonna do?"

Hiccup shrugged "Probably something stupid."

"You already did that when you released Toothless"

"Then something crazy"

"Nope, remember when you went back to the cove and burned your arm?"

"Don't remind me." He mumbled "Well, let's have fate decide what to do" as he started to run towards the stadium

Astrid smiled "Why did I had the feeling you were going to say that" and she followed him

* * *

**AN:** And… done… Thanks for reading guys! It was a great pleasure writing this story! I just hope that after the red death fight no one would hate me :D


	29. What I would Give

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Ah the battle with the red death… Or is it green? I'm confusing the movie with the books XD

**Setting: **During Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 and quarter a month (69 days)

"**What I would Give"**

Hiccup and Astrid ran inside the stadium was about to open the gates when someone called for them.

"Wait!" Hicucp and Astrid turned and saw Fishlegs with the other teens calling for their attention, "What're you guys doing?!" Fishlegs shrieked.

"Doing what's right" Hiccup said as he opened the gate for the gronkle. The gronkle waddled outside and glared directly at Astrid.

Astrid returned it "Remember me?" she unsheathed her axe and the gronkle reared back, ready to pounce. Astrid threw her axe away and the gronkle looked at her confusingly. "I'm not here to fight you."

The gronkle seemed to understand and looked at Hiccup. This time though, the gronkle looked at him appreciatively.

"It seems to remember when you spared its life." Astrid mused.

The other teens were gawking at the sight in front of them. They were having a normal conversation with a dragon in front of them! Snotlout tried to pick a spearhead but the gronkle sensed this and glared haughtily at him. Astrid shook her head and motioned him to put down the spearhead which he did.

Hiccup then turned his attention towards the nadder's cage. Surprisingly when he opened it, it was empty. His eyes widened "Oh no…"

"What?" Astrid asked

"They took the nadder. They're going to use it to lead them towards the nest."

Hiccup then proceeded to release the other dragons, the zippleback and the monstrous nightmare. The nightmare was a tricky one since once it got out it started thrashing around. Eventually Hiccup got it to calm down.

"So Hiccup…" Fishlegs said "There are only three dragons and five of us."

Snotlout shot his hand out "Ooh! Ooh! I get to ride Astrid!"

Everyone stared at him. Snotlout finally realized what he said and smirked at Astrid "Come on babe, you know you want to" he winked at her.

Hiccup could've sworn that Astrid wanted to puke.

Hiccup looked at the other teens and smirked "Don't worry we have it covered." Hiccup whistled and everyone could hear something running towards them.

A dragon barged through the stadium entrance and bounded towards Hiccup.

Hiccup noticed that Toothless was not stopping suddenly realized what it was about to do.

"Oh no…" Hiccup backed away "No, no, noooooooooooo!" he was pouned by the nightfury and attacked with a series of licks on his face "Toothless! Eww! That's gross!" He managed to push the dragon away but it was too late to remove the stench.

Everyone was once again gaping at the sight. The legendary nightfury was infront of them, playing with a viking. All their lives, they were taught that dragons were killing machines. This definitely opened a new perspective for the vikings-to-be.

Hiccup desperately tried to remove the saliva all over his face "Ok guys. I need you to trust me."

Hiccup then proceeded to teach each teen how to ride their own dragon while Astrid was the one teaching the dragons how NOT to crush their riders.

-Stoick and the other Vikings-

They finally arrived at the nest. They proceeded with caution and set up some barricades incase dragons started diving towards them. Stoick ordered a catapult to throw a flaming rock at a cave entrance. It went through and just at sides were hundreds of dragons. Just as the rock hit the pit of the mountain, the dragons scrambled outside. The vikings braced themselves and started slashing at the skies, hoping to hit an incoming dragon. To their confusion though, all the dragons fled from the island.

"We did it…" one of the vikings said once he finally absorbed what happened "We won!" Everybody cheered.

A single dragon was hovering just outside the line of sight of the humans, searching for the single viking that bested it. It looked through every face it could find but to no avail. It would find that viking no matter what.

Stoick, on the other hand, listened intently to the mouth of the cave because he could hear rumblings inside. He knew that there was still the giant dragon to face but he didn't tell the others about it.

"Not yet" he said as he backed away from the mountain "Return to your positions!"

Just then the mountain exploded and out came a monster of a dragon.

"Odin help us all…"

"Back to the ships!" people started running towards the ships

"No! Stop!" Stoick tried to warn them but it was too late since the dragon released a blazing inferno towards the ships. The poor captive nadder didn't stand a chance and was burned to death.

(**AN:** Yeah… I just went there… too bad there's no turning back beyond this point)

Hiccup and the other teens arrived. Astrid was with Hiccup on the nightfury. The Thorston twins were on the zippleback with the twins situated on the two necks of the dragon. Snotlout was on the monstrous nightmare. And Fishlegs was on the gronkle, slowly trailing behind the others.

Hiccup looked towards the beach and saw that the massive dragon was now out of the mountain. He couldn't believe the mere size of the beast. It was like it was the mountain itself.

"Fishlegs, stats." Hiccup commanded

Fishlegs hovered next to Hiccup as he studied the dragon. "Ok, heavily armored skull, probably used for bashin." He looked at its tail. "Same goes for the spiked tail. Has huge nostrils and small eyes. It probably relies on its sense of smell and hearing"

"Got it" hiccup said and he turned towards the twins "Ok, you two, distract it. Make it mad."

The twins mocked saluted "You got it, chief!" and they flew towards the beast.

That comment caught Hiccup off guard. Chief? He realized that one day he would have to take over of chiefdom.

Astrid sensed his discomfort and tightened her hold on him "Don't worry. If my calculations are correct, you wouldn't worry about becoming a chief in a long, long time"

Hiccup smiled reassuringly "Thanks" he then turned to the last two people on their group "Ok, Legs and Snotlout, I want you guys to get near it and make some noises."

Snotlout smirked "Gotcha, cuz" then the both of them went their way.

Hiccup looked towards Astrid "Ok, you-"

But she cut him off "No, I'm staying here."

Hiccup sighed "Fine, but the moment things get dire you are getting done, got it?"

Astrid nodded while she tightened her grip on him "Got it"

"Let's go"

Hiccup circled the monster while the other teens started distracting it.

"Ok Toothless, now!" Toothless fire a single fire bolt at its side and because of the force it staggered. It finally had its sights on Toothless and fired a stream of flames. Because of Toothless' speed, the attack was useless. They did the same tactic until the giant dragon sucked in a giant breath just as Hiccup was passing it, effectively drawing them in.

"Oh no…" Hiccup gravely said and looked at Astrid "We can't get out of it!"

"Hiccup…" Astrid looked at him sadly "I know what to do…" she started unfastening the rope around her.

Hiccup saw what she was doing and immediately stopped her "No! We can think of another way!" just as Hiccup said this they were now very close to the dragon.

"Please Hiccup, you're the only one who can save everyone…" a single tear shed from her eye "Just remember that I'm the only one that could call you dork."

"I-" but he was cut off by a huge blast behind them and they were thrown away by the force of it. Hiccup tried to find the source of the blast but he was distracted by Astrid's scream.

Because Astrid was halfway untying the knot, she was thrown off the dragon and was now falling down to her death.

"Astrid! Toothless go!" Rocks were flying everywhere, making it more difficult to maneuver the skies.

Just as Astrid was about to hit the ground, Hiccup caught her with his arms.

"Are you ok?" he tried to look but she was clutching her face

"Don't look at me" her voice was muffled

"Please Astrid. Let me take a look at you" he said as they managed to get away from the giant dragon.

"Ok" Astrid conceded and removed her hands from her face. Hiccup gasped at the sight of her face, blood was oozing from her right eye.

"Astrid… how did this happen?" Hiccup asked hoping that the wound was not critical

"Just as I was about to fall, rocks were flying towards me. I managed to shield myself from most of them but as you can see one of them hit me in the eye" Astrid laughed dryly.

"Don't worry Astrid, I'm sure that your eye would heal" Hiccup said reassuringly

Astrid looked down and smiled sadly, she didn't have the heart to get his hopes up.

Hiccup landed and let Astrid down. He saw his father running towards him so he waited

"Hiccup! Thank the gods you're ok!" Stoick looked at Astrid's face and he resisted the urge to gasp "Lass…"

Astrid cut him off "Don't worry about me. The sooner we finish here, the sooner we can go to the healer and have it checked" she said with fake enthusiasm.

Hiccup nodded but before he could take off Stoick grabbed his arm. "You don't have to do this"

Hiccup shrugged "We're vikings, it's a occupational hazard"

Stoick's eyes shined "I've never told you this but I was always proud of you. I never told you because I wanted you to push even further than what you are right now. Now go!" he ordered.

Hiccup nodded and took off.

Hiccup ordered Toothless to fire another bolt at the giant dragon. Hiccup then noticed something and a plan was forming in his head "It has wings, let's see if it can fly"

Toothless nodded and fired again effectively making the huge dragon fall to the ground. That did it because the moment the dragon stood; it opened its wings and started to fly towards them.

They zigzagged through rocks to see if the rocks were effective enough to stop the giant beast. Too bad for them the dragon had iron-like skin so the rocks did nothing to it.

Hiccup then made Toothless fly up in the clouds and the giant dragon followed them.

The vikings on the ground could see the silhouette of the giant beast from below when Toothless fired at it.

"Come one Hicucp" Astrid said as she wiped the blood from her eye. It was currently closed and she dreaded the fact that it would stay that way forever.

Suddenly, Hiccup and Toothless were diving back to the ground, closely followed by the giant beast.

Hiccup could feel the giant dragon sucking its breath, ready to release a giant fireball. Hiccup didn't know what to do. He hoped that he was able to damaged its wings enough that the moment he would pull away it would not have enough strength to pull back.

It was a good thing Toothless knew what to do. The moment the dragon was about to fire, Toothless turned around and fired a single bolt inside its mouth and effectively imploding the beast. Toothless pulled back and flew the opposite way. The giant dragon tried to follow but its wings had burned holes in it and so he plummeted to the ground and exploded on impact.

Hiccup swerved around the giant dragon's spiked back but before he could escape the giant monster's tail was going towards them.

"No, no nooooooooooooo!" Hiccup shouted and they were hit by the tail.

Hiccup was separated from Toothless by a few feet. Toothless roared because it was too far away from the viking. It tried clawing its way towards Hiccup's unconscious body but it was too late.

Before Hiccup was consumed by a fire though, a squawk was heard behind him. Toothless tried to see what made the cry but it was engulfed by the flames.

**AN:** Yey! Another cliffy! Enjoy and review!


	30. Was It Really Worth It

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Yep… People are questioning what would happen to Astrid ;)

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 and quarter a month (69 days)

"**Was It Really Worth It"**

Hiccup felt like his whole body was aching.

He felt cold.

He wanted to open his eyes but he was afraid of what he might see.

Suddenly a voice called for him.

"Hiccup" the voice felt so soothing.

"Hiccup" it continued and Hiccup thought that the voice was very familiar. "Open your eyes" it requested.

"But I'm afraid" Hiccup surprisingly said with a croaking voice

"Don't" the voice reassured. "Trust me."

"How could I trust you when I've never met you before?" he asked

"You don't need to worry about that. In fact, you're always thinking of my face."

Hiccup abruptly opened his eyes and looked directly at a smiling Astrid. Who was glowing? How did she do that?

"Astrid?"

The Astrid-look-alike smiled at Hiccup "You can call me Aphrodite"

"Aphrodite? The goddest of love and beauty?"

"You forgot about _sexual rapture._"

"Yeeaaahhh I specifically avoided that for obvious reasons" Hiccup droned "That's not the point! Where am I anyway? I'm… in… the village?" he looked around and, sure enough, he was in the center of the busy market in Berk. "Hey, why do you look like As-" he turned towards the goddest but she was gone.

"Where did she go?"

"ROAR!" Hiccup ducked as he heard the monstrous nightmare's cry

"Dragon raid! Everyone down!" he shouted and closed his eyes. A moment passed and he didn't hear the dragon anymore.

"Huh?" he opened his eyes and noticed that nobody reacted to the dragon's roar. Another roar reached his ears and this time it sounded like it came from a gronkle. He turned his towards the side and what he saw made his mouth wide open.

Fishlegs was on the back of the gronkle, riding it. It even looked like the gronkle was happy carrying the portly viking.

"Ok Meatlug" he heard Fishlegs said as he gestured towards the gronkle "It's feeding time!" the gronkle happy roared and hurried towards the direction of its rider's house.

"What's going on here?!" he grabbed a clump of his hair in confusion.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" he asked but he was ignored by the passing viking. He tried again but the results were the same. "Why is everybody ignoring me!" he asked exasperated.

Just then he saw Astrid walked towards his direction. He also noticed that her eye had recovered

"Astrid" he sighed in relief and stood infront of her "I'm so glad that you-" but Astrid ignored him. In fact, she even passed right through his body.

Hiccup gasped "She just went through my body like I'm nothing!" he touched his body and he was one hundred percent sure that he was solid.

He ran towards Astrid and tried touching her but just as his finger was about to touch her, his hand went through her.

"What's going on here. Why can't anybody see me?"

Suddenly, somebody was shouting "Hey! Did you hear?! Hiccup has finally awakened!" he caught everyone's attention and quickly ran towards the chief's house.

"Hiccup is awake? But I'm Hiccup!" he followed Astrid towards his house and noticed that there was a crowd surrounding his father.

When he was near enough, he was a boy probably shorter than Astrid beside his father.

"That's it I'm dead" he heard the lanky teen said

"Well, you've gave it your best shot" he heard his father said "So, what do you think?"

"It's better than I imagined"

"So what do you think of the modifications I made?" He heard Gobber asked the teen

"Well, I could do a minor tweaks here and there…" and everyone around him laughed at his joke.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows. Who was this person? He sounded so familiar… And why was his father so nice to him?

He then noticed Astrid get closer to the boy and punched him on the arm. Hiccup's eyes widened because he finally got a good look on the teen. It was him.

But why was his doppelganger so small? He looked like he couldn't even lift an axe!

The lanky teen looked at Astrid exasperatedly

Astrid smiled at him and said "That's for scaring me"

His double scoffed "What? Is it always going to be like this becau-" but the double was cut off as Astrid kissed him.

Hiccup's mouth hung open. Why was Astrid kissing that toothpick?!

"Astrid! What're you doing?!" he shouted to her in vain as his double and Astrid mounted on their respected dragons and flew away. "Great… Just great! How am I going to get out of this crazy place if nobody can even see me?!" he shouted at the skies.

**AN: **Short, I know... I'm sorry guys, I'm just really tired and I need to sleep.


	31. Which Will You Choose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** I know most, if not all, of you are confused about the last chapter but all would be revealed in this one! Believe it! One more thing, I think I confused Freya with Aphrodite XD

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 and quarter a month (69 days)

"**Which Will You Choose"**

Hiccup was literally scratching his head. He didn't know what was happening and there was this other Hiccup who was living his life.

"How's everything going?" Someone asked him from behind.

He ignored it because maybe it was referring to someone else. That is until he got whacked on the head from behind him.

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?!" he turned and he was now face to face with the Astrid-look-alike.

"That was for ignoring me" she said monotonously "I'm going to ask again, how's everything going?"

Hiccup sighed "I don't even know. Last thing I remembered was getting by the giant dragon's tail and the next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of the village with nobody seeing me. "He looked exasperatedly at her "There's also the fact that another me is running my life"

Freya tsked "That's where you're wrong. That other Hiccup is the real deal."

"So are you saying that I'm the fake one then?"

"No… This is another dimension"

"Another diminwat?"

"The point is, another Hiccup has lived here for as long as you lived in your own world."

"Let's pretend that I understood what you just said, my question is what am I doing here?"

"Because of that" she pointed at the other Hiccup, specifically at his foot.

Hiccup's eyes widened. He didn't notice it before. The other Hiccup was crippled!

"When did that happen?" Hiccup asked, not leaving his eyes from the prosthetic.

Freya smiled sadly "He lost from fighting the Red Death."

"Red Death?" Hiccup looked at her curiously.

"The giant dragon you fought"

"The Red Death…" he repeated the word on his mouth "A very fitting name for a giant rampaging monster." Hiccup's eyes widened even more "Does that mean I'm going to lose a leg too?"

Freya shook her head "Luckily no… but your left arm is going to be useless for a very long time"

"My arm?" he started twisting it around "It feels fine to me."

"That's because you're asleep right now" she said matter-of-factly "Speaking of which, time for you to wake up" she cocked her arm back and punched Hiccup on the face.

-Haddock Household-

Hiccup sat up abruptly and gasped. He was panting and sweating. He looked around. He was currently in his room. He then noticed Astrid on the side of his bed, sleeping. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his right hand and focused his attention on Astrid. He couldn't see her face because she was burying it in the covers of his bed.

Hiccup smiled softly at her and laid down to rest even more. He tried moving his left arm but it was currently covered in bandages. He sighed and looked at his ceiling.

In just a few weeks, so many things had already happened to him. Firstly, he freed a night fury from being killed. Next, his and Astrid's fathers arranged them to a marriage. Then, he and Astrid dominated in the dragon training. Lastly, he got to kill the Red Death and stop the war between their tribe and the dragons with the cost of the mobility of his left arm.

Astrid stirred from her sleep and raised her head. She looked at him and he instantly noticed the eye patch where her left eye should be.

"Hey! You're awake!" Astrid stood up and hugged Hiccup

"Yeah I am" he let go and looked at her face "How's your eye?"

She smiled "I'm so lucky! Acne told me that all my eye needed was a few days to heal before I could see properly again." Astrid then looked at his arm and smiled sadly at him "Sorry about your arm though."

"Oh this old thing?" he tried to lighten the mood "It's not like I needed it or anything"

Astrid shook her head "You should consider yourself lucky."

"By the way, how did I survive the fall?" he asked

"Oh right! Here's what happened"

-Flashback-

"Hiccup!" Stoick's loud voice echoed throughout the quiet island after the giant dragon crashed on the land "Son, where are you?!"

Stoick found the night fury on the ground. He knelt infront of it and touched its head, recognizing at as the dragon his son rode on.

"Have you seen Hiccup?" he asked the dragon.

Toothless just shook he's head and tried to stand up but to no avail.

Every viking gathered around Stoick and Toothless, all fearing for the worst.

Astrid was already in tears, not caring about the people that would see her crying.

Everyone was mourning for the one person who defeated the giant monster and stopping the war between them and the dragons.

Just then, flapping of wings could be heard, followed by a squawk. Astrid lifted her head and looked at the approaching dragon. Astrid tried to look closer because she could've sworn the dragon was carrying something on its back. It was when it was close enough that Astrid finally recognized the figure on its back

"Hiccup!" she shouted causing some people around her to jump from the suddenness. "Chief, look! It's Hiccup!" she pointed directly at the approaching dragon.

"Where?" Stoick looked up and his eyes widened. On the wings of the dragon was none other than his son, Hiccup.

Just as the dragon landed, Stoick picked Hiccup up and placed his head where his heart was located. He listened closely.

Ba dump… ba dump… ba dump…

Stoick laughed "He's alive" he turned to everyone else "He's alive!"

Everyone cheered.

Gobber wobbled next to Hiccup and peered at him "Well… fo' as long as tha' arm of 'is stay intact"

Stoick glared at his friend and Gobber just smiled cheekily at him.

-End of Flashback-

"That's what happened?"

"Yep" Astrid nodded

"Wait, what about the dragon that saved me?" He narrowed his eyes "You didn't even tell me what breed it was!"

Astrid smiled at him "You just gotta find out yourself then"

**AN:** Sigh… I don't know what to say about this one… It feels lacking for some odd reason…


	32. Did You Really Do That

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Man… 13 hours of working sure is a load of bull…

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (58 days)

"**Did You Really Do That"**

Hiccup gave Astrid a deadpan look "You're not going to tell me? Seriously?"

Astrid nodded

"Well then… What are we staying here for? Let's go see that dragon" he tried to stand but Astrid pushed him back down. "Excuse me?"

"Who said you can get up?" she tsked at him "Acne personally told me to make stay you in bed until she comes here and check on you."

Hiccup puffed his chest because he couldn't cross his arms "You can't force me to do that. You promised you wouldn't hurt me anymore" he sounded confident.

Astrid smiled sadistically at him and her eye patch only made it worse "There's more than one way to scrape the scales off a dragon."

Hiccup resisted the urge to shiver infront of her "What do you mean?"

Astrid smiled sweetly at him "I'll be right back" she skipped out of his room.

*15 minutes later*

Hiccup was now scared. Astrid was taking so long. What could've taken her this long to do something? Hiccup's eyes widened. What if something happened to her?

That did it. Hiccup stood up abruptly and that's when things went downhill. His vision started spinning around him and he felt puking on the floor.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted from the door, holding a bowl on her hand. "Didn't I tell you to stay put!" she said while she put the bowl on the table next to Hiccup's bed.

Hiccup clutched his head and groaned. He should've listened to her. How stupid could he be? He knew Astrid was capable enough to take care of herself.

Astrid sighed as she led Hiccup back to the bed. She made him lay back down and grabbed the bowl from the table.

"Weren't you the one who always tell me to follow instructions?" she asked incredulously.

Hiccup just nodded and looked at the bowl she was holding. "What's that?" he asked.

Astrid smiled brightly "I'm glad you asked! This is your dinner!" she handed him the bowl and a spoon. She removed the lid from the bowl and steam came out from it.

Hiccup expected a steaming bowl of porridge but what greeted him was a bowling green blob… thing…

"Uhmm…" Hiccup awkwardly started. Should he ask her what it is? What if she got offended?

Astrid didn't notice the uneasiness in his voice and answered happily "Its broth!"

"That's… great!" Hiccup lied between his teeth. He looked at the sticky substance infront of him. He was sure Astrid was just teasing him so he just looked right at her.

"Well… go on... try it" she urged.

Hiccup gulped. Astrid was not joking. He knew that she wanted to know what he thought of it.

"Here I go…" he said and dunked the spoon on the liquid. Hiccup felt like he was digging mud and couldn't help imagining it. The smell emitting from the broth was so strong that he was on the verge of tears. He was finally able to get a spoonful and raised it to eye level.

"Eat it before it gets cold." Astrid encouraged.

That made Hiccup wanted to puke. He couldn't imagine eating this while being hot let alone being cold. He held his breath and brought the substance in his mouth. He chewed a bit since there was some solid substance in it and after he was satisfied with his chewing he gulped it down.

He waited for the aftertaste to come but to his surprise, it actually tasted good. He took another spoonful and started eating it at a regular rate.

"This is pretty good!" he said in a mouthful

"Really?! Astrid's eyes shined "I knew you'd like it!"

"Mhmm" he nodded since his mouth was full. After gulping the last bit of it he looked at her and asked "What was in it anyway?"

"Oh! Just the basic ingredients and other stuff"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "What other _stuff_?"

"Oh, you know…" she looked away and played with her braid

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows, she was stalling "Astrid…"

"Yes?"

"What was the other stuff you put in that broth?" he asked carefully

"I went to the barn and saw this jar full of powder and thought that maybe it was a nice touch"

Hiccup paled "Astrid… what color was the powder?" he could feel his stomach churning. He had a gut feeling what Astrid used but he needed to be sure.

"It was greenish."

Oh, that would explain the green color of the broth. He calmly stood up and looked at Astrid "If you'll excuse me" he said before he bolted towards the nearest bathroom. Astrid ran after him because she was worried.

When she arrived at the bathroom, she tried turning the knob but it was locked and Hiccup could be heard puking inside.

She pressed her ear on the door. "Hiccup, are you alright?" she asked

"Does it sound like I'm alright?" his voice dripped with sarcasm "You just fed me chicken feed!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I just thought they were appealing!" she defended

Hiccup groaned and felt his stomach grumbling again.

"Note to self, always ask Astrid what she cooks BEFORE eating it…" he told himself.

**AN:** Another short chapter because I'm pooped from work. 2 weeks and 13 hours a day at work really makes you doozy…


	33. Did I Do It Right

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Ahh weekends, finally…

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (58 days)

"**Did I Do It Right"**

Hiccup exited the bathroom more tired than when he first woke up that day. He couldn't believe he ate all the broth Astrid gave him but just vomited it in the end.

Astrid was instantly by his side and gave him some water. She really felt bad for what she did so she made a fresh batch of broth for him to eat. She offered a bowl to him and he just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? After what happened?" he scoffed.

Astrid smiled apologetically "Don't worry, this one is a new batch without the _stuff_ in it."

Hiccup peered inside the bowl and sure enough, it was colored white now. The greenish color before must have come from the chicken feed. He sniffed the liquid and his stomach churned to be filled. Hiccup sighed and once again grabbed a spoonful of Astrid's broth. He sipped a little bit this time and he was surprised at how good it was.

"Wow… This is delicious!" he said as he began to gulp mouthfuls of it "When did you learn to make this?"

Astrid smiled appreciatively "I had a few days just to make it taste like that. I needed a way to thank you for saving my life."

Hiccup looked up at her and could see the gratitude in her eyes. He could never get used to those blue orbs of hers. It's sad to think that he could only see one of them for the time being. Hiccup reached over and touched her eye patch. She didn't flinch away because she knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

"I wished this didn't happen to you…" he said absentmindedly

"I'm happy it did" he looked at her incredulously "This could be the best battle scar I could get!" she said excitedly

Hiccup just shook his head and laughed. Of course she would be happy about it. In fact, Hiccup was willing to bet that she was mad that that was the only scar she got.

"I'm bored, let's do something fun!" she said

"Sure, but I'm not supposed to go out, remember?"

"Who said we need to get out?" she smiled seductively as she wiped some broth off his lip with her finger and sucked on it "Mmm… you taste delicious" she licked her lips.

Hiccup gulped "I don't think this is a good idea. You know, my father could come home any time and he might se-"

Astrid cut him off "No need to worry, Stoick and the others are currently en route towards the Meathead and discuss some things with them"

"And you know about this because?" Hiccup asked

"He told me" she simply said with a shrug

Hiccup sighed "Of course he would tell you before telling me."

Astrid slapped his good arm "Oh don't be such a downer. You were asleep the whole time. How in the world would he tell you then?"

"You do have a valid point"

"Now, where were we?" Astrid was suddenly on top of Hiccup, his broth long forgotten.

"I think we were in the part where you would let me get back to bed?" he said hesitantly.

"Nope… Not even close" she said as she grinded on him which forced to release a groan.

"Astrid we shouldn't be doing this" he said but he grabbed her ass.

Astrid bit her lip as she grinded faster on him. She could feel his _excitement_ under her. She grabbed hold of it and heard a gasp from him.

"Co-could you please not do-do that?" he said with gritted teeth, already feeling the urge to release his load.

"What? This?" she started stroking it. She liked it when she was in control. She could make him do what she wants. She leaned forward and captured his lips while stroking him.

Hiccup wasn't complaining anymore. Not because he was being held captive but because he was experiencing sensations at two different places. He had to return the favor so he removed his hand from her ass and before she could complain grabbed hold at one of her breasts. Astrid retaliated by biting his lower lip and grabbing a clump of his hair.

Both of them were trying to outdo the other. Hiccup was in a disadvantage since he could only use one arm. Astrid started grinding again and Hiccup had to brace himself because he was almost at his peak. He finally lost it after Astrid whispered his name.

Hiccup grunted as he released his load inside his pants. Both of them panted as they broke apart from the kiss. Astrid rested her forehead against his and their noses were touching.

"Wow… Even with one arm you're amazing" she whispered to him. Hiccup stared deeply into her eyes and gave her a peck.

"Have I told you how beautiful your eyes are?" he asked as she started playing with his hair.

"Shh… less talking" and she captured his lips once again. Astrid never really thought about these kinds of things while with Hiccup. It just came to her. He had that effect on her but she didn't mind. He was the only one that could bring forth these kinds of emotions from her. He had his moments of awkwardness but she loved them. It meant that he was just like any other person. He wasn't anything special physically but the way he viewed the world was different. That's one of the things she loved about him.

Hiccup inserted his tongue in her mouth which made her whimper. Who was this girl on top of him that made him do crazy things? No, this wasn't a girl but a woman. No girl could make him feel like this. Technically, there was a girl who could've made him but that girl was now a woman and was currently on top of him. He was inlove with this girl. She made him question his actions everytime she opened her mouth. He never understood how someone could have so much effect on him. He wanted to know the answers to that single problem.

Astrid pulled back and gasped for air while Hiccup did the same.

Astrid stood and walked towards the closed window, leaving a pouting Hiccup. She opened the window and looked outside. She noticed that the sun has already set and was getting dark soon.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as she closed the window again.

"Whut?" he slurred. His mind was still in Valhalla at the moment and looked like was not coming back down. Astrid resisted the urge to continue where they left off but she still needed to clean the house and make sure Hiccup was taken care of.

"That reminds me" she mumbled to herself as she approached Hiccup, who had finally returned to the world of the living "Hiccup"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the bathroom"

"Why?"

"I still need to give you a bath" she said straightforwardly

"Wha-what?!" he sputtered as he held tightly at his shirt

Astrid rolled her eyes. Leave it to Hiccup to be embarrassed by these kinds of things "You heard me"

"Bu-but" before he coulc continue, Astrid cut him off

"Hiccup!" she groaned "I've already seen you naked, thrice!"

"Wait, the only time you saw me naked was when we were skinny dipping"

She cocked her hip "Why do you think don't smell bad?"

"I-I uhm… Because of my natural smell?"

Astrid groaned again and dragged him towards the bathroom.

When was Acne coming again? She mentally asked herself.

**AN:** Hey there people! New Chappy! Enjoy and review!


	34. This Can't Be Happening Right

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** That feeling when you could sleep in…

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (55 days)

"**This Can't Be Happening Right"**

It wasn't until three days later did Acne go to Hiccup's house. For three days the two teens were contented with being with each other.

People were actually starting to think that those two were practicing being a husband and wife despite not knowing about their engagement.

Hiccup loved Astrid but he didn't have the heart to tell her that she was a terrible nurse. When Hiccup had an itch on his back he couldn't reach, Astrid volunteered and because she was being reckless with it she instead created a gash on his back.

She tried to bandage it but only made it worse by wrapping the cloth around his torso so tight that she cut off the blood flow completely. She was finally able to do it right after failing for the fifth time.

When someone knocked on the door, Hiccup couldn't be happier that someone had distracted Astrid from him.

It was Acne that arrived.

Hiccup sighed when Acne entered his room "Finally. Do you know how long Astrid forced me to stay here?"

Acne just shrugged and started checking his arm. She looked at Astrid "Now lass, tell me 'ow he broke tis arm of 'is."

"I think what happened was he crushed his arm when he was caught by the dragon because the moment it landed infront of us Hiccup's arm was under him."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Hiccup interrupted "I did this?" he gestured towards his broken arm

Astrid nodded.

Acne turned towards Hiccup after further inspecting his arm. She sighed and looked at him seriously "I've got good news an' bad news. Good news, tis arm will be recovered in a few weeks."

"And the bad news?" HIcucp asked worriedly

Acne looked away "You can't use tis' arm fo' fightin' anymo'"

"What?" Astrid whispered "What do you mean?"

"I can't explain. It has sometin' to do wit' te' nerves in 'is arm. He must hav' popped one wen' he was out cold." She tried to explain.

Hiccup suddenly thought of something "Acne… can I talk to you in private?" he looked towards Astrid and she nodded her head. She got up and went downstairs.

Hiccup looked towards the healer and said "I think we both know what I'm going to ask."

Acne feigned ignorance "I don' know wut yer talkin' bout child"

Hiccup glared at her "Don't play games with me. How did you cure Astrid's eye? I know that it's impossible to heal a human eye after it is pierced, so you must've done something." Hiccup eyes widened "Don't tell me… you used voodoo magic didn't you?"

Acne sighed "I didn' 'ave a choice."

"Why? If it was another viking you would've told them to get used to having one eye but why did you risk in using dark magic for Astrid? Not that I'm not grateful or anything, just curious"

"I wasn't supposed to tell ye tis' but…" she sighed "You an' te lass hav are part of a prophecy. It is my duty to keep ye kids alive."

"What prophecy?" he was intrigued now. He needed to know what she meant

She just shook her head "In time" she said cryptically "For nao though, don't tell the lass about wut I did"

"Fine… Can't you do anything for my arm?" he asked hopefully

Acne furrowed her brows "Tere's one way… but I need a replacement for ye arm"

"A replacement?" he raised a brow "What kind of replacement?"

"I'll need sometin' to replace te old one" she said matter-of-factly

Hiccup looked at her in horror "Don't tell me you're going to cut off my arm!" he scurried back

Acne just rolled her eyes "Don worry yer head ye idiot. Just find me an arm and I'll do the rest." She said as stood up and made her towards the door. "One more ting" she stopped at the door "Ye were lucky that ye just lost yer arm and not yer leg" she said knowingly

Hiccup gaped at her. How did she know about his dream? That must be a coincidence. He furrowed his eyebrows as Astrid reentered the room and sat next to him.

"So… what is your arm going to be ok?" she asked

"Huh? Oh right… she told me to bring her an arm" he said absentmindedly

"She what? Where in hel are you going to get one?"

"I'm not getting one" he said matter-of-factly "I'm making it."

"How is that even gonna work? Is it even possible to use a mechanical arm?"

Hiccup just shrugged and resisted the urge to tell her about the voodoo Acne knew about. He still had his suspicions in how she was going to do it but since she was the healer he was just going to trust her.

"Now that that's over, we can go to the stadium and show the dragon" she said happily and that got Hiccup's attention.

He sighed "Finally! Being cooped up in here for so long is not good for me." He stood up and started to walk out his room closely followed by Astrid

"Hey, at least I was with you all this time"

He smiled at her and hugged her sideways "I know, thanks"

She kissed his cheek "You're welcome"

Hiccup opened his front door and just infront of him was a hovering monstrous nightmare. When the dragon saw him, it roared and forced Hiccup to slam the door shut.

"Astrid… stay here…" he said

"But-"

"Shhh…" he slowly opened the door and was shocked at the scene infront of him.

"Ok guys! Follow me!" Snotlout was riding the nightmare and was leading other dragons with viking on their back.

"What the?" Hiccup was flabbergasted. He looked at the houses and noticed dragons nested on the roofs and there were also dragons helping in herding some sheeps "Note to self, never be stuck inside the house for days again because you'll get crazy…"

"Technically you're already crazy… So what do you think?" Astrid asked as she squeezed his hand to get his attention.

Hiccup gawked at Astrid "Why didn't you tell me about this?!"

Astrid shrugged her shoulders "It never crossed my mind"

Hiccup looked at her incredulously "Oh sure because these kinds of things tend to slip the mind. Is it always going to be like this where you keep information from me until it's too late beca-"

Astrid cut him off by kissing him.

Hiccup looked at her smugly "That's not going to work Astrid. I'm already immune to that"

Astrid smiled sweetly at him and whispered to his ear "How about if I _convince _you in the bedroom."

Hiccup blushed and stuttered "I-uhm… well… I can get used to-to that"

Astrid just smiled at him and punched his arm "You are such a dork… Come on, let's go"

**AN: **I gotta ask… Is everyone ok with the length of the chapters?

Enjoy and Review!


	35. You Remembered Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Nothing to say for now….

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (55 days)

"**You Remembered Me"**

Hiccup was excited and nervous to see the dragon that saved him. He was excited because he wanted to thank it while he was nervous because there was also the fact that it saved him. Where did it come from? How did it know that he was gonna fall?

"Berk to Hiccup! Can you hear me?" Astrid waved her hand infront of his face. She shook her head when he didn't respond. Sometimes she just couldn't understand how his head works. He was easily distracted by things he didn't understand. He needed to change that because enemies might use it to their advantage.

Astrid had enough and punched him on his good arm. He yelped and looked at her with a raised brow. "What did I do?" he whined

Astrid gestured to his mouth "You were drooling again"

Hiccup rubbed his mouth "Really? Wait, I don't drool!"

Astrid gave him a challenging look "Wanna bet?"

Hiccup smirked "Bring it"

Astrid whispered some things to Hiccup and after she was done he was definitely drooling.

"Well?"

Hiccup sighed. She really did knew how to make him squirm. Not that he minded "Fine, fine…" he looked at her knowingly "You do realize you're giving me ideas?"

Astrid blushed at the thought. Maybe it was a bad idea telling him how to get her naked. She recovered and coughed "So?"

Hiccup widened his eyes. She was serious?! He thought she just said those things to get what she wanted.

Astrid wiped the drool from his mouth "Don't worry, I don't bite… much" she winked seductively at him and walked away, leaving a fantasizing Hiccup behind.

Hiccup eventually recovered and ran just to catch up with Astrid. Naked Astrid was still lingering in his mind, though. It wasn't that he wanted to see her naked but it was because he already had a preview of her naked body after he saw her on the lake that was fueling his lust for her.

Astrid could feel Hiccup's stare at her. She didn't mind though because it made her know that Hiccup _wanted _her. She never told him but what she feared the most was if Hiccup would eventually get fed up with her. That was the reason why she always kept him on edge. She wanted him to always be excited when they were together and so far she was doing a pretty decent job at it.

"Were here!" she announced as they arrived at the stadium.

The first thing Hiccup noticed was that the gate was now freely open. When they entered, dragons of different kinds were roaming around. He still couldn't believe this. He looked at Astrid and from the expression from her face, she was still amazed by the scene too. She then started looking around and finally saw what she was looking for.

"Fishlegs!" she called out and the burly viking turned his attention to them.

"Hey Astrid, Hiccup glad you're finally awake now!" he smiled at them.

"Have you seen my dragon?" Astrid asked which caught Hiccup's attention.

"Really? Are you telling that that is also not important?" he mocked asked

Astrid rolled her eyes "I was busy taking care of you, ok? I was really concerned about your health that I forgotten about the dragon stuff" she said defensively

Hiccup looked guilt-ridden "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing"

"But-" he started but a familiar cry from directly behind caught their attention. When they turned around, they were face-to-face with a nadder. Not just any nadder, though, the same nadder that attacked Astrid just a few weeks ago. The same nadder that was missing an eye.

"Yo-You?!" Hiccup gasped as the nadder squawked at him. "You saved me? Why?"

Astrid approached the dragon and started scratching its head "I think it remembers you."

"But I poked its eye out!" he flailed his arm towards the missing eye of the nadder.

"I know. Hmm… I got it! Maybe it thought that after you defeated it, you've became its master." Astrid said guessed "Is that right girl?" she asked and the nadder grunted in agreement.

"If I'm its master then what about you?" he asked after a moment of thinking

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the rider not her owner. I think we both know that we don't own the dragons we ride." She told him matter-of-factly.

"That is a valid point." He raised his head and started looking around "Speaking of dragons, have you guys seen Toothless?"

Astrid sighed "He's back at the cove. I don't know why but he always go there by this time today."

"Really?" Hiccup then thought about it "I think this is about the time that I cut off his tailfin. Do you think the reason he's there right now is because he's guilty not being able to save me?"

"I guess so… That is a possibility" Astrid said while stroking the nadders horn.

"By the way Astrid, what's her name?" Hiccup asked curiously and gestured towards the nadder.

Astrid beamed "I call her Blindspot because of her missing eye. Isn't it awesome that both of us are missing an eye? Except mine would heal eventually."

"Blindspot?" Hiccup resisted the urge to laugh "Only you Astrid, only you" he said

Astrid narrowed her eye at him "What're you trying to say?" she asked slowly

"Nothing!" he quickly answered

Astrid just smiled darkly at him. He gulped. He knew he made a mistake again and he was going to pay for it.

"Blindspot, kiss…" it was a simple command and Blindspot quickly obeyed and pounced at Hiccup. When the boy was pinned to the ground, the nadder started licking his face clean.

Yep, this was definitely the weirdest day ever. Hiccup wished that he didn't go outside today.

**AN:** And there you have it! The mysterious dragon! Enjoy and review!


	36. Wasn't I Specific Enough

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Still got nothing to say…

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (54 days)

"**Wasn't I Specific Enough"**

After Blindspot released Hiccup from her lick attack, Hiccup and Astrid went to the forest to find Toothless. They found the dragon in the cove looking aimlessly at the water. When Hiccup called his name, Toothless turned quickly and when he was Hiccup bounded towards the boy. Hiccup was once again doused with dragon saliva that day. Astrid just stood at the side and looked contentedly at the laughing pair.

Toothless eventually let go of Hiccup and played tag with the pair for a while until Hiccup told him to go back to the village and hang out with the other dragons. Hiccup and Astrid stayed at the cove and talked about random stuff like training and dragons. Hiccup also told Astrid that she could still cook for him as long as he was there to supervise which Astrid heartily agreed with. It wasn't until it was sunset when the pair decided to go back.

Hiccup walked Astrid home and the latter offered him to stay for the night since she was alone. Hiccup caught the hidden message but said that he still had some things to do. Astrid pouted at him but Hiccup was wise enough to close his eyes shut and waited for her to stop it. Astrid sighed in defeat and told him that she was going to see him later because she was going to cook dinner for him. Hiccup happily agreed with her and felt like they were already married. He briefly kissed her and she went inside to prepare for the meal she was going to cook for him.

Hiccup wasn't lying when he said that he still had something to do because he went directly to the forge. It was closed since Gobber went out early, leaving Hiccup to his own devices. Hiccup took out a paper and charcoal from his backroom and started on the sketches for his replacement arm. He wasn't sure how to do it since this was the first time he was going to smith a jointed mechanism.

He spent a few hours just in trying to think of a way for the elbow to work in sync with his other arm when there was a knock on the window. He looked up and on the other side of the window was a confused Astrid.

"Hey, I went to your house and saw that the lights weren't on so I went here. What're you doing?" she asked

Hiccup sighed and dropped the charcoal. He wasn't even a fraction finished with the sketch "Trying to make my mechanical arm" How was he supposed to make an arm if he didn't even have the slightest idea in drawing one.

"Oh…" Astrid crouched and raised a basket infront of her "Guess what I got?" she sang

Hiccup looked up from his drawing and looked at the basket infront of him "Let me guess, an arm?"

Astrid looked inside and tsked "Nope. Wrong answer." She climbed the window and went inside the forge. She laid the basket infront of him and opened it. "It's dinner"

Hiccup peered inside and the first thing he noticed the pie. "Is that pie?" he asked

"Yep. Do you like pie?" she asked innocently while playing with her braid.

"No, no… I think it looks delicious!" he lied. _Of course I like pie. It's just that this is my first time seeing blue pie._ He thought sarcastically. True enough, the pie was actually colored blue. He wanted to ask her but he was afraid that he was going to lose another arm if he did.

"Good! I used an extra special ingredient for this. Don't worry, this time I used something in my kitchen!" she reassured him.

Hiccup inwardly sighed. He didn't want a repeat from last time. He peered inside again and noticed a bottle just at the side with some bread and fruits. "What's in the bottle?" he asked

Astrid gave him a secretive smile "It's a surprise."

"Can I try some?" he tried reaching for it but Astrid took it first

"After dinner" she told him

"Fine" Hiccup said.

Astrid suddenly grabbed Hiccup's hand and dragged him outside along with the basket.

"Where are we going?" he asked as Astrid locked the door to the forge. Hiccup looked back and finally noticed that Astrid closed the windows while he wasn't looking. "I see that you are so serious about this."

Astrid looked at him with her good eye. "You bet. I can't remember the last time we had a romantic dinner together." Hiccup still felt a pang of guilt everytime he saw Astrid's eye patch.

Hiccup shook his head from those thoughts because Astrid was being sweet and cute and he needed to remember this for future fantasies "Maybe because we didn't have one?" he mocked

"Exactly, that's why we're starting right now." she brought Hiccup to the same tree he saw her sewing. She took a cloth from the basket and laid it on the ground for them to sit down on. It was a very beautiful night, thought Astrid, the night was young, nobody around to bother them and the moon was full in the sky. Astrid sighed in bliss. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so peaceful. She looked at Hiccup and noticed he was busy admiring the pie she made. She couldn't believe she found some blue cheese behind some cabinets! Astrid wasn't sure when cheese expired but she was willing to bet that it was going to be a long time before it did.

Hiccup didn't notice Astrid staring at him because he was trying to see if the pie was edible or not without touching it. It was unusually blue and he couldn't think of anything that could force any baked pie to turn that kind of shade of blue. He decided that he needed to trust Astrid and not to judge her cooking just because of one mistake she made. Hiccup looked up and finally noticed Astrid staring at him with her eye. She looked so content. This was the first time he saw her that way. What made it more amazing was the fact that he was the cause of it. He didn't know what he did to deserve this beautiful goddess infront of him.

Astrid smiled at his stupid smile and giggled when it began to turn lopsided. She gave him some bread to munch on while she cut the pie to slices. Hiccup happily took the bread and bit on it because he was very hungry. It only took three bites to finish eating the bread Astrid offered him.

Astrid giggled "Hungry, are we?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She only received a shrug in response. Astrid thought it was time to serve the drink. She opened the bottle and poured him a mug.

Hiccup, too thirsty to care, drank the liquid in one gulp. He wished he didn't because the moment the liquid entered his lungs, his entire body became hot and the aftertaste was too much that he coughed. Astrid helped him by offering him some more of the liquid. Hiccup gratefully took it and drank some more. This time though, since he drank slowly, the liquid actually tasted sweet with a bit of tang on it.

"What is this?" he slurred after drinking his third cup. His head was beginning to spin and he thought Astrid was winking at him. But that was stupid. She only had one eye, how was she going to wink at him with one eye? He asked himself

Astrid, also on her third cup, answered slowly "Mead. I thought that we atleast should try one."

"Mead?" Hiccup looked at his mug curiously as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Yep." She looked at Hiccup and noticed that his was upside down. She laughed since she thought he looked silly and Hicucp looked at her curiously

"What's funny?" he asked as he leaned forward to whisper to her ear

"Your head" she giggled on his shoulder

"My head?"

"Yep" she looked up at him and smiled sweetly "because I can do whatever I want with it" she said before grabbing his head and kissed him hungrily.

**AN:** I think you guys can predict what next chapter is going to be ;) Enjoy and review!


	37. Did We Just Do THAT

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** I want to sleep late…

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **

This contains a very strong lemon scene and if you haven't had "The Talk" yet then I suggest you go elsewhere

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (54 days)

"**Did We Just Do THAT"**

Hiccup leaned on the tree behind him when Astrid pushed him. He didn't have time to breathe because Astrid attacked him. He retaliated with vigor and grabbed the back of her head. Astrid sat on his lap to get more leverage and inserted her tongue in his mouth. Hiccup wished that his left arm wasn't bandaged because all he wanted to do now was run his hand all over her body.

Astrid thought that what they were doing was wrong but her mind was too hazy to turn down his actions. Astrid ran her hands all over his torso and wished that both of them were naked because clothes were starting to become a hindrance.

"Wait" Hiccup gasped as he pushed Astrid back lightly

"What?" Astrid asked panting still straddling him.

"Let's find someplace more comfortable" he offered as Astrid nibbled on his ear.

"But I am comfortable" she mumbled while biting his ear.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Hiccup finally forced Astrid to stay still and looked at her on the face "What I meant was we need a bed"

Astrid smiled seductively at him "Yours or mine?"

Hiccup shrugged while giving her a lopsided smile "Either would do"

Astrid reluctantly stood up and offered her hand to him "Yours then. First things first though, let's clean up."

So they did. Both of them were sober enough to clean after themselves and quickly went to Hiccup's.

When they arrived inside Hiccup's room, Hiccup pushed Astrid to the bed and pinned here there. Not that she was complaining or anything.

Hiccup started with sucking on a sensitive skin on her neck and exploring all over her body with his hand. Astrid felt that the room was very hot so she removed her clothing, starting with her shirt, leaving her with her bindings. Hiccup traced her collarbone and started kissing it, making his way down towards her bindings. He undid the knot and removed it. This was the second time in his life he was able to see Astrid naked and he was going to take advantage of this.

He ran his thumb on her left nipple while putting the other in his mouth. Astrid whimpered and bit her hand to stop herself from releasing a high pitch scream. Hiccup circled his tongue around her nipple and started sucking on it like a new born child. While he was doing this, his hand started moving south and rested on her inner thigh. Astrid tensed and could feel herself getting wetter so she closed her eyes shut. All she wanted was for him to put his hand inside her but why was did he stop?

She opened her eyes could see that he was busy admiring her.

"Why did you stop?" she asked

"Because I need your permission" he said as he started removing her skirt. She raised her lower body so that Hiccup could easily remove her skirt. She was now half naked and she was also under Hiccup. She was actually getting even wetter and she couldn't help but whimper.

"Please… do me…" she begged to him with a whisper. Hiccup didn't have any choice since she actually begged for it. He inserted his middle finger in her entrance and could feel her clenching around it. Hiccup was intrigued on how she was sucking on his finger. He slowly started moving his finger in a forward and backward motion. Astrid groaned and literally raised her lower body to force his finger to go deeper inside her. Hiccup had the brilliant idea of inserting another finger and when he did the results were instantaneous.

Astrid gasped as her insides tightened even more. She grabbed her nipples and clenched them because the sensations from Hiccup's actions were unbearable. Hiccup was sweating in concentration in finding her pleasure spot. When he did found it, Astrid released a high-pitched scream and he could feel a warm wet feeling all over his hand. He removed his fingers from her entrance and wiped them on his bed. He leaned forward and removed her bangs from her face and kissed her.

Astrid smiled up at him while breathing hard. "That… was… amazing" she whispered.

"You're welcome" Hiccup smiled gently while he stroking her face.

"Do you mind if I sleep now?" Astrid asked as she released a yawn. She didn't understand why she was suddenly tired. Their activity should've given her some adrenaline to last her even longer but maybe she was wrong.

Hiccup shook his "Not at all as long as when I wake up it's your smiling face I'll see."

Astrid giggled softly and released another yawn. "Goodnight" she said as she closed her eye and instantly fell asleep.

"Goodnight" Hiccup said as he moved from top of her to her side and also fell asleep.

**AN:** Yep… Lemons galore! Enjoy and Review!


	38. Why Didn't I Think of That

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Is it too much to ask for reviews? I hope not… My dream is to reach a thousand but I think that is wishful thinking…

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (53 days)

"**Why Didn't I Think of That"**

Hiccup fluttered his eyes open and wished he hadn't because he was seeing spots and he also had a raging headache. He groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm. He remembered little to nothing what transpired yesterday, all he could remember was when Astrid gave him his third drink. He removed his arm from his eyes and rubbed his face with his hand. Hiccup reluctantly stood up and stretched his aching back. He successfully cracked his back and he finally noticed the lump next to him under the covers. He presumed it was Astrid so he just stood from his side of the bed and proceeded to go to the bathroom to wash his face.

He looked at his reflection on the looking glass and noticed that he was starting to grow stubbles. He smirked at that because it was the beginning of his ascension in becoming a real viking. Sure, he had muscles and could handle himself in a brawl but what truly defined a viking was his beard. Hiccup proceeded to wash his face with the water on the bucket and wiped it off with his shirt.

After washing off, Hiccup went downstairs to start breakfast since his fiancé was still asleep. When he arrived in the kitchen though, he saw Astrid's pie on the table untouched. He tried to remember what he thought about it last night but since he still had a headache he just shrugged it off and took a slice.

Hiccup was already on his third slice when he heard footsteps from upstairs. _Astrid must be finally awake._ He thought as he finished his pie and licked his fingers. While Astrid was busy moving around upstairs, Hiccup was back to thinking about his current project. He still didn't know how to design the arm. No matter how much he thought about it, it was still too complicated to make but if he gave up on that then he would have to resort to a human arm.

Astrid finally went downstairs and Hiccup was surprised to what she was wearing. What Astrid had on was one of his tunics which looked funny on her because it went down to her knees and the sleeves covered her whole arms. Hiccup couldn't help but feel proud because he hadn't realized before how big he was compared to his fiancé, not that size actually mattered.

Astrid smiled and waved at him while Hiccup returned it. She sat next to Hiccup on the kitchen table and took a slice of pie. She munched on it and looked at Hiccup. He had that look on his face again. The one where he always overthink things. She tapped him on the shoulder and got his attention.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked while she was chewing

"Oh, just about the prosthetic arm I'm going to make. I can't seem to grasp on how to make it more efficient and be less complicated at the same time."

Astrid sighed "Give me a charcoal and paper and let me show you how it's done." She said and Hiccup did what she asked. After handing her the things she asked for, Astrid started on her sketches. It didn't take her long though because all she did was draw a line which was bent once.

Astrid handed the drawing to Hiccup and he looked at it curiously. "I give up. What is it?"

"An arm" she said matter-of-factly

Hiccup gave her a deadpan look "Seriously Astrid, I have no time in analyzing your drawing of angles so if you don't mind-" Astrid smacked him on the head "Ow! Why so violent?"

"Ok, first things first, this is not a drawing of an angle." She said a she took the paper and raised it to eye level. "This is a drawing of a arm stick figure. Secondly, you are overcomplicating things. Why not start at the basics and continue until you've reached your desired design?"

Hiccup thought this through "You're right… What's the point in making it advanced when I haven't even covered the basics yet? Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you were distracted by my naked body under this shirt?" she smirked since he seemed to haven't noticed her lack of clothing under his tunic.

"No, no that's definitely not the reason" he shook his head, clearly unaware of Astrid's nakedness "I think the reason is because I still have this headache and-" his eyes widened when it finally dawned on him. "Naked? What do you mean naked?" he asked in horror. All scenarios ran in his head on how their night had gone through but he still didn't remember anything.

Astrid smirked. It was time to play with Hiccup's mind. "Oh, don't you remember? You actually made the first move last night and forced me to get naked while you were busy _pampering _me." Astrid lied through her teeth and resisted the urge to laugh at Hiccup's pale face "Not to mention you were so rough the _whole _night."

Hiccup gulped "Whole night?"

Astrid just nodded "No need to worry though. I think you pulled out before things got out of hand"

Hiccup paled even more and started pacing the room "Oh no… Oh no, no, no! We did NOT just do THAT!" he frantically waved his arm around "What will dad think?! He's going to be so mad at me!" he stopped dead on his tracks and looked horrified "Who cares what my dad thinks?! It's your dad's I should be worried about! He's going to kill me!" he grabbed a handful of his hair "I'm too young to diiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!" he screamed while he slammed the front door open and ran across the town screaming for no apparent reason.

Astrid stood inside his house in shock. She never would've thought that he would react that way. She sighed as she closed the door and cleaned the mess after Hiccup's sudden outburst. This was going to be a long day.

**AN:** Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this one!


	39. Why Did I Have To Say That

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Sigh… So tired…

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (53 days)

"**Why Did I Have To Say That"**

Astrid spent the rest of the morning cleaning the Haddock household because Hiccup never returned after he ran away earlier. Against popular belief, Astrid loved cleaning. She may complain to his father about it but the truth is it was just an act so that he won't think he was just going to be a helpless wife.

She wondered when Hiccup was coming back because they still weren't finished with the designs for his arm. It was already noon when Astrid finally finished cleaning the house but Hiccup still hasn't returned. Did something happen to him? Astrid thought worriedly. She shouldn't have scared him like that. She knew that he would react that way but she never thought that it would take him this long to realize she was joking. Instead of sitting around though, she modified her previous drawing of an arm. From the simple drawing of a curved line to simple detailed arm. She even added some fingers to it to give Hiccup some basic examples. She wasn't that skilled at drawing but she was good enough that Hiccup could understand what she was drawing.

Astrid was planning on adding finer details to her drawing when her stomach churned. She forgot that it was already noon. She abandoned her previous task and started the fire on the hearth. Astrid spent days while taking care of Hiccup to try and cook for him. Of all the things she was bad with it had to be cooking. It was even a miracle that she was finally able to make decent broth in just a few days. She couldn't believe how much she wanted to make Hiccup happy. There was actually no particular reason why she did though; it was as if she just wanted to see him smile because of her.

"Astrid?" Hiccup called outside

Astrid sighed He finally returned, but he was knocking on his own door.

"Can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

Astrid raised an eyebrow at that. Why would he need permission in going inside his own house?

"Hiccup"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize this is your own home, right?" she asked mockingly. She could hear him from the outside face palming at his stupidity.

"Right, I forgot…" he sighed as he got inside the house and sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"How long did it take you to realize that I was only joking?" she asked as she chopped some vegetables using her hunting knife.

Hiccup looked at her, agape. "Wait, are you telling me that what you told me this morning was a lie?" he asked but before she could answer he continued "That we actually didn't do anything last night?" he asked hopefully

Astrid just snorted and didn't even look at him "Of course nothing like _that _happened to us but that doesn't mean we didn't do anything last night."

Hiccup paled a little, he clearly hadn't recovered yet from his earlier reaction "What actually did we do last night?"

Astrid smiled seductively at him "Let's just say that you returned the favor to what I did for you on the lake." She winked at him

Hiccup gulped, his throat suddenly felt dry. He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about. The scene was still fresh in his head. He just couldn't imagine what he did last night that could work her up like right now.

Astrid couldn't help but remember what he did last night. He was such an expert. She knew they were both virgins for obvious reasons but she couldn't believe that what he did was his first time. Before she could stop herself, she sat on his lap and licked her lips.

Hiccup, who was busy fantasizing about Astrid, was surprised when Astrid was suddenly straddling him. Hiccup widened his eyes and tried to say something coherent to get her off

"Was this it?" he asked stupidly while mentally smacking his face.

Astrid just giggled and whispered on his ear "Let's find out, shall we?" then she kissed him hungrily.

Hiccup wanted them to stop but the temptation was too strong and he finally gave in when Astrid started grinding on him.

Hiccup was starting to take her shirt off when there was a knock on the door. He reluctantly let her shirt down. Astrid got off his lap so that he could answer the door.

When he opened it, he was greeted by one of the vikings tasked to man the docks. He had a look of sorrow on his face.

"Hiccup, it's good that you're here" the viking said

"What's wrong? Did something happen to my dad?" Hiccup knew that the viking was bearing bad news and he was expecting for the worst.

Hiccup sighed in relief when the viking shook his head "That's actually the reason why I'm here. It's been a week since the chief left and going back and forth from the Meatheads on boat usually takes about 5 days but they haven't returned yet."

Hiccup's eyes widened. He knew that the Meatheads and the hairy hooligans were always at odds with each other but he never realized that the other tribe might go to desperate measures just to get what they want.

Before he could give his input though, another viking from the docks arrived

"Good news! The chief and the others have returned!"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before bolting towards the docks. When they arrived, many other vikings were already there, waiting, including the other teens.

Astrid furrowed her brows from the approaching boats from the distance. "That's strange…"

Hiccup turned to her "What do you mean?"

"It's just that, from what I can remember, six boats left the island and from this distance all I could see is four of them"

Hiccup widened his eyes "Could it be?" he looked back at the ships "No…"

**AN:** Man… I'm so damn tired XD


	40. What Are You Going To Do About It

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Going to the beach tomorrow! Do not fret though because I'm still going to post a new chapter after I get home :D

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (53 days)

"**What Are You Going To Do About It"**

Hiccup and Astrid were waiting at the docks for about 10 minutes before the boats finally docked. And just liked what Hiccup feared, the men that dismounted were injured. Hiccup sighed in relief when the chief came to view, unscathed. Astrid, on the other hand, was gripping Hiccup's arm on a vice grip. She still didn't see any sign of his father and she had a sinking feeling.

Stoick noticed the two and approached them. She looked at Astrid and sighed sadly. Hiccup and Astrid held their breath for the dreadful news Stoick was going to tell them.

"It was a trap" he simply said. "We had casualties" he looked at Astrid and smiled slightly "It's a good thing your father is as stubborn as a gronkle or we would be sadder than we are right now"

Both teen sighed in relief. But to Astrid's confusion, his father didn't make an appearance yet. "Uhmm chief, where's dad?"

This time, Stoick sighed mournfully "Like I said, he's that stubborn. He tried to fight off 5 of the meatheads before I had the chance to drag him off. He's asleep right now." Stoick patted Astrid on the head "No need to worry about him, he just exhausted himself to unconsciousness."

Hiccup wasn't laughing though. His fellow tribesmen were killed in cold blood. "Dad, how many dragons does it take to scare a whole village?"

Stoick looked at him in confusion before his eyes widened in horror "Hiccup! What are you planning?! No, I forbid you to do that!"

Astrid looked at the father and son in confusion. She didn't know what was running in Hiccup's mind but if Stoick thought it was stupid then it was better if she sided with him.

Hiccup shook his head "Dad, you know this is the only way to do it. We've lost too many men. It would at least take us years before we could regain what we lost today."

Stoick tried to find reason but his son was right. They lost too much today and he doubted they could survive if the meatheads raided them now. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you're still an arm short so until then I'll forbid you to do it"

Hiccup smiled sadly at Stoick "Sorry dad but it's the only I could think of."

Stoick nodded "I know." He smiled at Hiccup and put his hand on Hiccup's good shoulder "and I'm proud of you in making the right decision"

Astrid still had no idea what they were talking about and she was dying to know what it was. After Stoick left the teens, Astrid looked at Hiccup incredulously.

"Mind telling me know what you two were talking about?" she asked

Hiccup just smiled at her "I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to start working on my arm."

Astrid sighed and both she and Hiccup went to the forge to work on the mechanical arm.

Hiccup was glad that he thought Astrid in smithing because with her there the work was cut in half. He told Astrid to start the fire on the hearth while he was picking which iron to use. Astrid was tasked in making the fingers while Hiccup was doing the joints for the elbows and knuckles.

It took them about three hours just to connect the forearm to the upper arm. Hiccup was having trouble in how to join the fingers with the palm since he didn't have the right materials to make it work. He eventually just connected the two with some metal strings and melded them together.

After 6 hours of rigorous work, they were finally done with the arm. Though it did look pathetic to a master smith but they were pressed for time and didn't have the right materials to use.

Hiccup and Astrid was now infront of Acne's hut in the middle of the night.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and she looked back.

"Well?" Hiccup started

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to knock?" Hiccup asked

"Why? Can't you do it?"

"It's just that she's probably asleep and I don't want to be rude and wake her up" he reasoned

"Oh, so it's ok if I do it then?" she cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just thought that you have a better chance of surviving if she gets mad" he stuttered

"Excuse me?" she scoffed "So I'm your meat shield now? That's just great"

"That's not what I meant!" Hiccup was getting frustrated since Astrid was being unreasonable again

"No, that's exactly what you mean!" she gritted her teeth. How dare he use her as bait!

"Astrid, could you please listen to me for a while" he groaned. "Don't be so stubborn"

Oh he did not just say that.

"Listen here you fuc-" but before she could finish the door slammed open and both teens jumped in surprise.

Acne looked at the teens unbelievably. This was the second time the teens visited her but at both times they woke her up in the middle of the night. Acne sighed and motioned them inside.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and huffed before marching inside and Hiccup followed with a sigh.

Acne lighted some candles so that they had light inside her hut.

"Ok. Hao may I help ye kids?" she asked

"I have done what you told me" Hiccup said seriously

"And that was?"

"This" he handed her the arm

She was not expecting this "An arm made of metal? Tis it new ta me but I'll see wut I can do." She said and she closed her eyes and put the arm on the middle.

Acne started chanting in old norse that both teens didn't understand. Suddenly, the mechanical arm started to glow. Its glow was like a heartbeat. In fact, the glow was in sync with Hiccup's heartbeat.

"Hiccup, your arm" Astrid's eye widened when Hiccup's broken arm started glowing blue while the mechanical one was glowing red.

Acne's chanting was getting louder and stronger while the air inside the hut was getting cold. Hiccup's breathing was getting harder and he was also losing his focus. He could also feel his arm starting to ache.

Acne opened her eyes and it glowed blood red while she stared at Hiccup on the eye.

Astrid stared at the arm on the table as it started levitating and it hovered towards Hiccup. Just as it was now next to his broken arm, the mechanical one exploded into dust and surrounded his arm. Hiccup started screaming since the dust was crushing his arm. He could feel them puncturing his skin and entering his body.

Astrid tried to help but Acne held her and told her to wait.

Hiccup kneeled and was still screaming in pain as blood oozed from the wounds created by the dust. It wasn't long before the screaming stopped and Hiccup blacked out.

**AN:** I'm going to stop here since I need to sleep early. Goodnight!


	41. What Have You Done

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Hey guys, I'm back!

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (53 days)

"**What Have You Done"**

"Hiccup!" Astrid ran to Hiccup's unconscious body and checked his pulse. She sighed in relief when his beating was normal. She stood up and couldn't help but drag Hiccup to a chair since he was now too heavy for her to catty. Astrid sat at the chair opposite to him as she removed her eye patch to check how her eye was doing on the looking. Astrid's eyes widened. That's right, eyes, because the face staring back her had a set of eyes. Though the one on the left was grey color.

"Astrid" Acne called her attention

Astrid quickly hid her eye from her and put the patch back on. "Yes?" she asked innocently

Acne gave her a knowing look "Why don' ye go home fo' nao and I'll take care of the boy for nao" she offered "Ye must be really tired and ye need to rest."

Astrid nodded reluctantly and stood up and went outside without uttering a single word.

Acne sighed as she sat down on the chair where Astrid previously sat on and waited. She needed to tell him the effects and what to expect from now on, especially since there was interference.

It was about 2 hours before Hiccup woke up and at that time he scream loudly since his arm was still hurting him. Acne had to force him back to sleep to help him. It wasn't until 5 hours later in the middle of 2 am when Hiccup woke up.

"What happened? Where's Astrid" he asked tentatively

"Don't worry. Nothing bad happened and I made Astrid go home while I took care of you"

"Oh… so what happened?" he asked again

"I fused your arm with the mechanical arm you brought. There are some things you should know about this"

"Like?"

"One, unlike a real human arm, that one doesn't regenerate by itself. Two, that arm does not look like your previous one" Hiccup looked at his arm and sure enough there were some mechanical components were not from his body. "Lastly, if you want your arm to be fixed then you had to do it the old fashion way and using the forge."

"Wait, are you saying that I can upgrade this arm?" he said as he looked back to his arm. "So what's wrong?"

Acne sighed, he still didn't understand "The consequence is that you won't feel like being a human anymore"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "And why is that?"

"Because you'll be relying with that arm."

"Oh"

"There's one more thing I need you to know."

"And that is?"

"Astrid is holding a secret right now" she smiled knowingly

"You can't tell me because..?"

"Because it concerns the both of you"

Hiccup sighed "Fine" he stood up and walked outside. But not before saying "Thanks for everything"

**AN:** VERY SHOT CHAPTER… I know, but I'm really tired and I wanted to post a chapter for unknown reasons… Enjoy


	42. You Really Think You Could Stop Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Sigh… Sorry for the short chapter yesterday… I was at the beach before writing chapter 41 and I was dead beat tired! I couldn't even stay awake enough to turn off the computer! XD

**Addition AN:** Ok, I've continued writing this chapter hours after the first half of this because I've just watched Godzilla in 3D. Let me tell you something, it was amazing!

**Response to Guests:**

**Dude #1: **I'm going to call all of you dude. Ok, dude, I don't think I'm going to really focus on the others because I don't want anyone to be confused by the characters I'm currently writing about. Don't worry though, that crush is going to play a big role in later chapters just wait ;)

**Dude #2:** I'm already writing lemons. Haven't you noticed in the previous chapters? Maybe not much of a lemon but still lemon.

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (53 days)

"**You Really Think You Could Stop Me"**

Hiccup started trekking to his house and couldn't help but wonder how his life would be like now. He was glad he was always long sleeves or he would be forced to explain to everyone about the iron that's peeking through his skin. He still had a problem with his hand though. He looked at it but couldn't help but laugh because of all the fingers to be completely turned to iron, it was the middle finger.

_I could give the most epic "Middle Finger" here in Berk._ He mentally laughed at his own joke.

He suddenly became serious again because he remembered what Acne said about Astrid. She said that Astrid was hiding a secret from him. But what? It's not that he was going to force her to tell him but he was very curious when she was hiding it from him.

Hiccup went to the forge and wanted to test what Acne said about his prosthetic arm. He started hammering small cylindrical irons to replace his current middle finger to a sturdier one. It was strange though, he was hammering his finger but he didn't feel anything but when he touched something hot, he felt it. Could it be the iron inside him could sense when he was mending his arm? That would be so cool.

Hiccup took about an hour just to find the right metal because he wanted it to be as sturdy and light as possible. He knew Gobber would be mad at him for using the valuable ones but he thought having a prosthetic arm would help Gobber forgive him. He never really thought this through because he needed an extra hand just to fasten the new finger to his hand. Eventually he got it attached and it was strange since it still felt like a real finger and not a metallic one. It was already dawn when Hiccup went to his house and slept on his bed.

-Astrid's house-

She touched her eye just like the reflection's. But she must be hallucinating since the eye staring back at her was a dull grey color contrast to her bright blue one. She couldn't understand what was happening. Acne told her that her eye would eventually recover but she never said that it would look like that. It was weird since Acne told her that it would take about a month for it to recover and it was just a week ago when her eye got wounded.

She decided against telling Hiccup because he was already stressed enough by the Meatheads situation and she was just gonna make it worse. She wore the eye patch again and felt that it was weird having her other eye look through leather. She never noticed that she could see a little bit behind the patch. Probably to let air in and out. She hated lying to Hiccup but she was doing this to help him.

Astrid went downstairs and saw his father lounging on the chair of the kitchen. She smiled when she saw him dozing off. She was happy that she got to have a father like him. He was brutal in training but he was gentle when it was over. He understood her when she needed him. She knew that part of the reason why he was like that was because she reminded him of her mother.

She didn't really know her mother, she died when Astrid was still a toddler. Grudge kept her memory in their family by telling Astrid about their adventures when they were still young. In every possible way, she was like her mother. She loved to fight but was not against settling down. She was compassionate towards loved ones but was ferocious on enemies. The only difference they probably had was that her mother liked dragons. Technically, Astrid hated dragons a few weeks ago but that changed because of Hiccup.

Thinking of that dork made her smile. He was so adorable, especially when he tried to impress her. He was adorkable.

Astrid facepalmed. She did NOT just make that word up. That was so lame… but at the same time so… endearing. She was the only one who could say that to him. She never got over the fact in how lucky she was. She kept reminding herself every morning that her life was not a dream and she was marrying the dorkiest person in the village in a few months. Women should be jealous because she got to marry a gentleman. She just hoped that he won't get sloppy if he did then she might just have to do something about it.

Astrid walked towards Hiccup's house when he was just getting out.

"Hicucp!" she ran towards him and hugged him tightly "I'm so glad you're alright! When did you wake up?!" she demanded

Hiccup laughed at her concern for him "I woke up a few hours ago. I need to show something, come on" he grabbed her hand and led her through town.

"What is it?" she asked as they walked

"It's… something important" he wanted to tell her now but people would probably hear him. It was better safe than sorry.

"Oh, ok"

_Ok, she has agreed to follow me. Now what? Focus Hiccup! Tell her about your arm and hope that she would still like you for it. Who am I kidding? Without a real arm I won't be able to impress her anymore! Wait, what am I talking about?! She doesn't love me for THAT kind of things! She loves me for me! I guess… Maybe… Please?_ Hiccup was have an inner turmoil so bad that it was showing on his face. It was a good thing Astrid was in a similar situation.

_Oh Gods! What if he finds out about my eye? He'll probably postpone whatever he has planned to help me about this. Wait, what if he'll get mad at me for keeping this from him? He'll probably think that I don't trust him enough to share this secret with him. What am I gonna do?!_

Both teens abruptly stopped walking and turned towards each other.

"I need to tell you something" both of them said at the same time.

"Wait, I'll go first" they said in unison again. Astrid furrowed her brows and glared at him

"No, I'll go first" she said. Hiccup thought otherwise and crossed his arms.

"No, what I need to tell you is very important"

Astrid scoffed "Well it can't be more important that what I'm about to say, is it?"

"Well duh" Hiccup mocked "I mean, what's the point in dragging you out here if I didn't have anything to tell you"

"Excuse me?" she cocked her hip "Are you saying that being alone with me is not important enough?"

Hiccup facepalmed. He really needed to think before saying anything "That's not what I meant! I'm just saying tha-"

"Save it." Astrid turned around and hugged herself "I know when I'm not needed." She started to walk when Hiccup grabbed her hand. "Let me go" she calmly said

"No" he said resolutely "Whether you listen or not, I want you to know that you're the most important person in my life"

Astrid sniffed and smiled lightly at him "You really mean that?"

Hiccup smiled and cupped her cheek "Of course. That's why I need you to hear what I'm about to say to you."

"Ok… but I also need to tell you seomthing."

"Deal"

**AN:** Done for now! I'm tired. Just watched Godzilla and here's hoping for a sequel! :D


	43. Are We Weird Or What

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **Another short chapter... Sorry guys...

**Response to Guests:**

**Dude #1: **Nope, Astrid would still have vision in both of her eyes. The only difference is that one would be blue and the other would be grey.

**Dude #2:** Cliffhangers are good! And I only have limited time of the day to write a chapter. Hel, I'm writing this chapter at 11 pm.

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (53 days)

"**Are We Weird Or What"**

"Ok" Hiccup took a deep breath "Here goes nothing" he looked directly at Astrid with a serious face "I'm planning on attacking the Meatheads using a combination of dragons and vikings." Hiccup mentally slapped himself. That was not supposed to be the one they were going to talk about! He was supposed to tell her about his arm! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Astrid could clearly see from her position Hiccup's random expressions. Just what went on in his head, nobody knew. But back to the topic at hand, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Since when was Hiccup the revenge type? She always thought he was a peaceful kind of viking.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked. _Idiot! Don't encourage him!_ She mentally scolded herself. _You should stop him!_ "I mean, you just can't go there and cause havoc without any plans, right?" _Good grief, Astrid! Since when were you this logical?!_ She blamed Hiccup for this side of her.

"Of course" Hiccup smiled uncomfortably. He needed to continue this or Astrid would pummel him for being a coward. "My plan involves in making the dragon raid the village and when the enemy is tired enough then we'll make our move to attack them." He quickly thought. He knew that it was just a theory for now but he needed to make an excuse.

"So you're saying that you are going to sacrifice some dragons just to make sure that none of our men would die during the skirmish?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

Hiccup mentally cringed. He loved the fact that Astrid was the smartest female viking her age but he couldn't help but thought that she was too smart for her own good.

"Well?"

Shit. She was expecting him for an explanation! What should he do?! Hiccup searched his brain for all the theories and hypotheses he could think of to help him.

"Well… What if the dragons were accompanied by their respective riders? Then it would be less likely for the dragons to die easily. I know it's not possible for zero casualties but with the riders there then the Meatheads would be too astonished to prepare for an attack like that."

Astrid thought about it. His plan might work but there was still the problem about his arm. Astrid widened her eyes. She saw Hiccup use that arm just now. Something was fishy here.

"So Hiccup" she said as she casually walked towards him. He seemed to be deep in thought. Perfect. "Since you really do have a plan then can I come with you?" she innocently said while discreetly holding the previously injured arm. _I knew it!_ She mentally cheered since she was right about his arm not broken anymore.

Hiccup looked at her like she had grown a second head or something. "Absolutely not! You are staying in this village whether you like it or not!" he said resolutely.

"And why is that?" she let go of his hand and cocked her hip with her head raised. "Don't tell me that you still think of me as a casualty or something along the line or I-"

"Of course not!" he frantically shook his head "The last thing I'll ever think of you is casualty if my bruises had anything to say about it." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Then why? I demand to know why you won't bring me along!" she stomped her foot like a child.

"It's because of your eye. I know that that's going to be a hindrance to you so I don't want to risk your life for my selfishness." He said as he cupped her face and kissed her on the forehead.

Astrid smiled lightly at him "You do realize that you can't stop me from coming with you even if you tried, right?"

Hiccup laughed "Of course I did. That's why you're riding with me."

Astrid backed away from him "No way! I'm reading Blindspot and that's final!" she stomped away.

Hiccup sighed. "So much for telling her about my arm" he slowly followed her back to the village.

**AN:** I know my chapters are shorter this time around but like I said, my schedule is tight! Literally… Enjoy!


	44. So What Are We Waiting For

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** I'm addicted to the game Phoenix Wright! XD

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (53 days)

"**So What Are We Waiting For"**

"Astrid! Wait!" Hiccup caught up to her when she was stomping away. "You don't understand, with both you and Blindspot's left eyes… uhmm… unavailable… you won't be able to fly her right!" he tried to reason with her.

Astrid sighed "Hiccup, listen, you've been asleep for about a week. I've used all that time to both take care of you and train Blindspot. I already trust her enough to take my flying. Believe it or not, even though she has one eye she's a very capable flyer!" she boasted

"Oh really?" he asked, astonished. He never thought Astrid was willing to ride a dragon of her own, especially after the incident with the giant dragon. "Then show me"

"Hmm" Astrid thought about it. She could but that would mean that she was agreeing with him and she wasn't in the mood to agree with him at the moment. "No" she simply answered

"No? Why?" he asked confusingly

"Are you trying to say that you don't trust me?" she mocked asked

Hiccup scoffed "Of course not. I'm just making sure that nothing would go wrong."

Astrid glared at him "So, you're saying that you don't trust Blindspot." She cocked her hip and raised her chin with a challenging glare

Hiccup facepalmed "Could you, for once, cooperate with me?" he desperately asked

"I could…" she trailed. She suddenly looked at him and grinned "Nope!" and she ran off

Hiccup sighed "Here we go again. Wait up!" he ran after her.

Astrid didn't where to go so she just went where her feet took her. Her current route was towards the forest. Hiccup was hot on her trail.

With Hiccup's longer legs, he was eventually able to catch up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Astrid eeped as he did this and laughed when he spun her around.

Hiccup eventually let her down and kissed her. Kissing Astrid was his favorite pastime. He just hoped she felt the same. Hiccup then remembered his arm. He looked at it and debated whether telling her or not.

He made his decision. He sighed.

"Astrid" he said slowly

"Yeah?" she could sense the seriousness in his tone.

"There's something I need to show you" he said as he rolled his left sleeve up.

Astrid gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was iron all over his arm. Hiccup took his glove off and showed the iron finger he made just that morning. Astrid slowly touched it and was astonished at how warm it was. It didn't feel like metal at all, it was just like touching Hiccup.

"What happened?" she whispered while not taking her eyes off the iron finger.

"This is the result of Acne's dark magic" he explained

Astrid looked directly at him, surprised "You mean…?"

Hiccup nodded "Yep, what you see is the prosthetic arm we made. At least what's left of it"

"So does that mean that your arm is not, you know, real?" she asked as she rubbed the metal part under his elbow.

"Acne told me that it would still feel like a real arm but I'm not entirely sure" he swung his arm back and forth "I mean, it still feels like an arm."

"Try punching that tree" she said and pointed to a rather large tree

Hiccup shrugged and approached it. He was already strong enough to withstand pain and punched it hard. Both teens were surprised when his punch was able to shake the tree. When Hiccup removed his arm, a visible dent of his fist was imprinted on the bark.

"Woah" Hiccup looked at his arm like it was the first time he saw it. Did he just do that? Cool!

Astrid smiled and approached him. To her book, Hiccup just became a million times hotter. Her fiancé was strong. She squeezed his arm and could feel the muscle under his sleeve. Yep, very strong.

"Was this the one you wanted to tell me?" she asked as she started undoing the tie for her eye patch.

"Yeah" Hiccup said as he lowered his sleeve again and hid the arm. "I was afraid that you would freak out if you saw it"

Astrid smiled at him and pecked his cheek. "That's thoughtful of you." She removed her eye patch and her left eye was currently closed. "Now it's my turn to show you" she opened her eye and Hiccup couldn't help but gape at it.

It wasn't the fact at how fast the eye healed but its color. It was a dull grey. It would most definitely catch the eye of anyone who looked at her.

"Can you see clearly with that eye?" he said as he waved his hand infront of Astrid. She rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away.

"Well duh… The question that's bugging me now is how it got here."

"I think I know someone who could answer that" he said as he grabbed her arm

**AN: **Sigh… Another short chapter… sorry guys!


	45. Why Wasn't I informed Of This

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** OBJECTION! This isn't an author's note! This is me rambling to you about Phoenix Wright!

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (50 days)

"**Why Wasn't I informed Of This"**

After 4 days of resting, Grudge was finally able to do his daily chores and activities. He felt lonely though because his daughter was busy being a warrior and a woman. He never could be prouder for her. She may be a ruthless killer on the battlefield but she was a harmless flower when it came to his fiancé. Speaking of which, he was surely surprised when the teens informed him about their current situation. When he first found out about Astrid's eye, he was devastated. Not because her aim would be faulty but because he was very close in losing her. Losing a wife was one thing but losing his daughter would be the death of him, literally.

He was busy fixing kitchen table by nailing on one of its legs when there was a knock on the door.

"Jus' a second!" he shouted and put the hammer on the table. He opened the door and the person who knocked was

"Spitelout? What can I do for ye?" he askedm smiling

Spitelout, on the other hand, was not "Hello Grudge. I'm here for important matters"

Grudge raised a brow "And that is?"

Spitelout shook his head "It's best if we talk in private"

Grudge nodded and let Spitelout in before closing the door.

-Stadium-

"Ok, I need you guys to focus. We are going to attack the Meatheads and I you to be serious about this." Hiccup said to the group of teens infront of him. This was of grave importance and he was doing his best to get their attention.

Snotlout, not only was he ignoring Hiccup but he was also flirting with Astrid.

"Hey, did I ever mention that I moved in to my dad's basement? It's really cool down there. Do you like working out? I mean, we could work out. Just tell me, ok?" he gave her a wink.

Astrid wanted to barf but held it in. She wasn't in the mood in cleaning her own puke. This meant that her focus was not on Hiccup but on not puking her lunch out.

Of all the people there, Tuffnut was the only one listening to Hiccup. Strange? You bet. Not because he wanted to but because her sister was busy with something else entirely. Actually, it was not something but someone.

"So my father told me that starting next week I would be making my own house! Can you believe that?!" Fishlegs rambled as Ruffnut listened to every word he said. It was quite obvious that the female blind viking was smitten with the chubby viking. Too bad the only person oblivious to this fact was Fishlegs himself.

"Yeah…" Ruffnut said dreamily. It wasn't that she liked him for his brains, that much was obvious. She actually liked him because he wasn't like the others. No matter how many times she flirted with him, he never got the hint. Ruffnut didn't mind though because she loved the challenge.

Hiccup sighed. They were hopeless. There was only one thing that could get their attention.

"Ok, the first person to beat me in a fight would get to lead this mission."

That stopped everyone in what they were doing.

"Finally! You know how long I've waited to pummel you again?" Snotlout said as he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. He turned back at Astrid and winked at her "This one's for you babe"

Astrid groaned "Great. Just what I needed" she said as she slouched.

-Hofferson Household-

"So, what's ye want to talk about?" Grudge asked as both adults sat at the kitchen.

"Let's get right to the point then" Spitelout said as he rested his elbows on the kitchen table. "I'm here to make a marriage agreement between my son, Snotlout, and your daughter, Astrid." Spitelout raised his hand before Grudge could talk "Before you refuse my offer, let me just tell you, with my son and your daughter they could make the perfect offspring and could possibly run as future chief in berk. Snotlout may not be the brightest boy you've ever seen but with Astrid on his side they would be an unstoppable force. Well? What do you think?" Spitelout let out a small smile. He knew that he had this in the bag. There was no better husband for his daughter. Even Hiccup didn't stand a chance against his son.

Spitelout noticed that Grudge was in deep conversation with his brows knitted tightly and his lips quivering. What was there to think about? Surely he wasn't thinking about making excuses, right?

Grudge looked at Spitelout straight in the face and said in the most serious tone he ever had "That offer of yers sure is tempting but I need to think about this. I can't make my decision this instant. Give me a few hours to clear my thoughts"

Spitelout nodded. "Of course! I didn't mean to bother you while you were resting but I just thought that today was the perfect day to do this"

Grudge nodded "Undertandable. Now if ye'll excuse me"

Spitelout nodded and stood up followed by Grudge. They shook hands before Spitelout walked away. Feeling very smug at the moment.

Grudge closed the door and went to his room. He took his sheets and covered his mouth with it. His body started to tremble and tears were coming down his eyes.

"He… he… hehe…. Hehehe AHAHAHAHA!" he tried to muffle his laughter but it was no use. The situation he was just in was too hilarious! "Hahahaha!" he wiped some tears from his eyes but his laughter continued.

Who in his right mind would accept that kind of offer? Not only was he degrading his son but he also showed his true motives. Grudge knew that Spitelout wanted the throne but he was clearly no match with his vast of a brother so he was using other means.

Grudge eventually stopped laughing and was now breathing hard. He should probably thank Spitelout for it. Speaking of which, he should also probably think of a good excuse on why he would decline his offer.

**AN:** Yes! A fight scene between Hiccup and Snotlout, coming to you! LIVE! Tune in next time for…. HTTYV! How to Torment Young Vikings! Enjoy and Review!


	46. Is That the Best You Got

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun! It's time for the fight!

**Addition AN:** Unrelated topic, has anyone here read Grim Tales from Bleedman?

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (50 days)

"**Is That the Best You Got"**

Hiccup and Snotlout readied their weapons. Both teens stood their ground and were tensed.

Snotlout glared at Hiccup and gritted his teeth. He was waiting for this moment where he could prove to everyone once and for all that he was better. No, to prove he was the best! He gripped his hammer so tight that his knuckles were getting white. Nobody made fun of Snotlout Jorgenson! He was going to defeat Hiccup even if it meant he was going to destroy him.

Hiccup, on the other hand, had a calm look on his face. He was planning in using only one sword and he was going to use his right hand. It wasn't that he was underestimating his cousin, quite the opposite actually. He was going to use this opportunity to test his new arm.

Astrid stepped between the guys and sighed. "I guess there's no stopping you guys, right?"

Snotlout smirked at her. "Don't worry babe, this won't take long" he boasted.

Astrid ignored him and looked at Hiccup with a raised brow. Hiccup responded with a shrug and a grin. Astrid sighed again, sometimes she just didn't know what was running through Hiccup's thick skull. "Just don't kill each other, ok?" she told him

"No promises" Snotlout said, ignoring the fact that Astrid was talking to Hiccup.

Astrid stepped back and stood beside Ruffnut, who was still ogling at Fishlegs. Astrid noticed this and elbowed her. Ruffnut looked at Astrid curiously.

"What?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid shook her head with a smile "Geez… and here I thought it was just a simple crush"

Ruffnut blushed crimson and looked away "It IS a crush. I don't know what you're talking about" she mumbled.

Astrid looked at Fishlegs and, sure enough, he was trembling. He was probably scared by the upcoming fight between Hiccup and Snotface.

Astrid then looked at Tuffnut and could see that he was clearly down. It wasn't that Astrid hated him, it was just that he used to bully Hiccup and she just didn't had it in her to care about him.

"Hey Useless" that caught everyone's attention. "Why not make this interesting?" he asked with a grin

Hiccup raised a brow "How do we do that?"

Snotlout looked at Astrid "Winner gets Astrid. How about that?" he crossed his arms and looked like he had won the battle already.

Astrid was furious. How dare that muscle-for-brains thought of her as a prize! She was going to march towards him and give him a piece of her mind when Hiccup suddenly spoke.

"Pass…" he simply said

Snotlout's mouth hung open. He didn't expect that kind of answer from him. He thought Hiccup would take the bait and charge at him with rage but instead, he just stood there and looked calmly at him. What was wrong with him?

"But… I thought you like Astrid?" Snotlout asked

"So? It doesn't mean that she's a prize to be won. In fact, if I were you I would probably be careful what comes out of my mouth because I think you just angered her."

Snotlout's eyes widened and he slowly looked at where the others were standing. When he saw her, she gave him the most sadistic smile she could muster without looking murderous.

"Yeah Snotface, you should probably be careful" Astrid said slowly as she cracked her knuckles.

Snotlout was sweating and laughed nervously "Co-come on babe… I mean, I-I was just, you know, joking… he he he"

"Hey Snot!"

"Wh-what?" he looked at Hiccup confusingly

"Shall we get started?" Hiccup made his stance by stepping his left foot forward

Snotlout glared at Hiccup and readied his hammer "Huh… eager to get pummeled, are you?"

Hiccup just shrugged and dashed forward. Snotlout didn't even have the chance to raise his weapon because Hiccup was already right on his face. Hiccup stepped to the left and elbowed Snotlout to the ribs, forcing the bigger teen to stagger and catch his breath.

"One…"

Hiccup stepped forward again and clashed his sword with Snotlout's hammer. Needless to say, if the hammer wasn't there, Snotlout would have been decapitated. Hiccup pushed Snotlout forward and backed away before he could recover.

"Two…"

Snotlout released a battle cry and ran towards Hiccup with his hammer raised. When he was infront of Hiccup he slammed it down and narrowly missed Hiccup. Hiccup used this opportunity to get behind Snotlout and push him down. Hiccup backed away again before Snotlout could stand up.

"Three… Four…"

Ruffnut looked at Astrid curiously… Why was she mumbling numbers anyway? Before she could ask, Astrid mumbled a few more numbers

"Five… Six… Seven… Eight…"

Attack after attack, Hiccup delivered it to Snotlout. The latter didn't even had a chance to make his move. Hiccup was relentless. In fact, it was as if he knew exactly what to do to stop him from attacking. Snotlout had enough. When Hiccup delivered another strike, Snotlout parried it and, using his strength, pushed Hiccup back and forced him on the ground. He swung his hammer down, intent on breaking Hiccup's arm, when he heard a loud clang. He looked down and noticed that Hiccup blocked his attack.

All the teens there, sans Astrid, looked at the scene with shocked expressions. Hiccup blocked Snotlout's attack just by using his left arm. It even looked like Hiccup was pushing it back.

"Nggg! Aaahhh!" Hiccup shouted as he pushed Snotlout back. He used the momentum to dash forward and elbowed Snotlout to the ribs and knocked him on the ground. Before Snotlout could get up again, Hiccup rested the tip of his sword on the former's neck.

"Woah…" Tuffnut whispered in awe. In all his years in seeing duels, this would probably qualify to him as one of the best. Everyone could clearly see that it was a one-sided match. Before this fight, Tuffnut wanted to challenge Hiccup to see if he stood a chance but after what he saw he thought otherwise.

"I can't believe it…" Fishlegs whispered. There was no way that Hiccup could've won. No matter how much calculations he would formulate and factors to fill in, there was just no way.

"Nine" Astrid simply said.

Ruffnut looked at her "Nine? Nine what?" she asked curiously

Astrid looked at her, sideways, and smiled "If Hiccup was serious, Snotlout would've nine times already."

Ruffnut's eyes widened. Astrid was not one to boast so what she said could probably be true. Ruffnut looked at Hiccup as he helped Snotlout up, was this the same Hiccup they bullied a few years ago or was this a whole different person entirely.

Hiccup smiled as he offered his hand to Snotlout to shake "No hard feelings?"

Snotlout took his hand begrudgingly and shook it "Yeah… whatever" he mumbled.

Hiccup turned and started walking towards Astrid.

Snotlout had other plans. There was no way he would let Hiccup get away after he humiliated him infront of everyone. He silently raised his hammer above his head.

Hiccup noticed the shadow hovering over him and saw that it was getting closer. He stepped to the left, narrowly missing the hammer and brought the blunt side of his sword to Snotlout's head and knocking him out cold.

"Whew that was close" he said as Astrid approached him and punched him on the arm. He smiled though because he was expecting that. What he didn't expect was for Astrid to grab his head and kiss him deeply.

The others just stood there and tried to absorb the scene infront of them. Hiccup and Astrid were kissing while Snotlout was under them, unconscious. Things couldn't get any worse, could they? Tuffnut asked himself

"Ruffnut! What're you doing?!" Tuffnut quickly turned his head towards Fishlegs' voice. Sure enough, his sister was forcefully trying to pull Fishleg's head down.

"Come on Legs! They're doing it, why shouldn't we?" she pouted as Fishlegs was able to pry her off.

"But-but don't we need to be a couple to do that?" Fishlegs squeaked.

"I… Don't… Care!" Ruffnut made a grab for his head but he was able to dodge and started running away. "Fishlegs! You come back here, now!" to her dismay, he wasn't "Why you!" she growled and started running after him.

Tuffnut stood there alone and watched as Hiccup tried to remove Astrid from him. Tuffnut sighed and slouched. Everyone was having fun but him.

**AN:** Well? Love it? Like it? Hate it with a passion? Then tell me :D


	47. Could You Redirect Me To The Nearest Mou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Different chapter, same awkwardness… Who am I kidding? It's worse!

**Additional AN:** Man… Try googling "Mandy Grim Tales". You'll thank me :D

**Setting: **Aftermath of the Green/Red Death battle

**Days Until Wedding:** 2 months (50 days)

"**Could You Redirect Me To The Nearest Mountain"**

Astrid eventually let Hiccup go and started looking for Snotlout.

"Now that I've satiated my hunger" when she said this she purred at Hiccup, to which he responded with a gulp "I remembered that I need to pummel a certain Jorgenson" she looked around but to her dismay he couldn't be found. "Where the Hel did he go?"

The only other person there besides Hiccup was Tuffnut but before she could ask he intervened

"Before you ask me, he went that way" he said as he pointed towards the exit "I'd better run if I were you." He gave her his signature stupid grin.

Astrid glared at the blonde and passed him "You better be telling the truth, Tuffbut, or you'll get what he's having" she warned before running off towards the exit.

Hiccup and Tuffnut stared at each other as Astrid left the building.

Hiccup sighed "He's still in here, is he?"

"Tuff!" Snotlout shouted as he stood from the wooden wall he was hiding in "I owe you one dude!" he raised his hand for a high five but Tuffnut only glared at him.

"Yeah you do" he said in a low growl "and thanks to you, Astrid will also go for me now."

Snotlout just snorted and waved him off "Whatever" he then glared at Hiccup "Just so you know, that fight was a fluke!" he pointed his beefy finger at his cousin "We will have a rematch and I will get Astrid!" he said as he started running off.

Hiccup raised his eyebrow at Tuffnut and he just raised his hands "Don't look at me. I think they dropped him on his head when he was born" Tuffnut guessed. Hiccup didn't argue though.

Snotlout came running back and looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Shit! Astrid is coming back! Quick, where's the nearest mountain here?!" he asked frantically

"I think it's to your left" Hiccup answered

"Thanks!" he said as he ran

"Your other left" Hiccup deadpanned

"I know! I'm getting Hookfang!" he said as he ran outside, towards the stables

"Hookfang? Is that his dragon?" Hiccup asked

"Yep" Tuffnut said "Oh, and my dragon is called Belch"

Hiccup looked skeptically at Tuffnut "You have a dragon?"

Tuffnut looked offended "Hey! Just because I'm not smart doesn't mean that I can't ride a dragon!"

Hiccup soffed "Oh, I don't doubt your skills. It's just that you are already destructive enough without a dragon."

Tuffnut puffed his chest "Thank you"

Hiccup shook his head. That wasn't supposed to be a compliment

Astrid finally arrived inside the stadium, slightly panting "Where… is… he?" she asked Hiccup.

Hiccup wasn't stupid. Scratch that. He wasn't stupid enough to defy her. "He went to the stables to get his dragon and go to the mountains" he explained

Astrid smiled sweetly at Hiccup and approached him "When did this happen?"

Hiccup gulped. He clearly didn't want to be involved in this "Just a few moments ago"

"Thanks" she kissed him on the cheek and approached Tuffnut. "And for you" she reared her arm back and socked him on the stomach and he fell on his back, wheezing "That's for lying to me" she started running towards the stables.

Hiccup approached Tuffnut and offered his hand. Tuffnut took it and sat down on the ground

"Dude, she didn't kill me." Tuffnut gazed at Hiccup, relieved. "I don't know what you did but keep doing it. You've tamed the beast!" he cheered

Hiccup laughed and sat next to Tuffnut "Sure, Tuff, whatever you say."

"Hey guys, where is everyone?" Ruffnut finally came back but without Fishlegs.

"Oh, Astrid went after Snotlout after he made that bet during the fight" Tuffnut answered. "Hey, where's Fish?" he asked curiously

Ruffnut smirked with a blush "Don't worry about him, I made sure that I left a lasting impression on him."

Tuffnut looked at Hiccup "What she talking about?"

Hiccup shook his head "It's best if we didn't know"

"Ow! Astrid! Stop! That hurts!" Everyone looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Astrid dragging Snotlout by his ear. Snotlout's hands were currently tied behind his back with a rope.

"Hey Astrid" Ruffnut casually greeted her. This was not something new, unfortunately.

"Hey Ruff." She looked at her and noticed that Fishlegs wasn't around. She smirked at the other blonde female "So did you get some?"

Ruffnut returned the grin "Oh yeah"

Unfortunately for the boys, they didn't know what was going on. Snotlout and Tuffnut were probably stupid enough to try and find out what they were talking about but Hiccup knew better. He was willing to bet that it involved poor Fishlegs.

"Ok, where was I? Oh yeah" she continued to drag Snotlout towards the lounging teens

"Ow! Don't pull so hard!" Snotlout tried to break free but, to his embarrassment, Astrid was too strong for him.

With one final heave, Astrid forced Snotlout to kneel infront of everyone there "Now, what to do?" she looked towards the other teens "Any ideas?"

Tuffnut waved his arm around "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! I have one! Pick me!" he shouted overexcitedly

"Tuffnut?"

Tuffnut opened his mouth "Uhh… I forgot" he sheepishly said.

Ruffnut decked on the head "You idiot! Don't open your mouth when you don't have anything to say!"

Tuffnut punched her on the arm "Hey! I did have an idea! I just forgot!"

Ruffnut pounced on him and they started fighting.

Astrid looked at the fighting twins and then looked at Hiccup "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow

"Got any ideas?"

Hiccup raised his arms and shook his "I'm not getting involved in this. If something bad happens, it's all on you guys"

"Baby" Astrid shook her head. She looked down at Snotlout sadistically. "How about we start with this" Astrid grabbed Snotlout's underwear and pull up really fast

Snotlout's eyes widened and it started to water.

It was forever noted that in that day Snotlout Jorgenson screamed like a girl.

**AN:** No, I'm not being a bully. Don't worry about Snotlout, I have plans for him. Big, important plans that involve twists, drama, comedy and many more that I haven't thought about yet!

Once again, enjoy and review!


	48. Are We Really Gonna Do This

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Different chapter, same awkwardness… Who am I kidding? It's worse!

**Setting: **Preparation for the upcoming fight with the Meatheads

**Days Until Wedding:** 1 and a half month (48 days)

"**Are We Really Gonna Do This"**

Hiccup spent the last two days teaching the other vikings how to ride their dragons without wearing a harness. Of course they still needed it when the dragons were flying fast but during the raid, they needed to be able to jump off at a moment's notice. He also taught the dragons how to keep their riders balanced on their back while they maneuvered around.

While Hiccup was doing that, Astrid was busy teaching archery while airborne. It was a whole new challenge because dragons weren't really the type to stay still for a long time. Astrid was having fun in doing this because it actually involved in shooting a moving target. Needless to say, her current favorite target was none other than Tuffnut because not only was he very fast but also very willing. If asked he would say it was his idea.

Even after what he did, Hiccup gave Snotlout the responsibility in teaching the vikings in hand-to-hand combat. He was actually a very good teacher. It also helped that he always criticized the trainees forcing them to fight seriously. If anyone looked closely, they could tell that he was still limping from what happened two days ago. If asked, he would crouch down and start mumbling things. It was also very obvious that he was staying as far away from Astrid as he could.

"Hiccup" Fishlegs called as he approached the teen.

"Hmm? What is it?" Hiccup told the vikings he was currently training to take a break.

"There's something I was meaning to ask you a few days ago but I was… preoccupied with something so I forgot" he blushed after he said the word preoccupied

"Oh, ok. So what were you going to ask me?"

Fishlegs sighed "Well uhm… it happened during your fight with Snotlout" he started

"Go on"

"Then uhm… I know this might sound crazy but, you know, not that I think you're crazy or anything-" he stalled

"Spit it out already. I still need to teach these guys the proper way to keep themselves upright" Hiccup sighed as, tired of Fishlegs' fidgeting.

"Ok… It's just that during the fight, how did you manage to stop Snotlout's hammer from, you know, crushing you?" he asked

Hiccup's eyebrows rose "Excuse me?"

Fishlegs fidgeted with his hands "There was also that certain sound I heard during the impact. It was almost like the sound of a hammer striking iron." Fishleg's finally looked up at Hiccup expectantly.

Hiccup gulped. How was he going to answer that without revealing anything? "You see Fish, it wa-"

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid called him over "There's something I need to discuss with you! Something _important_"

Hiccup looked at Astrid then at Fishlegs

"It's ok. You could tell me later" Fishlegs said, understandingly Hiccup nodded and approached Astrid

"So what is it do you want to tell me?" Hiccup asked as he stood infront of Astrid.

Astrid beamed at him "Nothing. I just thought you needed a little help back there."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he grinned at her "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"Actually, no. Thanks!" she took his hand and started pulling him. "Actually, I think it's time we talk to our fathers"

"About what?" Hiccup asked in confusion

"About this marriage thing. Don't you think it's time that everyone knew about this?"

Hiccup's eyes widened again "Are you crazy?! This is not the right time for people to know about… us…" he gestured to both of them "We are going to invade another village and your planning in telling everyone about our marriage?"

"Yep" Astrid simply said as they exited the stadium.

Hiccup groaned "Oh sure. While were going to my house, how about I make our speech before we head out to the Meatheads."

Hiccup cleared his throat "Listen everyone, I know that most, if not all, of you here know about what happened a week ago. I know that you are all devastated by the loss of our comrades but they weren't just our comrades but also our friends, allies and most of all family. We are gathered here today because this is the day where we get revenge for our fallen comrades! Today is the day where the Meatheads will learn their place and fear the might of the Hairy Hooligans! Today is the day where we will be known in history as the first tribe to conquer dragons!"

"I know most of you think that we don't stand a chance but this time we have a huge advantage against them. We, have dragons! They wouldn't know what would hit them! But remember, these dragons aren't our pets nor our slaves, they are our comrades! Treat them like how you treat your friend! Treat them with respect! Most of all, treat them like your life depended on it! Because without them, we wouldn't be able to defeat the Meatheads!"

Hiccup started to mimic some voices "Yeah! Let us get them!" "We should make them suffer!" "Burn them houses to the ground!"

"Are you done?" Astrid sighed as Hiccup continued to annoy her.

"Not quite. Cue in dad clearing his voice and getting everyone's attention" Hiccup cleared his voice again "Ok everyone! Now that's done, I have wonderful news! My son, Hicucp, and Astrid Hofferson are to be married in a month! So it's best if we don't mess this up or it's your heads!"

Astrid stared shockingly at Hiccup before facepalming.

Hiccup blinked at her action "What?"

Astrid sighed and shook her head "Great job genius, you just pretty much announced it to the whole tribe."

Hiccup's mouth flapped open and close. He goofed up. He looked around and noticed different reactions from people. Some were murmuring, some were so shocked that they dropped the things they were carrying like fruits or weapons, some were disappointed and some were happy for them. But those didn't change the fact that he blurted it out for everyone to hear.

"I guess asking our dads about this is a no then?" she mocked asked with a grin. Hiccup heatedly glared at her and took the initiative in dragging him off towards his house.

"Shut up"

**AN:** Once again, I'm sorry for the short chapters but there is clearly nothing I could do about it… I'm fatigued.


	49. Does This Rock Make Me Look Fat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Fooled me once, shame on you. Fooled me twice, I killed you.

**Setting: **Preparation for the upcoming fight with the Meatheads

**Days Until Wedding:** 1 and a half month (48 days)

"**Does This Rock Make Me Look Fat"**

Stoick rubbed his temples as Hiccup and Astrid stood nervously infront of him. He couldn't believe these two. At first he was skeptical to what they said but after closely looking at the situation the more he thought it was possible. He looked at the two warily and was about to say something when Hiccup intervened.

"In my defense if Astrid didn't force me to come here with her then I wouldn't have opened my mouth in the first place." Hiccup spoke mechanically as if he rehearsed the sentence in his mind the entire time.

"What?!" Astrid looked at him unbelievingly. "So you blame me for your incompetence?" Astrid snorted "Chief, can you believe this dork? Was I the one who opened my big, fat mouth? Was I the one who announced it to the entire tribe? No, it was all YOU." She poked his chest for every question she asked.

Hiccup glared at her and swatter her finger away. "Well, if YOU didn't drag me towards here then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Astrid scoffed "Look, the only reason why I wanted to do this is because I'm SICK and TIRED of Snotlout trying to hit on me! I mean, does he even have the brain capacity to figure out that I hate his guts?!" she argued.

"Are you kidding me? After what you did two days ago he's actually learning to fear you."

Stoick sighed and slammed his hand on the table to get the teenagers attention. "Look, I don't care what you two do on your free time because what's happening right now is that most of everyone already knows that you two are engaged."

"What's so bad about that? I mean, you'll eventually tell everyone about it." Hiccup wondered.

That's when it hit Astrid, hard "Because of the rumors" she answered worriedly. She groaned and smacked her face "This is bad. This is so bad."

"What? I don't get it?" Hiccup asked confusingly

Astrid glared at him "Let me spell it out for you. First of all, everyone would think that the reason why we're engaged is because they probably think you knocked me up. Second of all, didn't it ever occur to you that people always tend to focus more on rumors rather than facts?"

Hiccup's eyes widened "You're right. And not only that but people will be so distracted by said rumors that they'll forget about the raid!"

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's tunic and started to shake him "You just had to shout it, didn't you?! You couldn't just make that stupid speech in silence! Oh no, you HAD to do it infront of the WHOLE village!"

Hiccup was starting to lose focus and maybe his lunch.

"ENOUGH!" Stoick's booming voice forced Astrid to let go of Hiccup and stood in attention. "There's nothing we could do about this now. What we need to do is tell everyone about this the right way. If I could just get Grudge to confirm the arrangement then I might just be able to convince them"

Hicucp furrowed his brows "You don't sound sure… I don't like this…"

"Ok, no-" before Stoick could continue there was a loud banging on his door

"STOICK!" Spitelout's voice could be heard from the other side "I've heard the rumors! What's the meaning of this?!"

Stoick sighed. Of course his brother was going to be a hindrance. He looked tiredly at the two teens and said "Use the backdoor to go outside. I'll take care of this."

Hiccup nodded and grabbed Astrid's hand. They quickly walked to the backdoor and slipped Spitelout as he Stoick let him in the house. They briskly walked towards the stadium to avoid confrontations from people. When they finally arrived inside though, the other teens were already on them.

"Hiccup! Is it true?!" Tuffnut excitedly asked as he invaded Hiccup's personal space "Are you and Astrid really tying the knot?!"

Hiccup blinked "Uhmm" but before he could answer his tunic was pull from behind and he was turned around to come face-to-face with Snotlout.

Snotlout glared at him and said "Look, just because you won earlier doesn't mean you get to marry her! She's mine!"

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed Snotlout's hand and broke his finger, forcing Snotlout to let go of him. "Listen to me and listen well." Hiccup said seriously as he poked him on the chest. "You really think you stand a chance with Astrid, do you? Do you really think Astrid would actually like a guy like you? Whose ego is the size of berk? Whose brain is the size of a grain of sand?" he grabbed Snotlout by his collar and lifted him up with his left hand. "Believe it or not but our fight last time was nothing but child's play for me. So if you want to live with your limbs intact then you better stop this childishness or else because I happen to like your face on a rock, literally" he let go of Snotlout and let him fall on his ass.

Snotlout stood up and glared at Hiccup "I'll remember this Haddock. Mark my words, I will get Astrid" he said as he stalked away.

Hiccup sighed. So much for family bonding.

"Ehem" Tuffnut coughed and got Hiccup's attention "You still didn't answer my question"

Hiccup sighed "Yes, me and Astrid are going to get married in a month or so. No, I didn't knock her up" he answered before Tuffnut could open his mouth and ask the question for that answer.

While all those happened, Astrid was on the sidelines just watching the scene unfold. That was until someone tapped on her shoulder. Astrid turned her head and was now face-to-face with a smirking Ruffnut "We need to talk, again"

Astrid sighed and shrugged her shoulders "Sure"

**AN: **Whew… Things are getting interesting! Rival villages, village conflicts and an arranged marriage. Can Hiccup and the others overcome this?! Find out after I think how I'll do it!


	50. What Brings You Here On This Fine Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** I don't understand. People keep telling me this is a great story and all I see are mistakes. XD Must be an author thing…

**Setting: **Preparation for the upcoming fight with the Meatheads

**Days Until Wedding:** 1 and a half month (48 days)

"**What Brings You Here On This Fine Day"**

Just as Astrid and Hiccup escaped through the backdoor, Stoick opened the front one and smile jovially at his brother. Spitelout returned the gesture by frowning at him and barging through the door.

Stoick snorted "Well, good day to you too." He closed the door and followed his brother on the kitchen where he previously talked with his son and his fiancé.

Spitelout turned around and glared at him "I'll cut to the chase. Is it true that Hiccup and Astrid are to be married?" he demanded.

Stoick tsked "Now, it's not that I don't want to answer you but you should never listen to rumors and demand answers from someone who hasn't even heard it yet." Stoick was secretly laughing inside. The look on Spitelout's face was priceless! He knew that keeping the wedding a secret was a fantastic idea!

"Don't play games with me!" Spitelout slammed his hands on the table.

Enough was enough. Stoick's face became stony and he glared at Spitelout. "You better learn your place Spitelout or I'll make you. You just don't barge in here and demand things from me. Have you forgotten why I became the chief or do you want a replay of it?"

Spitelout winced. Of course he hadn't forgotten. He still had the scar on his back to prove it. He deflated and sighed but kept his glare on Stoick "Fine but I still want answers." Stoick's glare hardened. "Please?" Spitelout groaned.

Stoick's face turned jovial again and laughed "Now that's the spirit! To answer your question, yes, Hiccup and Astrid are to be wed next month."

Spitelout sighed. "How long has this been kept a secret?" he asked gravely. If this deal was only made a few weeks ago then maybe he could still convince Grudge to change his mind.

Stoick rubbed his beard. "Hmm… Let's see… Me and Grudge made this deal before our first hunting trip together so…"

Spitelout's eye was twitching. Stoick was stalling. He didn't know why but he was clearly doing this on purpose!

Stoick eyes brightened "Now I remember!" Spitelout released the breath he was holding "It was five years ago!"

Spitelout's mouth hung open. "Fi-five years?! You kept it a secret for that long?!"

"Actually we told Hiccup and Astrid just a few weeks ago" Stoick said, clearly missing Spitelout's point.

"What?" Spitelout was once again speechless. "Those kids already knew and they weren't against it?" Spitelout snapped. He knew that Stoick was not going to like what he was doing but he was still surprised by what he said. He knew his brother. He knew that Stoick always rambled and nagged when he was drunk but, surprisingly, he kept this a secret for five years.

Stoick shrugged "Yep. In fact both of them only seemed surprised by the news. Haven't you noticed how close those two are? People are even asking me if I plan on having them getting married." Stoick laughed "Just imagine how much I resisted just not blurting it out to them."

Spitelout slouched and sat on a chair. All his plans, ruined. He was too confident in his son in pursuing the Hofferson girl. He failed. He knew when he was beaten.

He was going to tell Stoick that he was leaving when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Stoick said as he made his way towards the door.

Spitelout sat there and contemplated his life. More importantly, his son's. He made Snotlout what he was now. An arrogant, conceited viking. He even made sure that Snotlout was ruthless towards his cousin so that he would have a higher chance of becoming chief one day. He wondered if his son followed his orders because he either loved him or feared him.

"Ahh Grudge! Great timing!" Stoick said from the other room.

Spitelout's head shot up. Grudge? Here? Now?

"Spitelout?" Grudge asked as he entered the kitchen "I was just meaning to talk to you"

Spitelout groaned again. This was certainly not his day.

-Later that day-

"So Astrid…" Ruffnut stalled as she and Astrid was currently situated in her room to have some privacy "When were you planning on telling me of your marriage?" she mocked asked.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "When the time was right but unfortunately that wouldn't come anymore."

Ruffnut's face became red and Astrid could clearly see she was holding her breath

"Uhmm Ruff? What's happening?" but the only response she got was a high pitch squeal. Astrid could've sworn her ears were bleeding.

"I can't believe it! First, you admitted to me you like him. Then, you admitted that he was your boyfriend. And finally, you two are going to get married!" she hugged Astrid and suddenly realized what she was doing. She let go and coughed on her hand and hardened her face "This-this isn't going to leave my room, understood?" she threatened but her face was flushed.

Astrid just laughed and punched the other blonde on the arm "Don't worry. I won't tell the tribe that Ruffnut Thorston acts like a girl sometimes."

Ruffnut gritted her teeth "I'm serious!" she shouted and tackled Astrid.

Astrid yelped and the two girls wrestled while laughing.

Meanwhile, the guys were downstairs in the main room. The guys consisted of Hiccup, Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

Hiccup coughed on his arm "So, any questions?"

Tuffnut waved his arm "Nope"

Hiccup seemed surprised "Really? I mean, you guys ok with this?"

Fishlegs nodded "Of course. It was clearly obvious that both you and Astrid were having a relationship and according to my calculations, Ruffnut already knew before any of us did"

Tuffnut looked at Fishlegs strangely "Again with my sister? What's with you guys? Don't tell me you like her?" Tuffnut asked jokingly.

Fishlegs blushed and stuttered "We-well… It's just that… You know…"

Tuffnut eyes widened "No way dude! You like her?!" he then backed away from him "Then does that mean you like me too?! Eeewwww!" Tuffnut said like Fishlegs had rabies or something.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "What's that got to do with you?" he asked incredulously

Tuffnut scoffed "Everything. Don't you get it? Me and Ruff are like connected to the hip so, if Legs here likes her then he definitely likes me too!" he said like it as the most obvious thing in the world.

Hiccup opened his mouth to reason out but decided against it. Tuffnut was not worthy enough to sacrifice some brain cells for.

Too bad Fishlegs thought it was worth it "What are you talking about? That's theoretically impossible. Just because you are twins doesn't mean that my feelings for Ruffnut is the same for you"

Hiccup smirked "You just practically told us what you feel for her"

Fishleg's blush grew deeper "I don't like Ruffnut that way!" he defended

Hiccup's smirk also grew "I never mentioned that you like her nor did I mention it was Ruffnut"

Tuffnut pumped his fist up on the air "I knew it!" he suddenly stood next to Fishlegs and wrapped an arm around his massive shoulders "Don't worry buddy, I know that the two of us won't work out so I'm going to help you with my sister! How's that sound?"

Fishlegs wanted to protest but he saw Hiccup shook his head so FIshlegs sighed and nodded his head "Fine, whatever"

Tuffnut cheered "That's my man! Now, first things first, my sister loves to fight roughly"

Hiccup sighed too. This was going to be a long day.

**AN:** Behold! My newest chapter! Enjoy and review!


	51. Did You Really Think We Would Come Unpre

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Don't mind me… I'm just here to help you cope with your day :D

**Setting: **Day of the raid of Meathead Village

**Days Until Wedding:** 1 and a half month (40 days)

"**Did You Really Think We Would Come Unprepared"**

At last, after 8 days of gruesome training and preparing, the Hairy Hooligans were finally ready with their invasion. Except there were instances where someone would question Hiccup and Astrid about their relationship. Like always, their leader always made a speech before they strike. This time though, their leader was not Stoick but his son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. At first glance, people might think he was a pushover but to the people who lived in Berk, he was something else.

Everyone was gathered mead hall, eating to fill their stomachs for the upcoming battle while the dragons were stationed outside to eat some fish. Everyone quieted down when Hiccup stood at the middle of the hall. Hiccup cleared his throat and successfully got everyone's attention.

He looked at his father and Stoick gave him the signal to go on.

"Listen everyone, I know that most, if not all, of you here know about what happened 2 weeks ago. I know that you are all devastated by the loss of our comrades but they weren't just our comrades but also our friends, allies and most of all family. We are gathered here today because this is the day where we get revenge for our fallen comrades! Today is the day where the Meatheads will learn their place and fear the might of the Hairy Hooligans! Today is the day where we will be known in history as the first tribe to conquer dragons!"

While Hiccup was making his speech Astrid chuckled behind him. Ruffnut looked at her and leaned towards the chuckling teen.

"What're you laughing about?" Ruffnut whispered.

Astrid chuckled a little more before whispering back "This was the speech he made up when he accidentally told everyone we were getting married."

Ruffnut finally caught on and both girls laughed at his misfortune. Hiccup tried to ignore the two girls behind him because he actually heard every word they said.

"Everyone! Don't let fear consume you! Never doubt yourselves! We are vikings! We don't show mercy towards the enemy! Most of all, we fight for honor!" he shouted and everyone followed.

"Let's go!" Hiccup pointed towards the ocean and everyone started racing to the boats to ready themselves while the others went to their respective dragons. Hiccup whistled and Toothless started running towards him with his tongue out. Hiccup knew what was coming so his eyes widened and he held his arms out. "Toothless! Don't! Stop!" but it was too late because Toothless tackled him to the ground and started licking his face.

Hiccup eventually forced Toothless to stop but it was too late since he was already smelling like dead fish. It was a good thing he was riding a dragon or everyone would have to get used to smelling like fish for hours.

Everyone eventually finished preparing for the voyage and off they go. It was tense all around.

Hiccup was playing lookout with Astrid beside him. He still found it fascinating how Astrid trained Blindspot. What she lacked in sight she made up for hearing. A good example was when Hiccup accidentally dropped a nail and Blindspot reacted to it even though she was a few meters away.

Her rider though, was another story. At first glance, people might think she was just one of those typical vikings who kept their distance to stay alive but not her, she would gladly go hand-to-hand with anybody who got in her way. Hiccup included. Astrid was a killer with a bow but when using her axe, it was best if you said your prayers to the gods.

As Hiccup flew Toothless over the ocean, the other teens followed suite. Hiccup was glad that he taught them first.

Fishlegs, a huge, burly viking with a heart of a child. He wouldn't even hurt a fly until his life depended on it. Don't be fooled though because the guy was genius when it came to, well, everything you could think of. He was the tactician of this operation. He was incharge in what to do in what situation. He was currently riding a gronkle which he oddly called Meatlug for reasons unknown.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the demolition experts in their ragtag group. The most annoying twins Hiccup ever knew. Both were obnoxious and annoying but without them, life wouldn't be fun. Tuffnut, a masochistic annoyance, he was either born an idiot or his mother dropped him he was born. He insisted it was the latter because to him it sounded cool. Ruffnut, although she acted like his brother, she had her moments where she acted just like Astrid, brash and violent which was a very terribly combination. She also had her moments where she showed intelligence like when Fishlegs would start explaining something and she would give her input. Although her infatuation for the burly teen might have something to do with it. Their dragon is none other than the hideous zippleback, whome they called Bard and Belch.

Then there was Snotlout. Hiccup was worried about him because he didn't know what was running through his thick skull. Just a few weeks ago, Snotlout actually made peace with him but just last week, he broke it because he thought that Astrid made the mistake of picking Hiccup over him. In the end though, Hiccup knew he would do the right thing since deep, deep, deep, deep, deep inside Snotlout had a heart. He was currently riding a monstrous nightmare he called Hookfang for obvious reasons.

They flew for hours until eventually they found land over the distance.

"Ok guys! I'll go on ahead and scout the perimeter!" Hiccup told the other teens and made Toothless shoot forward which left the others in awe. Hiccup loved it when Toothless went in full gear. He felt free. But just as quick as it started it had to end.

Hiccup situated Toothless a giant boulder and peaked above it to the village infront of him. The Meathead's village was just like theirs except they still hunted dragons. He saw that the people were doing their daily chores. Men cutting wood, women hanging wet clothes and children playing around. Hiccup's heart broke. He had forgotten that children would get involved in this fight. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He opened them again and it was immediately replaced with determination. Now was not the time to show weakness. They would reap what they sow!

Hiccup climbed back to Toothless and flew back to the others. It was time to strike while the Meatheads was defenseless.

**AN:** Ok, a lot of you may think that Hiccup is OOC but that is how it's supposed to be. He didn't grow up alone and weak. He had Astrid to grow up with so his view in life is different. That is all… Enjoy and review!


	52. How Does It Feel To Lose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **

**AN: ** This is another reason why my story is rated M. There would deaths. There would be gore. Most of all, there would be blood!

**Setting: **Day of the raid of Meathead Village

**Days Until Wedding:** 1 and a half month (40 days)

"**How Does It Feel To Lose"**

It was a fine day at the Meathead tribe. Men we fixing houses, women were taking care of the household and children were playing on the roads.

Mogadon, the Meathead chief, was pleased. Ever since he betrayed the Hairy Hooligans, people started respecting him again. He knew that they were going to attack them but if his numbers were right then it would take Stoick years before he could recover from their loss.

It took him months just to get Stoick to trust him enough to do their monthly meetings in their village and it was worth it. Too bad he didn't got to kill the Hairy Hooligan chief though, if he did then every tribe would fear him.

He was jealous of Stoick. Whenever he visited the Hairy Hooligans, the villagers always showed Stoick that they like him as a chief. Hel they even greet him even though he was currently distracted by something else. They were happy. Mogadon was jealous of that.

His people, on the other hand, feared him. It wasn't because he was a bad chief, it was just the way he handled things. When someone do something wrong, he usually punished them by starvation, imprisonment or banishment.

"Chief, this week's food stock is great. We'll have enough to last us for another month." A villager reported to him.

Mogadon nodded. Everything in his village was perfect. Almost.

Mogadon suddenly heard a kind of whistle. As if something was moving too fast. There it went again. Then again. And again. Mogadon was confused.

Then it started. A house just a few meters away blew up as a kind of blast made a direct hit.

"Dragons!" someone shouted which caused a chain reaction. Everyone readied their weapons from bows, to axes, to swords and other things. To their utter confusion, nothing attacked. It was as if the fireball came out of nowhere and destroyed the house. The temporary silence didn't last though because another blast was heard just a few blocks away and it hit three houses at once.

"What is going on here?!" Mogadon shouted as he readied his battle axe.

BOOM!

Another house was completely obliterated.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

One by one, houses were either burned down or completely destroyed by the blasts.

Everyone was starting to panic. Vikings started running in random directions, some hoping to put off the fires while others were scared.

A roar was heard above and when one viking looked up to see what it was, he was unfortunate enough to be the first victim as a monstrous nightmare swooped down and bit the viking's head off. The lifeless body slowly fell down and blood started to ooze out of it.

Women started screaming and fled from the corpse. Dragons started swarming all over the village while the blasts kept coming and destroying houses.

A viking was using his bow accurately and he hit every dragon that flew close to him. Too bad he didn't notice their riders or he would've been able to avoid the arrow going straight through his skull.

"Yes! Right at the mark!" Astrid cheered as she hit the viking in between his eyes. She then grabbed another arrow and targeted other archers. Because of her previous blindness, her shooting skills went off the roof, making her more deadly than she ever was.

While Astrid was busy hitting vikings with a bow, Blindspot was accurately shooting spines all over the place. It wasn't random though because nadders had deadly accuracy. Once the spines hit the viking, poison would hit the viking's body and the paralysis would begin and would leave the victim easy pickings.

"Woohoo!" Snotlout shouted as Hookfang caught himself on fire and rammed his way across the roads, completely incinerating the humans he passed. It was a good thing that Snotlout managed to jump down or he would've been toasted as well.

After jumping down, Snotlout ran towards the busy streets and hammered his way through. He punched, kicked and smashed the vikings that got on his way and by the time he was at the end of the street he was already looking a bloody mess. His hair was wet from sweat, his left eye was swollen and he was currently missing a tooth. His hammer was hanging by his side while it dripped blood from its fallen enemies. If someone looked closely they could see bits and pieces of flesh on the hammer.

Snotlout looked smug but deep inside he wanted to puke his breakfast yesterday. He loved to fight and win but he was not a killer. Against popular belief, Snotlout hated it when a mammal died. He noticed that Meathead vikings were coming his way so he sucked his gut and charged right in, hammer raised.

Fishlegs was with the vikings in the boats. He was relaying instructions and giving tactical advice so that there would be no mistakes and unnecessary deaths in this raid. He knew that Meatlug would be great out there but he just couldn't risk it. Gronkles were the most commonly killed in their tribe, well used to be killed.

"Listen, when Hiccup gives the signal, you guys fire those flaming rocks over our men and to their catapults. Take out their advantage and we win the fight" he advised the others. "The key here isn't aggression or recklessness, it's patience. If we could outsmart our enemy then we could force them to their knees with minimal casualties"

-With Hiccup-

While the others were busy fighting below, Hiccup was tasked in blowing key places. His job was to make sure that the Meathead wouldn't have an escape route when they finally realized that their outnumbered. Toothless fire another blast but Hiccup knew that he was already at his limit.

"Ok Toothless, let's give them the signal!" Toothless nodded his head and aimed above him to release a flaming inferno above him.

-With Fishlegs-

Fishlegs heard the night fury's screech so he looked up and saw it.

"The signal! Everyone to their stations!" he instructed.

The vikings then lit the rocks on the catapults and hurled them towards the village.

The signal wasn't only for the boats but also for the vikings within the village to warn them for the incoming rain of flaming rocks.

Flaming rocks started falling and hitting unsuspecting vikings on the ground. The Meathead's catapults didn't stand a chance. After the raining inferno, the Hairy Hooligans resumed their attack.

Toothless swooped down and dropped Hiccup to the ground. Hiccup told Toothless back away so that he wouldn't be caught by the crossfire. Hiccup drew his two swords and walked cautiously to avoid being ambushed.

Hiccup turned to his right, just in time to avoid being decapitated. He clashed swords with him but because he was using two of them, he sliced off the opposing vikings arm. The viking screamed in pain but it was cut short as Hiccup sliced his head off. Hiccup then was forced to weave again as an arrow passed his head. He looked towards the archer and quickly hid behind a barrel to not get hit by his arrows.

The archer was smart. He didn't rush things and just waited for Hiccup to make his move.

"You know, it's not nice trying to kill my fiancé." The archer, startled, turned towards the voice and released the arrow. But it was to no avail since Astrid was using a body to shield herself from the arrow.

She let the body fall and smiled sweetly at the scared viking as she sliced off his arms using her battle axe. The viking screamed in pain and Astrid just left him there to suffer. Nobody was allowed to hurt Hiccup except her!

"Hiccup?" she asked

Hiccup looked up from his hiding place "Astrid?" he stood up and hugged her "Come on. We still got a lot to do"

Astrid nodded and both ran towards to where Mogadon was located.

The raid didn't last long. Most, if not all, fighting vikings of the defending village was either fatally injured, in critical condition or dead. As Hiccup walked along the road and noticed the corpses lying on the ground. Some were theirs but most from the opposing side. Hiccup had to constantly close his eyes so that he didn't have to see the dead bodies of children.

He knew this would happen. Even before the raid he already knew that children would die. That's the reason why the only people he knew of his age group in their tribe were Astrid, Snoutlout, the twins and Fishlegs. Children die in raids. They were always used by the attacking tribe as bait and, in a worst case scenario, would be brought back to their village as part of their loot. Hiccup even heard of tribes eating the children of the village they pillaged.

He finally arrived at his destination. The chief's house. He entered inside and Mogadon was on a chair, tied up.

Mogadon looked up and frowned when he saw Hiccup "Where's Stoick? I'm willing to bet that he's still on his ship at this very moment and afraid to show his face to me!"

Hiccup shook his head "Nope. Dad is back at the village. I'm the one who organized this operation so I would take full responsibility for it." Hiccup leaned forward until he was mere inches from Mogadon's face "Now, listen to what I got to say. You've lost more than half of your tribesmen because of your recklessness. Tell me, how does it feel to lose to someone like me?" Hiccup asked coldly

Mogadon shivered at Hiccup's dominance over him. He could actually picture Hiccup as a kind of warlord. Mogadon hung his head and started to cry. He knew that crying showed weakness but what was the point in hiding. His whole family was killed during the raid. He was the only one left. Even his son was killed mercilessly.

Hiccup grabbed a bunch of Mogadon's hair to force him to look at Hiccup

Hiccup glared at him "Starting today, you will the village of Berk or you will suffer a fate worse than death."

Hiccup dropped his head and started walking outside. There he saw Astrid hugging herself and looked like she was about to cry. Hiccup enveloped her in a hug as she finally released her herself and cried on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Shh… It's ok… What happened?" Hiccup asked, concerned for her

"I-I ki-killed a child… " she sobbed "I didn't mean it!" she pounded on his chest but he just took it. "He came right at me with a sword so I was forced to pierce an arrow through his head but still!"

Hiccup sighed… This was why he wanted her to stay back. Because of him, she witnessed something inhumane. He had to make sure that their lives in Berk would stay peaceful no matter what.

**AN:** Boom! Done and done! Love it? Hate it? Flame it? Jerk it?


	53. Is This a Sign

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Well… I could clearly say that the last chapter was a success! Time to make you scratch your heads and doubt my thinking skills

**Setting: **Day of the raid of Meathead Village

**Days Until Wedding:** 1 and a half month (40 days)

"**Is This a Sign"**

"Hiccup" a viking called as he approached said boy "We finally found where they held our men. They are currently held in a cave, that's where their prison is located"

"Good. It's time to free them. Let's just hope that all of them are able." The viking nodded and led Hiccup towards the forest where the cave was made. On the way there, he saw Astrid staring at her reflection on a barrel full of water. She looked so distant. She probably still felt guilt in killing that child.

Astrid looked up and saw Hiccup. He gave her a small smile and gestured her to get closer. Astrid returned the smile and walked towards him. He explained that they finally found the prison where their fellow tribesmen were held and wanted her to go with him. Astrid accepted his offer and off they went.

Hiccup noticed that Astrid was quite during the walk so he tried to engage her in a conversation. "Hey Astrid, you seem a little down… What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Astrid looked at him and sighed sadly. "It's just… It's just that I could've spared him!" she shouted while her grip on his tightened. Too bad for Hiccup the hand she was currently holding was his right one. "I could've incapacitated him! I could've ran away!" she knelt to the ground while she grabbed a handful of her hair "I-I…" she couldn't take it anymore and she broke down in sobs.

Hiccup did what he knew best for these kinds of situations. He told the others to go on ahead while he would take care of Astrid at the moment. He held her close and whispered soothing words to her. Astrid was still crying though and Hiccup was also on the verge of tears but he had to hold it in. Someone had to be the stronger one in their relationship, it was usually Astrid but since she was at her weakest at the moment, it had to be him. He had to be strong for her.

Astrid eventually recovered so they proceeded to the prison. When they arrived there, most of the prisoners were already released. Some were still held in their cells because they were strangers to the Hairy Hooligans.

Most of the prisoners left were prisoners of war but what caught Hiccup's attention was a girl. She was alone in her cell, probably because of obvious reasons. Hiccup was not one for looks but she looked so beautiful to him. It wasn't that he liked her or anything, it was just that her beauty was different from most of the women he'd seen. But to him Astrid was still the best. Truth be told, he had a little crush on the girl.

He and Astrid approached her cell and tapped the metal to get her attention. Before she looked up she backed away from them and raised her arms as if defending herself. "Please! Don't hurt me! I'm not some princess or anything like that! I'm just a peasant!" she closed her eyes shut while begging for mercy to them.

Hiccup raised his eyebrow. This girl was definitely not from anywhere he'd visited. Her accent was different. She had black flowing hair and around her eyes were some kind of black ink on them. When he looked closer, he could see that her clothes had patches on them. She was probably from one of those poor villages. He studied her face and could see that she was bruised. She was probably beaten by the guards here.

"Don't worry. We're here to help" he said as Astrid nodded her head.

The girl looked up and Hiccup noticed that her eyes were green just like his. She eyed him curiously and she cautiously walked closer to them. "You're not from here, are you?" she cautiously asked.

Hiccup shook his head "No… We're from Berk."

"Berk? What are you guys doing in a place like this? Not that I'm not grateful or anything but still" she asked shyly.

Before Hiccup could answer, Astrid intervened "We've came here to avenge our fallen comrades from these-" Hiccup cut her off before she said something foul.

"What she's trying to say is that we came here because we wanted to seek justice."

"Oh" the girl said as she looked down and smiled sadly "Well, you're probably wondering why I'm here, right?" she looked up and when they nodded she continued "My family and I were on our way home to our island when our boat was attacked by vikings. They attacked our boat and took me with them. My parents managed to escape because I bought them time but after that I've got nothing"

Hiccup looked down in sadness. This girl needed some place to stay. He looked at Astrid and she already knew what he was thinking so she made the initiative.

"You could stay with us."

The girl's eyes lit up and looked excitedly at Astrid "Really?!"

Astrid managed to give a small smile "Yeah"

The girl hugged Astrid and to Hiccup's mild surprise they had the same height "Thanks! By the way, my name is Heather"

**AN: **Boom! Another surprise for you guys! Hope you like it!


	54. What Is This Feeling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Things are just getting more difficult as more people meet our favorite duo.

**Setting: **Day of the raid of Meathead Village

**Days Until Wedding:** 1 and a half month (40 days)

"**What Is This Feeling"**

The Hairy Hooligans were still in Meathead Island because they were still pillaging the place. Mogadon and his tribesmen were held captives and would be released after they finished scouring the village for food and materials.

Snotlout was tasked to carrying the dead bodies in a pile to search them for weapons and such. While he did this, a child approached him. The child seems to be at six years of age.

The child tried to get Snotlout's attention by pulling on his pants. Snotlout waved him off and said "Beat it kid, I'm busy." He then went to pickpocket the dead female viking infront of him.

"But that's my mommy" the small child pointed to the viking Snotlout was currently searching. "Why is mommy sleeping? Is she tired?" the kid asked innocently.

Snotlout stopped abruptly and looked at the child shockingly. He wanted to tell the child that she was dead but he wasn't that heartless. The child approached the corpse and started shaking it

"Mommy? Wake up… I'm hungry…" the child started shaking her harder "Mommy!" but before Snotlout could speak, another kid, who looked like she was 12 years old, quickly approached the small child and scooped him up.

"Come here Billy. Let's not disturb mommy, ok?" the tween said as the child squirmed in her arms

"But I'm hungry!" the child protested

"Fine, I'll feed you" the tween looked at Snotlout and all he could see was hate towards him. He could see that she was holding back tears for the child in her arms "I'm sorry if my brother bothered you, please don't hurt us" she then ran away before he could say anything.

Snotlout stood in place with a very solemn face. He felt pretty bad. He might not have killed the mother but he still felt guilty. This was what vikings do. They pillaged other villages, killed fishermen and destroyed other boats. He should be happy. He was a viking now. He was finally able to do what his father bragged to him before. Snotlout clenched his fist while a single tear left his eye. Seeing that kid call for his mother reminded him of his own mother. He never got to know her since she was killed by another viking during a raid in Berk when he was just a toddler.

Snoutlout decided that he had enough searching and started walking towards the boats. He left Hookfang there because he wasn't needed anymore. Hookfang happily obliged since the sea near the Meathead's was abundant with fish.

While he was walking, Hiccup noticed him and jogged after him, leaving Astrid and Heather behind. When Hiccup finally caught up to Snotlout he put his hand on Snotlout's shoulder and getting his attention.

"Oh hey Hiccup, what's up?" he asked.

Hiccup was shocked. Snotlout didn't even call him Useless. Something was up. But before Hiccup could talk, Snotlout beat him to it.

"Listen, I want to apologize" he slowly said with a sigh

"For what exactly?"

"Everything" Snotlout sighed again "Look man, I know that you won't forgive me that easily but at least I'm apologizing now while were not enemies yet"

Before, Hiccup would be skeptical but Snotlout seemed to be genuinely sorry "I forgive you"

Snotlout raised an eyebrow "Seriously? You're not gonna, I don't know, make me beg for it?"

"Nope"

Snotlout smiled and hugged Hiccup "You're the coolest man!"

Hiccup patted his back awkwardly "Uhmm… You can let go now"

"Oh sorry. Well I-" he stopped because something caught his eye "Who's that?" he pointed behind Hiccup

Hiccup turned his head and saw Astrid and Heather walk towards them "Oh, that's Heather. She was captured by the Meatheads and she would be staying with us"

But Snotlout only heard him say her name and started to walk towards her "Uh-huh. Heather is it? Cool."

Hiccup shook his head and sighed. Snotlout would never change.

Snotlout walked confidently towards the females, completely gotten over his guilt trip. "Why hello there ladies, it's nice to see you this fine day." He wiggled his bushy eyebrow at them which only resulted in Astrid vomiting inside her mouth. Heather on the other hand shied away and hid behind Astrid.

Hiccup stood next to Snotlout "Don't worry about her. She's just a little shocked from what happened to her and is shy towards strangers."

"Oh really? Then why is she so comfortable with you guys?"

"Because we were the one who freed her Snotface" Astrid explained.

"Come on Astrid, be nice to him" Hiccup said as he put an arm around his cousin's shoulder

"You're kidding right? After what he had done to you?"

Snotlout sighed "Look, I already told Hiccup I'm sorry and he has already forgiven me."

Astrid crossed her arms and snorted "And I should believe you, why?"

"Because I believe him" Hiccup said resolutely. He didn't know why he trusted his cousin but he just had this feeling that he should.

Astrid glared at Hiccup and he returned the gesture. Astrid held the stare off for about ten seconds before closing her eyes and sighing "Fine but if something stupid happens and he's at the center of things, it's your head, go it?"

Hiccup gave her a thumbs up "No problem"

Astrid sighed again and grabbed Heather's arm before walking briskly towards the boats "Come on before we catch their stupidity"

Heather laughed a little and shyly said "You're kidding, right?"

Astrid stopped and grabbed Heather by the shoulders and glaring at her "Never and I mean never underestimate boys' stupidity… They've almost got Ruffnut, good thing I was there the moment she was almost gone."

Heather raised an eyebrow as they continued walking, this time casually, back to the boat "Who's Ruffnut?"

Before Astrid could answer, a huge explosion was heard and every head turned towards an exploding house. In the midst of all, two identical vikings were laughing their heads off. During the raid, the Thorston twins' job was to cause havoc and destruction to distract the defending tribe. Too bad nobody told them the raid was already over.

Astrid shook her head and pointed her hand towards one of them "That's Ruffnut"

Heather looked confusingly at the two "Which of those two girls are you talking about?"

Astrid was going to correct her but decided against it. She was right after all. "The one on the left"

"Ohh" Heather was still confused which of the two Astrid was talking about

"Come on, I still need to introduce you to our dragons"

Heather stopped abruptly, eyes wide "Dragons? You have dragons?!" she shockingly asked

"Oh yeah, we haven't told you but we trained dragons so now we are living together"

Heather grabbed Astrid's hands and held them at eye level, eye shining in admiration. "You are amazing" she said in awe

Astrid scratched her head. She never dealt with this kind of person before "Uhm… Sure…" Astrid shook her head and told Heather they should keep going.

-With Hiccup-

Snotlout looked at Heather's retreating form and once the girls were far away enough "Man! Who would've thought we could find a girl like her here?!"

"Snotlout" Hiccup said and Snotlout looked at him curiously "Promise me something"

Snotlout shrugged his shoulders "Sure"

"Promise me you won't do something so stupid that it would cause mass destruction because if Astrid found out it would be both our heads, got it?"

Snotlout thought about it and he remembered what Astrid did to him a week ago. He wholeheartedly agreed.

-Journey back to Berk-

Heather was in awe when she rode the back of the deadly nadder. Never in her life had she ever thought that she could fly at the back of a dragon.

"So, how does it feel?" Astrid asked infront of her

"It feels amazing!" Heather said excitedly. When Hiccup zoomed past them she was in awe "Woah… That night fury sure is fast."

Astrid agreed to her and smiled ruefully at her "Let's kick it up a notch"

"Wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Heather tried to ask what she meant Blindspot suddenly dived towards the sea below "AAAASSSTTTRRRRIIIDDDD!" she held tightly on Astrid as Blindspot made herself swerved herself before crashing through the sea. When Blindspot was flying at normal speed again Heather finally recovered from the shock "It would be nice to be warned next time"

Astrid smiled apologetically "Sorry" when she looked ahead, she finally saw the island where they live "and there it is. Your new home"

"Berk" Heather whispered in awe.

**AN:** Please note that this Heather is not like in the series. I would explain in due time because if I told you guys now I would just be giving spoilers so… Enjoy and review!


	55. Why Do I Have A Bad Feeling About This

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Guys… I just can't believe it… We're nearing the 300 review mark. My story can already be found on page 4 of the main search of fanfiction if you sort it by review when just last week it was still on page 7… Reviewers might be the same each chapter but the number of views for every chapter always accumulates to 300 viewers, which means people don't go to my story to review but to read it… I love you guys! This is why I update every day! This is why I push myself to post a new chapter even though I'm dead beat tired! This is why I respond to PM's and stuff like that!

**Arc: **A Stormy (W)Heather Approaches

**Days Until Wedding:** 1 and a half month (40 days)

"**Why Do I Have A Bad Feeling About This"**

When the Hairy Hooligans finally arrived back home, the tribe celebrated for their victory and the return of their comrades, old and new alike. Stoick heaved a huge sigh of relief after he saw the jet-black dragon land infront of him near his house. As Hiccup dismounted Toothless he was engulfed by his huge father in a bear hug. Hiccup could feel his bones being crushed and his father knew it because he immediately let him go to breathe.

"Hiccup, you made me proud" he said as he gave his son a pat on his shoulders

"Really?"

Stoick nodded "Not only did you led a pack of vikings to victory but also returned the ones that were taken hostage"

Hiccup scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. Not a good sign for Stoick. This usually meant a great disaster or a huge mistake in Hiccup's plan. "Speaking of hostages…"

"What about hostages?" Stoick glared at his son. Surely he didn't do something crazy like bringing a stranger with them. Stoick widened his eyes. No, his son was crazy enough to do something like that. He just hoped he was wrong.

"You see… There's this girl-"

"Stop!" Stoick motioned Hiccup to stop

"But you didn't let me finish… What I was trying to say is th-"

"I don't want to hear it" Stoick said in finality

"Bu-"

"No"

"Will you just hear me out" Hiccup groaned

But before Stoick could say no again, Blindspot landed next to them. When Stoick saw Heather when she dismounted his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"A-Agna?!"

"Agna?" Hiccup and Astrid asked at the same time.

When Stoick got a closer look, he shook his head "No, you're too young to be her… Must be my imagination"

Heather fidgeted "Uhmm… sir…"

Stoick smiled comfortingly at her "Call me Stoick"

Heather's eyes widened for a split second before returning back to her shy demeanor "Sir… I mean Stoick… How did you know her name?"

"Who's name?" Hiccup asked as he and Astrid approached the shy girl

"My mother's. Her name was Agna" she looked directly at Stoick and he had a look of surprise in his face

"No…" Stoick ran his hand through his face "It couldn't be…" Stoick had a look of panic on his face. This was the first time Hiccup saw his father like this. He didn't like it. Not even a dragon could do this to him. He looked at Heather and for a moment he saw her eyes turn to slits for a brief second before returning to normal again.

_What's going on? Is there some kind of connection here that I couldn't understand?_ Hiccup thought to himself.

Astrid on the other hand, was not bothering to think about this because she was back to thinking about the kid she killed. It wasn't the fact that she was weak, it was just that the child she killed was already trained in killing others. Mogadon was a great leader but must be a terrible father. She just hoped that Hiccup won't be like him when the time comes.

Stoick gestured for the trio to enter the house. The three teens followed him. Two of the teens were confused while one of them had an answer to Stoick's odd behavior.

When they finally entered the house, Stoick told Hiccup to lock the door. He obligingly did as he was told and entered the kitchen where the rest was situated.

Stoick sighed and looked at Heather one more time before closing his eyes and groan "No doubts about it. You're your mother's daughter alright"

"Dad… How exactly did you know her mother?" Hiccup asked slowly

Stoick looked at his son and sighed once again "This does not leave this room, got it?" he looked at the teens and they nodded in unison "What I'm about to tell you is something even Gobber and Grudge doesn't know about"

"Woah" Hiccup was surprised. Gobber and Grudge knew most of Stoick's secrets because he usually shared it with them. This must be something that he treasured or regretted so much that he didn't share it to even his most trusted men.

"This happened 15 years ago… Months before you're mother died. This happened when we raided a random village in the middle of winter…"

**AN: **And I end it there because the following parts are going to be a doozy and I'm too lazy to finish it now XD

Also because I wanted it to end in a cliffhanger… Enjoy and Review!


	56. What The Hel Am I Doing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** In this chapter, Stoick would be 18 and for the readers' perspective, he looked like Hiccup except he's buffer and had a lot more hair.

Agna, on the other hand, looked like her daughter, Heather, in this story at least. The only difference they had was that Agna had a more voluptuous figure.

Oh, one more thing, expect some lemons…

**Arc: **A Stormy (W)Heather Approaches

**Days Until Wedding: **15 years and 1 and a half month

"**What The Hel Am I Doing"**

"Take this!" Stoick shouted as he smashed another viking with his hammer.

"Stoick!" Gobber ran over as he wiped his forehead with his left hand. "We did it! They're surrendering!" Gobber cheered, closely followed by the others.

Stoick breathed heavily as he looked down on his might hammer. Blood was dripping from it and it didn't bother him anymore. Years of fighting could do that to a man, especially when you were the chief. In all of history of Berk, Stoick was the youngest to become chief. At the age of 17 he was already forced with the responsibility after his father died with sickness.

"Stoick what's wrong?" Grudge asked as he approached his long-time friend

"It's nothing"

"Don't tell me ye and de wife's bin fighting again?" Grudge sighed. Just last week they'd already fought five times. "Look, Stoick, I don' know whut's happenin betwin ye two but ye hav to stop mopin around. Hav fun, will ye?" Grudge clapped his back and walked away, readying the ship for the voyage back to Berk.

Stoick contemplated what Grudge said as he and Gobber pillaged some dead vikings. He never thought about that. Ever since he became chief, he stopped having fun. He remembered the time when he was free in doing what he wanted. He never cared about anything that didn't concern him. Before the responsibility of chiefdom was shoved at him, Stoick never frowned.

"Gobber" Stoick said after a while of silence

"Aye?"

"Tell the men we're making a little detour"

"Where to?" Gobber raised one side if his unibrow

Stoick smiled smugly at him "Trader's Isle"

-Trader's Isle-

Trader's Isle.

It was a viking's paradise. It was where enemies would meet but instead of fighting would have a drink together and forgot about their dispute for the time being. It is where all the things in the world could be bought, for a price. It was also where dragons were forced to fight each other for the vikings' entertainment.

This was where Stoick and the other Hairy Hooligans stopped for some relaxation, away from responsibility.

"One more!" Gobber shouted as he gulped down another mug of mead.

"Gobber, ye-ye gotta stop… It's… It's… ughh…" Grudge tried to stop Gobber but fell asleep next to his intoxicated friend.

Stoick just laughed at his two idiotic friends. He didn't know what he'd do without them. He wanted to call the barmaid for mead when he noticed a girl looking at him. She had black hair with green eyes. She had the body of a Goddess. Because of his drunkenness, all of Stoick's common sense was sent out the window. He approached the girl with a confident smile.

"Hey there" he greeted. He positioned himself so that he was leaning down on her.

"Hey yourself" she greeted back with a seductive smile. A sober person could tell that she had too much to drink.

"You here alone?" Stoick asked as he grabbed a strand of her black hair and twirled it around his pointer finger "because if you're not then I'll just walk away. Trying to stay out of trouble, you know"

The girl giggled and didn't stop him from playing with her hair "Nope. I'm here with my sisters" she hinted.

Stoick got the hint and smiled crookedly "Stoick… The name's Stoick" he offered his hand, the one that was not playing with her hair

The girl took his hand and shook it "You can call me Agna"

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl like you" he complimented

Agna giggled again and noticed that their hands were still intertwined. "Compliments can only get you so far"

"Oh" Stoick whispered as he got closer and was now inches from her face "Was that a challenge?"

"Maybe" she smiled seductively.

Stoick closed the gap and they started kissing.

-Few minutes later-

Stoick pushed Agna to the bed as he removed his sweaty tunic. As he removed his tunic, Agna was busy removing hers. After he was done, Stoick positioned himself above the girl. They continued kissing and the heat was on when Agna successfully removed her tunic.

Stoick didn't what got into him but he inserted his hand inside her pants and underwear. Agna gasped and Stoick used that opportunity to insert his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as they clashed their tongues together while Stoick was rubbing on her inner thigh.

Stoick could feel something throbbing inside his pants. Agna could feel it too because her hand ventured towards it and started rubbing on his pants. Stoick tensed as her soft, capable hand cupped his head and squeezing it.

Stoick couldn't take it anymore and he removed his hand from her inner thigh and started removing her pants. He looked at her to see her reaction and to his relief she wanted it too. She began to rub harder as Stoick finally removed her underwear. Stoick stood up and removed his pants along with his underpants.

Agna gasped at the sight. It was so… "I guess I should start calling you Stoick the _Vast_" she joked and he laughed.

"Ready?" he kissed her and positioned his member between her legs.

Agna nodded and had to brace herself for what was to come. "AAAAGGHH!" she screamed as Stoick forced himself into her. He pulled back and pushed again in a rhythmic motion. Agnes wrapped her legs around Stoick and started scratching his back. The pain was unbearable but the pleasure was far greater.

Stoick grabbed her breast and started squeezing it forcing another gasp from her. He could feel that he was reaching his limit.

"I-I don't think I… could hold it in much… more" Stoick gasped as his thrusts were getting faster and faster.

"Me-me too…" Agna closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as she was also approaching her limit.

Agna opened her eyes and released a high pitched scream as she climaxed. Stoick grunted as he released his load inside her. After one final heave, Stoick collapsed on top of her and blacked out.

-Morning-

Stoick groaned as he woke up from the worst hangover he ever felt in his whole life. He immediately noticed that he was naked. He couldn't remember what happened last night. Last thing he remembered was Gobber making up stories about his life. It took Stoick a while to realize that his arms were wrapped around something, something soft.

Then his worst nightmares came true as a groan was heard right next to him, specifically to the one his arms were wrapped around.

"Oh gods… what happened last night?" Agna groaned as she turned around and came face to face with a shocked Stoick.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both of them shouted at the same time.

**AN: **Sorry if I had to cut it there but I'm dead beat tired. It's never easy to write a chapter at 1 am, I supposed… Enjoy and review!


	57. Should We Stop

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**Warning:** This chapter would be more graphic than the last one so please don't be offended… I know that lemons really aren't my thing but you have to understand that when it comes to horny teenagers the possibilities are endless :D

**AN: ** In this chapter, Stoick would be 18 and for the readers' perspective, he looked like Hiccup except he's buffer and had a lot more hair.

Agna, on the other hand, looked like her daughter, Heather, in this story at least. The only difference they had was that Agna had a more voluptuous figure.

Oh, one more thing, expect some lemons…

**Arc: **A Stormy (W)Heather Approaches

**Days Until Wedding: **15 years and 1 and a half month

"**Should We Stop"**

Agna wrapped the blankets all over her naked body as Stoick paced through the room. What should he do? He made a mistake last night. He looked towards Agna and couldn't help but admire her beauty.

_Gak! Stop fantasizing about her!_ He mentally scolded himself. Sure, she was beautiful and she would probably be an amazing catch if he wasn't already married. The thing was, their marriage wasn't based on love and they were forced on each other. He sighed. He couldn't help it. He was smitten by the girl infront of him.

He approached her and noticed that she tightened her hold on the blankets around her. He sat on the bed and sighed again.

"Look, I know what happened last night was an accident but to tell you the truth, I want to know you better" Stoick said as calmly as he could without worrying her even more.

"Yo-you're not mad at m-me?" Agna shyly asked.

Stoick raised an eyebrow "Why would I be mad at you? Both of us were drunk last night and couldn't help ourselves." Stoick scooted closer to her "And you know what they say, drunken people are the most honest people around."

Agna relaxed a little bit and finally looked at Stoick. She had to avert her gaze because all she could see was admiration from him and she couldn't help but feel happy about it.

She hadn't noticed that Stoick was already infront of her and was arms reach. Stoick reached with his hand and touched her face. She leaned on his warm hand and couldn't help sigh in contentment.

"Agna?"

"Yes?"

"Is it ok if I got to know you even better? I mean, it's not that I'm taking advantage of you or anything but…" she stopped him by putting a finger on his mouth.

"It's ok" Agna smiled as she shyly removed the blankets around her.

Stoick couldn't help but stare at her "Wow…" he said in awe, absorbing the view infront of him "You're so beautiful"

Agna couldn't help but blush. "Thanks"

Stoick didn't know what got in him but he leaned forward and captured her lips one more time. Agna wrapped her arms around Stoick's head and couldn't help but sigh in contentment. They knew they shouldn't do this. They knew what they're doing was wrong. But the temptation was too strong.

Stoick once again pushed her on the bed until she was lying down and he was on top of her. This time though, Agna rolled them around and she was on top. She descended until she was infront of Stoick's member. She gave a tentative lick and Stoick gasped. She liked the reaction so she did it again. Stoick had to steel himself because he didn't know when he was going to release.

She eventually got tired of licking and engulfed his member in her mouth. Stoick groaned. This was the best thing he ever felt for as long as he could remember. Agna started bobbing her head back and forth. Stoick's breathing started to quicken as he gripped on the sheets behind him. It wasn't long when Stoick reached his limit and released his fluids inside her mouth. She didn't even flinch as she swallowed until the last drop.

"That… was… amazing…" Stoick panted as he covered his eyes with his forearm.

"I'm not done with you yet" Agna seductively said as she positioned her bosom infront of Stoick's still throbbing member. Stoick removed her forearm and looked at her. She was even more beautiful from that angle. Stoick almost lost it as Agna covered Stoick with her breasts. She squeezed it between them and once again put the head inside her mouth. She once again started bobbing her head back and forth while moving her breasts up and down.

Stoick even came faster this time around and could feel most of his strength to dissipate. He continued to pant and he was already sweating like a pig. Agna still continued to play with Stoick's member even after he released his load.

Agna finally got tired and position herself on his lap.

Stoick raised an eyebrow as she hovered above him "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

Agna just smiled seductively as she lowered herself. He was inside her again and she couldn't help but release a moan as she could feel his vastness. Stoick grabbed her waists and lifted her up and put her down. That motion made him go deeper inside her and forced another moan to come out from her.

"Yes… Stoick…" she whispered his name like it was from the gods themselves. Stoick flipped them over so he was on top again and started moving his body. Agna was the one who grabbed the blankets this time and had to bite her hand to stop herself from screaming bloody murder. Stoick's motions quickly hastened and she braced herself as she was about to reach her climax.

"Nnngggghhh!" She arched her back as Stoick released his load inside her and she climaxed at the same time. They both panted and Stoick lied on top of her, his member still deep inside her.

"Now that was worth remembering." Stoick said in her ear. Agna nodded and started rubbing his back.

They both knew what was gonna happen next. They would leave the island at opposite directions and never see each other again. They knew that that was inevitable so they had to make use of the time they had left. Stoick raised his head and rested his forehead against hers. They stared intently at each other and smiled briefly before kissing once again. Stoick once again started his rhythm and she gasped in his mouth.

-Sometime later-

Stoick and his men hoisted their newly bought supplies back to their ships and readied themselves to depart back to Berk. Stoick removed some sweat from his face and looked at the busy people on the port area. He was looking for her. They haven't seen each other since they left the room earlier. He gave up and sighed as Gobber called him to help him carry a huge crate.

Agna was standing behind a pole, sighing. She wanted to be with him but they could never be. Stoick was a married man. She learned from that from one of his men when he was boasting about his chief. Agna let a single tear roll down her face since she was in public. She would probably cry herself to tears for the man she couldn't be with. She walked away knowing that that was the last time she would be able to see the one she truly loved.

-End of Flashback-

**AN:** Note, Stoick only told the kids about after the first night… He didn't remember anything from what happened when they were drunk.

Stoick sighed as he finished his story. "That's it. I got drunk and when I woke up I was stark naked with a woman I didn't know."

Hiccup sighed as his father told the story. He couldn't believe it. He looked at Heather and noticed that she looked like she was about to cry.

"So it is true" Heather whispered "You're really my father?"

Stoick sighed once again and looked down in shame "I'm afraid so. Listen, both of you, I know that me and Agna did was unforgivable but…" Stoick was cut short as Heather hugged him tightly

"I don't care what happened and I don't care why. All I care about is the fact that I finally got to see my real dad" Heather cried as she hugged Stoick. Stoick eventually returned the hug.

Astrid approached Hiccup as father and daughter had a moment. She nudged him and motioned him to go to the other room. Hiccup nodded and followed suite.

"How're you doing?" Astrid asked when they were far enough.

Hiccup sighed "Honestly? I don't know. I mean, I'm not mad at dad for what he did but…" Hiccup sighed once again and sat on a chair "I can't believe I had a crush on my sister"

Astrid furrower her brows "Wait what?" she glared at him and crossed her arms "So you did have a crush on her" she accused

Hiccup widened his eyes and gulped loudly "Keyword Astrid, I DID have a crush on her… You know, meaning in the past… hehehe" he slowly got up and walked backwards towards the exit.

Astrid smiled sadistically and cracked her knuckles "Oh I know what you mean."

Hiccup started to sweat "Astrid, let's be reasonable about this… Can't we talk about this?"

Astrid huffed and crossed her arms once again "Fine… Explain yourself"

Hiccup smiled softly at her "I can't" he bolted out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Astrid

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists "Why that no good… COME BACK HERE HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" she bolted after him.

**AN: **And there you have it… Hiccup has a sister… Who knew?! Things should get interesting ;)

Oh, one more thing… Enjoy and Review!


	58. The Burglar and the Thug

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **Let's take a break from our favorite pair and go to another island for another story… No worries, this would probably only be a chapter so. Don't get your panties in a knot. This side story would also be part of the main story so be on the edge of you underwear!

**Arc: **A Stormy (W)Heather Approaches

**Days Until Wedding: **15 years and 1 and a half month

"**The Burglar and the Thug"**

Mogadon sighed as he released his hold on a pilar he and other vikings were trying to stand up. He couldn't what happened just a day ago. He remembered everything that happened perfectly. From the way the dragons destroyed the houses to the vikings killing his men effortlessly. Some women were still grieving from the deaths' of their children. He regretted what he did. He shouldn't have arrogance cloud his judgment. Because of it, he paid the price by most of his tribesmen being killed.

"CHIEF!" someone shouted as he ran towards Mogadon. He caught his breath before speaking again. "Thuggory has finally returned! His ship is a few minutes away!"

Mogadon sighed again. Now his son would see the outcome of his stupidity. He wanted to be a good example to his son but after what happened, he wasn't sure if he was still proud enough to be called a chief.

-A few minutes later-

Thuggory disembarked the boat he owned and was curious as to why no one was there to await his arrival. Thuggory was a huge guy. He was as old as Hiccup but twice his size since he was already lifting giant rocks while he was still a kid. His choice of clothes was sleeveless brown tunic with a claw mark in the middle. He was also wearing brown pants and brown fur boots. His weapon was a giant mace with a giant metal ball lagging behind. Some vikings thought that the metal ball was a hindrance but, to their surprise, it was actually an asset to his weapon. He used it when he missed with his mace and bashed the skull of his enemy. Thuggory was very strong and almost as smart as Hiccup but because of his weapon, he was very slow.

Thuggory walked towards the village and he noticed scorch marks everywhere. _Did dragons attack again?_ But this was different since there were no corpses anywhere. When he entered the village, he wished that everything he saw was just a dream or he entered the wrong village. Anywhere his head turned, a house was either burned or completely obliterated. He clutched his face as he saw the pile of dead bodies of his tribesmen.

"Wh-what happened?" he whispered as he fell to his knees.

"What you see is the result of my arrogance." Mogadon said as he approached his son.

"Fa-father?! What happened?! Why is our village in ruins?!" he stood and demanded some answers from his father. Few months away from the village, Thuggory was now taller than his father but his build was still smaller than him.

Mogadon sighed "The Hairy Hooligans did this" he said sadly

Thuggory's eyes widened even more "Wh-what? Why would they attack us?" he whispered "Didn't we have an alliance with them?" he clenched his teeth and fists "Why?!"

Mogadon closed his eyes "It was my fault."

"What did you do?" Thuggory asked darkly. Another weakness he had was his temper. When he was mad, there was a possibility that he would go on a rampage and lost all of his common sense and the only way to stop him was if he got exhastued.

"I… killed Stoick's men while we were signing the treaty"

Thuggory slugged his father on the face. Mogadon didn't defend himself. He deserved this.

"Why father?!" Tears went down Thuggory's face as images of the children playing in their village flashed in his mind "We were at peace with each other! What would you gain from such recklessness?!"

"I got greedy!" Mogadon said "I thought that I could strike fear to Stoick so I risked everything!" he began to laugh hysterically "You know what's funny? They used dragons to attack us!"

"Wha-what?" Thuggory whispered in confusion "Dragons?"

Mogadon stood up and grabbed his son on his shoulders "That's right! Dragons! They even rode on the beasts! Ahahahaha" Mogadon finally lost it… All of the stress from the previous day finally did a toll on his mind.

Thuggory just watched as his father laughed hysterically. It was too late for his dad. He was planning on just staying for a few days and would travel again but his tribes needed him.

"Hey! Stop her!" Thuggory heard the commotion and looked towards it. A girl was running away from his men. She maneuvered around burned houses, vikings and even piles of dead bodies.

Thuggory had enough and blocked her path. He finally had a clear view of the girl and noticed her features. She had blonde hair and was fairly short. She had a fair body build and was wearing a brown clock and hood around her body. Beneath the cloak looked like a light brown tunic with white leggings. She was also wearing black fur boots. Thuggory noticed that she was carrying two long swords around her waist and what looked like a strange contraption infront of her.

She noticed Thuggory standing infront of her, with his weapon ready. She smiled and removed the contraption from its holster. She first aimed at Thuggory but changed the direction just above him and fired. A hook flew from it with a rope attached to it. Thuggory watched as the hook spun itself on top of a house and traced that the rope was connected to the strange weapon she had. She pressed a button and she was suddenly hoisted towards the house where the hook was currently connected.

"What?!" Thuggory shouted as he tried to reach for the girl. He was able to grab her ankle and because of his weight, the hook broke free from the house and the girl fell. "I got you now" he said as he prepared to jump her.

"That's what you think!" the girl said as she spun in place, using her arms to pivot herself and spin around. Thuggory didn't notice the girl's legs spinning around towards his face so he was hit and was thrown away by the force of it. She pushed with her arms and her body spun vertically until she landed on her legs. She smirked at him as she fixed her hood "It was nice seeing you again, Thuggory." she turned and fired her weapon again and it attached itself on another building. She turned around and smiled at him "Or should I call you Thory…" and she pressed a button and she was hoisted up successfully escaping her pursuers.

Thuggory thought about that name. It was so familiar. The only person he knew who called him that was "Cami…" he watched as the girl escaped.

"Thuggory! I can't believe she escaped!" one of the vikings that ran after her said.

Thuggory looked at the viking next to him when the girl was now out of sight "What did she do anyway?"

"She was looking through our treasure."

"I see…"

**AN:** Meh… I give chapter 6 out of 10… Enjoy and Review!


	59. This Is Not Over

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **This would be a continuation from the last chapter. Believe it or not, Camicazi and Thuggory would play a big part in my story later on ;)

Oh, another thing, Stormfly will be Camicazi's mood-dragon. The only difference I have with the book is that Stormfly would be a lot bigger and a person can ride her in my story and could not talk norse.

**Arc: **A Stormy (W)Heather Approaches

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 14 days

**Listening to: **CaramellDansenXD

"**This Is Not Over"**

Camicazi continued her running as she landed on the roof of a house. She jumped from house to house to avoid her pursuers. She removed something from her cloak and peered at it.

A golden knife. She didn't know how the Meatheads got a hold of it but that didn't matter now since she finally was able to steal it.

She thought that it would take her a few weeks just to get near it but when the Hairy Hooligans attacked, they made it easier for her.

Camicazi was a bounty hunter and treasure hunter. She was supposed to be the heir of the Bog Burglars but she didn't want to live a life of confinement in the village. What she wanted was having adventures and discovering new things. That was why she left the village in the middle of the night.

After that, she went to trader's Isle to look for work. She was short on silver and gold so she decided to do some labor jobs. At first, it was just doing mundane things like deliver this, carry that, do this and do that but when she was given the task to steal something it gave her a certain adrenaline. She liked it, she craved for it and most of all, wanted more of it.

Because of the jobs she had done, she became more adept to her surroundings. Running away from merchants, sneaking in and out of shops and getting involved in brawls inside a pub, she was able to gain enough experience in that art of thievery and fighting. She eventually started training in using long swords because she had a short reach and her adversaries would reach her first. Along her travels, she was introduced by one of her dealers the grappling hook. At first, she didn't know how to use it. She kept on missing her targets or pressed the wrong button which usually resulted on an injury. Eventually she got the hang of it and used it when she was in a pinch.

From stealing silver and gold coins to blackmailing farmers for cattle to killing small time rebels, she was unstoppable. It wasn't long when her name was known throughout the whole island. That's when someone proposed to her to go to the black market where all the dirty trades were made. Being risky, she accepted the offer and went to the black market. There, even dragons were up for trade. Gronkles were sold by the hundreds. Hideous Zipplebacks were killed for their scales, Monstrous Nightmares for their horns and Nadders for their meat.

There she saw it, the most beautiful dragon she ever saw. What made this dragon stand out was not its serpent-like form but its ability to change color. The dragon had a line os spine that ran down the back of its neck to the end of the tail which, like all dragons, ends in a pointed hook.

This dragon had a pair of very big eyes with preposterously long eyelashes. It had two long and pointy ears behind its head and two relatively long and curved horns on its head. Two canine teeth protrudes from its closed mouth.

The owner said that it was called a Mood Dragon. He said that this kind of dragon changes its color depending on its mood. Sadly, the owner didn't know which emotion corresponded with each color. At the moment, the dragon was colored pale green.

She asked if what the owner wanted to trade with the dragon. The owner, who was known by the name Eret, was a self-proclaimed dragon trapper. What he wanted was a knife but a golden one. Specifically the one the Meatheads owned. Nobody knew where he got that information because he didn't tell anyone. Camicazi didn't care though; all she wanted was that dragon.

She waited in the isle's port area for one of the Meathead's ships to ashore itself and she would hide in it so that she would be able to enter the Meathead Island inconspicuously. At the fourth day of waiting, the boat she was looking for finally arrived and to her luck, it was a trading boat. That meant that there was enough space inside the ship to hide her from view. She boarded the ship quietly and waited for it to go back to Meathead Island.

Once she arrived there, she immediately hid in the forest and waited an opportune moment to strike. She studied the guards' pattern in patrolling. Studied how they fought. She even studied their eating habits.

From what she saw, the Meatheads were celebrating after they successfully killed and captured some of the Hairy Hooligans after they ambushed them during the signing of the treaty.

2 weeks passed and she was almost confident enough to sneak inside the village and try to find the knife. What she didn't expect though was a sudden explosion. It was quickly followed by another and so on. Dragons rushed in and fought the vikings head on. Camicazi was surprised to see that most dragons had riders on them. She thought that only on the far north were dragons used as mounts.

This changed everything. This sudden attack actually made it more difficult for her. What if the invading force stole the knife? What if they destroyed it by accident? She just hoped that the Meatheads would win this one or if the invaders would spare the treasure.

To her relief, the fighting stopped and the invaders didn't destroy anything of importance. As she looked at the faces of the invaders, she noticed a certain viking who vaguely reminded her of someone she knew from the past because of his mop of brown hair.

She waited for a day just to make sure that the invaders wouldn't return. When tomorrow came, she immediately went to the village in secret. She used the debris of the skirmish as cover so she was able to search the village in secret. She eventually found the treasury and started looking for the knife. It took her an hour because the place was huge with so much gold in it. She wasn't tempted though, if stealing taught her something it was that not everything is worth stealing.

Too bad for her that someone caught her in the act.

"You there! What are you doing?!" a random viking shouted as Camicazi ran for her life.

She kept running until she was inside the forest again. She decided that if she wanted to lose the vikings then she would have to hide in the trees. It was successful and all she needed to do now was to wait for a boat and hitch a ride in it, hoping against all hope that it would go to Trader's Isle.

**AN: **Random and confusing, I know. Don't worry, all the things I've written would be part of the main story and things would go back in motion again... Enjoy and Review!


	60. I've Finally Got You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **Huh… Weird… Nobody seems to be complaining that my story is focusing on Camicazi now… Do you find her interesting or are you just waiting for something unspeakable, unimaginable, soul-shattering surprises! Meh… Let's see where my mind takes us.

Don't worry… The time for the wedding might change here but when go back to Hiccup and the others it would reset itself :D

**Arc: **The Burglar and the Thug

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 12 days

**Listening to: **CaramellDansenXD

"**I've Finally Got You"**

Camicazi spent the last 2 days in hiding. If she knew anything about Thuggory it was that he was a good hunter. Even a little slip up would lead him to her. She covered her tracks well. She made precautions in hiding up the trees. The only thing she miscalculated was when a ship would actually go her way. She was almost out of food so she was planning on gathering fruits all over the island. She decided she was going to do it at night since the shadows would conceal her.

Once nightfall came, she went down the tree and started sneaking around the forest. She looked around to see if anyone was patrolling. She went to the village and peeked if anyone was awake and looking for her. She was relieved to know that the only ones awake were the night guards, patrolling around the village. After making sure that she was on the clear on searching food, she left the village. She started picking fruits from various trees around her, making sure that she remembered where she would go when she finally gathered enough to last her a few more days.

Thuggory was crouched down on the ground, not leaving his gaze on Camicazi. The moment she ran from the village, Thuggory already knew what she would do. He knew that she was going to hide on top of the trees because it was hard for his men to go up there without breaking any branches. He knew that she stowed away on a ship to get to their island because commercial ships were not allowed to get near their borders.

So Thuggory waited in the forest for her to slip up and give away her position. He knew that she would eventually have to leave the tree she was currently perched on so he just stayed low on the ground, hidden from everything around him. It was to his luck that the tree she was currently residing was the tree infront of him when she went down to look for food.

Even though he was big, Thuggory was light on his feet. He knew the island like the back of his hand so he knew where to hide when Camicazi suddenly decided to make a sharp turn. For someone so loud, Camicazi sure was an expert in stealth. Even the leaves she stepped on didn't make a sound as she passed while he had to make sure that he didn't step on any to avoid being discovered.

He wasn't going to strike now. He was going to wait for an opportunity where she won't have any time to react. This was a waiting game. This was the kind of challenge he wanted. Unlike most vikings in the Meathead tribe, Thuggory mostly relied on his wits. He rarely relied on his brawn. That was the reason Camicazi was able to escape him in town. He was curious as to what she took from them. He tried searching in the treasury but most, if not all, of the valuable treasures was still in there.

Camicazi eventually stopped gathering food and started trekking back to the tree she was currently residing. She knew that it was risky carrying all that food in the open but there was no other choice. It took her a lot longer to get back because earlier she was running. She climbed atop the tree while munching on a strange colored fruit. She didn't care though because she was hungry and it was clearly not poisonous since she didn't die yet. It was delicious and it wasn't long before she took another one of the same fruit and took a bite off it since the first one was already done.

She suddenly felt tired. That was odd since just a few moments ago she was as awake as a newly hatched nadder. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She decided that a little bit of sleep was not such a bad idea and she was knocked out immediately.

-Later-

Camicazi woke up and stretched her arms up while still keeping her eyes closed. The first thing she noticed was that her hands was bounded. She alarmingly opened her eyes and realized that she was at a different place from where she slept. She swept her head around and noticed that she was in a room made of stone. There were no windows and a single door that obvious led to her way out. She tried to remove the bounds on her hand but it to her utter shock it felt like it was made of iron.

She noticed that she was sitting on chair. She tried to stand up but her feet were also bound to the chair. To her dismay, the bounds were the same material with the ones on her hands. She groaned and banged her head on a table infront of her which she just noticed now.

"Ow…" she quietly said. She didn't even know if it was morning or not.

The door infront of her unlocked and she shot her head up, eager to talk to someone after alone for a while. Camicazi groaned and banged her head on the table again as Thuggory entered the room. He sat opposite of her and stared at her silently as she kept cursing to herself.

After a while, Camicazi finally raised her head and looked at Thuggory. As much as she hated to admit it but Thuggory was totally hot! He was the embodiment of perfectness! He didn't have bulging muscles like those meatheaded morons while at the same time he wasn't skinny like their old friend, Hiccup. He had fair skin and was also very tall.

"What do you want?" she finally asked after she satisfyingly looked at him.

"I want to know what you took from the treasury" he simple answered. It wasn't a request though so she must answer him.

"What makes you think I took something?" she asked innocently

"Because I know you." He easily answered "You're not the type to risk yourself and not get something huge in return."

Camicazi pouted "Don't you trust me?"

Thuggory simple shook his head "Nope… Not after you stole Stoick's underpants"

Camicazi groaned "That was a long time ago! Can't you guys let it go?!" she said, exasperated

Thuggory smirked "Nope." His smile faded away and was replaced by his serious face again "Let's get back to business, shall we? What did you took?"

Camicazi sighed "A dagger ok?"

Thuggory raised his eyebrow "A dagger? What kind?"

"The golden one"

Thuggory steeled himself for a while before sighing and stood from his chair. He stared at her for a little while before walking towards her.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" she shrieked as he got closer to her.

He smiled smugly at her and got closer until his lips were near her ear "That depends… What exactly do you want me to do to you?"

She instantly blushed and darted her eyes everywhere but him "We-well… You know… I mean… Uhm" but before she could continue, she could feel the restraints on her hands were taken off. She looked shockingly at him, mouth agape "What? You're letting me go? Why?" she asked as he removed the restraints from her legs

"The reason is…" he wanted to tell her but decided against it "Nothing. Now go before I change my mind"

"Th-thanks…" she reluctantly walked outside the door and was surprised that she was in the village.

Before she could continue walking, Thuggory caught up to her "Before you go, you should know that the fruit you ate makes the person who eats it fall into a deep sleep that even the loudest noise couldn't wake him."

"Thanks for the info" she saluted before casually walking away.

**AN:** Hmm… I wonder what Thuggory is hiding… This is getting interesting… Sort of… Enjoy and Review!


	61. Till Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **Once again were back to our favorite trouble couple… Hicstrid!

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 5 days

**Listening to: **CaramellDansen…** Please help… I just can't stop listening to it! XD**

"**Till Death Do Us Part"**

7 days went by after Stoick revealed that Heather is his daughter to Hiccup and Astrid. This was kept secret from the others since Stoick didn't want problem to occur. People would look down at him if they knew that he had a daughter outside of their tribe let alone when he impregnated the woman after he was married.

Heather actually got used to the people in Berk fairly quickly. She befriended Ruffnut much to her twin's annoyance since it would mean there would be less time for them to do destructive things. Since Snotlout didn't know about Heather he still flirted with her even though she was the only one who felt awkward with the whole cousin thing.

Hiccup and Astrid on the other hand, had other plans. They went back to the cove to start training again. It was already a week since they last had their full-blown training. Astrid resumed her training in using a bow and arrow whilst riding a dragon while Hiccup was busy building some muscle. After doing that, she would do stamina training by playing tag with Toothless and Blindspot. This also served as training for the nadder since it could help her hear more of Astrid's footsteps more clearly.

He noticed from the raid at the Meatheads that he wasn't strong enough to parry an attack from a viking bigger than him. His current workout regime was carrying a 200 pound boulder around the cove, climbing a tree while having the 200 pound boulder tied to his waist and throwing said boulder around the cove. They were so caught up in training that they pretty much ignored each other until it was too dark to do anything. While Hiccup was doing this, Toothless was watching Hiccup do those crazy things with a rock when he was not playing tag with Astrid.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today." Hiccup sighed as he untied the rock from his waist and climbed down the tree. "Phew… I'm exhausted" he wiped some sweat away from his forehead. Astrid jogged towards him and handed him a satchel full of water. He took the satchel and drank the water like it was his first time.

While drinking, Hiccup thought about Astrid and because of that, he began to think about their incoming marriage. He wondered what it would be like living in the same roof as Astrid. Speaking of roofs, he heard his dad talk to Grudge the other day about some part of land that was good enough to build a house with. His eyes then turned towards the blonde girl and saw that she was currently drinking her share of the water. As the weeks pass by, Astrid seemed to become even more beautiful. He also noticed that her punches had become even sharper and a lot more painful. He winced as he remembered what happened a week ago. He started thinking all the things that happened after he found out Heather was his sister.

-7 days ago-

Hiccup ran as fast as his feet could make him. He needed to find a place where he could hide and never be found, ever. He passed by houses and looked if they were good enough to hide in but sadly they only risked him in being captured. Should he use Toothless? No, he was at the other way around and he might get caught when he turned around now. Should he sail away? Not gonna happen, he wasn't good at navigating those things and he might crash to other boats and cause even more problems to his dad. Should he dig a hole large enough to fit him with? Pfft, yeah right, he would be caught before he could make a hole big enough just to fit his legs in.

That's when he had the best idea he ever though whole day. Why didn't he think of that from the beginning? He sharply turned left towards the market. He passed by other vikings and when they greeted him, he just blatantly ignored them. He nearly crashed to some of them but still effectively dodged them. He ran for a few more meters before he saw his house infront of him.

"GET BACK HERE HADDOCK!" the she-beast sorry, Astrid, shouted behind him. He could practically feel her hands wringing around his neck. With that thought in mind, he ran even faster. Just as he was just a few meters away from his house, he quickly turned to the right and ran towards the only person Astrid would never willingly get near to, the Jorgenson.

He jumped over the fence and ran to the back and knocked on the backdoor hurriedly. Spitelout answered the door confusingly, wondering why someone would knock at their backyard.

"Hiccup? What ar-" but before he could finish his question, Hiccup barged right.

"No time to explain! Astrid is coming to kill me!" he hurriedly said as he ran upstairs towards his cousin's room.

Before Spitelout could ask again, there was a soft knock on his door. He cautiously walked towards it and hoped against all hope that hope that he was not going to get tangled up with those crazy kids with their crazy antics. He slowly opened the door and expected someone to slam through it but to his relief Astrid was just standing there with an innocent smile on her face and her hands entwined behind her back.

"Hello Astrid, what can I do for you?" he slowly asked, half expecting the girl to explode and demand Hiccup to get down here.

Instead, she just stood there and smiled brightly "Hello too sir. Did by chance Hiccup went inside here?" she asked innocently.

Spitelout was no fool. He knew that look. It was the look women wore when they do something crazy. He knew it from experience. His wife always gave him that look whenever he and Stoick did something so stupid that they would accidentally destroy a house or two. He gulped and stepped away.

"H-he's upstairs, probably hiding in Snotlout's room. Third door to the left." He pointed towards Snotlout's room.

Astrid nodded and thanked Spitelout before stepping in casually and walked up the steps.

As Spitelout stood near the doorway, he could hear Hiccup's unmistakable scream. Some things never change. Moments later, Astrid came down with Hiccup tied with rope. He was crying and looked at his uncle, he was obviously asking for help. Spitelout chose the safer route; he looked away and pretended to open the door for Astrid.

"Bye Mr. Jorgenson!" Astrid bid farewell and left the house.

-Meanwhile with Heather-

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not finish showing you my awesome muscles!" Snotlout chased after Heather as she quickly walked away.

Heather sighed for the nth time. How can one guy be so dense? It was already frustrating enough that she was related to this… this… imbecile! Heather may be nice but even she had her limits when it came to Snotlout. She tried to outrun him but he was surprisingly very fast for someone so big and… stupid… she tried insulting him but he seemed to think that she was in denial. She wanted to puke, especially all over him. There was only one thing left to do.

"You're right…" Heather said as she stopped walking. She turned and gave Snotlout the most seductive face she could muster. "I mean, who could resist some as handsome as you?"

"I'm right?" Snotlout asked but quickly corrected himself by puffing out his chest "I mean, of course I'm right!" he wondered why she was swaying her hips towards him "Uhmm… What are you doing?"

"I'm giving in" she purred and ran her finger on his chest.

Snotlout gulped. He didn't know what she was planning. He never got this far with a girl before and he was scared what might happen to him. "You're giving what?"

She winked at him and whispered on his ear "I'm giving myself to you" she whispered haughtily

Snotlout backed away with wide eyes "A-aren't w-we going a little too fa-fast here?!" he waved his arms frantically. Alarms went off his head. His father warned him about this all the time. When the girl was talking about these kinds of things, there was only one thing to do.

Snotlout smiled worriedly at her before turning around and bolting away.

After Snotlout was far away enough, Heather sighed in relief and covered her mouth so that she wouldn't puke.

Slow clapping was heard beside her and when she looked towards where the sound came from, Ruffnut was walking towards her "I'm impressed. You've managed to make Snotlout run for his life" she smiled sadistically and snaked an arm around her shoulders "I think we should hang together…"

"We?" Heather asked as she tried to get her lunch back in her stomach.

"Yes. You, me and Astrid. We should dominate this men infested village!"

Heather couldn't help but laugh "Yes, we should."

**AN:** Enjoy and Review!


	62. Don't I Have A Say In This

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **Nothing much to say

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 5 days

"**Don't I Have A Say In This"**

Hiccup sighed as Astrid dragged him around town while still being tied up. He just had to open his damned mouth again. He couldn't just keep quiet and not make it worse than it already was. For the record, Astrid didn't hit him. All she did was just jump on him with the rope. Not even a scratch. Though she still did humiliate him by parading around the village with him bounded.

But that didn't mean that he didn't like it… Ever since he and Astrid became a couple, their lives had become even more chaotic than it was before. This helped them to be always on their toes. It heightened their awareness. It also gave Hiccup the excuse to touch Astrid in inappropriate areas.

When Astrid was finally satisfied with what she did, she let Hiccup go and punched him on the arm. That was when Ruffnut and Heather came along and took Astrid with them by force. Astrid tried in vain to escape but both girls were had strong grips. Hiccup didn't know what they wanted with Astrid but he was not stupid enough to find out.

He was walking towards the forge to make some schematics for his future projects when he too was dragged away, but this time by the boys.

Hiccup sighed. He should've known something like this would happen so he just went with them without struggle. "Where are we going this time?"

Tuffnut wrapped an arm around Hiccup's broad shoulders "We're going swimming!"

"Swimming? Where exactly?" Hicucp narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this was going

"The same place where we were peeping before!" Snotlout answered jovially while giving Tuffnut a high five.

Hiccup groaned. Why was he stuck with these guys… he looked towards the only other sane person in their group "Hey Legs, were you forced too?" Hiccup asked the rotund viking who was awfully quiet. To Hiccup's utter surprise, Fishlegs shook his head.

"I knew that they were going to force you so that's why I agreed with them" Fishlegs answered slowly.

"Me? Why me?" he really didn't know why he was the reason.

Fishlegs blushed crimson and looked at Snotlout and Tuffnut, making sure the two were not listening to their conversation "Because I need your help"

"I'm listening" Hiccup now had Fishlegs full attention.

"I-I like Ruffnut…" he whispered but Hiccup could still hear him.

Hiccup had to shook his head because he thought he heard wrong. But then again, he actually noticed how close the two have been these past few weeks. He even recalled Astrid telling him that Ruffnut once demanded Fishlegs to kiss her. He had to laugh at that. Isn't it supposed to be the guys who are aggressive and not the other way around?

"Legs… Trust me when I tell you this… Never, and I mean never, let her know your weaknesses because when she does, she will use them to her advantage."

"What do you mean by that?" Fishlegs asked, clearly not understanding what Hiccup was trying to say.

"Just, trust me, ok?"

"Ok, Hiccup"

"Oh and Legs?"

"Hmm?"

"Compliment her in everything she does because girls like those kinds of things. And don't question their motives."

This time Fishlegs nodded confidently because he could do that, probably.

"Hiccup, my man!" Tuffnut called and got the two geniuses attention. Tuffnut gave them a sardonic grin "We're here"

-With Astrid-

"Would you guys please let me go?" Astrid sighed. She had already given up in trying to escape through force and was now reduced to ask the same question in a constant loop.

Ruffnut groaned and wanted to smack her face if she wasn't holding Astrid "No matter how many times you'll ask us we'll never let you go. Until you agree to cooperate that is."

Astrid looked at Heather "Heather, could you please let me go?"

Heather just laughed "Sorry Astrid but orders are orders"

Astrid sighed again "Thought so…" Astrid once again looked at Ruffnut "Hey Ruff, you said something about me cooperating at something with you guys, what is it?"

Ruffnut sardonically at Astrid "I overhead my pinheaded brother and Snotlout talking something about swimming"

Astrid nodded mockingly "Good, they sure could use a bath." All the girls laugh at her joke.

"As I was saying… He said that they were going to swim in the lake in the forest. The one you told me about."

Astrid's eyes widened in recognition and mirrored Ruffnut's smile "I think I like where this is going…"

While the two blondes were giving each other sadistic smiles, Heather was looking at each of them confusingly. She didn't know what they were planning but one was for sure, she would love every minute of it.

**AN: **Hey guys! Short chapter here! Tired as f**k! Enjoy and Review!


	63. Great Minds Fear Alike

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **Just saw the movie "Edge of Tomorrow" today :D It was amazing!

Then next week… HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 5 days

"**Great Minds Fear Alike"**

When the guys arrived at the lake, Hiccup suddenly remembered he had a problem. His arm. Because of the Meathead incident, he had forgotten about it. What was he gonna do? What kind of excuse should he use to escape his current situation? He needed an excuse and he needed one, fast!

"Hey Hiccup!" Tuffnut called as he started removing his shirt. Out of all the boys there, he was the skinniest, but since Hiccup was still fully clothed, the others didn't know about it. "What're you doing man? Come on! The water's great!"

"Uhm… Just-just a second!" Hiccup said worriedly. It's not that he didn't trust these guys… Fine, he didn't trust them at all! Snotlout would only make matters worse by telling his father about it then his father would tell the his friends and so on and so forth. Tuffnut was an obvious case since he and Ruffnut couldn't keep their mouths shut even if their lives depended on it. Fishlegs? Well, he could trust him but he wasn't going to take any chances. He had the tendency to 'speak his mind'. In other words, he would blab to mindlessly anything in his mind.

_Ok Hiccup, think of something… something to distract these guys…_ Gears started turning in Hiccup's head

"Hey!" Snotlout shouted and got Hiccup's attention "I am so much larger than you!" a naked Snotlout puffed his chest out infront of Tuffnut.

"What?!" Tuffnut snorted "Dude, my sister's bigger and she's a girl!"

Snotlout growled while blushing crimson "Why you…" he shouted and tackled Tuffnut to the ground. They started to wrestle and rolling around. Two naked vikings. Two naked viking MEN. Two naked viking men rolling around and wrestling… Yep, Hiccup was scarred for life. Hiccup looked at Fishlegs and noticed that he was covering his eyes. It was a good thing that the rotund viking was still wearing his underwear or Hiccup wouldn't be able to sleep for a month.

-With the girls-

Astrid and the others were currently walking towards the lake. Ruffnut was planning in taking the guys clothes and hanging them on the towers. Astrid loved that idea. She would wholeheartedly participate in it.

"So Heather… which one of those idiots do you wanna see naked?" Ruffnut asked casually while digging dirt from her nails using her dagger.

Heather's eyes widened. "Wait, what do you mean? Are you saying were peeping on them?" she asked worriedly

"Well, yeah. That's the point we're going there. I mean, pranking them is just the added bonus" Ruffnut laughed gleefully.

"But… Hiccup's going to be there…" she said uncomfortably. She was not going to peep at his brother, naked of all things!

"Oh I see…" Ruffnut nodded her head "Someone has a cruuuush" Ruffnut sang

Heather blushed. Not because she really did have a crush on Hiccup but because of the thought about it. "I-I do not!" she denied

Ruffnut slung an arm around her shoulders "Aw you don't have to be shy about it. I mean, who wouldn't?"

Astrid coughed. She was not going to listen to Ruffnut suggesting that Heather, Hiccup's SISTER, had a crush on him.

Ruffnut gave Astrid a meaningful look "Looks like someone is jealous" she mock whispered

Astrid just snorted and crossed her arms "Yeah, right…"

Heather blinked at Astrid then turned her attention back at Ruffnut "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Ruffnut unhooked her arm around Heather and stretched them above her head "She and Hiccup are engaged"

Heather gasped "You are?!" she ran towards Astrid and held both of her hands "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Astrid just blinked at her and remembered the same thing that happened to Ruffnut when she told the other blonde about her engagement.

"Uhm… It never crossed my mind" Astrid shrugged. It was true. A lot of things happened just these past few weeks and she just forgotten about it.

"Shhh!" Ruffnut whispered "We're here" she crouched down and peered through the bushes.

"Well… what do yo-" before Heather could finish her question, she was cut off by shouting

"Hey!" Snotlout shouted behind the bush. The girls tensed. Have they been found out already? It was still too soon "I am so much larger than you!" to their relief, he was shouting to someone else.

"What?!" Tuffnut's voice could be heard "Dude, my sister's bigger and she's a girl!"

Ruffnut growled "You are so going to get later…" she muttered darkly

Then the girls heard some shouting and grunting.

"Hehehe…" Heather and Astrid looked at Ruffnut when she suddenly started laughing

"What's happening?" Astrid asked as she crouched down and tried to take a look herself.

She wished she hadn't. Her worst nightmare was infront of her. She was looking at two vikings. Two viking men. Two NAKED viking men that was rolling around and was on top of each other. What made it worse was that one of them was Snotlout. That image itself was going to haunt Astrid her whole life. Just the thought of it made Astrid green on the face and puke on the ground beside her.

Heather wisely stayed put and didn't follow Astrid. The moment heard grunting she deduced that something horrifying was happening and she was going to have none of it.

Ruffnut, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. This was going to be a good blackmail material. She was going to use this to her advantage and make Tuffnut do all of her chores for a month!

Astrid had enough and stood up. "That's it… I'm leaving." She looked at Heather tiredly "If you want to come with me then be my guest"

Heather didn't have to think twice and walked beside Astrid

Ruffnut noticed this and jogged towards them "Wait, where are you guys going? We still need to take their clothes!"

Astrid forgot about that and sighed "Fine, but after that, I'm going"

**AN:** Sorry for the short chapter but I ran out of ideas for this one. Enjoy and Review!


	64. What Is It That You Want

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **HTTYD 2!

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 5 days

"**What Is It That You Want"**

-Meathead Tribe-

Thuggery was preparing at the docks, ready for his departure towards Berk. Because of his dad's aggressiveness, it had cost their alliance with one of the most trustworthy tribes in the whole archipelago, according to him that is. His mission right now was to make peace with them. He had to do everything he knew in negotiations to get their trust back even if it meant he was going to have to marry someone in their tribe.

Mogadon was there, keeping his head down because Thuggery kept reminding him of his incompetence. Normally, he would never stand for that kind of disrespect but even his people looked down on him. In fact, he already lost their respect the moment he attacked the Hairy Hooligans during the meeting.

Mogadon saw Thuggery boarding a ship so he walked towards him "Son!" Thuggery gave him a glare so cold that he shivered. He sighed deeply "Please be careful" he said solemnly.

Thuggery just turned around and said slowly "Speak for yourself _dad_."Mogadon winced at the word 'dad'. Thuggery then ordered his men for departure and in just a few minutes he and his men were gone, leaving a grieving Mogadon on the docks.

Just as he was slowly trekking back to his house, one of the watchmen called his attention.

"Chief! A ship is coming this way!"

"What?!" Mogadon squinted his eyes and sure enough, a ship was heading towards them. Mogadon paled _No! Not at a time like this! I still need time!_

He knew that flag. It was another one of his mistakes coming back to him. He thought they had forgotten about him. This was really bad. To makes matters worse, Thuggery brought with him some of his strongest men. They were defenseless.

Mogadon closed his eyes "Odin help us all…" he whispered to himself, expecting for the worst.

-With Hiccup and the others-

"Come on man, what are you waiting for?" Tuffnut groaned as Hiccup was the only one left fully clothed. Everyone was surprised since they thought Fishlegs was the one who was going to chicken out. Hiccup was actually hoping that was the case. He wanted to have as much distraction as he could so that he would have time to walk away.

"Forget about him Tuff" Snotlout waved him off as he floated on the water. "I'm betting he's afraid that we'll laugh at his tiny d-"

"Shut up man!" Tuffnut shouted as he splashed some water on Snotlout's face. "You're just jealous of my man Hiccup here!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Snotlout stood up and glared at Tuffnut "That's shit and you know it." He huffed and crossed his arms "Why would I be jealous anyway?"

Tuffnut snorted "Isn't it obvious? He's handsomer. He's taller. He destroyed that giant dragon thing. Oh, and he has Astrid" Tuffnut counted off and smiled smugly after he said the last part.

Snoutlout was seeing red "That's IT!" he jumped and tackled Tuffnut. He punched him on the nose and Tuffnut retaliated by grabbing Snotlout's ear and giving him a blackeye. Fishlegs tried to stop them but he was just shoved away and when he tried again he was punched.

Hiccup had enough. He had to stop this. He was the reason why there were fighting in the first place. He removed all his clothes and jumped in the lake and made his way towards the fighting pair.

"Ok, ok, break it up!" he said as he yanked Tuffnut away while Fishlges held Snotlout in place. "Geez you guys. You act like children!" he scolded

"Woah…" Tuffnut whispered as he stared at Hiccup's left arm. Half of it was now made of iron. There was part of the skin that looked like it was sliced but was quickly replaced by iron. Hiccup wondered if those happened during the raid. He did get hit a few times by the meatheads and he forgotten about them. Hiccup smiled sadly at that thought, little by little, his once human arm was being replace by a mechanical one.

"Dude, what happened to your arm?" Tuffnut asked once he recovered from the shock

Hiccup sighed "Guys, this is our secret, ok?" he looked at each of them "After fighting the Red Death, the giant dragon, my arm was crushed when Blindspot caught me from midair. After I woke up a few days later, Acne came to my house and told me that my arm would eventually heal but it couldn't be used again" he looked down and smiled sadly. "She said that the only way for it to fully recover was to replace it with a different one."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Fishlegs waved his arms around "She didn't mean a human arm, right?" he asked hopefully

Hiccup shook his head and Fishlegs paled "You should've seen my face when I realized what she meant. I mean, what kind of person would do such a thing?" Hiccup laughed humorlessly "That's when I got thinking, she never said that I couldn't use a mechanical one." He looked up and smiled sadly again "That's when I started planning on making one. At first I thought it was easy but after a while I realized that even designing one was a task itself." He laughed, this time with life "That's when Astrid told me that I'm over complicating things and need to do things slowly" he then raised his arm and gave everyone a good look at it "Long story short, this is the product of me and Astrid's handiwork."

Suddenly, Fishlegs' eyes widened "Wait! Does that mean that the sound we heard when Snotlout brought his hammer down on you was the iron in your arm?"

Hiccup nodded and Snotlout cheered "I knew it! I knew that he did something to win! He cheated!"

Tuffnut just gave him a deadpan look "Dude, he defeated you with his _metal arm_. He didn't even need a weapon to begin with" Hiccup and Fishlegs blinked at Tuffnut. That actually made sense considering it came from Tuffnut's mouth.

Hiccup sighed "And then here we are…" Hiccup noticed that Tuffnut was poking his arm

"So… since this thing is made of metal… can you feel anything?" Tuffnut asked as he continued to poke it

Hiccup swatted his hand away "As a matter of fact I still could. Acne never told me why though."

"This is so fascinating" Fishlegs said as he was now in his thinking mode "Just imagine the applications we could do to improve our men. We could be invincible!" he raised his fists in the arm while he shouted the word 'invincible'. He blinked and noticed that everyone was looking at him. He sighed "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yup…"

"Totally…"

"Well…" Hiccup clapped his hands "As much as I want to stay here… I think I'm needed somewhere else… Things to do… dragons to teach…" he tried to reach for his shorts but to his confusion, it wasn't there. He searched for his shirt but, like his shorts, it was also not there. "Uhm… guys?"

"What?" Tuffnut asked as he pretended to have a sword for an arm

"I think somebody took our clothes…" Hiccup deadpanned

**AN:** I'll end it here… Damn, I'm being lazy! I just hope I would lose this sooner and not later… Enjoy and Review!


	65. Would You Care To Join Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **HTTYD 2!

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 5 days

"**Would You Care To Join Me"**

"Run faster!" Ruffnut shouted behind her as she zipped through the forest, carrying her brother and Fishlegs clothes with her. Astrid was carrying Hiccup's for obvious reasons and poor Heather was forced to carry Snotlout's dirty and smelly rags, as she called them.

Even though they were running, Hiccup's arm was still fresh in their mind. The girls were listening to what the guys were talking about for possible blackmail but what they got was much more interesting. Astrid was shocked that he actually showed them his arm. She knew he was sensitive about it but maybe he wanted to trust them. He was probably taking a risk to see if those guys were worth to be his friends.

The same went for the girls. She didn't know if Ruffnut was trustworthy enough to keep that secret. Heather was obviously not going to tell because they were siblings after all. Just like Hiccup, all she could do was trust in them.

She was relieved when Hiccup didn't say everything because she didn't want to relive what happened inside Acne's hut. She still remembered Hiccup's screams and how his arm was crushed by the dust of the mechanical arm. She could still picture how the blood oozed from his arm and how his skin was being torn to shreds. It was a miracle by itself how most of his arm retained its skin.

As the Ruffnut and Heather ran infront of her, she thought of how to make this easier for Hiccup. After careful thinking, she decided that it was better that she returned his clothes or risk everyone in the whole village seeing his mechanical arm. The only problem was how to ditch the two girls. She had a plan but she hoped it would work.

"Hey guys! I think we're far enough, why don't we slow down and go on a moderate pace?" she suggested as she started stopped in place. Ruffnut and Heather also stopped and looked at Astrid.

Ruffnut put her finger under her chin to think "Hmm… Now that you mention it…"

"Come on Ruff, we'll be long gone before those boys realized that we took their clothes." She urged

"You're right! Now… what to do with these?" she gestured towards the clothes she was carrying.

Astrid saw this as an opportunity "Why don't we split up? With the three of us hiding these clothes in different places, the boys would have a hard time finding them. Not to mention they would have to search high and low for them"

"Let's not forget that we need to teach those boys some manners." Heather added with a smirk of her own.

Ruffnut laughed and slugged Heather on the arm, the latter staggering from the force "Now you're talking! With us three together, those boys would never know what'll hit em!" the girls faced each other and Ruffnut put her arm out in the middle "For being the dominant gender" she started

Astrid put her hand over Ruffnut's "For being the smarter one"

Heather looked them both in the eyes before smiling and putting both her hands over theirs "For being the less smelly one"

"Yeah!" they said in unison

"Ok, time for us to split up" Astrid said as she readied herself to run back to Hiccup

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go!" all girls ran in different directions. Astrid heading back to the forest, Ruffnut heading for the beach and Heather heading for the village.

-With the Boys-

"Oh Odin's beard" Fishlegs whispered as he covered himself with a giant branch with leaves. "I knew going with you guys was a bad idea, I just knew it!" he shivered as the night was getting near.

"Would you just shut the fuck up?" Snotlout snapped. He actually tied a giant leaf around his waist, looking like he was wearing a green skirt. "You're just making it worse!"

"Technically, it was yours and Tuffnut's faults. If you guys didn't fight then we wouldn't have been distracted and was able to keep our eyes peeled" Hiccup was not holding any leaves though. It was a good thing that he was still wearing his underwear when he jumped in. It still felt uncomfortable since it was still soggy from the water.

"Aw come on man" Tuffnut groaned "I said I was sorry." Tuffnut, he was not hiding himself. The other guys were trying their best not to look his way.

"For Odin's sake Tuffnut, would it really bother you to cover yourself?" Hiccup asked incredulously

Tuffnut just puffed his chest out "Nope… I never felt so free in my life!"

Snotlout smirked "Really? I just got to try that!"

But before he could remove the leaf, a voice intervened

"Remove that and you'll get Hel to pay" Astrid threatened

Hiccup was about to talk when he noticed the clothes in Astrid's hands

"Uhmm… Why do you have my clothes?" he asked. It took him a few seconds before it dawned on him "Don't tell me you're part of their plan too?"

Astrid smiled cheekily and looked at Hiccup up and down "Meh. I've seen better"

Snotlout walked infront of Hiccup and flexed his muscles "You're talking about me right?"

Astrid shook her head and pointed at Hiccup "What I meant was I saw him in better clothes. Or to be more specific, I saw him naked" she smirked as the guys there gaped at Hiccup while the latter was blushing deep crimson.

"Yo-you didn't have to te-tell them tha-that!" He stuttered as he finally felt more naked than the other boys.

"You mean… You got to… Oh gods!" Tuffnut pointed at Hiccup first, then at Astrid and before he could finish he grabbed his hair and cursed "Dude! That's another reason why Hiccup is more awesome than you!" Tuffnut laughed as he talked to Snotlout.

Snotlout gritted his teeth and stomped towards the village, muttering curse words.

Fishlegs just stood there, still in shock. "She saw you naked? But that's… that's… not right!" he finally said and he got everyone's attention "Aren't you supposed only allowed to see another person naked after you two wed?! This is so confusing!" he said as he grabbed his head because all this information was too much for him.

"Don't' worry about it Legs. You'll understand" Hiccup said as he finally put his clothes on. "Soon" he said knowingly

Fishlegs looked at him confusingly "What do you mean soon?"

Hiccup just clapped him on the back "Trust me on this, ok?" he then walked towards Astrid and grabbed her hand "Now, what's the plan?"

"Well, the plan is we should probably get to Heather before she hurts herself" she said as all of them started walking towards the village. Astrid was able to convince Tuffnut to cover himself because if he refused then she would make sure that the Thorston twins would be both females.

It took them about 15 minutes to get back to the village but when they got there, there was already a commotion in the docks.

They pushed their way through until they were now on the infront of the scene. They couldn't believe what was happening.

Stoick, on the docks, and Thuggery, still on his ship, was having a stare down while Heather was in the middle of both of them, midway in climbing a mast while holding Snotlout's underwear. She saw Hiccup and others and awkwardly waved at them, the hand she used was the one holding Snotlout's underwear. The guys waved back awkwardly.

This was not good.

**AN:** Hey guys! Looks like things are getting interesting again. Are you guys at the edge of your underwear? I know I am! Enjoy and Review!


	66. Have You Gone Mad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **HTTYD 2!

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 5 days

"**Have You Gone Mad"**

Stoick's glare hardened when Thuggory moved down to the docks. Surprisingly he was walking down alone. His crew was still on their ships, waiting for further commands. Thuggory was walking in a casual pace. He was clearly not intimidated by the archers readying their bows. He stopped when he was infront of Stoick and both of them were continuing their stare down.

"Boy, you've got balls to come here after what your tribe has done" Stoick said in his most serious voice. "You better have a damn good reason or I'll feed you to the dragons."

"Actually" Fishlegs spoke up, clearly forgetting about the direness of the situation, drawing attention to himself "Dragons diet consist of-hmmpfmmpm" Hiccup quickly intervened before the attention would go to them. Stoick spared them a glance before returning his glare to Meathead heir.

"I am not my father" Thuggory calmly said. He was in dangerous lands right now. He must be cautious in what he said and did. He needed to have a calm mind or risk losing their alliance for good.

"Still not convincing enough. Your father proved to us that he is not trustworthy enough to be part of our alliance. He needs to learn when to step down and when to give up"

Thuggory looked down sadly "You don't have to worry about him anymore. If you must know there is already a new chief in our tribe" he raised his head in confidence. "I'll make sure that our tribe would not do the same mistake twice"

Murmurs erupted. Many people there knew that Thuggory was talking about himself but he was still too young. He was still probably 16 years of age.

Stoick looked at him critically. Then as if passing a unmentioned requirement he nodded his head.

"Let's talk in my house." He motioned for Thuggory to follow.

The Meathead chief nodded his head and started walking with Stoick.

While all this was happening, Heather was hanging for her dear life. She never realized how hard it was to climb a mast, especially since she was holding a underwear. She started descending after she noticed that Stoick and the other guy were walking away when she slipped. She screamed, getting the attention of everyone there. She was a good ten feet above ground so the fall would cause serious damage to her. She closed her eyes and hoped that it wouldn't hurt so much when she felt a set of powerful arms catching her.

She peeked and saw that the person who caught her was none other than the teenager that was talking to Stoick earlier. He had a concerned look on his face. She had to fight off a blush since he was too close for comfort.

"Are you ok?" Thuggory asked worriedly. It was a good thing he was just a few feet away from her or she would've fallen and hurt herself. He looked closely at her and couldn't help but get lost at how beautiful she was. For the first time in his life, Thuggory felt unworthy of such goddess.

Heather noticed he was staring and couldn't help but stare back. Green orbs clash with grey ones. Time stood still for both teens. It was as if the gods forced everything around them to cease to exist and left them both alone.

"Ehem…" Stoick coughed and got both teens attention. Thuggory recovered first and let Heather down.

"Oh, uhmm are you ok, miss?" he asked awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uhmm… Yeah… sure… I mean, I didn't fall or anything…" she forced herself to look away so she wouldn't blush.

"Uhmm… ok… so… if you'll… excuse me…" he said as he started walking towards Stoick's eyes while looking back once in a while to see if the girl he saved was real or not.

Stoick kept a straight face but was on the verge of smiling. First week together and Heather already had stolen someone's heart. He was so proud.

Everyone dispersed since Stoick and Thuggory went to the chief's house. Two of Thuggory's guards went with him just to make sure he wouldn't be ambushed. All that was left on the docks was Heather and the other teens giving her odd looks. Heather just stood there, staring off the distance where Thuggory passed.

Astrid walked next to her and waved her hand infront of her face. As she expected she didn't get a response. Astrid laughed "Wow… talk about love at first sight…"

Hiccup stood next to Astrid and frowned "No sister of mine is gonna have a relationship with a traitor"

Astrid gave Hiccup a look "Woah there Mr. Grumpy. One, they just met today and you're already looking at them like their a couple. Two, doesn't' she have the right who she wants to be with? And three, you can't just judge someone because of where he came from."

Hiccup snorted "Yes I can. Oh, by the way" he tapped Heather on the forehead and she snapped out of it "You're drooling" Hiccup smirked as Heather blushed and wiped the drool off her face.

The others finally decided to get closer.

"Hmmph" Snotlout puffed and crossed his arms "He isn't that tough looking. I could take him on even if there were two of them" he boasted.

"Hmm…" Ruffnut purred "I wouldn't mind having two of that hot stuff for myself" she licked her lips. She then turned her attention towards Hiccup "Speaking of hot stuff, does he have a name or what?"

Astrid sighed "His name is Thuggory, heir of the Meatheads or as he said earlier, the current chief of their tribe."

Ruffnut raised a brow towards her "And you know him because…?"

This time, Hiccup intervened "When we were younger and meetings were held here, Thuggory usually came with his dad to learn what it like is to be chief. Me, him and Astrid usually went to the forest to do some bit of hunting and playing tag."

"Hah! You're lying!" Snotlout called out "There was no way Astrid would want to spend time with Useless"

Astrid glared at him and gave him a solid punch to the nose.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he scrunched his face and blood was oozing from his nose

"You don't have any right to call him Useless after he humiliated you infront of us" she said coldly.

Snotlout pouted and started grumbling.

"Like Hiccup said, we used to play together but after some time he stopped coming here and we eventually just forgotten about him."

"Thuggory" everyone sans Snotlout looked at Heather as she said his name dreamily. "Do you think he would talk to me again?" she asked Astrid hopefully.

Astrid just shook her head while Hiccup scoffed.

This was definitely a very weird day.

**AN:** Another one for you guys! Enjoy and Review!


	67. What Does He Got That I Don't

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **It's official! The characters in HTTYD 2 are now considered canon! Yeah! I can't wait to take advantage of them! I mean, use them to their full potential… Yeah, that's what I meant… hehehe

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 5 days

** "What Does He Got That I Don't"**

"Can you believe them?" Snotlout gestured towards the girls who were whispering and giggling at each other. It was Ruffnut who pulled the girls together and they ignored the boys for a while. Make that about 30 minutes. "I mean, how could they act like that for some guy?"

"Well, that _some guy_ you're talking about, is a chief and a he's not your typical viking either." Hiccup said offhandedly, although he's still bitter since his sister has a little crush on him "He's a good strategist, skilled with a broadsword, he's modest and most of all, girls think he's handsome" he listed off

Snotlout snorted "So? I'm a million times better than him! I mean, girls practically beg me to go out with them!"

Tuffnut intervened "Girls? What girls? Are you talking about the ones who chased you last week with axes and swords or are you-hmphmhhpff" Snotlout covered Tuffnut's mouth before he could talk even further.

Hiccup smirked "You were saying?"

Snotlout groaned "And just when I finally found someone who actually flirted back at me"

Hiccup's eyes widened "Flirted? Heather? You're kidding me right?"

Snotlout looked smugly at Hiccup "Why don't you ask her then? If I wasn't so surprised then I would've totally asked her to on a date with me"

"Wait, are you talking about the one where you suddenly barged in my room, sweating and panting, and started panicking?"

Snotlout gave Tuffnut a glare before returning his focus to Hiccup "As I was saying, girls can't over me. I'm not bragging or anything but I just thought maybe I gave Heather a chance, you know?"

Hiccup smacked his face. Snotlout never ceased to amaze him. He was just too full of himself it wasn't even funny. Hiccup glanced at the girls and noticed that they were looking at them, more like staring actually.

"Uhmm… guys…" the boys looked at Hiccup "Do we have something on our faces because the girls are staring at us"

Fishlegs gave the girls a calculative look and said "Actually, their looking at you and me Hiccup. And I think Astrid is wearing that smile of hers that usually meant that someone was going to get hurt." He said casually, unaware of the situation at hand.

Hiccup just gave him a deadpan look "Gee Fishlegs that makes me so much better" his voice was dripped with its usual sarcasm.

"You're welcome Hiccup!" Fishlegs gratefully said

While the guys were talking, the girls were approaching them innocently.

"Hiccup, can I have a word with you?" Astrid asked as she pulled Hiccup away from the others.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about Thuggory" she played with her braid, a clear sign that she was distracting herself.

"Why do I have this feeling that I'm not going to like this" he furrowed his brows.

Astrid groaned. She knew he was going to be like this. "Come on. We're doing this for Heather. Pleaaaassee!"

Hiccup sighed "Fine, what are you girls planning?"

Astrid smiled "Weelll… We want you and Fishlegs to do a little… reconnaissance… you know, do a little snooping about Thuggory… make him tell you his secrets and whatnot"

Hiccup just gave her a dull look "Or in other words, ask him if he likes Heather or not…"

Astrid coughed "Well, if you put it in simpler terms then yes" she gave him a pleading look "Come on Hiccup, this is your sister we're talking about. Remember all the times she helped you? Don't tell me those didn't mean anything to you" she tsked.

Hiccup raised his hand and pointer finger "Ok one, what are you talking about? She's been here for like a week and I can't remember an instance where I actually needed her help. And two, yes, she is my sister and I love her as much as a brother who got used to being a single child for 15 years., but that doesn't mean she has already done something that could merit that I'll feel guilty for not helping her."

Astrid groaned once more. Why was he being so difficult?

"Why are you so against this anyway? Like you said, you just discovered that she was your sister a week ago so why don't you just let her do what she wants?"

"That's exactly it" he said matter-of-factly "I making up for the time I wasn't there to act like a brother to her. I'm willing to bet that she used to get bullied by others because she was alone and didn't have a brother to protect her"

Astrid coughed and cocked her hip "Excuse me?"

Hiccup blinked at her "What?"

Astrid cracked her knuckles "I'll give you ten seconds to think about what you just said. One."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he said as he started backing away from her. He really didn't know what he said

"Two." She took a single step forward.

_Think Hiccup, think! What did you say that made her act that way?_

"Three"

He remembered saying about being not there for her. He also remembered saying that she was probably being bullied when she was a kid.

"Did it have to do with the 'being bullied' part?"

Astrid's glare intensified "Four, five six." She said in quick succession

"Woah, woah! I really don't know what you mean! Can't you just tell me for Odin's sake?!"

"Seven."

_Ok Hiccup, you've just made it worse for yourself. From her reaction, it had to do with the bullying._ Hiccup furrowed his brows. _Wait, was it because I indirectly referred to her too?_

"Eight."

Hiccup's eyes widened. It suddenly dawned at him

"Astrid, I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to say because she was a girl she was weak, I swear!"

"Nine."

Hiccup sighed and looked warily at Astrid "Let the hunt begin" he bolted away, leaving Astrid behind

"Ten." She smirked before running after him.

**AN:** Yoh… Enjoy and Review!


	68. And Why Should I Listen To You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **Hmm… I suddenly have the urge to buy a Red Death toy…

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 5 days

** "And Why Should I Listen To You"**

Hiccup panted as he ran for his dear life. This has happened before. Why did he always get involved in these kinds of situations? If this kept happening then he wouldn't need to train anymore from the workout he was getting. Hiccup sharply turned left and crouched behind a crate. To his luck, Astrid ran past him.

Hiccup sighed in relief and stood up. He really needed to think before he opened his mouth.

"Hiccup? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked behind him. When Hiccup turned around, Thuggory was there giving him an amused look. "Let me guess? You made Astrid mad again, didn't you?" he chuckled.

Hiccup sighed "How'd you guess?" he asked dryly

Thuggory shrugged "By the way, I was actually looking for you"

Hiccup raised his eyebrows "Really? Well I was meaning to talk to you too, anyway"

"Oh… Can I go first?" Thuggory asked while scratching the back if his neck awkwardly. Hiccup took note of this. "Well… Here it goes…" he sighed as he slouched "Have you ever been inlove?"

Hiccup's eyes widened at that. _Wow, great way to start a conversation. _"Actually, yes. Yes I have."

"Really? I mean, did it happen so instantly or did it take you longer?"

Hiccup was looked at Thuggory skeptically. "It took me about a month to realize that my feelings for her were not just one of those on and off things."

"Oh…" Thuggory visibly saddened. _What's wrong with this guy?_ Hiccup mentally asked himself.

"Is that all because I still need t-"

"Wait!" he looked up with determination in his eyes "What's the name of the girl I save earlier?"

"You mean Heather? She's actually the reason why I wanted to ta-"

"Can you introduce me to her?" Thuggory cut off. "If you said is true about your feelings then I want to spend as much time with her as much as possible"

Hiccup just gave him a deadpan look "Uhuh, yeah… totally not gonna happen."

"What? Why?"

"Look, it's not that I don't trust you or anything but I just don't trust you _with her_" Hiccup said slowly so that the message was clear

Thuggory glared at him "Oh I understand"

"Really? Good because I think tha-"

"I completely understand alright. She's the girl you were talking about earlier, isn't she?"

Hiccup furrowed his brows "About what?"

Thuggory huffed and crossed his arms "She's the girl you fell inlove with and so you're making me back off so you could get her. I'm right, am I?"

Hiccup's eyes became saucers "What?! No! You're completely missing the point!"

Thuggory raised his hand, clearly telling Hiccup that he didn't want to hear what he's going to say

"Save it. Only one of us can get Heather and I'm going to make sure it's me"

Hiccup glared at Thuggory "What are you planning?" he asked slowly

Thuggory returned the glare with a smirk "Nothing, actually. All I'm gonna do is impress her and make her see that I'm a better man than you."

"We'll see about that."

"There… you… are…" Said a very familiar voice behind Hiccup. He visibly tensed as a hand rested on his shoulder "You thought you could hide from me, didn't you?" Astrid asked as she smiled sadistically at the sweating boy.

"Well… it was worth a shot…"

"Where were we?" Astrid turned Hiccup around so they were facing each other

Hiccup gulped "I think you were planning on letting me go and I'll start running like a little girl."

Astrid shook her head as she started dragging him away from a smirking Thuggory.

When Astrid and Hiccup finally left, Thuggory started looking for Heather. He needed to know if what Hiccup said earlier was true or not. His feelings for the girl couldn't be fake, right?

"Thu-thuggory?" said a shy voice behind him. He turned around and was now face to face with the girl he was looking for

"He-Heather?!"

"You know my-my name?" she fidgeted with her shirt

"Uhmm… yeah… Hiccup told me"

"He did?"

"Uhuh"

"Where is he now?" she asked.

Thuggory frowned. He really didn't want to talk about his rival

"Does it really matter?" he asked bitterly

Heather noticed his bitterness but decided not to point it out

"I suppose not…"

"So Heather, are you busy right now?"

Heather blushed scarlet since she knew where this was going

"For the time being, no I'm not."

"Do you want to hang out?" he scratched the back of his head

Heather beamed at him and grabbed his hand "Sure"

**AN:** Well… Hiccup sure is in a pickle, isn't he? He always sends the wrong message… Enjoy and Review!


	69. Could This Get Any Worse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **Hmm… I suddenly have the urge to buy a Red Death toy…

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 4 days

** "Could This Get Any Worse"**

Hiccup stood from his bed after a painful sleep refreshed and happy. Today, Thuggory was going back to the Meathead village and away from his sister. Nothing could possibly go wrong!

Thuggory peeked his head through Hiccup's door "Oh, you're awake. Your dad told me to tell you that breakfast is ready"

Hiccup jumped because his back was facing his door "Aagh! What are you still doing here?!"

Thuggory glared and entered Hiccup's room "Good morning to you too" he crossed his arm "Unfortunately for you, this meeting will last a week because ties between our tribes are a little bit on the edge. It is my duty as chief to make sure that both of our tribes maintain and improve our alliance" Thuggory turned and walked back outside before turning his head and giving Hiccup a smug look "Which also means that I must be acquainted with _everyone_" he then continued walking down the stairs

Hiccup was left there, mouth opened. He needed to do something. Screw being friends since they were children. He needed to protect his sister from guys like him! He may act like a gentleman but he was still a Meathead. He wasn't to be trusted anymore.

Hiccup eventually came down and, surprise surprise, Thuggory and Heather were having a comical conversation. Oh, and looks like his dad was joining in the conversation. Hiccup furrowed his brows. That's not right. His father only joins a conversation if he could relate to it.

"Let me get it straight, he actually believed that wearing underwear on his head would ward off trolls?" Heather laughed as she shook her head.

Hiccup's eyes widened, there were only two possible people they were talking about, Gobber and him. He just hoped it was the former.

"Well, who could blame him? His been working in the forge for years, I'm sure the heat was the cause of his delusions. I'm just happy that he still hasn't gotten to Hiccup yet" Stoick said jovially

Hiccup sighed in relief. It was Gobber they were talking about and not him. He grabbed a plate and sat down across Heather. She gave him a smile and he smiled in return. Thuggory saw the exchanged and took a giant bite at his breakfast.

_Time to make my move_ Hiccup thought "So Heather, have you told Thuggory about your past?" Hiccup asked casually which caused Stoick and Heather to tense up

"Hiccup" Stoick warned his son and Hiccup just gave him a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Thuggory asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? She was previously inside a prison, good thing we found and rescued her." He feigned surprise

Thuggory's eyes widened and looked at a nervous looking Heather. He touched her hand and squeezed it

"You don't have to explain anything." Thuggory said in comfort "I mean, there must be a reason why you'd been in there"

Knock knock knock

Thuggory looked at the front door and volunteered to open it

When he was gone, Stoick grabbed Hiccup's attention "Hiccup"

"What? I was just telling him about what his tribe did." Hiccup furrowed his brows "Based from what I observed yesterday, he doesn't have a clue what his father did while he was away"

Stoick was going to say something else but Astrid and Thuggory entered the dining table.

"Hey everyone" Astrid greeted and they greeted back. She sat next to Hiccup and immediately noticed the tense atmosphere. She looked at Stoick and noticed that he was strangely quiet. She turned her attention to Heather and she was looking nervous for something while Thuggory looked worriedly at her. She then glanced at her fiancé and noticed that he was eating innocently. Yep, he was the cause of all of this.

Astrid sighed and gave Hiccup an exasperated look "What did you do this time?"

Hiccup tensed but quickly recovered "What? I've done nothing! You can't prove anything!" he blurted and covered his mouth.

Astrid sighed and looked at Stoick for an explanation

"Hiccup here told our guest that Heather was once a prisoner" Stoick said calmly

Astrid gave Hiccup and incredulous look "Seriously? I can't believe you" she shook her head

"Please" Thuggory got everyone's attention "What are you guys talking about? I want to know" he looked at Heather pleadingly

Heather sighed and gave in "Alright. I'll tell you guys everything but promise me that you won't hate me after this."

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked

"Just… promise me please" she begged and was on the verge of tears

"Ok,ok… we promise" Astrid said

"Ok" Heather sighed "It was the Meatheads that captured me and kept me as their prisoner for months"

"No…" Thuggory grasped his head "When did this happen?"

"3 months ago" she looked down

"Fuck…" Thuggory swore. It was rare of him but the situation called for it. "That was just 2 weeks after I left."

"And I want to tell you guys something else" she sighed and this time, tears did fell down "I was captured on purpose."

**AN:** Boom! What can Heather possibly mean? Was there a hidden motive after all? What secrets was she hiding? Find out in 24 hours! Enjoy and Review!


	70. You Want Me to Get What

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **Yeah! I got a Bewilderbeast dragon! Uhuh Uhuh who da man!

**Additional AN:** So I was reading my previous chapters (all of them) and let me tell you guys how embarrassed I am for all my typos! Odin's beard! Talk about being an amateur! Starting from this chapter, I'll read my fic first before posting it…

Look guys, I know some of you advise me to take a break for one day but it's not that I don't want to but I made a promise to myself. I promised that I wouldn't miss a day in writing a chapter because I don't want to be like those other authors that promise their readers that they'll update next week but a week turn to weeks then weeks turn to months so on and so forth. So, I'll still write a chapter everyday even if I'm dead-beat tired. For you guys!

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 4 days

**Note:** This would be a flash back chapter so when the sentence or paragraph is _like_ _this _then it is from the present and the normal text is in the past… Kapeesh?

** "You Want Me to Get What"**

"_Let me start my story when my parents and I were riding our ship towards our village. This happened 3 months ago. Just a few days before I got 'captured' by your tribesmen." Heather started. "On board the ship with me was my mother and Hoark."_

"_Hoark? Where's your father?" Astrid asked_

"_Hoark is the name of my stepdad" Heather and Stoick locked eyes for a moment. "Mom got married when I was already 5 years old so I never got used to calling him my father. Where was I? Right, so it was only the three of us there."_

"Heather" Hoark called

"Yes Hoark?"

"Heather…" Agna sighed "Would it hurt to try and call him your dad?" she asked exasperated

"Just let it go Agna" Hoark said with a laugh "One day, one day she will finally accept me as her father!"

"You wish" Heather muttered and she plastered a fake smile as she approached Hoark "What is Hoark?"

"I need you to check if we still have fish in our stock. I think we only have a week's worth of supply and we need to stock some more."

Heather nodded and proceeded to go to the bottom of the ship where their supplies of fish were stored.

Back on the deck, Hoark sighed when Heather was out of sight. He sat on a chair and rubbed his face. Agna sat next to him and comforted him

"What am I supposed to do Agna? She hates my guts"

"No she doesn't"

"_Just out of curiosity…" Hiccup interrupted her story "Why do you hate your stepdad?"_

"_Because he isn't my real dad" Heather answered straightforwardly_

_Hiccup blinked "Oh… Ok then, carry on"_

"Of course she does!" Hoark raised his arms for emphasis "She doesn't even greet me in the morning! All she does is nod her head towards me like I'm just someone she knew"

Agna sighed "It's my fault. If I hadn't told him about his real father then maybe she would've opened up for you"

Before Hoark could open his mouth to respond, a harpoon was hooked on their upper deck. Then another one. Then another.

One by one, vikings entered their ship with their weapons ready.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Hoark stood and tried to unsheathe his weapon but before he could, a sword rested on his neck

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a raspy voice said behind him. "All right men, let's ransack this ship and search for some supplies!" the supposed leader shouted and all the men proceeded to take some loot.

"Alvin!" a viking called as Alvin tied Hoark with a rope all over his torso

"What is it Savage?" he called back

"I think you might want to see this!" Savage called as he emerged from the bottom of the ship dragging with him an incapacitated Heather.

"Let! Me! GO!" She tried to squirm but the viking holding her was too strong

"Ahh… A feisty one, is she?" Alvin said as he cupped Heather's face and checked it "Hmm… You have a nice face. Good for infiltration"

"Who are you?" Heather asked slowly

"Aye… I'm _Alvin_ the Treacherous, Great High Chieftain of the Outcast Tribe" he proudly announced

"_No…" Stoick said and got everyone's attention_

"_Dad? You know this Alvin fellow?" Hiccup asked_

_Stoick nodded "Yes, but that is a story for another day. For now, let's let Heather finish her story"_

_Heather nodded and continued where she left off_

"What do you want from us?"

"Oh you know. We're just here to pillage your ship and take you folks as prisoners" Alvin said like he was explaining the weather.

"No!" Agna said as she struggled from her bindings "Take us but please spare her!"

"No mom! I can't leave you with these… these…"

"These what, girly? Tell me!" Alvin mocked and all of his crew laughed with him

"These bastards" she finished darkly while spitting on his face.

Alvin laughed even more and didn't even bother in whipping the spit off

"That's the spirit, girly!" he grabbed her face again and they stared at each other "I could use you. Make you do what I want!"

"Like Hel I would" she muttered darkly while jerking her face off from his grasp.

"Oh you would alright" he walked towards Agna and pulled her towards the middle "Unless you want to be motherless then that could be arrange" Alvin positioned his dagger on Agna's neck

"Wait! Please! I'll do anything you want!"

"That's right…" Alvin chuckled darkly "It's not that hard of a task anyway" he tossed Agna to a random viking as he took a piece of paper from his pocket "What I want you to get for me is this" he showed her the drawing

"A dagger?" She gave him an incredulous look "You're going to make me get you a dagger?"

"A knife actually and yes… Believe it or not, girly, this is no ordinary knife."

"What does it do?"

"Why would I tell you?" Alving chuckled as he pocketed the paper again

"Whatever, where can I find this knife anyway?" Heather glared at Alvin

"Last I heard, this was found in a tribe called Meathead or something like that"

"Meathead tribe, got it…" she sighed "Why am I doing this?" she muttered to herself

"Now listen, girly, if you want to see your parents, alive, then I suggest you return with the knife. You hear me?"

"How much time do I have?" she asked gravely

Alvin waved her off "No need to worry. You've got all the time you need." Alvin then grinned sadistically at her "Now. Time to think of a way to take you there without drawing any attention"

"_What kind of knife_ _was he looking for, anyway?" Thuggory asked since the knife_ _Alvin was looking for was in his tribe_

"_Well it looked kind of strange. It had swirly things on the hilt while the knife itself looked like it couldn't kill anyone."_

_Thuggory's eyes widend "Was the color of knife he's looking for gold?"_

_Heather nodded eagerly "Yes! How did you know?"_

_Thuggory rubbed his face "This is not happening…"_

**AN:** The golden knife… Just what is this thing? Why was Alvin looking for this? Find out in the future! Enjoy and Review!


	71. Why Do They Want It So Bad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: **The only thing I'm going to tell you about HTTYD 2 is you should definitely watch it! It was one of the most epic movies I've seen this year! Technically the only movies I've seen this year are Maleficent, Godjira, Edge of Tomorrow and HTTYD 2 but still… Watch it! I'm not going to spoil anything for other people ;)

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 4 days

**Note:** This would be a flash back chapter so when the sentence or paragraph is _like_ _this _then it is from the present and the normal text is in the past… Kapeesh?

** "Why Do They Want It So Bad"**

_Heather reached and grabbed Thuggory's hand. Hiccup didn't even bother to glare because the situation was too serious for the action._

"_Please Thuggory, what can you tell us about the knife?"_

"_First of all, it's called the Dagger of Resurgence."_

"_Dagger of… Resurgence?" Heather asked as she found the word foreign and Thuggory nodded._

"_So it heals people?" Hiccup asked_

"_Not just heal them, it revives the dead" Thuggory said darkly and the room suddenly got colder._

"_But that's impossible, right? Hiccup?" Astrid asked his fiancé_

"_After what we've been through? I'll believe in anything." Hiccup said with a laugh_

"_It's possible. In fact" he said while he removed his shirt, revealing a huge scar right to his heart "I died" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_You… died? But you're here!" Stoick said as he pointed to the Meathead chief_

_Thuggory shook his head "It happened when I was still 5 years old…"_

Boom!

"Dragons! Sound the alarm!" A viking shouted as he ordered another one to blow the huge horn. Dragons were attacking the village again. It was in the middle of the afternoon. Nobody was expecting the dragons to attack since they usually did it during the night. Because of the random encounter, children were left to defend themselves.

"Everyone inside! Now! Make sure the children are safe!" Mogadon said as he charged dead-on towards a monstrous nightmare. Little did he know that his son was still in the forest, playing.

-Forest-

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!" a five-year-old Thuggory said as he ran for his life towards the village. He forgot to do his chores again! His dad was going to kill him, literally this time! He passed by branches, trunks and roots. He knew the forest like it was the back of his hand. Other kids didn't play with him because they were afraid of his dad. He didn't know why though. His father was nice to him all the time, when he was not causing trouble.

Then Thuggory saw it, the Meathead village. He ran faster since his father was probably in a meeting or something like that. What he didn't expect though was for a dragon to land infront of him. He halted and looked up just in time for the dragon to roar at his face. He screamed and cried his heart out. Before the dragon could take a huge bite off him, Mogadon suddenly appeared and sliced the dragon's head off.

"Thug, what are you doing here?! Get inside, now!" he barked and Thuggory started running towards his house.

He was having a hard time in going to his house since every turn he made, there was fighting. Dragons and vikings were killed alike. Even as a young boy, Thuggory was already introduced to these kinds of violence. Thuggory kept running and eventually made it to his house. He locked it behind him and crouched under the dining table.

He sat under there while closing his eyes. He couldn't block out the sounds though. Screams of people dying was heard outside and he couldn't help but feel sad for them. All those people… Suddenly he jerked his head to the roof of his house since there was some kind of noise from above. Just then, the ceiling crashed and a monstrous nightmare landed inside. It sniffed the air, apparently it was looking for something.

Thuggory tried to crawl away but his shoulder hit the side of the table and caused a ruckus resulting in the dragon looking at him. The nightmare glared at him before releasing a roar and rushed towards him. Thuggory stood up and ran upstairs towards his room. Since the nightmare was too big, it destroyed the stair when it gave chase.

Mogadon rushed through the door and started looking for his son "Thug! Are you there?! Thug! Thuggory!" the nightmare heard him and engulfed itself in flames and charged at Mogadon, setting the house aflame. Mogadon dodged the rampaging dragon as it was rushing towards him. He looked up and noticed that the second floor of the house was going down.

"Hey, overgrown lizard! Over here!" he taunted and the nightmare took the bait. It rammed towards Mogadon and just as it was infront of him, the second floor gave in and crushed the nightmare. Mogadon panted and supported himself.

"Da-dad?" he heard a faint voice. Mogadon raised his in alarming rate and to his worst nightmares, saw his son, Thuggory, impaled by the dead nightmare's horn. "Wh-what hap… happened?" Thuggory coughed as blood oozed from his mouth.

"No… son, you're going to be alright, you hear me?" Mogadon kneeled infront of his dying son, crying. Thuggory raised his hand and Mogadon squeezed it hard. "You're going to pull through this, alright?" Mogadon choked

Thuggory smiled and the sparks from his eyes started to die "Dad… I-I love you…" he coughed out blood "You… and… mom… Please… tell… her… that I… I…" but before he could finish, he drew his final breath and his temperature grew cold.

"No…" Mogadon whispered as he hugged his son tightly and removed him from his current position "No…..!"

"_What happened next?" Heather asked as she started to cry. Thuggory reached over and wiped the tears off her face._

"_Then my mother found my dad sobbing and holding my lifeless body." Thuggory smiled sadly "I wasn't the only kid to die though. More than half the kids my age died that day."_

"_Can you please tell us what happens next?" Heather requested_

_Thuggory nodded "Later that day, the strangest thing happened, a witch visited our village"_

_Heather gasped "A witch?!"_

_Stoick steeled his gaze "When a witch appears at a village, that usually means nothing good"_

_Thuggory nodded "She requested to see my father. She said that she has something that could help revive me dead body." Thuggory sighed sadly "They shouldn't have accepted her offer to help them. They should've made her leave."_

**AN:** Boom! Gotta leave it there guys! I'm tired XD Man, I wish I can write earlier but my schedule doesn't want me to. Enjoy and Review!


	72. Does Everything Got To Have A Price

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** Jornambre: Thanks man! It really means a lot when people phrase me for something I'm not really good at :D

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 4 days

**Note:** This would be a flash back chapter so when the sentence or paragraph is _like_ _this _then it is from the present and the normal text is in the past… Kapeesh?`

** "Does Everything Got To Have A Price"**

"_Later that day, the strangest thing happened, a witch visited our village" Thuggory continued_

_Heather gasped "A witch?!"_

_Stoick steeled his gaze "When a witch appears at a village, that usually means nothing good"_

_Thuggory nodded "She requested to see my father. She said that she has something that could help revive me dead body." Thuggory sighed sadly "They shouldn't have accepted her offer to help them. They should've made her leave."_

"_What do you mean?" Astrid asked, puzzled_

"_She said her name was Excellinor. She claimed that she knew of a way to revive me back, for a price" he glared at the table and clenched his fist._

"Please, help us!" Thuggory's mother kneeled infront of Excellinor and begged. "We'll do anything! We have enough gold here to last you a life time!" she bargained. All Mogadon could do was nod his head in agreement. He still thought it was his fault why Thuggory died.

"_But it was an accident" Heather reasoned._

"_Even though it was an accident, it was still the cause of death of Thuggory." Hiccup said. "Even if the dragon killed him, Mogadon would still feel responsible because he wasn't able to protect his son"_

_Thuggory nodded sadly and continued with his story_

Excellinor waved her hand "What I need isn't of a concern right now. What you need to do is the Dagger of Resurgence"

"What's that?" Mogadon asked as his wife didn't have anything left in her to talk at the moment.

"It's one of the legendary artifacts in the world. With it you can give back life to the ones who had once lived." Excellinor gave them a crooked grin "It can also bring your son back to life. Good thing is that I have the dagger right here with me"

Mogadon was being skeptical but seeing his wife like this was making his judgment imbalanced.

"_I don't I'll like where this is going…" Hiccup said as Astrid covered his mouth so that Thuggory could continue_

Mogadon sighed "Is that all we need?" he asked

Excellinor nodded and raised her arm so she and Mogadon could shake hands "All I need is to confirm our deal and the dagger is yours"

Mogadon reached for her arm but before he could touch it, his wife intervened and shook with her hand instead. His wife looked at him sadly "If anything happens to me, please take care of our son"

"Wha-?" before Mogadon could finish his question, his wife exploded in a cloud of smoke. Mogadon reached in the dust cloud but his hand just went through it "Where is she? Where is my wife?!"

Excellinor just laughed "Fools! You didn't even care to listen to my side of the deal! She belongs to me now!" Excellinor stood up and reached for her pockets "Now the dagger, here you go" she offered it to him but pulled it back "Wait, I forgot something" she rolled her sleeve up and pierced the dagger through her old skin. "For the spell to work, you will need to drench this dagger with blood, witch's blood, and then you should pierce this through your son's heart and he would be back to the way before he died"

"Where's my wife! Damn you!" Mogadon slammed his hand on the table and breaking it apart

Excellinor just laughed in response and tossed him the dagger then disappeared just like his wife. Mogadon was left there to regret the things they just did. They shouldn't have believed her. Mogadon reached for the dagger and stared at it for a long time. He cried and threw the dagger across the room.

_Dad tried to forget what happened that day. In fact, I was dead for about a year according to him._

_Hiccup furrowed his brows "Wait, if you were dead for a year, then wouldn't your skin rot?"_

"_It's confusing, I know. None of it made sense"_

-A year later-

Mogadon finally had the guts to dig his son out of the grave. After a year of grieving, he finally decided to try his luck. When he finally found the crypt for his son, he carried it out and opened it. What he saw inside was the bones of his once lively son, Thuggory. There were still some tissues here and there and luckily the muscle near the heart was still intact. He braced himself and forcefully brought the dagger down his son's chest and waited.

Minutes went by before Thuggory's corpse glowed and levitated above the ground. Mogadon backed away and was fearful of what might happen. Suddenly the glow was getting more intense until it was too much to look at. When the glow dimmed, instead of seeing a rotten corpse, what he saw was his son wearing the same clothes from the dragon attack.

Thuggory looked at his hands and blinked "Dad? I thought I… I'm alive?"

Mogadon cried and hugged Thuggory tightly "Of course you are, my son! Why wouldn't you be?"

Thuggory broke the hug and looked at his father confusingly "But I was stabbed through the heart… How did I survive?"

Mogadon sighed and decided to tell him the truth

_Dad told me everything. He even told me about the woman she married because he was afraid he was going to kill himself from loneliness. Then his other family started to grow as more children were born. Eventually, I felt like I didn't belong so I decided to travel around the archipelago and explore beyond our borders._

"_Wow…" Heather breathed "This is a lot to take…"_

_Thuggory grabbed her hand "Does that mean you won't hang out with me anymore?" he asked sadly_

_Heather made an exaggerated thinking face "Hmm… I'm not sure…" she stood up and pulled Thuggory with her "Let's talk this over lunch" she winked and started dragging him outside._

_Thuggory smiled gratefully "Ok, I like that"_

_When the two left, Astrid turned to Hiccup and elbowed him_

"_I thought you were against those two?" she asked_

_Hiccup shrugged "Meh… After hearing his story, I don't think I have any right in taking away his happiness…" he sighed "Even if it means letting him go out with my sister"_

_Astrid kissed him on the cheek "Finally…"_

**AN:** Well… What do you guys think? Enjoy and Review!


	73. What Do We Do Now

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN: ** SasukeShouldDie: Believe me, I want to write longer chapters but I'm afraid that I'll start procrastinating. It happened before in my previous stories… I don't want that to happen again that's why I write short chapters so that people will have something new to read every day. Just like you, I'm also a reader of some fanfics. I also hate it when the story I'm reading is cut off and I need to wait for the next update that would probably come out in a week or 3. So please excuse me for my laziness… By the way, thanks for sharing your concern.

guest: It isn't Astrid's fault, actually. Ever since Hiccup scolded Astrid about her violence nature, he became somewhat of a sexist. It's Astrid's job to remind him that both genders are equal but Hiccup tends to forget about it ;)

**Additional AN:** Did you guys know that "Will Will Smith smith?" is a valid question XD

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 4 days

** "What Do We Do Now"**

While Thuggory and Heather went outside, Astrid, Hiccup and Stoick were left to absorb both teens' stories. All in all, both stories connected to the Dagger of Resurgence. This particular dagger had the power to revive the ones that was once been dead. The only catch was that it needed a sufficient amount of witch's blood and so far the only witch they knew was Excellinor and even then they knew her from Thuggory's story. The current problems they were facing was that Alvin the Treacherous was out there doing Odin knew what and was holding Heather's parents.

Then there was Mogadon they needed to watch out for. He was broken and who knew what he would do. They shouldn't take any chances with him. Even if he was dethroned, it was likely that he still had followers with him.

Astrid's eyes widened and she smacked her face which caught Stoick and Hiccup's attentions.

"What? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, concerned with what she did

Astrid groaned and leaned on Hiccup "We forgot to ask Thuggory where the dagger is."

"So? We should go ask him then" Hiccup motioned to get up but Astrid was still leaning on his shoulder "Uhmm… Astrid?"

"No…" she simply answered, knowing exactly that he wanted to get up "My head hurts and I want to stay like this forever"

"Uhh… ok? But…" Hiccup looked at Stoick and the huge viking instantly knew what his son wanted to say

"I think it's best I leave you two to your _activities_. I still need to do my chiefly duties, you know…" he gave a not so subtle wink to Hiccup and left the house.

Hiccup noticed that Astrid was dozing off so he carried him up to his room and put her on his bed. He was planning on leaving and to ask Thuggory about the dagger but Astrid would have none of it. She held on to his hand tightly and motioned Hiccup to lie down with her.

Hiccup sighed. He really didn't understand girls. One moment, she would bite your head off for the smallest mistake you make, but on the next, all she wanted was your full attention and cuddle with you. Hiccup made Astrid scoot over and give him room to lie on.

Once Hiccup lied down, Astrid tried to hug his whole body with her arm and leg. To Astrid's surprise, she wasn't able to hug him fully because he was a now bigger than the last time she was able to do this. She was happy though, it meant that Hiccup was getting more and more reliable for her. She hugged him tighter and closed her eyes. She was tired and all she wanted to do was fall asleep in the arms of the love of her life.

It was a while later when Hiccup heard snoring. _Looks like she fell asleep._ He chuckled since it wasn't even lunch yet. He held her tighter and sighed. He wondered how much time left he had for this kind of freedom before responsibility would be shoved on his face. He knew that his father would eventually step down and he would have to take his place. Hel, Thuggory was already a chief before he was sixteen.

Since he was not going anywhere, he might as well think of some upgrades for his arm.

-With Heather and Thuggory-

Thuggory and Heather were currently on the shores on the beach, sitting where the waves would touch their feet. It was a fine day with the sun high up in the sky with the occasional breeze to cool things down.

Thuggory was giving Heather uneasy looks, he wanted to ask her but was afraid of her answer.

Heather eventually sighed "What is it?"

Thuggory scratched the back of his neck "Well… You still didn't tell me what they did to you in the prison…"

Heather looked ready to cry and hugged her legs.

Thuggory noticed her uneasiness and sighed "Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'm not going to ask again, ok?"

Heather drew a deep breath and looked at Thuggory "No… I want to tell you. It's just that… I don't want you to look at me like… like…" tears streamed down her eyes and Thuggory wiped them away

"Like what?" he whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"Like I'm dirty!" she screamed while she squeezed his arm tightly.

"Shh… shh… why would I look at like that?" he asked as he looked into her tear-filled eyes

"Because… because… your tribesmen took turns in raping me while I was there…" she whispered before she started crying into his shirt again.

Thuggory's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. This was unacceptable! He was told that prisoners were not treated like trash. His father once again lied to him. He hugged Heather even tighter. His resolve was made up. He was going to protect Heather even at the cost of his own life.

This madness must end no matter what.

**AN:** Hmm… I wonder what would happen next… Who knows… Enjoy and Review!


	74. You Really Think He Would Want That

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** Wow… For the past 24 hours, I've received tons of alert messages from Yahoo because of all the reviews I got! XD Thank you guys! I especially like to thank Peguen for most of the comments I received! Dude, you don't know how much I appreciate you right now!

Jornamber: What?! My chapter's been predictable?! Nein! I must do something about that! Oh, by the way, thanks for the compliments :D

Another thing, I check my previous chapter and I also noticed that there was no incorrect spelling as well XD That's a first! Oh, one more thing, it's spelled as *cough* :D

DragonBreath: Well… here in Asia the time would be… around… 11pm to 1pm… that's the range in when I update :D

TheDude: Hmm… you're right… Maybe I'm just looking at Hiccup a little too deep… Nah… XD

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 4 days

** "You Really Think He Would Want That"**

While the kids were busy sorting their own problems, Stoick was taking care of his. He wasn't going to solve it alone though; he was going to get his most trusted men. They were more than his friends; he could consider them his brothers. If there was one thing he knew, it was that those two were the most reliable people he knew of.

-Gobber's Forge-

"I'm tellin' ye tha' goblins are fookin real ye fool!" Gobber bellowed as he slammed his hammer on the anvil.

"An' I'm telling ye that it was elves who did it!" Grudge yelled back as he slammed his fist on the anvil opposite of Gobber.

Stoick was on the side, leaning on the wall while shaking his head.

"Bah! Ye an' yer fookin elves!" Gobber started hammering a crooked sword "Those tings aren't even real!"

"Hah! Nao listen hir' you bluberin' idiot-"

"Enough!" Stoick shouted which caused the two to immediately shut up. Stoick sighed "Listen, I brought you two here not to fight but to help me"

Gobber woddled towards Stoick and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Sure Stoick, ye could trust me on tha'" Gobber gave Grudge a sideways glance "Even if it means I hav' te work wit him" Grudge decided to ignore him

Stoick sighed one more time "I need to tell you two something. Something important."

"Wait" Grudge motioned Stoick to stop

The chief groaned "What?"

"Befoar anitin' els', wut's te deal wit tha' Heather giil?" he asked suspiciously

"Aye…" Gobber smacked his face "Not tis again…"

Stoick blinked at the two "What are you two talking about now?"

"Tis' guy over hir tinks tha' Heather is up to no good" Gobber said while shaking his head "He's nuts I tell ye!"

"Look, it's not tha' I don't like her or anything like tha', it's just tha' she's been hangin around my son-in-law an' I don't like tha'"

Stoick nodded "I see… That's actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

Stoick then told Gobber and Grudge about his relationship with Heather and about the Dagger of Resurgence. He also told him about Alvin and the connection he had with the dagger and Heather. After Stoick was finished, he never thought he could ever see the expression Grudge was currently wearing.

Grudge's mouth was agape. He was still processing everything Stoick had just said and even then he still couldn't believe it. From affairs to artifacts to witchcraft, he didn't know how to react to it.

Gobber on the other hand, had other ideas in his head.

"So Stoick… if Heather an' Hiccup are siblings, as you said dey are, wut kind of punishment will the gods give them if they, you know, kissed?" Gobber asked casually with a goofy smile on his face

Stoick just gave him an incredulous look. Leave it to Gobber to make the situation even more awkward than before.

"Actually… I don't know…" Stoick shrugged.

"Or wut if dey did sometin' else? Or wut if it was her an' Astrid? Or-" Stoick stopped Gobber by covering his mouth.

"Stop… I don't want to hear anything else from you… I already have a raging headache and I don't think I'll like it if you add more to it" Stoick sighed

Gobber nodded and Stoick was still doubting him but let him go anyway. Gobber gave him a lopsided smile.

"Or wut if the three of dem did sometin'?" he waggled his unibrow and gave Stoick a crooked smile

Stoick, poor guy, facepalmed while Grudge was considering the possibility of it happening

"You know…" Grudge started "It could be possible… but den' again…"

Stoick started crying animated tears… _I'm surrounded by idiots_

**AN:** Sorry if I had to end it here but I'm all out of ideas for this particular chapter XD

Enjoy and Review!


	75. Who In Hel Are You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** I realized something yesterday… I think I'm the only author who updates every day, 7 times a week and 30-31 days a month.

**Arc: **Till Death Do Us Part

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 4 days

** "Who In Hel Are You"**

-On the ocean-

In the middle of the ocean where fish were abundant, a boat was floating on the ocean towards the Island of the Hairy Hooligans. If someone asked the tribesmen though, nobody would recognize it.

It was the ship that belonged to the Outcast Tribe. This tribe was consisted of exiles, rebels and mutineers and their leader was Alvin the Treacherous. He was ruthless towards other vikings. He only cared about himself and no one else. He was currently on the front of the ship, staring at the far distance.

"Sir" his muscled right-hand man called for his attention, his right metallic arm/axe dangling on his side "We're almost at the border of Berk."

Alvin turned and smiled at his longtime friend "Excellent, thanks for informing me, Fegs"

Fegs nodded and gave a sad smile full of history "No problem… Alvin" and returned to his station. Alvin noticed that years of being out at sea had done many things to the once gentle giant. Fegs was a 6-foot tall viking with tree trunks for arms. He was the epitome of vikingness. The only thing that made him stand out was his face. It wasn't a face of a murderer but a face of someone who was already tire of his life, someone who wanted to go back to a life before becoming an outcast.

Alvin was another story. He maybe only 5 7 in height but his chiseled body made up for it. He was ripped. He even made Fegs look like a boy who just started carrying his own weight. Not to mention he had a temper of a Monstrous Nightmare. Just like his friend, his right arm was replaced with a war hammer. His previous men thought that his arm was a hindrance but proved them wrong, that was why they were called previous.

Alvin squinted his eyes and finally saw Berk. "Ahh… Home, at last… Ready the ship! We must be prepared for anything!" all the vikings on deck responded and did their jobs.

-Berk Docks-

A scout saw the approaching ships and sounded the horn.

Stoick who was still telling Gobber and Grudge about what happened in the past bolted towards the docks. The sound of the horn had two messages. The first one was when the chief of Berk arrives and the second is when there is an unidentified ship approaching.

When Stoick and the other two arrive, Hiccup and Astrid was already there along with Heather and Thuggory. When Hiccup saw his dad, he and Astrid walked towards him.

"Dad, do you know who that ship belongs to? I don't think I've seen if before"

Stoick squinted his eyes and when he was able to recognize the flag he widened them and gasped out loud, getting most of the people's attention there.

"No…" he whispered

"Dad, what is it?!" Hiccup asked, alarmed. If his dad gasped like that then something is definitely wrong.

"What are they doing here?!" he started ordering people around "Archers, ready your bows! If something happens then do what must be done! Keep the children in the houses, now!" everyone started moving. Men position up the hills and readied their bows while women escorted the old and children to hide in their respective houses.

"Dad, who are those guys?" Hiccup asked once more.

Stoick steeled his gaze towards the fast approaching ship

"The Outcasts" he simply said. "Stay close and be wary" Hiccup and the other teens nodded

It was tense in Berk as they waited for the ship to dock. It was until a few minutes later when it did finally docked and the men inside went down.

Alvin and Fegs stepped forward and greeted Stoick with a smile.

Stoick returned the gesture with a frown "Where's Alvin.? I presume he's here somewhere waiting for the right moment to move"

The Outcasts looked confusingly at each other. Alvin chuckled and got Stoick's attention again

"How rude" he said "I mean sure, I'm not that well known but even then my face should've been recognized by the great Stoick the Vast"

Stoick sneered at him "Don't play games with me. Where's Alvin?"

Alvin chuckled "Poor Stoick, if you haven't noticed, I'm Alvin the Treacherous"

Stoick clenched his fists "I may be old but I'm not blind. You are definitely not Alvin!"

Alvin shook his head "But I am. You see, the old Alvin was… weak. He needed to be replaced and who better to replace him than me! I'm stronger, wiser and definitely more coldblooded than that oaf!" he laughed and his men laughed with him.

"You killed Alvin?" Stoick simply asked but deep inside his blood ran cold. If someone was strong enough to overpower Alvin then he wasn't taking any chances with this one.

Alvin raised his right arm, showing to everyone his war hammer. "Kill is such a strong word." He smirked as he started rubbing the steel "I _replaced_ the old Alvin."

"Can you cut to the chase and tell us who you already?! Your just pissing me off!" Thuggory snapped as he protected Heather from the deranged viking.

Alvin ignored Thuggory and focused on Heather

"Ahh, girly… So this is where you went… I was wondering whether they killed you or not. I guess they were telling the truth then. Those Meatheads is as good as dead if their village was any indication."

"What… did… you… say?" Thuggory asked darkly

"Oh, I went there earlier and asked nicely to give me the dagger since girly over there was taking her time" he glared at her and she shied away "Do you even want to see your parents again or do you want me to finish them off?"

"Wait! Please, don't hurt them!" she begged

"Oh, by the way, if anybody here is concerned, I took the chief and shipped him off to the same place where I'm keeping her parents. If you wish to see them alive then I propose you give the dagger to me." He threatened.

"I… I can't… I already gave it to someone else" Thuggory clenched his fists. His father was taken hostage. He must not give in to his rage.

Alvin tsked "That's not good… Then you should find that person and bring it to me then." He clapped his hands and smile cruelly "Here's a thought! Whoever brings me the dagger then I'll release any prisoner you want! Whether it's you parents" he looked at Heather and she gritted her teeth "or the Meathead chief" he looked at Thuggory "It's either of them so you better run now before I change my mind."

"Wait! Why can't we get both of them?" Hiccup asked

Alvin glared at him. Hiccup could have sworn he saw that glare before. "Because I make the rules and don't even bother following us because I hid them in a very secure location." He looked around him and noticed all the dragons flocking them. "Nice dragons" he chuckled "Reminds me of my pets back home" he said as he boarded the boat along with his men

"Remember what I said!" he shouted while their ship left the docks "It's either one of them or they both die!"

Heather looked at Hiccup fearfully "What should we do?"

Hiccup sighed and noticed that Astrid was quite the whole time. He looked at her and noticed how frightened she was looking. Hiccup looked towards where the boat was going "I don't know."

**AN:** And then another arc ends which means another one will open… Stay tune! Enjoy and Review!


	76. Will We Ever Meet Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** Jornamber: Sadly, I don't have much time in my hands… M work is from 9 Am to 7 Pm. Not to mention I wake up at 6 Am and I still have a lot of things to do between 9 Pm and 11 Pm which only gives me about 2 hours of writing time. But none of those matters because like I said before, I have fun writing these chapters.

Pegueng: Really? I need to check then where I got them wrong. Don't worry about those reviews, I like reading them anyway :)

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **1 month and 2 days

** "Will We Ever Meet Again"**

Two days.

Two days spent in deciding what to do.

Thuggory and his men were boarding some supplies he bought from the market in his tribes' boats for their long journey up ahead. Heather was standing on the docks, staring sadly at the person she felt special for. He already said his goodbyes but it still hurt him to know that he wasn't going to see her again.

There was nothing they could do but go in separate ways because he was going to get the dagger for his father while Heather was planning in saving her parents. He wasn't going to abandon his father. He was the only family he got left.

When they were finally finished boarding the supplies, Heather approached Thuggory. He looked at her and gave her a sad smile. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to give her false hope. There was a possibility that he wasn't coming back alive and he didn't want to worry her.

Thuggory told Hiccup and the others that he gave the dagger to Camicazi and Hiccup visibly groaned because Camicazi was a hard person to reason with. If she wanted something then she would do anything just to get it. He also told them that he regretted giving it to her. The only reason why he did it was because he lost his mother because of that dagger and all he wanted was to rid of it.

Heather looked directly in his eyes and saw someone who had gone through something tragic. He was serious about his decisions. She knew that they would probably not see each other again. She had to do it or she would regret it forever.

She raised her head and tried to reach for his face but since he was too tall she wasn't able to. Sensing Heather's intention, Thuggory lowered his head and captured her lips. It wasn't that strong of a kiss, just a peck but the message was clear to both of them.

When Heather pulled away, a single tear ran down her face and Thuggory instinctively wiped it away.

"Promise me one thing" Thuggory whispered

"What is it?"

"If we ever see each other again, will you marry me?" he asked

Heather laughed a little "Aren't we going a little too fast?"

"Well…" he thought about Hiccup "I just want to make sure that _nobody_ gets you but me"

"You're being quite possessive for someone who thinks that he isn't coming back" she teased a little, trying to ease the tension

"Please, just promise me…" he said seriously

Heather gave him a small smile "I will"

Astrid saw the whole scene infront of her and hugged herself. What happened days ago clearly scared her and she was not getting any better.

"Astrid?"

"Yes Hiccup?" she didn't even need to turn around because Hiccup immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head

"It's nothing" she said as she buried herself in Hiccup's embrace

"You know I love you right?" she had to smile because she remembered that sentence all too well. She herself asked that to him years ago. "Then stop trying to fix this problem all by yourself because I'm here with you."

Astrid sighed. There was no getting out of it. He really wanted to know. "It's… Alvin…"

Hiccup glared at the horizon "What about that… monster?"

"He…" Astrid shivered "The way he looked at me… It was like he knew me and wanted to tell me something…"

"That's impossible, you know that. That was the first time you saw each other. I don't even recognize him."

"It wasn't just that… he reminded me of someone… I don't remember who but I definitely felt like we know each other."

Hiccup turned her around and stared directly in her blue and grey orbs.

"Listen Astrid, I know what happened days ago really scared you but I need you to be strong. I'll be leaving in a week. Me and Toothless will find the dagger and return Heather's parents here."

"But I want to come with you" she argued back but without her usual vigor.

Hiccup shook his head and kissed her nose "You… are a wreck" he frankly said

Astrid snorted "Thanks for summing that up" perfectly mimicking Hiccup's voice

"Look, it's just that with your current state, I'm just afraid that you wouldn't be able to concentrate and I don't want anything to happen to you, ok?"

Astrid sighed and buried her face on his neck "Fine… but I expect to be a wife after you come home, got it? I don't want to happen to you what happened to your dad." She joked

Hiccup sighed and feigned difficulty in deciding "I'll try" she softly punched him on the arm

"I love you…" she whispered

"Hey, that's something we have in common"

"Oh really?" Astrid looked at his face with a smile

"Yeah… I love myself too…" he gave her his signature lopsided smile and he successfully made her laugh

"Hiccup! I'm being serious here!" she said in between laughs

"So am I" and he captured her lips

**AN: **Short chapter… I know… I just don't know what to add next… Enjoy and Review!


	77. Do You Think She'll Get Mad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** Jornamber: I'm a computer programmer. Surprised? Many people are. By the way, I'm touched that you like my story…

Vika: I am proud. I'm just mad at myself for being a lazy fuck XD

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **25 days

**Additional AN: **I'll be making the following 7 days as a kind of montage.

** "Do You Think She'll Get Mad"**

-Seven days before departure-

The day after Thuggory left, Hiccup was already starting on making some major upgrades for his arm. He even enlisted the help of Astrid because one of his adjustments required him to remove his hand and he needed the extra hand. She asked why he needed to cut his own hand but Hiccup told her that it was a surprise.

While Astrid was busy melting some metal, Hiccup worked on his hand. It still amazed him how is hand can still function even though it was disconnected from his body. He made a mental note to thank Acne one day when his hand would save his life.

He also needed to thank Thuggory for the idea. He was the one who inspired Hiccup to make this particular upgrade. If Thuggory didn't tell him the story then he might not have thought of adding it to his hand.

When Hiccup was finally done in working with his arm, he and Astrid spent the rest of the day trying to think of other additions to his arm. Astrid joked about making his biceps thicker but Hiccup thought it was a great idea so they melted some more metal and spent the time waiting for it by keeping each other company.

Later, Gobber arrived and told some embarrassing stories about Hiccup when he was still a child. At first, Hiccup was embarrassed but a little bit later; he realized that Gobber removed some tension for the following days to come.

-Six days before departure-

The next day was spent just like the last one. The only difference was that Astrid was not there to help him. It was now less than a month before their wedding and she was required to learn how to be a wife. Obviously she hated it but Hiccup convinced her otherwise.

Hiccup used this opportunity to forge some rings for their wedding. He knew that he was going to be late for his own wedding that was why he was making the rings earlier than tradition. He bought the most expensive metal he could find in the market and also bought the biggest shining rock (diamond) he could find. Sure it caused him most of his savings but she was worth it. Infact, he even bought her a pair of spiked knuckles. She would definitely love them.

The rest of the day was spent in forging the rings because he was making them as complicated as much as possible.

-Four days before departure-

The last two days was spent goofing off. Stoick ordered him to take two days off because he needed to rest for the following days to come. He spent the day playing with Astrid and their dragons. Hiccup felt bad ignoring Toothless for days so he made up for it by flying for hours. He even spent the night sleeping with him in the stables even though Astrid and Stoick was mad at him for it.

He made sure Toothless was prepared enough for their trip. He needed to be in top condition because they didn't know what they'll face in the great unknown.

-Three days before departure-

The next day, Hiccup heard of a rumor about Ruffnut and Fishlegs. Apparently, Ruffnut's father, Roughface, caught them doing _it. _Hiccup shivered from the sheer image of it and refused to continue imagining about them doing _it._

When he visited Astrid, he asked if she had additional news about Ruffnut and Fishlegs. She told him that Ruffnut said that their parents were having a private discussion that she had no idea about. Hiccup had a hunch though, so did Astrid. It was only a matter of time before their little group would finally disband.

When Hiccup was in the forge, he was surely surprised when Fishlegs suddenly barged in and started having his usual panic attack. Hiccup was able to calm him down but he didn't know when he would act up again. Fishlegs explained to him that his and Ruffnut's parents made an arranged marriage for them but Ruffnut was not happy about it.

She didn't like it because she didn't want to be treated like a pampy whampy wife. She didn't blame Fishlegs though. They knew the consequences but decided to go through with it.

Hiccup told him to play it cool. It may sound absurd at first but he would learn to love it like he and Astrid did. He knew that Fishlegs was the type to crumble in pressure that was why he gave him some advice about girls. He told him that girls were unpredictable and he needed to be prepared for anything. Fishlegs understood a little bit but he still needed to spend some more time with Ruffnut before he could confidently say he was ready to be wed with her.

-Day of departure-

It was time. Hiccup was putting some of his supplies on pouches around Toothless's harness. He was nervous. There was a possibility that he would die out there. He wasn't going to risk in taking someone with him. It was better if he was alone.

He sighed. He wondered if he was whether going to tell Astrid or not. He promised her that he would return before the wedding but was that even possible at this point?

"Hiccup"

Hiccup turned around and saw Stoick, Astrid, Grudge and Gobber standing behind him, their hands behind their backs.

"Before you go son, there's something I need to give you" he revealed the object behind him. It was a helmet in the shape of Toothless's head. It was a pitch black full face helmet. Around where his face would fit in were makeshift teeth that were colored silver.

Hiccup was touched. He looked at his father and smiled

"Thanks dad. How did you make this?"

"Oh I didn't make it. She did" he pointed to a blushing Astrid

"You made this?" he asked, astonished

"Actually" Gobber interjected "She made de whole set"

"Set? What set?" Hiccup blinked

Gobber realized too late and when he turned towards the others, they were giving him deadpan looks "Hehe… oops?"

Astrid sighed and revealed the armor she was holding "I made this while in secret for weeks. Here you go"

Astrid gave him the chest armor which was also pitch black. It looked like it could stab someone. Along the edges were some kinds of scales and when Hiccup touched them they actually pierced his skin.

Gobber was holding the one for his arms while Grudge was holding the pants. Both were also pitch black.

All in all, Hiccup looked like nobody they'd ever seen before. When he wore the armor, it was like he was a different person.

Astrid looked appreciatively at Astrid and gave her a hug.

"I promise, I will return before our wedding" he said seriously and gave her a kiss

When Astrid pulled away, she was smiling sadly and hugged him tightly

"Don't give promises. There's a possibility for it to be broken."

Hiccup nodded sadly. She knew. She knew that there was a chance for him to die.

"Well… Time for me to go…"

He mounted Toothless and because of his armor, it was like he wasn't there. The armor camouflaged him. If they were to travel at night, they would be invisible.

Hiccup gave them a determined nod and flew off with Toothless, while feeling like it was the last time he was going to see them.

**AN:** And thus the adventure of Toothless and Hiccup begins! Huzzah! Oops… wrong era…

Enjoy and Review!


	78. Where Should We Start

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** Jornamber: Actually, I love being a programmer. It's my calling :D

**Additional AN:** Please refrain from entertaining people who goes to different stories and purposefully give a bad review and don't even explain why. Nope, rants and excuses don't count as explanations. Nope, just because you think it's bad doesn't mean that everyone thinks the same way as you do. Oh, one more thing, your name doesn't make it any better.

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **25 days

** "Where Should We Start"**

As Hiccup and Toothless zoomed through the wind, Hiccup started thinking of places where to find Cami. The most obvious place was with the Bog-Burglars. These vikings consists of female vikings. They were as big as the vikings in Berk, maybe even bigger. So they were pretty easy to spot in a crowd.

The tricky part was that they were always on the move. They usually sail on different places and pillage villages thus the name of their tribe. Not to mention that Cami might not be there in the first place. He just hoped that Big-Boobied Bertha, Camicazi's mother, knew where she was.

There was one place that he has a hunch that Camicazi would be found. Trader's Isle. Sure it was a long shot but he didn't have any other leads. All he got to do was keep going north and he would eventually arrive there. When in a boat, it would usually take about a day's trip towards there but when riding a dragon, especially a night fury, it would probably only take him a few hours.

Hiccup went from boat to boat and the reactions were always the same. Vikings started screaming the moment they saw Toothless and others threw nets and spears at them. Others would jump on the ocean and started swimming away, hoping not to get burned.

To Hiccup's surprise, the more he went further north the less vikings got surprised when they see a dragon. Infact, some even have dragons onboard their ships. Hiccup was finally able to land on a ship without any interference.

"Greetings stranger, what brings you here in our fine ship on this fine day?" a viking, probably, greeted in an overly optimistic tone. He didn't look like a viking though. He was thin. Infact, Hiccup was the tallest person there. Most of the men that crowded him were a head shorter than him. Some of them even looked like they wouldn't last 5 seconds in an arm wrestle with him.

"I'm actually looking for some vikings and I was hoping you could help me" Hiccup said

The viking smiled even more "Sure! Can you give us a name?"

Hiccup nodded "They call themselves the Bog-Burglars. You heard of them?"

The viking nodded "Aye. They're the ones who sold us some supplies for our ship." This time he sighed sadly "Just a few weeks ago, we were robbed and most of our food was gone. We thought we would die in the sea" then his eyes brightened and his ever-plastered smile returned. "That's when they came along and sold us food! Yeah, it was a bit pricey but food was food." He laughed

Hiccup didn't return it though. It was obvious that the people who stole their supplies in the first place was the Bog-Burglars and sold them back for a higher price. Camicazi did the same trick a few years back when she stole a merchant's stack of jewelry and sold it back to him for double the price. The merchant didn't have a choice because Camicazi hid the jewelry somewhere else and he couldn't blame a little girl of being a thief without any proof.

Hiccup didn't tell the viking though because he wasn't in the mood to listen to a random viking's ramblings about being cheated. He had better things to do.

"So did you know where they were headed?" Hiccup cut off the viking before he could continue rambling about how hungry and exhausted they were. Hiccup resisted rolling his eyes. These vikings were pathetic.

The viking blinked in confusion before he finally remembered that who he was talking about.

"Oh sure, their headed towards Trader's Isle. You know what they say, if you want something and want it bad then you can find it at Trader's Isle!" he said it like it was the best thing in the world.

Hiccup was now completely positive that he didn't want anything to do with these… people, anymore.

"Uhmm… That's great…" he slowly mounted Toothless "I'll be just on my way now…"

"Ok, bye!" the guy waved enthusiastically "if you see them, say hi for us!"

Hiccup nodded and he and Toothless flew off.

When Hiccup was far away enough, the viking's enthusiastic smile was replaced with a sadistic one. He began to laugn maniacally.

One of his men approached him fearfully

"Si-sir…"

"What?!" the once happy viking glared menacingly at him "How dare you interrupt me!"

"Bu-but sir… tha-that wa-was a night fury!" the scared viking cowered.

The leader glared at him "Fool! Don't you think I know that!" he snapped his fingers and two of his men grabbed the cowering viking by his arms and lifted him off the deck.

"Wa-wait! I'm sorry!" he begged as he was carried towards the edge of the boat "Please! I didn't mean it!"

The leader smiled sadistically at him "Tell Hel I said hi" and he nodded to the two men. They released their grip and the man fell to the sea. When the viking resurfaced, he swam as fast he could. It was like he was escaping from something. Suddenly, he stopped in place and started screaming as blood surfaced, originating from him. He was then violently jerked to the left while leaving a trail of blood on the water. He made one last scream before he was submerged. Nothing resurfaced after that except for the poor man's blood.

Whatever got the viking was clearly not satisfied since it was circling the boat the viking was currently riding.

"Soon, my pet, soon…" the viking whispered while he cackled maniacally at himself.

**AN:** Aha! A new villain and it looks like he has a pet! I wonder who it is and what his pet is… Enjoy and Review!


	79. Do You Think We're Lost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** Jornamber: "short and boring to write but unfortunately you have to add it otherwise there would be holes in the story." Uhmm… What do you mean by this? I don't understand. XD

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **25 days

** "Do You Think We're Lost"**

While flying, Hiccup couldn't help but feel uneasy from the earlier conversation he had. The man looked like he was lying the whole time. Not to mention that his crew wore no resemblance among each other. It was like some of them were forced to work. Toothless noticed Hiccup's discomfort and growled to get his attention.

Hiccup sighed "It's nothing bud. It's just that… this is a very unfamiliar place and I don't even know where to start searching. I don't even know what to do." He said as he lowered his head

"Well… You can start by introducing yourself" someone said from beside him.

"Wah!" Hiccup was so shocked that he actually forced Toothless to do a sudden spin. After about 3 spins, he managed to stop Toothless. "Don't do that!" he shouted at the laughing girl beside him.

The girl next to him was blonde and was currently wearing a brown cloak over her head. Under the cloak she wore a light brown tunic with white leggings. On her back were two long swords. Even from Hiccup's distance, he could tell that the girl was shorter than she looked.

The dragon she was riding was another story. It had a serpent-like form with a line of spines on its back. The dragon also seemed to had very big eyes and two very long and curved horns on its head. What made it stand out even more was its color. It was colored gray, not many dragons were colored this way.

"Ahaha that was so funny!" she said as she wiped a tear from her eye "I got to do that again sometime"

"Ehem…" Hiccup crossed his arms

"Oh, right… sorry" she scratched the back of her neck "Where are my manners? I'm Camicazi by the way!" she reached him with her hand.

Hiccup blinked. The girl he was looking for was right infront of him! Did he mention she looked hot? Hiccup shook his head. This was not the time to look at other women. He was getting married this month, damnit!

He looked at her one more time and noticed that the dagger was not with her. She may have hidden it at some place. He needed to make sure that she wouldn't run away from him.

"I'm… Grudge" he lied. Of course, the first male name that came into his head was none other than his fiancé's father's name.

"Cool name" she said as she stared at him. "Would you mind taking your helmet off? It's kinda weird talking to someone who looks like a killer dragon from a distance." She joked

"Oh… sure…" this was bad! What would he do if she recognized him?

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Cami urged

Hiccup sighed as he removed his helmet.

Camicazi was expecting to see someone who had a huge nose and missing teeth but apparently she was mistaken. Infront of him was a God. _Odin's ghost_ she thought

Cami unconsciously bit her lower lip as Hiccup waved his hair to release some clumps

"Happy?" Hiccup asked, hoping against all hope that Camicazi wouldn't recognize him.

It seemed to be his luck since Camicazi instantly fell inlove with him.

"Definitely" she said dreamily. She stood up on the back of her dragon, completely alarming Hiccup

"What're you doing?!" Hiccup shouted in fear. "Get down from there!"

"Ok!" she happily replied while she jumped on Toothless and sat down behind Hiccup. Before he could ask, she immediately hugged him from behind.

Hiccup blinked "Uhmm… Please let go" he begged

She shook her head while burying her face on his neck "No"

His armor didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. Hiccup sighed; this was definitely going to be a long day.

As Toothless and Stormfly flew next to each other, Hiccup noticed a familiar ship from the distance. To his luck, it was Thuggory's ship.

"Ok Toothless… prepare for landing" Toothless nodded and leaned towards the ship. Camicazi was still busy fussing over Hiccup to notice where they were going.

As Toothless and Stormfly landed on the ship, Thuggory approached them.

"Hiccup? What are you doing on my ship?" he asked

Hiccup facepalmed. Of course Thuggory would blurt out his name.

Camicazi blinked her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows "Wait, Hiccup?" she let go of him and jumped off Toothless to take a good look at him "The Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third? That Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighed. "Yep… it's me…"

"But… but… why do you look so handsome?!" she screeched as she pointed an accusing finger at him

Hiccup gave her a deadpan look "Wow… thanks for the compliment… remind me to give you something in return" he said in his signature dry voice.

"Well… at least your dry humor is still the same" she looked at Thuggory and blinked "Wait, you knew that Hiccup looked so… so…" she didn't want to say it but it had to be said "so hot?"

Thuggory coughed "Well… in your own words, yes I knew…"

She looked back at Hiccup and glared at him "Then why did you tell me your name was Grudge?"

"Because I need to get that dagger I gave. The golden one" Thuggory said

"Yeah… not gonna happen" Cami said casually

"What? Why not?" Thuggory asked, a little agitated

"Because I already traded it with Stormfly here." She rubbed the mood dragon's head and its color turn from gray to blue. "She was being held captive in that cage for a long time. I really wanted to release her that's why I accepted that job and took your dagger"

Hiccup approached Stormfly and also started rubbing her head

"What do you call this dragon?" Hiccup asked "There are still so many species out there that I don't know about"

Cami smiled as she touched Hiccup's shoulder. "She's a mood dragon" she smiled softly at Hiccup "She's a unique type of dragon because her color changes depending on her emotion." She looked at Stormfly "Right now she's green because she feels comfort. And before, she was colored gray because she was cautious around you and your dragon over there."

"Enough small talk" Thuggory interrupted "Where can we find the dagger?"

Cami snorted "If you must know, I traded it to Eret, the dragon trapper"

"The dragon trapper?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah. He finds dragons and traps them in different kinds of cages and trades them with other things like that dagger of his"

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows "I don't like this guy. Where do you usually see him?"

Cami smiled "Trader's Isle"

**AN:** Sigh… Another uneventful chapter… I just hope I'll get my head turning again. Enjoy and Review!


	80. Do The Gods Hate Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** Jornamber: Ahh I see… Well, if you don't know him, he's Sokka from The Last Airbender and the reason why I use him as my profile pic is because he's my favorite character. He's also half of my favorite paring in avatar. Their shipping name? Azukka, hence my fanfiction name :D

**Additional AN:** Starting next chapter, I will try and post 2-3k chapters so that people will not find my fanfic lacking… that also means that I can only post once every two days.

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **25 days

** "Do The Gods Hate Me"**

"Please let go…"

"No"

"Can you tell me why?"

"Because I want to"

"I don't really think this is a good idea" Hiccup sighed.

"That makes one of us then" Cami said as she hugged Hiccup's arm tighter.

They were currently on the deck of Thuggory's ship while their dragons were resting on the edge. Thuggory had a huge ship since their tribe was rich enough to buy the resources to build it. It was even sturdy enough to last a massive storm.

"Fine, let's go…" Hiccup tried to walk but Cami just stayed put. "Uhmm… We should, you know, go now while it still day time"

Cami tsked "Ahh… about that… if you want to get in Trader's Isle, you have to travel by boat or the vikings guiding the port area will shoot you down."

Hiccup looked at her incredulously "Then how did you get out?"

"I stowed away in a ship" she said matter-of-factly

"Well then…" Thuggory clapped his hands since he was listening to the conversation "Not to sound rude but, Hiccup, I'm afraid you have to leave"

Hiccup raised a brow "Why is that?"

"Because I don't want you on my ship."

"Well if he's leaving then so do I" Cami said

"But… I need your help in finding the dagger!" Thuggory shouted

"Then Hiccup stays!" she finally let go of Hiccup and approached Thuggory to poke him on the chest.

Hiccup raised his hand "Don't I have a say in this?"

Both Thuggory and Cami looked at Hiccup "No! You stay out of this!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Hey! You don't have any right at shouting at him like that!" Cami said as she crossed her arms. It was funny how Thuggory was two heads taller than the petite girl.

"This is my ship and I can do anything I want in it!"

"Well then, why don't take that mast of yours and shove it up your As-" but Cami was interrupted by a squawk and flapping of wings.

All the vikings on the deck looked up and saw a deadly nadder flying towards them. Some men readied their weapons incase if the nadder was an enemy or not. The nadder had something riding on its back, a miniature wingless version of it. It even looked like the rider had a weapon strapped on his back.

When the nadder landed, they noticed that one of its eyes was missing. It wasn't a miniature nadder but a person with a very peculiar armor riding it. Hiccup immediately put two and two together. He visibly paled since Cami decided at that moment to hug his arm again.

Even with the helmet on, everyone could tell that the person was staring directly at the hugging pair. Hiccup desperately tried to remove Camicazi's arms around him but she had an iron grip and he was not in a good enough position to use his full strength. The rider approached them and Hiccup tried to squirm his way out of Cami's grasps.

Thuggory, on the other hand, was busy admiring the craftsmanship of the armor. From the way it looks to the way it fits the body, it looked like it was the work of a master smith. He also noticed how the colors of the armor meshed together with the deadly nadder.

Hiccup gave the rider a very nervous smile "Uh… hi…" the moment he said that, the rider removed the weapon from her back which was a giant battle axe. "This is not what it looks like!" he frantically waved his arm infront of him "You gotta believe me! She's the one forcing herself on me!"

Camicazi shrugged "I'm not even gonna deny it"

"See!" Hiccup begged "Please don't hurt me!"

The rider sighed and put leaned on the axe "Seriously Hiccup, I leave your side for a few hours and your already in the arms of another woman?" the rider asked as she removed her helmet

"Astrid?" Thuggory blinked. He didn't expect it to be her to be in the armor. He expected someone more experienced.

Hiccup sighed "I got the feeling you weren't gonna listen to me, again"

Astrid stood infront of Hiccup and looked at Cami "Do you mind?"

Cami just smiled at her "Not at all"

"Listen, I know you think he's handsome"

"Hey!" Hiccup looked offended

"He belongs to me" Astrid said proudly

Camicazi scoffed as she released Hiccup and crossed her arms "Excuse me? He belongs to me"

"Technically, I'm his fiancé" she said smugly

"Woah, woah, woah!" Thuggory stood between the two girls and looked at Astrid "You're telling me that you two are engaged?"

"Well duh… Which part of _I'm his fiancé_ don't you understand?"

"But… I thought he was inlove with Heather!" he pointed at Hiccup

Astrid blinked at him and then looked at Hiccup then back to Thuggory again. Without warning she started giggling. She tried to cover her mouth but to no avail. She started laughing out loud and tears were coming out of her eyes.

Hiccup smacked his face. This was not happening. Why did the Gods hate him? What did he do to deserve this? Astrid's laughter vibrated in his head.

"You… you really… think that?" she said in between breaths. "Heather is Hiccup's sister! Hahaha!" she couldn't take it that she started rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Sister?" Thuggory looked at Hiccup, waiting for an explanation

"I tried to tell you!" Hiccup snapped "It tried but you kept on interrupting me!" he then started imitating Thuggory "Oh look at me, I'm Thuggory and I'm too good to listen to someone about love" he then pointed at a still laughing Astrid "See what you did? Because of you, she's not gonna make me forget this!"

"Ohh… whew… that was too good…" Astrid said as she stood up. "Phew… I don't think I laughed like that in a long time"

Hiccup approached Astrid and gave her a deadpan look "This doesn't leave the boat, got it?"

Astrid just stared at him for a few seconds before she started laughing again.

Hiccup sighed and visibly deflated "Why do I even bother…"

"Uhmm… hello?" Cami asked as she stared jealously at the couple infront of her

Astrid finally became serious again "Right… Like I said, I'm engaged to this moron over here"

"That you love" Hiccup added

Astrid nodded "Yep… Even though he is a huge moron, I still love him"

Cami gaped at them "What am I, chopped liver?"

Thuggory patted her on the head "There, there. I'm sure there is someone out there for you"

She looked up at him appreciatively "You really think so?"

Thuggory shrugged "Why not?"

-Berk-

"What are you going to do?!" Fishlegs asked as he paced inside the stadium while the other teens were staring at him "Hiccup personally told me to not let her go! I just looked away for a moment and bam she's gone!"

Ruffnut sighed and stood up next to the burly teen "Would just let it go? She escaped and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm betting that she's already caught up to Hiccup by now"

Heather stood up and looked worried "Guys, this is serious. I never realized this but what if something bad happens to them?"

Snotlout stood up and snorted "So? Who needs Useless anyway? I'm still here"

"Yeah… I'd rather die…" Ruffnut droned

Snotlout huffed and sat back down.

"Look, I think it's best if we told the chief about this" Fishlegs suggested

"Then go tell him. It's your idea" Tuffnut said as he cracked his hands "I don't want to be in the way when he blows off"

Fishlegs gulped.

"Hey!" Ruffnut threw her helmet at her brother "Don't scare him like that! You know how sensitive he is!"

"Ow!" Tuffnut rubbed the spot where Ruffnut's helmet hit him "Why you!" and he jumped on her

Heather looked at the others. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were fighting, Fishlegs was having a panic attack and Snotlout was acting like a wuss. Heather sighed… She guessed that she had to do it herself.

-Later-

"Wut?!" Grudge snapped as Heather told him about Astrid "Wut in Hel possessed tha' girl and do sometin' reckless like tha'!"

"Now Grudge…" Stoick tried to reason. He knew something like this would happen. Danger always followed his son after all.

"Don't ye even start Stoick" Grudge sighed "I just hope they stay safe"

Stoick nodded as he thought what Hiccup might be doing at this moment.

-Thuggory's Ship-

Hiccup had a deadpan look as he swayed left and right "I hate my life…"

"Let! Him! Go!" Cami said as she pulled Hiccup's left arm.

"No, you let him go!" Astrid was pulling the other.

The two girls were currently having a tug-of-war and Hiccup was the one being pulled.

He vowed never to understand them and he was glad he did. Girls were a pain.

**AN:** Well? Enjoy and Review!


	81. Do You Really Have To Do This

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** Ahh… I love it when it's starts getting cold… It reminds me of shorter days and longer nights which means more time for sleep! Yeah!

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **25 days

** "Do You Really Have To Do This"**

"Please let go…"

"No"

"Please? You guys have been at it for half an hour now. My arms hurt" Hiccup whined as Astrid and Cami continued to pull his arms out.

"Not until this fiancé stealer let's go" Astrid grunted as she started pulling hard

"Hah! He's still not yours and I still got a chance to take him away from you!" Cami countered

"Are you sure you weren't dropped on your head when you were born? I mean, why would you force yourself on someone who is already engaged?" Astrid decided enough was enough and let go of Hiccup and stood infront of Cami with her arms crossed.

Cami did the same, giving Hiccup the chance to back away and hide behind Thuggory who was amused by the whole situation.

Cami glared and looked up at Astrid because she was taller than her "Who gave you the idea that I'm forcing myself? I have you know that I wouldn't do this if I knew that I didn't have a chance" she crossed her arms

"You think Hiccup is gonna break up with me, don't you?" Astrid glared at her and put her hand on the handle of her weapon. Camicazi saw this and also put her hands on her two long swords

"Then what if I do?" Camicazi challenged as bother her and Astrid unsheathed their weapons.

"Uhh… Hiccup?" Thuggory said as he looked behind towards Hiccup

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to, you know, stop them before something bad happens?" Thuggory asked as the two girls started circling each other.

"Are you kidding me?" Hiccup snorted "I may be reckless but I'm not stupid" he said as he nodded his head

"What if one of them kills the other?" Thuggory asked as he eyed the two combatants uncertainly

Hiccup waved him off "Don't worry. If something bad happens then the two of us would be able to stop it from ever happening."

The first to move was Camicazi as she dashed towards Astrid with her long swords raised above her head. Astrid intercepted the attack and blocked it with her axe. She tried to kick Cami but she saw it and rolled to the side and avoided Astrid's axe swinging towards her.

Cami stood up and had to avoid another attack and used the opportunity to kick Astrid on the side. When the attack connected, Astrid staggered back but because of her armor the damage was just minimal.

For someone wearing full body armor, Astrid was still very fast for most vikings. That was because Astrid used light materials and ores for her armor. Astrid was clearly in an advantage because of her armor.

Cami dashed towards her again and swung her swords downwards just like before. Astrid, on the other hand, had other plans. She feigned in intercepting the sword and just in the last second sidestepped and forced Cami to lose her footing. Astrid used this opportunity to unsheathe a hidden dagger inside her armor and positioned it under Cami's neck.

"Well… that was a short match" Hiccup commented as he approached the panting pair. "I guess that's it then" Hiccup clapped his hands "Does that mean that you two would stop fighting?" _For me? _He added mentally. He wished that they would stop because he didn't know how long he would last before he'll snap.

Astrid released Cami and gave Hiccup an incredulous look "What are you talking about? That was just our way of greeting each other" she offered her hand and Cami smiled and took it.

"She's right…" she shook Astrid's hand "I gotta say, you're an amazing fighter"

Astrid shrugged "Thanks. Thanks to him" she motioned towards Hiccup.

Hiccup was not happy in the slightest. These girls were monsters. They called what they did a greeting? He wondered what would happen if they actually fought!

"Chief!" a scout shouted towards Thuggory "We are now approaching Trader's Isle."

Hiccup looked towards the direction of the ship and gaped at the sight.

Trader's Isle was surrounded by a giant wall with watchtowers 30 meters apart from each other. Cami was not kidding, if he flew towards here then he would have been a floating target.

When they got near the giant wall, ships were lined up towards the entrance. Hiccup noticed that most ships going in were full of things unknown to him and ships leaving the island were empty.

"Hey Cami, how come the leaving ships don't have anything on them? Aren't they supposed to bring their goods with them?"

"Ahh good question. A few years back that was how things work here but when raiders ambushed ships with valuable supplies in them, people were getting scared in buying anything of value." She said matter-of-factly "That's why instead of being taken by ship, the goods are being sent by dragons"

Hiccup's eyes widened "You mean they actually used dragons to deliver stuff?" Hiccup looked at Astrid "How come we never heard of this?" Astrid answered him with a shrug.

"You can thank Stoick for that" Cami muttered darkly. "Do you know our tribes aren't allies anymore?"

"Dad told me that you keep stealing from other allies and didn't want to cooperate with us" Hiccup said

Cami nodded "That's just part of it. One of the main reasons is because he refused to accept that dragons are of use to us. He insisted that dragons were just mindless killing machines. We tried to show him but he just said that were siding with the beasts" Cami rolled her eyes

Hiccup sighed "That's dad alright"

"How come you know all of this?" Astrid asked curiously

Cami smirked "I'm not only a treasure hunter. I'm also a bounty hunter. Being a bounty hunter means I must always be up to date about everything that is important. That includes tribes, treasures and dragons. I've done my research by blackmail, reading books and overhearing rumors."

Astrid thought about this. Being a bounty hunter sounded fun

"Hey Hiccup" Astrid started but Hiccup cut her off

"Astrid, I know what you're thinking and no" Hiccup said matter-of-factly

"But-"

"No. I don't care if you think it's fun. It's dangerous and you know it."

Astrid groaned "Fine."

Cami blinked at them "Wow… You knew what she was thinking even before she could say it"

Astrid smirked "That's because I know him like the back of my axe"

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow "Don't you mean hand?"

"Nope"

"It looks like were in the clear to enter. I didn't know it wasn't that easy to enter this place" Thuggory said as he approached the trio. He had to leave them alone earlier because he was called to answer some questions from the vikings guarding the gate.

"Of course. That's the reason why most traders set their shop here. They feel protected and many people come here just looking for things not found in their area. This is a trader's paradise!" Cami shouted as she raised her arms up in the air to emphasize her point.

When the ship finally entered the island, Hiccup thought that he would see random stalls scattered around and people pushing and pulling each other just to get a good bargain.

He was completely wrong.

Hiccup was speechless and his mouth was wide open.

Stalls were lined up according to the kind of goods they were selling. Merchants were not forcing themselves at the customers and were just in their stall waiting for a customer to enter. The customers were more fascinating since it looked like most of them were taking their time in buying things.

It was like a whole different place.

"Amazing huh?" Cami asked and got Hiccup's attention. "You thought that everything would be a mess and there would be chaos. You didn't it to be this peaceful and orderly, didn't you?"

Hiccup nodded.

"That's because we're on the legal side of the island" she said sadly and Hiccup noticed this

"Legal side?" Astrid asked

"There is also what we call the Yin Market."

"Yin? What does that mean?"

"It means dark or black. That means that Yin Market also means Black Market." Cami said as her eyes glazed "The term Yin was already used for so long that people already forgot where it originated."

"You said something about this being the Legal Side, what about the Yin Market?" Astrid asked curiously

"In the Yin Market, anything can be traded" she looked at Hiccup darkly "From dragon meat to small children, anything."

"That's… that's too cruel" Astrid commented as she hugged Hiccup's arm.

Cami nodded sadly "You can say that again. I even witness once where a child was forcibly sold by his father infront of his mother. It was terrible. Nobody did anything to stop it from happening" she clenched her teeth and hands "They said that it was all business and nothing else."

Stormfly approached Cami and nudged her. Cami started rubbing her on the head

"That was where I found Stormfly, bounded in a too small cage. I looked into her eyes and all I could see was fear." She hugged Stormfly and Astrid couldn't help but shed a tear

"That is so wrong. Why isn't anyone doing anything about that?" Thuggory asked as his anger started to rise.

"Because they're the reason why there are no thieves and smugglers here" she said with a scowl. "Like I said, anything can be traded" she looked towards the small children playing near the docks "Even dead bodies"

Astrid and Hiccup gasped. That was so sick. Why would someone do that to a person who was already dead?

"Before you ask, they sell the bodies for two reasons, sacrifice and food."

"Cannibals" Thuggory said with gritted teeth

"These people… are they aware of what's happening in the Yin Market?" Astrid asked

Cami shook her head "No. First rule of the Yin Market, it doesn't exist." She said matter-of-factly "If someone hears you talking about it, you'll be apprehended and never be heard of again. Even now I'm already risking it by telling you guys about it"

"Oh you're here! How wonderful!" said an overly chipper voice walking towards them

"Oh no" Hiccup groaned

"What? Who is that?" Astrid asked as an average looking guy stood infront of them with an ever plastered smile on his face

"He didn't tell you?" the guy feigned being hurt "We met just a few hours ago, out at sea."

"I'm sorry, I must've forgotten since I was busy blocking off loud noises from entering my ears" he said so dryly that Astrid even thought that he wasn't being sarcastic.

Astrid noticed that Cami was being rather quiet. She chanced a glance at her and saw that she was purposely keeping herself busy by stroking Stormfly's scales.

"Well, I must be off then. Got things to do, got places to go! Bye!" said the man and left them

"He was weird" Astrid commented when he was out of ear shot

"Nope, he's worse" Cami said as she once again faced Hiccup and the others

"What do you mean?" Thuggory asked as he also thought the guy to be out of loop.

"He's owns one of the most dangerous stalls in the Yin Market."

"You're kidding, right?" Hiccup asked incredulously "That guy? I don't believe you" Hiccup snorted

"Believe what you want but if I was you then I'd stay away from him" Cami ignored Hiccup's last statement "He doesn't sell anything. What he does is worse. He forces both humans and dragons to fight each other to the death."

"He's the reason why there's no more thieves and others like that in here anymore. He captures them and puts them in his prison to suffer. After he loses interest in them he forces them in a stadium to fight for their lives." Cami hugged herself "Even his name fits him well…"

She stared off the distance

"They call him Dagur the Deranged"

**AN:** Well? Is everyone ok with this? I need votes, people! Enjoy and Review!


	82. Is He Really That Important

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** Hmm… Nobody's giving any opinion… I should continue 2k+ chapters and post every two days then…

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **25 days

** "Is He Really That Important"**

"What kind of idiot would call himself Dag-" Astrid saw that Cami was shushing her "_that_"

"Because he can" Cami said as she started walking and the others followed suite since she knew the island more than they do. "Everyone in the Yin Market knows him because he started the whole thing."

"Wait" Thuggory cut her off "He's that important?"

"Yep. So it's best if you don't get in his way."

"Where are we headed off anyway?" Hiccup asked as he looked through various swords they passed by

She looked back at them and smiled dryly "I'm taking you to the Yin Market"

"What?!" Hiccup shrieked "Why would we want to go there?! Didn't you just say that that place is horrible?!" he waved his arms frantically. Astrid shook her head. Some habits die hard.

"Like I said earlier, that's where I got Stormfly and that also means that that's where I traded the dagger." She reminded them "That actually gives us a lead. There's a high possibility that Eret is still there trying to trade off other unique types of dragons. We find him, we find the dagger" she said matter-of-factly

"You can be pretty scary sometimes, you know that?" Hiccup commented

Cami smiled sweetly "I know"

"By the way, are you sure our dragons are going to be safe on the ship?" Astrid asked, worried about Blindspot.

Cami waved her off "Don't worry. While your dragons are inside this island, they are perfectly safe"

"Except for those being traded off" Hiccup muttered

"There's nothing we could do about that" Cami sighed "I know it's immoral but that how it works here"

"Can't we do something about it?" Astrid asked

"There is one way. You could try and take over _his _place but I doubt that you could defeat him" Cami suggested

"Wait, back up, are you saying that anyone could be incharge of the Yin Market?" Thuggory was intrigued.

"Yep. The only reason why _he's_ still incharge is because everyone is afraid in challenging him"

"What's the challenge?"

"A fight to the death" Cami said nonchalantly

"Of course" Hiccup sighed

Cami suddenly stopped, so everyone followed

"We're here" she said without turning

Everyone gaped at the thing infront of them. At first a person would think it was the giant wall around the island but it wasn't. It was actually a smaller circle compared to the outer wall and inside was the Yin Market.

"Why isn't anyone questioning about this?" Hiccup asked

"Because they think this is just decoration. People always overlook things and Dagur used this to his advantage."

"You're meaning to tell me that he was the one behind the making of this wall?"

"Yep. Like I said, people fear him for a reason"

Cami walked towards some sort of booth and when they entered it was like they were in a whole different place

"Wow. For someone so weird and crazy, I think people actually like him" Astrid commented as they passed some drawings of Dagur.

"More like respect him" Hiccup corrected because the moment they were inside, in the middle stood the largest statue Hiccup had ever seen in his life. It was a statue of Dagur with his signature menacing grin. He had his arms crossed and his legs apart.

Astrid blinked in surprise "I stand corrected, he's not just weird, he also very full of himself"

"This place is very different from the other side" Thuggory supplied.

Everyone sans Cami looked around. It was true.

Instead of beef, pork and chicken meat being displayed, the labels were for Nadder, Gronkle and Zippleback meat. This applied to all the stalls on a single line.

The next row of stalls was different. Instead of knick knacks and toys, different types of weapons were displayed. From swords to shields to spears to bolas, you name they got it.

Hiccup whistled "Talk about living dangerously. If someone was stupid enough to start rampaging then-" he started but Cami cut him off

"He'll be killed instantly" Hiccup gave her a blank look and she pointed upwards. When Hiccup looked up he finally realized what she meant. In each tower connected to the giant wall were two archers positioned to attack at any given moment.

"Remember." Cami got everyone's attention "Always keep a low profile and don't catch any attention."

"Don't have to tell me twice" Hiccup muttered as they continued walking.

They passed through different type of stalls until they were in the area where most of the deals involved dragons. Hiccup was fascinated by the sights. Most of the dragons there were unknown to him. All he wanted to do was try to study them. While he was musing, he something that he thought he would never see again.

Inside a giant cage was the Red Death. There was something different with this one though, it was drastically smaller than the one they encountered. The dragon looked at him and roared at his face. Hiccup winced because he remembered what happened the last time he fought it's species.

Astrid stood next to him and held his arm tightly.

"Isn't that?"

"Yeah, it's the Red Death"

Thuggory looked at the dragon carefully. If he was going to have a dragon then he might as well get the most badass looking one around.

"I'll be right back" Thuggory said but before he could continue walking, Cami stopped him

"What did I say about not getting attention?"

Thuggory shrugged her off "I'm getting that dragon whether you like it or not"

Cami sighed. Thuggory could so stubborn "Look. You could 10 dragons for all I care but can you do it later? We still need to find that dagger, remember?"

Thuggory looked back at the Red Death and after minutes of silence he sighed "Fine, but _I _get that dagger, I'll come back for that dragon"

Cami sighed and they continued walking "Whatever"

As they kept walking, the dragons being displayed became less awesome and more horrifying. There was a dragon that had multiple teeth _outside_ its mouth. Another dragon had its eyes on its wings. But there was one dragon that clearly took their attention.

It was white colored and it had two giant tusks on the front of its head. Sure, many dragons had this feature but this dragon was thrice the size of a Monstrous Nightmare.

"What. Is. That?!" Astrid voiced out everyone's thoughts

Cami grinned "That, my friend, is what you call a Bewilderbeast. Believe it or not, it's still a hatchling"

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Hiccup gawked "How can something that ugly be a baby?!" he was slapped at the back of his head "Ow! Astrid! What was that for?" he whined while rubbing his head

"That's for calling that poor defenseless baby ugly" she huffed and turned her head away while crossing her arms.

"No offense but that thing is not close to defensless" Thuggory commented as the Bewilderbeast hatchling started thrashing around.

"It's a good thing that that a Bewilderbeast hatchling could only learn how to breathe ice when they grow up a little." Cami said in relief. "Or we would really have a problem"

"Cami?" Hiccup called

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry but I thought I heard you said that it breathes ice?" Hiccup asked

"Yep. Oh, did I tell you that those things can grow larger than a Red Death?"

"Nope. You completely disregarded that fact but thanks for sharing" Hiccup said dryly while giving her a deadpan look

"You're welcome"

They continued to walk in silence, absorbing everything they've witnessed so far. Things here were far more different in their respective tribes. People here seem to be wary of their surroundings. Nobody was chatting except when there was a deal being made. This unnerved the teens except for Cami since she was already used to this.

"Ah! If it isn't my favorite customer, Camicazi! What can I do for you today?" Someone said and got everyone's attention. They noticed that the guy who called Cami was selling different type of dragons inside odd cages.

Cami shook her head "Hey Eret, favorite customer my ass. I've only traded with you once."

Eret tsked "Ahh, but the trade was the best I've got since I started here."

"Actually, that's the reason why I'm here. We really need that dagger. What can we offer to get it back?" Hiccup spoke up

Eret shook his head "Sorry, my boy, that dagger is as good as gone since it was traded to me fair and square."

"Come on. There should be something you want more than that dagger, right?" Astrid urged

"Of course. My life." Eret laughed "If I lose this dagger now, I would also lose my life!" he continued to laugh

"Why is this guy so optimistic about losing his life?" Hiccup whispered to Astrid and she just shrugged

Cami groaned "What's so important about that dagger anyway? It's just gold! It's not that important!" she raised her arms in exasperation

Eret gasped and looked offended "How dare you! Don't you dare insult that dagger because with it, we could revive the dead!"

Hiccup smacked his face "Great. He just spilled the secret to everyone"

Astrid elbowed him and smirked "Just like what you did, right?"

Hiccup smacked his face again "You just have to bring that up .You're not letting me forget that, aren't you?"

Astrid smiled sweetly at him and focused on Eret again

"Cami. That dagger is more than you think. That dagger is not only valuable but also very powerful." He grinned and crossed his arms "They call it, the Dagger of Resurgence"

The moment he said the name, everyone around him stopped what they were doing and stared fearfully at him. He noticed this and blinked in confusion

"What? What did I say?"

Cami groaned "Eret, you fool…"

Suddenly two huge vikings approached them.

"You five. Dagur would want to see you"

"What did we do?" Hiccup complained "I swear we did nothing wrong… this time…"

Three other vikings arrived and apprehended Hiccup and the others including Eret

"Wait! What about my shop?"

"Nobody is stupid enough to steal here. It's common knowledge" one of the guards said.

Hiccup gave Eret a deadpan look.

Eret noticed this and returned Hiccup's look with a confused one "What? How was I supposed to know it's a secret?!"

"I don't know… maybe because it's a dagger that can revive the dead?!" Hiccup snapped

"You two, be quiet or I make you myself" the leading viking said

Hiccup and the others were brought to a giant hall. The room was filled with exotic dragons. People were running around and the hall was noisy from all them talking and giving orders. Sitting in the farthest back was none other than Dagur. He noticed them and gave a smile and waved.

"Hiccup" he muttered to himself but Hiccup heard it

"You know my name?" Hiccup asked, shocked

Dagur blinked at him "What name?"

"My name" Hiccup said dryly

"I know your name?"

"You just said it!" Hiccup gritted his teeth

"Said what?"

"My name!" Hiccup snapped

"Shut up!" the leading viking said while he put a hand on Hiccup's mouth to make him shut up

"Sir, we brought these people here because he overheard them talking about _that_"

"That?" Dagur asked

"You know, the _dagger?_" the leading viking sighed

"What dagger?" Dagur looked clueless

The leading viking smacked his face and forgotten that he was previously holding Hiccup's mouth.

"The Dagger of Resurgence" Hiccup blurted loud enough that everyone in the room stood quiet.

Dagur's confused look turned serious and he stared at Hiccup. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Just like that, everyone not involved hurriedly left the hall and gave them privacy.

"You know of this dagger, boy?" Dagur asked, his voice completely different from the way he talked before. This time, his voice was rather hoarse.

Hiccup glared back at him "Yes and I want to know why your men suddenly shackled us and brought us here"

Dagur smiled menacingly at them "All these years…" he started cackle loudly and stood up from his seat. He looked up and raised his arms above his head "All these years and I finally found it!" he began to laugh loudly

"Technically, you don't have it" Hiccup interjected. He noticed that the other captives were giving him looks "What? I'm just stating facts here!" he defended himself

Astrid groaned and shook her head. And he questions why she manhandled him.

Dagur suddenly stopped and looked at Hiccup. He quickly approached him and lifted him up with the hem of his tunic using only one hand.

"Where is it?" Dagur demanded

"I don't know"

"My men said you were looking for it so you must know where it is!"

Hiccup raised a brow "You just said it yourself. We're _still_ looking for it!" Hiccup replied with his usual sarcasm

Dagur gritted his teeth "Argh!" he grunted as he threw Hiccup a few feet away. Hiccup landed with a thud and winced

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted worriedly

"Listen to me. You will tell me" Dagur motioned to his men and they started dragging them away "one way or another" he continued darkly

**AN:** Hohoho… things are getting interesting! Enjoy and Review!


	83. Do You Wanna Play A Game

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** Jornamber: Oops… sorry dude. I was already half finished with my last chapter after you posted your comment so I forgot to update this little note here…

Needle King: Don't worry. I don't intend to increase the days anymore. The reason why I did because when I reread my previous chapters I kept facepalming because of the mistakes I made.

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **24 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment:** Life's Too Short – Frozen… T^T I'm addicted to it!

** "Do You Wanna Play A Game"**

Hiccup and the others spent the rest of the day inside the prison. They couldn't tell if it was nighttime already because there were no open windows around for them to look at and the door towards the outside was always locked.

Hiccup, Thuggory and Eret shared a cell while Astrid and Cami were separated from them for obvious reasons.

"This is all your fault!" Eret snapped at Hiccup and pointed an accusing finger at him

Hiccup glared at him and swatted his hand away "Me? Why are you blaming me?"

"If it wasn't for you and the others, I wouldn't be in here in the first place!"

"I'm not the one who opened his big fat mouth, you were!"

"Well I-"

"Shut up!" Thuggory shouted and was able to silence the two "Fighting each other won't solve anything. We need to have a calm mind and think of a way to get out of here"

Eret snorted as he sat down on his bed and crossed his arms "What's the point? We're as good as dead."

"Don't say that! There must be a way out!" Astrid shouted from the other cell

"He's right" Cami sighed and calmly said "There's no way out for us. This prison is designed to let people in but never come out."

"What'll happen to us?" Astrid asked as she hugged herself

"Same as the others…" Eret said as laid on his bed

"Fight to the death…" Cami finished

Hiccup gulped. What did they got themselves into again? Why did this always happen to them?

"We could try and reason with him…" Thuggory offered

Cami snorted "Good luck with that… Dagur is known to be easily distracted and had the tendency to bend the truth. Just like what he's called, Dagur may act and talk like a deranged viking but in actuality, he's far from it." Cami glared at the wall infront of her "Dagur is cunning, ruthless and downright sadistic. He loves to toy with his victims and make them beg for their lives before killing them"

"Which technically means us…" Hiccup sighed. It was a statement and not a question.

"Well I still think we need to find a way out of here" Thuggory said as he stood from his spot and started looking for some kind of flaw on their cage.

While Thuggory was searching, Hiccup was thinking of ways to outsmart men guarding them. Maybe he could trick them by giving him the keys to their cage. He looked towards Astrid as she stared sadly at the ground. Hiccup thought that maybe Astrid could use her beauty to lure the guards so that they could ambush them.

Hiccup shook his head. Astrid was not in the condition to try and seduce them. They needed something else or they would be stuck here for Odin knew how long.

It wasn't until a few hours later when the doors open and Dagur and his men entered the room.

"Well?" Dagur asked as he approached Hiccup

"Well what?" Hiccup feighed

"Don't play with me boy" Dagur said with gritted teeth.

Hiccup sighed "Look. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know! This is madness!" he pointed an accusing finger at Dagur "You're mad!"

Dagur's glare intensified and motioned for one of his men to approach him

"Ready the arena" he murmured "It looks like we have a challenger here" hi grinned menacingly at Hiccup before leaving them alone again.

"What did he meant about readying the arena?" Astrid asked worriedly. "Hiccup! What did he mean?!"

"I don't know, ok?!" Hiccup snapped "we're in a very dangerous situation right now and you panicking isn't helping!"

"I-I..." Tears were gathering in her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned, she saw Cami glaring at Hiccup

"Hey! You didn't have to do that! Me and Astrid might not be at good terms at the moment but that doesn't mean I won't look after her!"

Cami and Hiccup had a glaring contest when Hiccup heard a sniffle. He looked at Astrid and noticed she was holding back tears. His glare softened and all the tension he gathers dissipated just like that.

Hiccup sighed as he slumped down on the floor "I'm sorry"

"It's ok… all of us are stressed at the moment. I think it's best if we rest for now" Cami said as she guided Astrid towards her bed "There. Rest for now. This isn't my first time in prison so I have more experience than you" she smiled softly at Astrid

Astrid returned the smile and hugged the fellow blonde "Thank you" she whispered

"No problem" Cami said before she let her go and went to her bed and to go to sleep.

The others followed her example and slept as well, awaiting what Dagur had planned for them.

-Morning-

"Wake up!" Hiccup was forcefully being shaken "You're needed outside, now!" the guard pushed Hiccup so hard that he fell on the floor

Hiccup groaned as he came back to the land of the living "Ok, ok. I'm up, I'm up! Sheesh!"

"Come on!" he grabbed Hiccup by his tunic and started dragging him out of the prison.

"Wait, what about the others?!" he shouted back and saw Astrid just in time when she peeked through the bars to see him

The guard chuckled "You won't need them where you're going"

Hiccup furrowed his brows. He didn't know what was waiting for him so he must stay vigilant.

-Prison Cells-

"Where are they taking him?!" Astrid demanded as she slammed her fists on the bars

"Probably to the arena" Cami said as she stretched her arms above her head "That is where we'll be fighting"

"Fightihg?" Thuggory asked confused

"Didn't you remember what I said before?" Cami shrugged "I said that Dagur's main source of entertainment is seeing us struggle to survive and what better way than to force us to fight one another to live."

Cami gave Astrid a hard look

"To him this is just a past time while for us this is a game of survival. From what I've heard, he'll make us fight in a series of matches and the last person to stand would have a chance to fight him"

Thuggory raised his hand in uncertainty "Define the last person to stand… does that mean that when you give up you would lose?" he asked hopefully. He may be big but he was a pacifist… if he was calm, that is.

"Not exactly" Eret sighed from the his bed "If you fight on, you die. If you give up, you die. If you, miraculously, happen to defeat everyone and get the chance to fight Dagur then you're definitely dead. All in all, you die" he sighed once again while dragging his hand across his face.

Astrid furrowed her brows. They must find a way out, fast.

-Arena-

"Welcome everyone! Today, I have a special treat for you!" Dagur boomed as the vikings on the stand shouted.

"Today, that boy on the ring will take Lockjaw!" as soon as Dagur finished saying the name, the people screamed even more.

"Whoever this Lockjaw guys is, he must be popular, or scary." Hiccup murmured to himself as he tried to adjust his armor. It was a good thing they didn't confiscate his weapons and armor because if they did then he was good as dead.

"Open the gate!" Dagur ordered.

Hiccup looked towards the gate that was raised. To say that Hiccup was surprised was an understatement. The person, or rather the giant, who entered the arena looked like he was 7ft tall. He was twice Fishlegs' size. His fists were the size of Hiccup's head while his arms were the size of tree trunks. He was also wielding a 5ft long mace with spikes around it and he was carrying it around like it was nothing. But that wasn't his most notable feature. No, it was his jaws. Instead of teeth, his mouth was lined with razor-sharp metal braces.

"So that's why he's called Lockjaw!" Hiccup nodded his head in understanding. He was so dead. He knew he didn't stand a chance. That is, if he didn't have a strategy of course.

Dagur silenced the crowd so he could talk again "Let the battle begin!" he shouted and Lockjaw did a war cry as he ran towards Hiccup. As he swung his mace down, Hiccup made a ducking roll to the side and stood back up. Lockjaw glared at Hiccup and swung his mace horizontally and Hiccup ducked, completely missing the blow.

"Is that the best you got?" Hiccup taunted as he faked a yawn

Lockjaw gritted his iron braces and it made grinding noises as he clenched them. He let go of his mace and launched himself at Hiccup, trying to get him with his bare hands.

Hiccup saw this a mile away and skipped to the side while Lockjaw tripped on himself, falling flat on his face. The people on the stands starting laughing at the giant, enraging him even more. Lockjaw was seeing red and he was focusing on Hiccup and him alone.

He shouted even louder and started running towards the small boy. Hiccup started running around the arena while Lockjaw was chasing him. To Hiccup's dismay, he made the mistake of tripping and end up being caught by Lockjaw.

"I finally got you…" he growled. "I'm going to have so much fun chewing your bones to dust"

Hiccup glared at him "That… is disgusting and as much as I want to see that happen, I've got other things to do" he said dryly while he kneed Lockjaw on the balls. Lockjaw let go of Hiccup and hunched forward because of the blow.

Hiccup took this as the perfect opportunity to fight back. Hiccup put his hands together to make a giant fist and brought it down on Lockjaw's head. The impact actually made a critical hit and Lockjaw slammed on the ground, unconscious.

Silence filled the arena as everyone absorbed everything that had happened. Mere moments later, everyone cheered for Hiccup. Hiccup raised his arm in acknowledgement. He hated what he did but it was the only way for him to survive. It was a good thing that Lockjaw didn't die because, normally, that blow would have been able to kill a typical viking. Some vikings entered the arena and collected the unconscious Lockjaw.

While everyone was celebrating, Dagur had his eyes on Hiccup and a smile slowly tugged on his lips. He finally found a worthy adversary. That is, if he could survive till the very end.

**AN:** Another chapter guys! Hope you'll like it! Enjoy and Review!


	84. Do You Want A Second Chance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd

**AN:** For those who got confused on how Hiccup did a one-hit KO on Lockjaw, he did have his trusty metallic left arm to help him ;)

Jonamber: Really?! O.o Can you point them out? I can't seem to find them…

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **24 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment:** After Ever After 2! Yeah! I love this song! Actually, it's a mash up…

** "Do You Want A Second Chance"**

While everyone was clapping for Hiccup, Dagur went down towards the basement to deal some "business" where the losers were currently located. On the way there, he passed by people who gave him money for the entertainment they just witnessed. Dagur wasn't just a sadist; he was also a business man who took advantage of everything that could help him gain money.

He went down a flight of stairs, passing a few cells where prisoners were being tortured by his personal guards. Prisoners' nails were being pulled forcefully, tongues were being cut in half and eyeballs were being penetrated with small sharp rusty nails. Screams of pain and horror echoed everywhere and Dagur reveled in it. For him, nothing was better than hearing someone else's screams of pain and sorrow.

After arriving at the foot of the stairs, there was a long corridor between him and his destination. As he walked, prisoners tried to reach for him and begged him to let them out. Each one of them was insignificant and was only used for his pleasure. The prisoners he used for the arena was located in the upper level, more specifically the place where the boy, Hiccup, and his friends were currently located.

He finally arrived at his destination and the viking guarding the door nodded at him and he opened it for Dagur to enter. Inside was Lockjaw tied to a chair and being beaten to a pulp by two huge vikings. But to their dismay, Lockjaw was not affected because he was already used to this kind of torture. Lockjaw was one of the most experienced fighters Dagur had and he was going to make sure that he was going to stay in top if he still wanted to live.

"That's enough… for now" Dagur calmly said as his guards stopped punching Lockjaw and stood behind Dagur. "You know why I'm here, right?" Dagur asked Lockjaw.

Said prisoner tsked "Are you here to kill me? If you are then make it quick because I'm already sick and tired of this bullshit" he grumbled while giving Dagur a very harsh glare

Dagur shook his head "Now, now. Is that how you're going to thank me after all I've done for you?" Dagur mocked hurt "After I saved you from the brink of death?"

Lockjaw growled "The only reason why I'm doing these fights is because you're threatening in killing my family if I don't cooperate." He spat that Dagur's foot "And one more thing, you didn't save me from dying, you just made everything worse by letting me live!" he practically growled at the deranged man who just smiled at him.

"Don't you still get it?" Dagur laughed "You wanna know why I spared you? It's because people actually pay to see you fight. More importantly, people pay to see you murdering all those spare parts I have lying around in my prison!" he laughed even louder which echoed outside and scaring the living daylights out of the prisoners there.

"You don't have any right in calling them spare parts! They risk their lives just to give you money! They risk their lives just to entertain the people out there!"

Dagur stopped laughing and frowned at Lockjaw. He inched his face closer until they were mere inches apart. Dagur slowly smiled at him "You know that's a lie. These so called risk takers belong to me. They used to be criminals, killers and hijackers. Even if I didn't take them in, they were still going to be executed for their crimes. I'm just making their lives a little bit interesting, don't you think?"

"You make me sick" Lockjaw murmured

Dagur just smiled and stood on his full height before punching Lockjaw on the face. The force of the blow was too strong that Lockjaw fell on his side and blood was oozing from his mouth.

Dagur wiped the blood of his hand with a piece of cloth as he prepared to leave. "Remember, the only reason I'm keeping you alive is because people love you." He glared at Lockjaw and left before muttering "Don't make me regret it."

-Arena-

Hiccup was still being applauded at and all he wanted was to get back to Astrid and the others. He didn't know what happened to that Lockjaw guy but he just hoped that he didn't hurt him that much. Just as he was going to ask a nearby guard, Dagur reappeared again and shouted towards the people on the stands.

"Everyone! Wasn't that a great fight or what?" he received even more applause and he raised his hands to silence them "I think it's time for round two for our brave challenger here…"

Dagur smiled briefly at Hiccup before looking at the gate "Bring in, Brickwall!"

Hiccup gulped. With a name like that, he wondered if he was literally going to fight one. When the gate opened, in came a guy even larger than Lockjaw but looked like he was too slow if the way he walked had anything to say about it.

"I know Brickwall is not as strong or as fast as Lockjaw but with his record, our boy Hiccup here should have a pretty hard time in fighting him!" Dagur explained to the crowd which they responded with even more screaming.

"You're kidding me right?" Hiccup muttered to himself as the guy stood before him. The guy was practically twice his height! Hiccup didn't know how he was going to handle him without actually using his hidden weapons.

-Prison Cells-

"I hear shouting" Astrid said as she craned her neck towards the entrance of the prison.

"Somebody probably already won." Cami guessed

"I hope it's Hiccup" Astrid said as she hugged herself

"I guess we have to wait. The only we would find out is if Dagur or Hiccup show up here" Cami started stretching her body

"Why Dagur? I mean, I understand Hiccup coming back here but why him?" Astrid asked "And why are you stretching all of a sudden?"

"Well, if Dagur was the one who informed us then it's obvious that Hiccup bit the dust and he would also come here to get another one of us to fight in his place." Cami explained off-handedly "Oh, and the reason I'm stretching because whether Hiccup is defeated or not, Dagur would still come here and pick someone else to fight while Hiccup rests"

"Don't sound so casual about Hiccup dying!" Astrid whined. It was bad enough that she was worried that he would get hurt.

"Hey, just stating facts here" Cami shrugged

Astrid sighed. Camicazi was busy stretching and the guys on the other side were asleep. She was the only one worried about her fiancé at this very moment.

-Arena-

"Woah!" Hiccup ducked as the massive warrior tried to hit him with his equally massive fist "Can't we, you know, talk about this or something?" Hiccup said as he rolled away from the giant. What he received in return was a few grunts. Hiccup just gave him a deadpan look "What? You too big to talk to a little guy?" Hiccup tsked "You know what they say, the bigger they are the harder the- woah!" Hiccup once again dodged and backed towards the wall. He ducked on more and Brickwall's fist connected with the wall and his fist actually went through it like paper.

"Ok" Hiccup sighed "I know… I kind of… offended you… with the whole… 'too big' thing… but I gotta… do what I gotta… do, you know?" Hiccup said as he kept on dodging Brickwall's fists. As Brickwall was about to throw a punch again, Hiccup jumped towards him and climbed up his torso and sat behind Brickwall's neck. "Hey, here's an idea, how about we stop fighting and we both go away unscathed! How about that?"

Brickwall had enough. He tried grabbing Hiccup but he was too quick for him and jumped off before his hands could touch the boy. "That is enough!" Brickwall said in a growl

"Oh? So you do talk. Well, that makes things easier" Hiccup mocked the giant

"Don't you get it?!" Brick wall snapped. "This isn't a game!" He pointed towards Dagur, who was having the time of his life because people kept on giving him money. "That guy over there killed my whole family! He tortured me for years because of fun!" Brickwall then turned his glare towards Hiccup "The only reason why I'm fighting is because I want to continue on living and someday be able to fight and kill Dagur" he muttered darkly. "But you, you think this is just a pastime. You think this is nothing but a game, don't you?"

Hiccup's eyes widened and waved his hands frantically "No, wait! Please let me explain!"

Brickwall just smashed his fist on the ground and created a giant crack "No. Time for talk is over. It's time for you to dieeee!" he said as he rushed towards Hiccup.

Hiccup once again dodged by rolling under his giant foe. The only reason why he taunted the guy was because he was hoping to tire out the giant of a man. But from the looks of things, that was not happening.

"Time to go for the offensive" Hiccup muttered to himself as he stood in a stance.

The crowd cheered because they noticed this as well. They were tired of watching Lockjaw and Brickwall dominating their fights. What they wanted was an underdog, someone who stood no chance but ended up winning anyway.

Hiccup waited for the right moment. As Brickwall's punch missed him, he grabbed a finger with his left hand and bent it towards the opposite direction. Brickwall screamed in pain as he tried to massage the broken finger. Brickwall looked at it and it was now colored purpled, probably because of blood loss. He gaved Hiccup a death glare as the boy just gave him a passive look.

Brickwall screamed as he readjusted his finger and also stood in a stance. Both fighters had a glaring contest and none of them dared to make the first move. It was Hiccup who dashed towards him first. He was quick when he unsheathed his swords. He brought them down towards Brickwall when he tried to defend it with his massive arm.

Blood started dripping at the ground as Hiccup's sword made impact. Hiccup's eyes widened when he noticed that his swords barely scratched the guy and Brickwall smirked at him as he tried to grab Hiccup. Hiccup, on the other hand, jumped out of his reach and remove the blood from his swords by flinging them.

Brickwall laughed hoarsely "Now you know why they call me Brickwall" as the muscles around his arms tightened and the veins around them bulged.

Hiccup smirked as he positioned himself for another attack. "This should be interesting then"

**AN:** Aaand a cliffy! Enjoy and Review!


	85. Do I Even Get A Break

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd. This part has never changed for so many chapters… Oops, now it has

**AN:** Do you think it's a good idea to buy a Grimlock Action Figure? For those who don't know him, he's the T-rex transformer in the Transformers 4 movie… Look him up ;)

Jonamber: Thanks man! It really gives me a warm feeling inside when someone goes out of their way and gives me a really long honest comment about my whole story. No, I don't think its gas, or I don't think it is… Moving on!

faisyah865: You have no idea ;)

century99: He's going to need it!

**Additional AN:** Has anyone noticed that most, if not all, of my chapter titles are questions? No? Shame…

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **24 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment:** After Ever After 2

** "Do I Even Get A Break"**

"Hold still!" Brickwall snapped as Hiccup dodged another one of his fists. He was getting tired of this. The boy wasn't even attacking anymore after the first strike. He was just moving around him and jumping around. He wiped some sweat from his face and started running towards the teen again. Hiccup noticed this so he also started running away. He really didn't understand what was running through the teen's head.

The crowds started booing Hiccup since he was now running away instead of fighting back. Dagur, on the other hand, saw what Hiccup was doing. It was a brilliant plan and Brickwall would not be able to tell what was happening until it was too late. Dagur smirked once again. This kid surely was something else.

Brickwall panted as he tried to catch up to Hiccup. He reached toward him and when he was close enough, Hiccup suddenly turned to the side and sliced at Brickwall's leg. Because of his rock-hard skin, the blow did nothing but trip him which was Hiccup's true intention. The giant fell face first and tried to recover but he was too tired. He tried to catch his breath but he had lost his wind. His sweat stung his eyes and he had to close one of them.

"What…" he wheezed "what did you do?" Brickwall asked hoarsely. "Why am I this tired? We've only been fighting for a few minutes!"

Hiccup stared down at him "I see you've finally noticed. True we've fought for just a few minutes but the amount of force you used was enough to weaken you to the point that you can't stand anymore"

"That's impossible!" Brickwall coughed as his vision became blurry "My body is conditioned enough to last me a few hours in fighting!"

Hiccup walked calmly towards him "Ahh the thing about your previous fights is that the reason you lasted so long because most of your attacks connected. That's was what I used to my advantage. When a punch is thrown and it doesn't connect it usually feels more force was used for it unlike when you hit your opponent" he was now infront of Brickwall "I just used your own strength against you."

"And the running?"

"To make sure you were tired enough that once you fell, you wouldn't be able to let yourself stand again."

"Heh" Brickwall chuckled "Outsmarted once again. You know, the more we talk the more you remind of someone I really hate more than Dagur over there…" he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked but got no answer in return "Hey! Wake up! Tell me what you mean!"

Hiccup had to cover his ears because the crowds started shouting once again.

"Well, well… twice in a row and both of them ended very fast!" Dagur shouted. He noticed that Hiccup was slightly panting. That meant the boy was currently not in his peak condition. Normally, he would let him continue fighting until he would eventually die at the hands of a random prisoner but he was a crowd favorite and he was going to use the boy for his business.

Dagur went down to the arena and met Hiccup there.

Hiccup, who was busy trying to catch his breath, was surprised when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He yelped and jumped back to fight whoever touched him. When he saw it was Dagur he gave him the harshest glare he could muster.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked with venom

Dagur raised his hands "No need to worry. I'm just here to tell you that I'm pleased with what you did earlier. It's been a long time since the crowd cheered like this and I want to keep it that way" he grinned at Hiccup like he did when they first met, creepy.

Hiccup crossed his arms "Oh? What makes you think that I'm going to fight again?"

Dagur shook his head and laughed "You don't have a choice" this time he glared at Hiccup "You're in my domain now. Whatever I say goes. Got it?" he stepped forward until they were now infront of each other "Listen kid, you do what I say and you stay alive."

Hiccup snorted "You think I'm afraid to die?" he challenged

Dagur grinned once again "From the looks of things, no, but what about I kill the others on behalf of your arrogance?"

Hiccup gritted his teeth. He knew he was defeated. Dagur was using his friends against him. Hiccup siged reluctantly "Fine, you win."

Dagur clapped his hands "Fantastic!" he looked towards the crowd "Everyone! Sorry to inform you but Hiccup has got to go and rest up a bit!"

The crowd booed.

"No need to worry! After a series of fights, he would be ready to fight again!" Dagur continued

This time, the crowd cheered again

"Wow… you sure have a faithful crowd" Hiccup said dryly

Dagur glance at Hiccup with the corner of his eye with a smirk "As long as they pay I could care less."

Dagur started walking back towards the stands.

"Wait!" Hiccup shouted and Dagur stopped to listen to him "I promise, I would eventually get to fight you and when I do, I would enjoy every moment torturing you" Hiccup mustered with as much venom as he could

Dagur just openly laughed and continued walking away while Hiccup was escorted back to the prison cell.

Along the way, Hiccup could hear the crowds cheer again. It was probably another fight starting. Hiccup clenched his fists. This must stop. He realized that some of these were not even prisoners, like Brickwall. What he said in the arena earlier, he couldn't believe that Dagur would do that kind of thing.

-Prison Cell-

Astrid and the others looked at the door as it opened and Hiccup entered with the guards.

"Hiccup!" Astrid was relieved that he didn't have a single scratch on him. "What happened? Are you alright? What did they do to you?" but that didn't stop her from worrying about him.

Hiccup smiled softly at her as he was put back inside his cell with Thuggory and Eret.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad happened to me, I promise." This time he frowned and sighed "I just wished I could say the same for my opponents"

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked. She also had a vague idea what would happen but she didn't want to think about those.

"I have a feeling that Dagur was not happy about their performances because they ended so quickly"

"Hiccup's right. Dagur is the kind of guy that keeps the stronger ones while disposes of the weak." Cami said and glared at the direction of the arena "Trust me when I say this, he's worse than you think."

Hiccup sighed. "Great just when I started thinking he was the bane of my existence…"

Astrid mocked gasped "I thought _I _was the bane of your existence!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her only to realize a second later that she was trying to lighten the mood. He smiled coyly and gave her a once over. "Well, you used to be but after a few years, I already got used to looking at you" he winked at her

Astrid furrowed her brows before it dawned on her what he meant. She covered her chest and lower body with her hands and muttered "pervert"

Cami shook her head at this but smiled nonetheless. She didn't see it before but these two were perfect for each other. They are the exact opposite of each other. While Hiccup was the leader type of guy, Astrid was there to lend a hand at the right moments. When Hiccup got too serious, she was there to help him lighten his mood.

Hiccup also knew what to say to make Astrid feel happy and comfortable wherever the both of them were.

Cami sighed. She didn't stand a chance but that didn't mean she wasn't going to fight for him.

The door suddenly opened and Dagur strode in with a smile on his face

"How is everyone?" he asked caually

"Horrible" Astrid said with a glare

Dagur nodded "Good, good. That's the kind of attitude I want."

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked

Dagur glanced at him "To get my next fighter of course! Eret you're next"

Eret, who was previously lying down, shot up from his bed and gaped at the sadist

He closed his eyes and sighed "Great… why don't just kill me already?" he asked as he was escorted outside

Dagur chuckled infront of him "Where's the fun in that?"

The door behind them closed and the lock clicked.

Astrid looked at Hiccup worriedly "I hope he's going to be ok"

"Me too, Astrid. Me too…"

-Arena-

Eret was escorted towards the arena but instead of entering inside to fight someone, he was instead sent to sit next to Dagur on the stands. The guards removed his bindings and Eret had to massage his wrists because of the restraints.

"Shit!" Eret cursed "Next time, tell your _pets_ to lessen the force on my wrists."

Dagur just waved him off "Whatever. Let's just enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

Eret smiled evilly "Absolutely" as he turned towards the stadium

Dagur stood up and gestured for everyone to quiet down.

"Everyone! I have a special treat for you!" he gave them the biggest grin he could muster.

-Prison Cell-

Hiccup and the others were surprised when the guards entered inside again but this time took all of them out, even the others they didn't know. They were escorted towards the arena and cheers could be heard inside the building. Astrid gave Hiccup a worried look and he smiled at her reassuringly.

-Arena-

When they were brought outside, Hiccup and the others thought that Eret would be with them down at the ring but to their confusion he was nowhere to be found.

"Looks like our contestants have arrived!" Dagur said from the stands and every prisoner looked up at him. Hiccup and the others widened their eyes when they saw Eret standing next to Dagur, smirking. "I know you're all wondering why I brought all of you out here." Dagur continued "The thing is, I got most wonderful Idea ever! Instead of random fights, why not make a sort of tournament?" he clapped his hands together "And guess what? The winner will get anything he wants! And I mean" he reached behind him and unsheathed a weapon. Camicazi gasped as she recognized the weapon Dagur was holding "_ANYTHING_" Dagur finished as he held the dagger infront of him.

"That's the dagger…" Thuggory whispered with his eyes wide. "All this time… Traitor!" he shouted towards Eret who just shrugged his accusation off.

"I know most of you are afraid of what I do to you when you lose but don't fret because I won't do that this time!" Murmurs could be heard among the prisoners. They knew that when someone lost in the previous fights they would be immediately be disposed of. "This time, it would be a fight to the death" he said darkly.

"What?!" Hiccup shouted "You promised me that you wouldn't hurt any of my friends!"

"I did! But the thing is, Hiccup, I never promised any of the prisoners wouldn't!" he laughed wholeheartedly at this while Hiccup glared daggers at him.

"Well boys and girls, good luck…" Dagur said in a sing-song voice

**AN:** And another low blow to Hiccup and gang. I'm so bad! XD Enjoy and Review!


	86. What's The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Sigh…

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **24 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment:** After Ever After 2 and Life's Too Short

** "What's The Plan"**

Hiccup and the others were returned to their cells. When they were locked back in and after the guards left, Thuggory punched so hard that it vibrated the whole cell.

"That good for nothing…" he muttered darkly as his finger bled from the force of the blow.

Cami sighed "I knew this was going to happen… I was wondering why he was so calm while we were in here." She mused

"Why didn't we see this coming?!" Thuggory continued rampaging in his cell by banging on it.

"Hey! Be quite! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" one of the prisoners shouted

"Fuck you!" Thuggory snapped at him. He was in no mood to be rational at the moment.

"Thug… he's right… you need to relax" Cami said as calmly as she could. Truth be told, she was also very angry by what Eret did. She considered him an ally but there he was playing with them the whole time. She didn't know why he did it though. She knew that he was the kind of guy who won't do it for money. He also wasn't the type to work for someone without reason.

He even told her that the last guy he worked for even weirder than Eret. He was the guy that wanted the dagger and he ordered Eret to find it. The only reason why Eret followed him was because he was afraid that his employer would kill him. Especially since his employer owned a giant ice-breathing dragon.

Just then the door opened and entered Dagur and Eret. The former smiling lightly while the latter wore a blank face.

Dagur looked towards Hiccup and his smile turned into a grin

"How's my favorite warrior?" he asked

Hiccup didn't even acknowledge his presence. In fact, he was quiet the whole time after they were sent back to their cells. Nobody noticed though because they were anxious about what would happen to them and Eret's sudden betrayal. The only person who actually noticed was Astrid. Not because she was eager for the upcoming fights but because she wasn't all that shocked of what Eret did.

She didn't trust him that much in the first place. She knew there was something up with him. Even from the beginning when they were captured, she noticed that things happened conveniently, like it was rehearsed.

Hiccup glanced at her and she gave him a subtle nod, signaling him that she knew what he was thinking too. Both of them were ignoring Dagur's rant.

"-so like I said, best of luck and hope for the best!" Dagur said as he and Eret left.

It was then that Astrid looked up "What did he say?" Astrid looked towards Cami who shrugged

"He just basically said that the tournament thing will be held later. He said that it would be a 'last man standing' kind of tournament. We would be entered in the arena with a random group of strangers and fight each other to the death and the winner of that group would then join with the other winners to fight each other as well."

"I see…" Hiccup finally said

"What's up Hiccup?" Thuggory asked as he just realized that Hiccup was actually quiet the whole time.

Hiccup looked at each of them and smirked.

"Guys, I have a plan"

-Giant Hall-

Dagur was sitting on his chair while Eret was sitting across him with the latter lauging his ass off.

"Did you see their faces?!" he grinned from ear-to-ear "That was too beautiful! The face of being betrayed!" he continued to laugh while drinking some mead.

Eret rolled his eyes at that. Sometimes he wondered why he conversed to people like them. Oh, right… they work for the same person… wonderful.

"So Dagur, when are we going to send that dagger?" Eret asked as he motioned towards the dagger on Dagur's waist.

Dagur seized his laughing and looked at Eret incredulously.

"When I deemed it worthy." He said matter-of-factly "I'm going to use this thing first"

Eret narrowed his eyes. "Now listen here…" but he was cut off

"No, you listen! Who has the dagger? That's right, I do! You are powerless here or did you forget that after your head got a little big for your own good" Dagur grinned sadistically "Guards, I think someone needs to be taught a lesson here" his two guards stood between Eret and cracked their knuckles.

Eret looked at them fearfully and Dagur laughed out loud.

Eret visibly shivered in his place and looked at Dagur pleadingly. The latter just cackled at his scared look.

"This is what you get when you try and test your luck with me" Dagur said lightly even though his eyes were bloodshot.

Before Eret could say anything, one of the guards punched him on the gut while the other was readying his club. All in all, Eret was being brutally beaten and no one was going to save him since all the servants were dead scared of the laughing sadistic tyrant.

-Prison Cell-

"You think that's going to work?" Thuggory asked as he furrowed his brows. Hiccup just explained his plans to them but it was still sketchy. There were still so many factors that could change what they were planning on doing.

"No" Hiccup said with a smirk "but it's worth the shot"

Astrid looked at him blankly and a little while later, sighed in defeat "I'm in…" she drawled

"You are?" Cami asked skeptically "Are you sure this would work?"

Astrid shook her head "Nope" Hiccup visibly deflated but Astrid wasn't finished "but whether we like it or not, he's still going to do it since he's stubborn like that" she smiled lightly at him which he returned wholeheartedly.

"Ugh…" Cami rolled her eyes "Could you two stop that lovey-dovey thing for now? We're in the middle of planning our escape, remember?"

Astrid glared at her and was going to retort when Hiccup intervened.

"She's right. Now's not the time to divulge in my relationship with Astrid and finish off the plan."

"About the plan…" Thuggory said and Hiccup turned to him "What about the last thing you said… how are we going to pull it off?"

Hiccup smiled smugly at him "Leave that to me" he said confidently

Cami looked at him strangely "Why do I have this feeling you are going to do something so crazy that it would get the whole island involved?"

Hiccup snorted "I'm not THAT crazy…" Astrid gave him a look and he sighed "yet" he supplied

"So, back to the plan…" Thuggory said once everyone was done talking "When should we commence this?"

This time, it was Astrid who answered with a smirk "When they least expect it" she simply said

Cami blinked at her "Wow… that sounds ominous… I like it!" she said as she raised her hand and Astrid high fived her

Hiccup sighed "Ok… now… we wait" he said as he sat on the ground and stared off towards the walls.

It was 5 minutes later when the door suddenly burst open and Dagur entered with his two guards dragging with them a bloody Eret which looked barely alive. Astrid covered her mouth to hide her surprise. She knew Dagur loved torture but this was too much. If it wasn't for his shallow breathing, Astrid would've thought Eret was dead.

Dagur threw Eret to a different cell, which he was alone, and spat at him.

"Next time… know your place…" he said darkly as he left the cell.

Hiccup immediately turned towards Eret and looked fearful.

"Eret?! Eret!" Hiccup called for him but he only received the cold shoulder as Eret sat on the ground of his cell and spat out some blood. "Are you ok?!" Hiccup continued even though he was blatantly ignored.

Eret looked at him irritably before standing up and stumbled his way towards his bed where he lied down and turned away from the others.

Hiccup turned towards Astrid. "What do you think happened to him?"

Cami snorted, who didn't give a shit about Eret "Who cares… he deserved it anyways…"

A few silent moments later, Cami sighed "but I am also curious in what he did to get him beat up like that"

"Because Dagur is being stupid once again" Eret suddenly said and effectively got everyone's attention. Without anyone noticing, he was able to sit down and glared daggers on the ground. "I already told him that what he's trying to do would only cost him his life but he won't listen."

"You said again… are you telling me that this isn't the first time you worked for him?" Astrid asked, her eyes narrowing.

Eret shook his head and looked at her tiredly "The truth is, we both work for one person and one person only" Eret suddenly looked fearful "The guy we worked for… he's ruthless… even Dagur fears him."

Astrid scoffed "Well what do you know, so the deranged maniac is afraid of something after all"

Eret glared at her "You should say that lightly… Dagur is known to be fearless… in fact, he himself admitted that he doesn't fear death…" Eret sighed "But with the one we worked for, he suddenly becomes sane… he becomes rational… almost as if he wants to please him"

"Who is this guy you keep talking about?" Hiccup asked curiosly

Before Eret could say anything, the door burst open once again but this time it was a dozen of guards.

"Ok, time for the fight" the leader said "We already picked out which is which is going to fight" he said as he started pointing at people and made them go out of their cell.

It was Hiccup first who was going to fight. Great…

-Arena-

Dagur was once again on the highest seat on the stands and was smiling lightly directly at Hiccup which he returned with a glare.

"Ahh… Hiccup, my boy, I see that you're the first of your friends to battle… I hope you're ready because things are just getting interesting"

**AN:** So sleepy… Enjoy and Review!


	87. Is That The Worst You Got

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Let the games begin!

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **24 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment:** Life's Too Short

** "Is That The Worst You Got"**

When Dagur gave the go all Hel break lose in the middle of the arena. Prisoners ran blindly towards each other disregarding their safety because they knew that they would die anyway. Hiccup didn't do that though. What he did instead was go to the side and picked up a bow from a dead prisoner.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he took the quiver from the back of the corpse and readied his weapon. Hiccup might be more suitable being a melee fighter but he was also good with a bow. He had really good accuracy and he was also pretty good at shooting fast moving targets.

He let go of the string and the arrow connected with a prisoner's leg. He continued doing this and hit the non-vital parts because he didn't want to kill. He may have killed in the past but that was because of blind rage, this was different. He eventually ran out of arrows and decided using his swords to fight the others head on. He still had a good 10 prisoners to fight but for some reason they were terrified of him. It might have something to do with his armor. Before they were escorted at the arena, Dagur ordered his men to return all the weapons and armor to all the participants.

To the other prisoners on the arena, Hiccup looked like Hel itself with his black armor and razor-sharp swords. He danced around prisoners while he slashed on their legs and arms. Hiccup was glad that Astrid gave him a full armor or he would've already died five times over. One-on-one he was invincible. Two-on-one he was flawless. Three-on-one he was good. Four-on-one, now that was asking for it.

Hiccup was having a hard time dodging all those swords going his way so he used some of his tricks. He released some dragon gas from his left hand and ignited it by clashing his swords together. The resulting blast went straight towards two prisoners and burning them. Hiccup breathed a little bit, only three left.

One of them grinned and crossed his arms.

"Looks like someone is tired" he mocked as Hiccup raised a brow inside the helmet. It was then Hiccup realized that he was currently crouching down. It wasn't that he was tired like he said, he was just adjusting something on his boot.

"I'm going to enjoy gutting you to pieces!" the prisoner said as he ran towards Hiccup. He was ready though, the moment the prisoner was a few feet away, Hiccup released some dragon gas infront of him and did the trick again, completely incinerating the incoming prisoner. Hiccup didn't have time to feel guilty because the remaining prisoners were already advancing towards him.

One of them was using a long sword and was currently clashing with Hiccup while the other was trying to hit him with an arrow. He was having a hard time though because Hiccup was as agile as he could be.

The barrage eventually ended when he misfired and hit the throat of the other prisoner and instantly killing him. He looked fearfully at Hiccup as the armored teen calmly walked towards him. He tried to steady his hands and take a shot but he was too afraid to do anything so when Hiccup was infront of him, he dropped to his knees and begged Hiccup to spare him.

Hiccup accepted and looked towards Dagur.

"There! I defeated them all! Are you happy?!" Hiccup shouted towards Dagur who had a blank face.

"No…" Dagur finally replied with a shake of his head "Some of them are still alive" he motioned towards the prisoners who were trying to get up but failed miserably. Dagur grinned as he motioned towards his men "But that can be arranged… archers!" and with that signal every one of Dagur's men who carried a bow fired at the arena and killed everyone who was still breathing except for Hiccup who was able to jump and hide behind an iron wall.

When Hiccup came out, all he could see were people brutally murdered. He couldn't take it and he vomited on the ground. The smell of burned corpse from what he did was still fresh in the air and made everything worse.

"Your winner, Hiccup!" Dagur said and everyone cheered. He sure didn't feel like he won anything. "Guards, escort the winner back to his cell and call in the next batch of fighters."

-Prison Cells-

Hiccup was back in his prison clothes and was back in his cell while Thuggory and other 19 prisoners were being called for their turn to fight.

Hiccup sighed as he buried his face on his hands. Astrid wanted to sit next to him and comfort him but they were in two separate cells.

"Hey, are you ok?" Astrid asked

"It's just that… I just can't believe someone as heartless as Dagur is running freely in this place."

"There's nothing we could do about that now…" Cami sighed "We just have to endure and wait for the right moment to commence your plan."

Hiccup sighed once again "I know but…" Hiccup lifted his head and Astrid could see the anger in his eyes "I don't think I can hold on much longer before I massacre him"

Astrid shivered in fear. Hiccup was being deadly serious. The mischief in his eyes were gone and was replaced by hatred. Pure hatred. She didn't even know if she could do anything by this point to reduce his anger. She wouldn't tell him but she was actually turned on by this Hiccup, the one who took charge and didn't go by logic.

-Arena-

Unlike Hiccup, Thuggory didn't have difficulty in disposing of his enemies. Any prisoner that came his way was killed in an instant either by his mace or his fists. He didn't even flinch after he smashed a guy's head and the blood splattered on his face.

Thuggory was born being a warrior and he was going to die being a legend. He already killed his fifth victim when a giant of a viking confronted him.

"Hello there" the viking rasped. Thuggory just glared up at him "Mind if I _cut _in!" he said as he delivered his massive sword down on Thuggory. The latter was able to roll away just as the sword hit the ground, the force of the blow actually made the sword slice through the dirt. The giant growled "Hold still!"

"And risk getting sliced in half? No thank you." Thuggory drawled as he mockingly yawned infront of him. This only angered the viking even more and provoked him in blindingly charging towards Thuggory. Thuggory started running towards the center of fights where multiple vikings were clashing. He passed through them and the giant was of a viking was behind him, slashing his massive sword around him and slicing through random vikings.

This happened for about 5 more minutes before Thuggory looked behind him and noticed that the giant was gasping for air now. He slowed down to a jog and turned so he was running backwards.

"What's wrong? Tired?" Thuggory smirked and this only agitated the giant even more. The viking wanted to run faster but his body was already at its limit and because of this, he tripped his own leg and he fell down face first. Thuggory walked casually towards him and noticed that the two of them were the only vikings left alive in the arena.

"Go on…" the viking gasped as he glared at Thuggory heatedly "Do it!"

Thuggory raised his mace above his head with a blank face "With pleasure…" he brought it down with so much force that the viking's head blood splattered all over his face when it was squished. The viking's eyeballs popped out from their sockets while his brain oozed from the giant gaping hole where the mace connected.

Thuggory didn't care though. He intended in saving his father, no matter the cost.

The crowds cheered because the fight was so brutal that even Dagur was on the edge of his seat. He was so excited, there were two vikings in his arena that was a challenge and he couldn't wait to see them fight each other.

Thuggory was brought back to his cell with Hiccup and next up was Camicazi. Dagur knew that the girl had skills since she was well known throughout the Yin Market. She was known to retrieve everything that she was tasked for but she was more known for her assassination skills. She always got the job done and she was good at it. Dagur couldn't wait to see how she would fair in a battle against random opponents.

"And thus the next battle shall commence!" he shouted and every prisoner in the arena charged towards the middle except for Camicazi who ran to the side and took a bow from a random corpse. Just like Hiccup, she shot from the distance. The only difference they had was that Cami had no remorse on killing her targets.

When her arrows ran out, she just looted on the corpse around her and just like that the fight was over. The fight only lasted about 3 minutes. The crowd booed since they wanted a longer match but Cami didn't care about it. This was a fight for survival and she was going to do everything she could just to stay alive.

She didn't even bother to acknowledge the crowd and walked back inside the building towards the prison.

Next up was Astrid and just like Hiccup, she was given back her full armor. She unsheathed her customized bow which was also colored like her armor. It was also visibly thicker and was shorter. Instead of staying back, she rushed head on and hit her targets in point-blank range. Dagur found this amusing since she was very flexible even though she was wearing armor because she dodged every punches and kicks that went her way.

When she ran out of arrows, she put the bow back at the strap behind her and unsheathed her battleaxe. That was when things started getting interesting since she was fairing with giant vikings even though she was a small girl. Dagur frowned when he noticed that just like Hiccup she would spare the lives of her enemies.

Astrid didn't have a single scratch on her when she finally was able to defeat her last opponent. While Astrid was escorted back to the prison, just like before, Dagur ordered his men to rain arrows on the ring to kill the remaining vikings there.

While Hiccup and the others were in their cell, fights were still held outside. It wasn't until later when Hiccup and the others were once again escorted outside, including six more vikings. There were ten of them in total and it was clear that they were the ones left to fight.

"Looks like we have our finalists!" Dagur shouted and the crowd cheered even louder. "I'm willing to bet that this would be the fights of all fights! Fighters!" he gave each of them a pointed look.

Everyone was scattered evenly on the arena, creating a complete circle. Hiccup tightened his grip on his swords and crouched. Thuggory started flexing his muscles and cracked his knuckles. Camicazi started jumping up and down while twisting her neck. Astrid started stretching her legs and arms by jogging in place.

"FIGHT!" Dagur shouted and all Hel broke loose on the ring.

**AN:** Aaaand done! Enjoy and Review!


	88. Not So Tough Now Are You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** DragonBreath: Hmmm…. Hiccup and Astrid are both fifteen going sixteen while Thuggory just turned 15 while Camicazi is 14…

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **24 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment:** Life's Too Short - Frozen

** "Not So Tough Now Are You"**

Vikings started running towards each other and clashed blades. In less than a minute there was already a dead viking in the ring and another one closely following.

The crowd cheers got even louder when a head was sent flying and blood oozed from it. Hiccup cringed at the sight as he stood from the sidelines, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike or not attack at all and let the others fight among themselves.

Too bad that Astrid had other ideas since she was already infront of him and drawing her bow back.

"Heads up!" she said as she released her hold and Hiccup just had enough time to duck and the arrow soared above his head by an inch.

"Woah! Watch out!" Hiccup said as he unsheathed one of his swords and swung at Astrid. She avoided the attack by summersaulting backwards.

"Hah! That the best you got, Haddock?" Astrid mocked as she sheathed her bow and replaced it with her battle axe.

Hiccup simply shrugged "Don't know but you'll be the first to find out!" he said as he lashed at her and their weapons clashed. She stood her ground as she and Hiccup tried to push the other with their respective weapons. Hiccup was stronger though so he was able to push Astrid far enough that she stumbled back and almost lost her footing.

Astrid just had enough time to roll away as Hiccup brought his sword down to slice at her, his black armor shining because of the rays of the sun. He continued with his tirade of attacks and all Astrid could do was either dodge them or deflect them.

While Astrid and Hiccup were busy fighting, Cami and Thuggory were also fighting among themselves.

"You! Are! Starting! To! Irritate me!" Thuggory said each syllable with every swing of his mace, which was evaded by Cami by jumping and rolling around. Cami mocked him by sticking her tongue out and imitating what he said.

This got Thuggory so angry that he let go of his giant mace and opted his fists. Cami was actually surprised when Thuggory started running towards her in a blinding speed. If she wasn't paying attention then she would've been hit by his fist.

Dagur was at the edge of his seat. He knew it was a brilliant idea to force them to fight each other. He regretted that he injured Eret too much that he wasn't able to fight with them. He had other plans for him though.

He noticed that even though both teens were wearing full body armor, Hiccup and the blonde girl were very agile and was on par with each other. The way they danced around each other was simply amazing and he couldn't take his eyes off them.

Hiccup was getting the upper hand since he was far stronger than Astrid and he was able to back her on the side, behind her was the door towards the prison. Hiccup lunged at her and raised his sword to stab her but she was able to dodge to the side and Hiccup accidentally stabbed his sword on the door. He tried to wedge it out but Astrid was already on him and kicked him.

Hiccup stumbled back and was forced to block Astrid's punches and kicks. They finally abandoned their weapons and resorted on hand-to-hand combat.

Astrid tried to punch Hiccup on the head but he was able to dodge and grab her hand at the same time. Hiccup threw her over his shoulder but Astrid was agile enough to spin midair and land on her feet. The crowd cheered at that and Hiccup rolled his eyes

"Show off" he muttered and he was greeted with a kick to the face which he narrowly dodge by rolling back.

"I head that!" Astrid snapped as she continued her barrage of fists and kicks. If Hiccup wasn't used to her fighting style then he would have been defeated a while ago. The same could be said for Astrid since Hiccup always thought two steps ahead and she needed to think of a new strategy every few seconds or he would be able to predict her next movement. All in all, Hiccup and Astrid were evenly matched with Hiccup having a small lead.

"Hold still! Dammit!" Thuggory cursed as Cami climbed above his head while giving it a kick. Thuggory didn't even flinch and he turned around so quickly that he was able to grab her leg before she could retract it. Thuggory smirked at her surprised look "Got you"

Cami yelped as Thuggory lifted her until she was upside down. Thuggory was going to punch her but before he could, Cami grab hold of his crotch and squeezed tight. Thuggory was forced to let go and he sank to his knees, grabbing hold of his unmentionables as Cami dusted herself off. She walked towards him and patted him on the face while he was still hugging himself like an infant. Cami then focused her attention at the other fighters who stopped just to watch the pairs fight.

Cami picked up a sword and threw it directly at a random viking, the throw was so fast and precise that it actually went through the head and it split in half. The vikings snapped from their focus and all of them charged at Cami. She mentally chuckled as she unsheathed her swords and awaited the arrival of the vikings.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she was once again overpowered by her fiancé and thrown off. Hiccup smugly at her as he rolled his shoulders. He may be stronger than Astrid but she still packed a punch. He dashed towards her and he was successful in punching her on the gut and she doubled over. He then raised his left hand and brought it down on the back of her head, she fainted after her head hit the ground. Hiccup picked her up and put her beside the door towards the prison.

Hiccup looked towards the middle and noticed Cami finishing off the remaining vikings. Hiccup narrowed his eyes and removed his bow from his back. He pulled the string and once he was sure to hit his target, he released it. The arrow travelled towards Cami and missed her by 2 inches and headshot the guy behind her. Cami looked towards Hiccup and narrowed her eyes at him. The viking Hiccup killed was the last one and the only abled vikings left were Hiccup and her.

Both teens circled each other at the middle of the arena. Both teens tightened their grips on their weapons. Their stare down lasted for about five minutes when one of the crowds started shouting.

"Come on!" a random person said from the stands "Fight already!"

"Yeah! We didn't come here to see you stare at each other!" Another shouted

"Boo!" one person shouted and was quickly followed by the others. Hiccup and Cami didn't mind them though because they were waiting for the signal.

-Flashback-

"_Wait" Astrid raised her hand as she gave Hiccup a look "What do you mean I have to lose?"_

_Hiccup sighed. Why did Astrid had to be so prideful "Because me and Cami need to be in position to be able to proceed with our plan"_

_Astrid sighed "Cami I can get but you? What do you got that could help with that task anyway?"_

_Hiccup smiled smugly at her "It's a surprise"_

**AN:** Ok… from this point on I would be alternating from present and past. When the scene is from the past, it would "_look like this"._ While the present would still "look like this".

"_Ok…" Cami sighed because the lovebirds were starting to argue again. "Can we please get back at the beginning of the plan so we can get a good grip of it?"_

_Hiccup nodded. "Sure. Firstly, we need to get the crowd attention away from their surroundings while Eret would do his thing"_

"_I still don't trust him" Thuggory glared at the beaten man and he shrugged in return._

"_Well, whether you like it or not, he's our best bet" Hiccup said "Back to the plan, for that to work, we need to give the crowd something to be amazed at."_

"_I'm guessing since were the best fighters out there then we should be each other's enemy?" Astrid guessed with a smirk._

_Hiccup nodded "Yep."_

"_So how are we going to do this?" Astrid asked_

"_You and I are the ones who are going to fight while Cami fights with Thuggory."_

"_Ok… can you explain why?"_

"_Simple... because we would be positioning our battles near the doors so that when I defeat you, you could sneak inside the door and make your way towards our dragons."_

_Cami groaned "That settles it… you are crazy enough to involve the whole island with your plans"_

_Hiccup glared at her while she smiled sweetly at him. He slapped his hand on his forehead_

"_As I was saying, when Astrid is able to get our dragons, I will then force Dagur to surrender to us"_

Hiccup and Cami noticed the movement behind the crowd and Hiccup mentally smirked. He knew that Eret would help them after what Dagur did to him. Hiccup suddenly rushed forward and he and Cami clashed blades, trying to push each other.

Eret was crouching behind chairs along with some of the prisoners he freed. The reason why he was able to get out of the cell was because he managed to grab a pair of keys from Dagur's personal guards. He then rescued some prisoners to help him with their plan. Eret then pulled a dagger from his pants and made the light turn towards Hiccup's eyes.

"_What's the point in that?" Eret asked incredulously "Wouldn't that just blind you?"_

_Hiccup shook his head "That's our signal. With that, we can start the counterattack."_

Hiccup smirked at Cami knowingly and the message was sent clearly

"Now!" Hiccup shouted and both he and Cami looked the other way around. Cami removed her grappling gun from her waist and fired up to shoot towards the crowds where the metal tip of her weapon wrapped around a pole and pulling herself up. Hiccup on the other hand, pointed his open palm towards Dagur who was staring eye wide at Eret rushing towards him.

Without warning, Hiccup's hand detached itself from his arm and fired towards Dagur with a rope connecting the both of them, like Cami's grappling hook. Cami's mouth hung open as Hiccup's hand was able to grab hold of Dagur and drag him towards the middle of the arena where a grinning Hiccup was waiting.

Dagur landed with an oof and he had to squint his eyes to stare at a glaring Hiccup.

"Looks like it's just you and me now…" Hiccup said darkly as he cracked his knuckles.

**AN:** Oh yeah! Were almost done with this arc! Enjoy and Review!


	89. Do I Look Scared To You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** I got nothing… No wait, actually I do! Here you go guys! A day earlier! I couldn't believe I finished a chapter this early!

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **24 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment:** Life's Too Short

** "Do I Look Scared To You"**

Dagur stood up and dusted himself while still keeping an eye on Hiccup. Both vikings circled around each other not even noticing the chaos around them.

Dagur grinned crookedly at Hiccup.

"Looks like that arm of yours is pretty handy" he said while cackling.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him "You're not surprised…" that wasn't even a question.

Dagur openly laughed at this "Boy, I know some things that will make your world crumble"

Hiccup snorted "Prove it"

Dagur stopped laughing and glared haughtily at Hiccup "Here's one… I know your mother"

Hiccup's eyes widened and he was distracted enough for Dagur to kick him on the abdomen. Hiccup doubled over as Dagur kneed him on the face. Hiccup lied on the ground while he felt a huge headache.

Dagur started laughing again while he put one foot on Hiccup's stomach.

"See? Even that one little information gave me enough time to defeat you!"

"I… don't believe you!" Hiccup said with gritted teeth. That's was impossible. There was no way Dagur knew his mother.

"Oh believe me, Hiccup, I know you more than you think…" he crouched down and whispered something on his ear which made Hiccup's eyes widen even more. Dagur moved back and unsheathed his sword from his back. "Goodbye Hiccup!" but before he could stab him, the sword was struck by an arrow and flew off from his hand. Dagur looked up at the sky and noticed the blonde girl riding a deadly nadder. Dagur growled and gritted his teeth while they glared at each other "Astrid…"

Astrid released another arrow but Dagur was quick enough to avoid it and started running around to avoid getting hit again. Astrid tried to follow his movement from the air but he was moving in random so she lost him when he went inside the arena. Blindspot landed next to Hiccup as he staggered back up.

"Are you ok?" Astrid asked as she helped Hiccup on Blindspot.

"Yeah…" Hiccup turned to Astrid with a raised eyebrow "How did you get here easily anyway? Weren't there any guards near the dragons?"

Astrid smirked "On my way towards our boat, I got the brilliant idea of releasing all the dragons from Eret's stand that made the perfect distraction for me to come here"

Hiccup looked around "Where's Toothless?"

"He' still at the boat. I couldn't risk bringing him here."

Hiccup nodded "Good call…" Hiccup sat behind Astrid on Blindspot "Let's round up the guys"

"Come on Blindspot!" and Blindspot started flapping her massive wings and flew around the arena, looking for their allies.

"Cami!" Hiccup called out as she saw the blonde slashing a viking on the chest. Said girl looked up "We need to get to our dragons! Dagur is escaping!" Cami nodded and started running towards the entrance. Hiccup and Astrid saw Thuggory heading for the exit. They didn't know what he was going to do but they had faith in him. There was only one person left they needed to find.

"There!" Astrid pointed towards the stands where Eret was fending off four vikings at the same time "Blindspot, hit those four!" Blindspot squawked before firing off some spines towards the unsuspecting vikings and killed them instantly. Eret looked at their direction and smiled gratefully.

"Go!" he shouted at the teens "I'll take care of things here! Go get Dagur!" he then rushed off inside the arena, probably heading off towards Dagur's giant hall.

"Let's get Toothless…" Hiccup said and Astrid nodded while they headed towards the boat.

When they were able to get out of the Yin Market, it was pure chaos. Dragons were everywhere and were burning every stand they could find. Astrid gave Hiccup a blank look.

"What?" he asked

"This has your name all over it…" she deadpanned

"But you're the one who released them!" Hiccup barked

"To help with YOUR plan!" Astrid countered back

Hiccup huffed and crossed his arms. He didn't know it would escalate this quickly.

"There he is!" Astrid pointed towards the boat where Toothless was waiting patiently at his rider. Hiccup dismounted Blindspot and ran towards Toothless, who instantly noticed him and bounded towards Hiccup. Hiccup hugged Toothless' head and laughed when Toothless licked his face.

"Hey bud, how you doing?" Toothless responded by licking his face again. "Come on, we got work to do" Hiccup said as he mounted his dragon and when they were finally together, they looked like a force to be reckoned with. They launched from the ground with so much speed that the boat shook a little.

From the skies, Hiccup could see that the wall separating the Yin Market from the other is slowly crumbling. Dragons of all kinds were bashing their skulls on the thick wall and it was slowly cracking.

But Hiccup was not concerned for that, he was still looking for Dagur. Astrid was right behind him and was doing the same thing.

They heard a roar under them and saw Cami and Stormfly flying towards them.

"Cami, do you know where Dagur is?" Hiccup asked as Cami floated next to them.

"I've got an idea where we could find him. Come on, follow me!" and the trio started flying down.

-With Dagur-

The moment he got away from Astrid, he went underground and made his way towards his personal tunnels. He knew that making those tunnels was a great idea. He needed to get to the docks and secure his treasure. He grinned and started laughing. Everything was going according to plan.

He knew that Hiccup had a plan. He knew that they were going to escape. In fact, from the beginning where he was sent to Trader's Isle, his purpose has been fulfilled.

-With Eret-

Eret had the same smile on his face as he sat on Dagur's chair in the giant hall. His master would surely be pleased when he delivered the message to him.

Dagur was an idiot. He didn't know what went through his head. He was going to get revenge even if it's the last thing he did. He stood up from the chair and walked towards the door and looked outside where chaos was still continuing. None of it mattered to Eret. What mattered most was retrieving the dagger. The real question was how.

-With Dagur-

He finally surfaced from the long trek inside his tunnels and arrived at the docks. He noticed that no one was there at the moment, good. He quickly ran towards his personal boat and went inside the captain room to get all of his treasure. He didn't know how he was going to get everything so he took what he could carry with him.

Unfortunately, someone was waiting for him outside. Hiccup and others were standing across him with crossed arms. Dagur looked behind them and saw their respective dragons growling at him. He raised his arms as if surrendering.

"Going somewhere?" Hiccup asked

Dagur closed his eyes and chuckled while started walking backwards. "I guess you caught me then. What do you want?" he asked

"You know what we want" Astrid said

"Oh? You mean this thing?" he said as he reached for the dagger behind him. Astrid readied her bow incase Dagur tried something. He showed the dagger to them and threw it at Hiccup's feet. The teens blinked at him and at the dagger for several times.

"What are you planning?" Cami narrowed her eyes along with Astrid. This wasn't right. He looked so adamant in getting the dagger in the first place, why the change of heart now?

Dagur shrugged "Because I lost." He simply said and continued walking towards the edge of the boat.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked slowly. He didn't know what was running through Dagur's head so he was being cautious. Like Cami said before, Dagur was not someone to take lightly he usually did unexpected things and can cause you your life, like he did in the arena earlier.

"Well… goodbye!" Dagur said as he jumped down towards the ocean. Everyone gasped as they peered towards the part where Dagur landed.

Astrid looked forward and noticed movement under the water.

"Look!" she pointed and everyone's eyes followed. Dagur also noticed the movement and he dived under and try to dodge the fast moving object. There was a little bit of struggling underwater but eventually everything stopped. Hiccup and the others noticed a pool of blood surfacing and a trail was made, probably from the thing that went for Dagur.

"Is that it? Is he dead?" Hiccup asked carefully

"Gee… I don't know Hiccup, maybe that blood is evidence enough or maybe it's his time of the month or something…" Astrid deadpanned. Hiccup shot her a look while she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey" Cami said "Have any of you seen Thuggory?" she asked offhandedly

"Here I am!" said a voice from above them so they looked up to see a grinning Thuggory riding the baby Red Death they saw the other day "Sorry I wasn't around to see him die but I was busy convincing Thughead over here to by my dragon" he said beamingly, clearly an emotion rarely seen on his face.

Hiccup coughed on his hand and Astrid laughed in closed lips. Too bad for them that Cami guffawed "What did you call it?" she asked while trying to hold on to her laughter.

Thuggory didn't notice this and smiled "It's a he actually and I he's name is Thughead"

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore and laughed loudly while he rolled on the ground. Astrid did the same except she was standing. Thuggory furrowed his brows. What were they laughing about?

Cami shook her head and snorted "Thug… I'm curious… why did you name him… Thughead?" she almost lost it in saying the dragon's name.

Thuggory made a thoughtful look "Well… the reason is actually because I saw him bashing his head on the bars of his cage and I also want him to have a part of me so I name him Thughead" he simply said

Cami shook her head while Astrid and Hiccup continued laughing.

-Random Beach-

Random debris from the Island awash at the shore as huge waves rolled them back and forth. It wasn't a while later when a hand was also seeing floating among the debris. It finally made its way on the part of the shore where the waves couldn't get to it.

Dagur picked up the hand and examined it. He was still dripping wet from the being in the ocean just a few moments ago. He sniffed it and shrugged his shoulders. He pierced it on a metal rod and sat down next to the fire pit he made. He sighed as he put the hand above the flames.

A growling sound got his attention and lazily glanced at his companion. It was a rare species of its kind. It had a long blue scaled body like a snake. It had a head that looked like that belongs to a monstrous nightmare without the horns and it had long forelegs and hind legs with curved black claws. It was a wingless dragon so it couldn't fly but it was one of the fastest swimmers Dagur had seen in his whole life.

He smiled softly at him and took the hand from the fire. He cut it in half and threw it at his companion. The dragon caught the hand and ate it whole while Dagur slowly bit on his half.

Dagur smiled to himself "Looks like we're finally going home, Ruff" he muttered and the dragon roared in confirmation.

**AN:** A treat for you guys! You thought he died, didn't you? Now, where's the fun in that? Enjoy and Review!


	90. How Did He know

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Hmm… Why do I have this fleeting feeling that I'm getting bored… or maybe I'm just hungry since I hadn't eaten since lunch and that was 10 hours ago… Meh…

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **22 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment:** Life's Too Short… This has got to stop! I've been listening to this song for weeks!

** "How Did He know"**

Hiccup and the others spent two days trying to settle the chaos that ensued inside Trader's Isle. Thuggory was so adamant in keeping the baby Red Death that he actually bought with half the gold he had in his both, or in other words almost fourth of the wealth in Berk. Thuggory still didn't understand why Camicazi laughed every time he said Thughead's name…

Hiccup and Astrid spent their free time in each other's company; trying to replace the time they lost by being stuck in the prison. Astrid was still mad at Hiccup for hitting her too hard and he replied by saying "Does that mean I overestimated you?" he innocently asked and smirked inwardly when she fidgeted in trying to find an excuse to his question.

He knew that Astrid was too stubborn to admit that she was weaker than him but he wasn't going to correct her because he found it cute when she was trying her best to be better than him. Both teens actually stopped their little competition on who was better and focused more on their trying to figure out their future.

Sometimes though, Hiccup had this look in his eyes. It was like he wanted to tell Astrid something but was afraid. Astrid reassured him but he still didn't tell her because he didn't want her to worry. That only made her more curious. Astrid was known to be stubborn and wouldn't stop at nothing to solve a problem she encountered. That included her fiancé's current situation.

Whatever Hiccup did, Astrid was there to bother him. He knew that she just wanted him to tell her what bothered him but he too was stubborn. This lasted for hours until Cami couldn't take it anymore.

"Could you two please stop acting like idiots! Some of us are working here!" she snapped "You two are acting like children!" she stormed off while muttering cursing words under breath.

Astrid crossed her arms and huffed "Well I would if Hiccup would just tell me what's wrong!" she accused

Hiccup sighed. He knew that she wouldn't stop. He also knew that both girls had short tempers and he didn't want another fight so he finally gave in.

"Remember when I dragged Dagur towards the center of the arena?" He asked

Cami snapped her fingers "Oh yeah! I still couldn't believe your left arm is artificial!" she shook her head. If it wasn't for the fact that Hiccup was constantly wearing long-sleeved clothes then somebody was bound to notice

Hiccup nodded "Well… Dagur whispered something to me…" he solemnly said

Astrid noticed the tone of his voice and her worry grew "What was it?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid critically "He knew about Heather"

"What?" Astrid whispered. She couldn't take it so she walked towards Hiccup and grabbed his tunic. Their faces were inches apart. "What exactly did he say?"

Hiccup gulped. He needed to tell the truth or he was going to feel worlds of pain "He told me to take care of my little sister."

Astrid's eyes widened "That's impossible! There's no way he could've known about that! The only people we told were Cami and Thuggory!"

"That's the reason why I didn't want to tell you. I have this feeling that things are just getting started and I'm afraid something big is coming"

Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder "Hey, just remember I'm here for you, ok?" Hiccup smiled gratefully at her

"Hey, don't forget about us! Right Thug?" Cami said as she nudged the huge viking

Thug just snorted "Whoa there. As long as my father is still in the hands of that tyrant then count me out"

Cami glared at him while slapping him on the arm. Thug responded by shrugging his massive shoulders. The only thing occupying his mind was the girl waiting for him in Berk.

Hiccup groaned and threw his head back "That's right, we can only trade the dagger with either your father or Heather's parents. I completely forgot about that."

Astrid furrowed her brows "That makes things worse then."

"What should we do then?" Cami asked as she stood next to Thuggory

"Not to sound rude but why are you coming with us?" Astrid asked with a raised brow

Cami beamed and skipped next to Astrid "Well… ever since I hanged with you guys, things had been quite interesting. From the fights to Hiccup's iron arm to family feuds… Heck I'll pick you guys over treasure any day!" she said as she hugged Astrid.

Astrid laughed while shaking her head and returned the hug. She won't admit it out loud but she wanted the girl to stay because it had been a while since she was being in a company of another female.

"Hey Hiccup" Thuggory called and Hiccup turned his head to him. Thuggory jerked his head to side, silently telling Hiccup they needed to talk in private.

Both men went to the front of the boat. Thuggory leaned on the rails and sighed.

"These past few days sure was intense huh?" Thuggory asked with a lopsided smile

Hiccup scoffed "That's an understatement."

Thuggory waved him off "Oh lighten up. The least you can do is relax a bit. I mean, without you that madman would still have been alive and still kill people." Thuggory raised a fist towards Hiccup. "With that, you have my respect"

Hiccup blinked in surprise but recovered quickly to smile back and meet Thug's fist with his.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you guys. I owe you one"

"Hmm…" Thuggory had an idea "Now that you mention it… Since me and Heather are-"

"Not gonna happen" Hiccup deadpanned, completely cutting him off

Thuggory raised an eyebrow "You didn't even let me finish…"

Hiccup sighed "Look, whether I give my consent or not, you two are still going to do it."

Thuggory blinked a few times, shocked that Hiccup practically said that they could get married and he wasn't going to stop them. Thuggory smiled widely and picked Hiccup up in a bear hug.

"I love you!" Thuggory shouted

"Whoa! Put me down! This is not good for our image, you know that?!" he desperately tried to pry Thuggory's arm off

"I can't believe it…" a voice sounded behind them and Hiccup paled "Are you telling me that you're cheating on me with him?" said the voice in a teasing way. Hiccup turned his neck around sharply and was now face-to-face with a grinning Astrid.

"This is not what it looks like!" Hiccup said as he continued to struggle

"Oh? Then tell me what it is then…" Astrid crossed her arms with a raised brow

"I…" Hiccup sighed as he let Thuggory carry him around "I can't…"

Astrid chuckled. "Ok Thuggory, you can let go of him now. I still need him" she patted the muscled viking on the back.

"Oh, sure!" Thuggory said all too happily as he let go of Hiccup. Thuggory then proceeded to bother Cami by saying how happy he was that she was going with them. Cami just gave Thuggory a weird look and slowly backed away.

Hiccup laughed along with Astrid as they stared at the pair. Astrid stopped laughing and looked at Hiccup with a serious face

"What're we going to do now?" Astrid asked

Hiccup looked at her and smiled gently. He draped an arm around her shoulders and started laughing

"Hiccup!" Astrid couldn't help but laugh with him "I'm serious!"

"I'm not…" Hiccup chuckled as he stared at Astrid seriously "You need to loosen up"

Astrid snorted "Coming from someone who doesn't know how"

Hiccup glared at her while giving her a playful shove on the shoulder "Hey! I do know how to relax!"

Astrid returned his glare and pushed him back "You're joking right?!" she laughed

"No, I'm not!" he crossed his arms

"Prove it…" Astrid simply said

"Prove what?"

"Prove to me that you can loosen up and you win."

Hiccup smirked at her "Wager?"

Astrid smirked back "Why not?"

"The usual?"

"Sure"

"Deal" Hiccup said as he held his hand out

"Deal"

The teens were currently headed back to Berk to regroup and make a plan and also to prepare Hiccup and Astrid's wedding. It was so obvious on both teens' faces that they were excited for their wedding. Astrid was visibly beaming while Hiccup was smiling at nothing. Yep, nothing was creepy about that.

When they arrived at the docks though, the four teens were staring at the scene infront of them. Hiccup and Astrid's friends, namely Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were tied to a rope while being dangled on a mass.

Snotlout noticed them and gave his cousin a smug look "Hey cuz, good to see you back" he simply said. He would've waved but he was tied up at the moment.

This, this was going to be a long week.

**AN: ** Sorry for the short chapter but I ran out of ideas XD Enjoy and Review!


	91. How Long Would You Last

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Hmm… Hmmm…. Hmmmm….

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **22 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment:** Life's Too Short

** "How Long Would You Last"**

"So…"

"Aren't you going to get us down?"

Astrid shrugged as she unsheathed her bow and arrow. She pulled the string and pointed towards the hanging teens.

Snotlout's eyes widened "Whoa! Wait! Wouldn't it be better if one of you climbed up here and help us?!"

Astrid smiled sweetly at him "Nope!" she said as she let go of the string and the arrow soared towards the teens. They shouted at the top of their lungs while the arrow went through Fishleg's bindings and the rotund viking fell down with a loud thud while he landed on his face.

"Ow…"

"Hey! What about us?!" Tuffnut shouted as he started struggling

"Come on guys, let's look for answers" Astrid said as she started walking while Hiccup helped FIshleg's on his legs.

"So Legs, want to tell me why you guys were tied up there?" Hiccup asked as the teens left, leaving Snotlout and Tuffnut struggling to break free.

Fishlegs sighed as he rubbed his sore forearms. "This actually started after Astrid left and went after you" Fishlegs gave Astrid a look that she returned with a shrug. "Those guys thought that since the two of you were gone, they could get away with everything."

"Uh-huh… so where was Ruff and Heather while those two were wreaking havoc?" Astrid asked the rotund teen.

Fishlegs shrugged "I don't know. I haven't seen Heather since you guys left and Ruff was the one who tied us on the mast because Tuffnut and Snotlout burned her hair."

Hiccup sighed as he massaged his nose "Of course they did…" he drawled

It was when Fishlegs glanced behind him did he notice Cami. When he did, he scrunched his nose in thought. It wasn't a moment later when his eyes widened like saucers and hid behind Hiccup.

"What is she doing here?!" he shrieked

Cami raised a brow with both hands on her hips "Excuse me?"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" Fishlegs was hyperventilating again. "If she's here then that means more chaos. If there's more chaos then we're all doomed!" he suddenly bolted away with both hands on the air. Even at the distance, Hiccup and the others could still hear him shout the word doom.

Hiccup gave Cami a knowing look and she returned it with a glare

"Not. One. Word." Cami said with gritted teeth. Hiccup laughed behind closed lips and they started walking towards Hiccup's home. When they arrived, they were lucky enough to catch Heather go out the house.

Heather noticed them and she beamed. Thuggory couldn't take it anymore and hugged her with a death grip. Hiccup wanted to stop it but Astrid was quick to give him a look that clearly said 'Remember the deal?'. Hiccup hugged and decided to cross his own arms instead.

He was diligent in trying to prove her wrong, for once. Too bad for him that Astrid knew better. She knew that Hiccup would eventually snap. She was just going to wait like she always did when they had a bet.

"Thuggy!" Heather squealed as she hugged Thuggory back

Cami choked on her laugh "Thuggy? That the best she got?"

"Thory?" Hiccup asked with an amuse smile as he said the nickname the short blonde used for their giant of a friend. Cami just huffed and pouted. Hiccup shook his head at her antics.

"Hey Heather, look what we got?" Hiccup grinned as he unsheathed the golden dragon from his armor. Heather gasped as she brought her hands to cover her mouth.

"Is that… what I think it is?" she asked in a whisper

"Yep… We finally got it…" this time Hiccup's face became serious "The only problem now is how can we get both your parents and Thug's dad…"

Heather's hopeful face fell after putting two and two together "Oh…"

Astrid gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry, we'll think of something"

"Thanks Astrid" Heather glanced behind the blonde and noticed another blonde behind her "Who's that girl behind you?"

Cami walked forward and offered her hand "Camicazi but you can call me Cami for short" she said with a smile. Heather smiled back and took her offered hand

"Heather…"

"Nice to meet you Heather."

"Likewise"

"Now that pleasantries are done, why don't we go to my house and eat, I'm starving" Hiccup whined and to emphasize his point, his stomach growled. The teens around him laugh at his expense while he blushed.

"Hey Astrid… I need to uhm… speak with you in private…" Heather said nervously "You could come too Cami if you want…"

Astrid raised an eyebrow but shrugged nonetheless and Cami had nothing else to do so she followed.

The boys just watched as the girls left them alone. Hiccup looked at Thug then at Fishlegs

"Well? Are we going to eat or not?" Hiccup asked and both boys shrugged their shoulders before following Hiccup in his house.

-With the girls-

"Well Heather, you managed to drag me and Camicazi here, so what's up?" Astrid asked as she and the other two girls were walking towards an alley.

Heather fidgeted "Well… it has something to do with Ruffnut…"

Astrid groaned and rolled her eyes "What did she do this time?" What problem could Ruffnut cause in the span of three days?

"She… lost her purity…" Heather said while choking back a sob.

"WHAT?!" Astrid hissed rather than shouted because she knew that this was crucial. Cami, who didn't have a clue who Ruffnut was, just rasied an eyebrow. "Are you serious?!" Astrid snapped as they left the village and entered the forest.

Heather nodded slowly. She was currently keeping her gaze on the ground, afraid of looking at Astrid's facial expression.

"How did this happen?!" Astrid asked. This was not good. How could she be so reckless? She should know better!

"I don't know… Ruffnut herself told me about it…" Heather sighed as she hugged herself.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Cami sighed as she walked beside the duo. "It's completely normal!"

Astrid looked at Cami and shook her head "Not in Berk. People here are serious about traditions and keeping your purity until marriage is at the top of our list." Astrid grabbed Heather by the shoulder and forced her to look at her "Look, where is Ruff now? I need to ask him about this"

"That's where I'm taking you now. She's too dangerous at the moment to be left in her own devices. If I didn't knock out Snotlout then he would've been probably be dead by now"

"Wait… you're telling me that Ruff was ready to kill Snotface?" Astrid couldn't help but chuckle "What I wouldn't trade to watch that happen…"

Heather looked at her with wide eyes "Astrid!"

"Hey, I'm only kidding!"

"This is no time for jokes!" Heather snapped

"Actually, it is. Panicking will get you nowhere" Cami said calmly. Heather blinked at what the short blonde said and contemplated about it. She realized what Cami meant so she drew her breath in and released a huge sigh.

"You're right… It's just that… I don't know what to do!" Heather said as they continued walking. Astrid and Cami realized that Heather was taking them to a waterfall since the sounds of water falling could be finally heard from where they were currently.

"Of course you don't. It's not like you've been in this situation already" Astrid widened her eyes and gaped at Heather "Don't tell me you and Thuggory?!"

Heather gasped and her eyes widened "No way! The closest we got was kissing and I still think that's awkward!"

Astrid visibly relaxed "Phew… for a second there I thought another war was going to take place…"

"Another war?" Cami asked

"Oh yeah… those idiots didn't tell you, did they?" Astrid asked

"If by idiots you mean Hiccup and Thug then yes they didn't tell me. Before you arrived at Thug's boat, they were busy fighting each other. Now I partially know why" Cami shook her head

"Don't worry, I'll tell you about the war later" Astrid said while Cami shrugged.

The three girls eventually arrived at the waterfall and immediately saw the fellow blonde sitting on a rock. Astrid was taken aback by Ruffnut's peaceful face. Every time she saw her fellow blonde, she was either smiling or frowning. Never had she encountered this.

"Hey Ruff…" Astrid said as she approached the girl

"Astrid?" Ruffnut looked up

Astrid smiled slightly "Yep… we've returned…"

Ruffnut didn't say anything and just stood up from the rock she was sitting on and hugged the girl.

"I'm… I'm…" Ruffnut was on the verge of tears

"Shhh… I know…" Astrid let go of Ruffnut and smiled reassuringly "Now, tell me everything from the beginning"

-With Hiccup and the other boys-

Hiccup and the other guys stared blankly at the black smoke that originated from the pot they used.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how they cook soup" Fishlegs mused

"Gee Legs, what was your first clue, the burning smell or the weird texture?" Hiccup dryly asked.

Thuggory sighed as his stomach growled "You two had never done this before, had you?"

Hiccup and Fislegs blinked at each other before shrugging simultaneously.

"What are we going to do now?" Fishlegs asked "I'm so hungry!"

"I know! Let's find the girls and let them cook!" Hiccup said like it was the best idea ever.

Thuggory gave him an incredulous look "Hiccup, if they heard you say that then they'll definitely kill you"

Hiccup shrugged "Sure beats doing nothing…"

All the teens groaned as their stomach's growled at the same time.

**AN: **Well… Here you go! Enjoy and Review!


	92. How Did This Happen To You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Is anybody reading this also love FinnXFP? No? Shame…

**Arc: **The Retrieval

**Days Until Wedding: **22 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment:** Life's Too Short

** "How Did This Happen To You"**

"Care to tell me what happened?" Astrid asked as all the girls were sitting infront of each other forming a small circle.

Ruffnut sighed once more while her shoulders slumped.

"Do I really have to?" Ruffnut whined. Astrid furrowed her brows. She knew that Ruffnut was only stalling. No matter how strong willed the female twin was, this was serious business. Ruffnut was not stupid enough to just pass it off as nothing.

"Ruff…" Astrid urged

"Fine…" Ruffnut begrudgingly gave in while hugging her legs around herself. Her face turned from annoyance to sadness in a split second. "This all happened a day after you and Hiccup left…"

-Flashback-

Just this morning, Hiccup and Astrid left the village in search of the dagger. It was currently nighttime and vikings in Berk were getting ready to sleep. Inside the Thorston's household, the lights upstairs was still on.

"Hey Ruff…" Tuffnut drawled from his side of the bed while he was lying down and picking his teeth with his knife

"What?" his sister equally drawled from her side.

"Did you know that Snotlout took some mead from his dad this morning?" he smirked.

"Oh yeah?" she leaned from her bed and gave his brother a raised brow

Tuffnut nodded his head while he gazed on the ceiling "Yep… he told me that he invited some older vikings to have a drink with him. Oh, he also invited me, obviously" he smirked

"What about me?!" Ruffnut glared at his brother. How dare he got invited and she wasn't!

Tuffnut just waved her off "Don't get your undergarments in a knot. Of course he invited you, duh. You're the only female teenager our age that is currently single that he has a chance to get laid with" Tuffnut said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Ruffnut would have countered but she didn't. She was too stunned for the fact that Tuffnut, her idiotic brother who had the attention span of a rock, was actually making sense. He was also right when he said that she was the only single female left in their age group, making her the only target for Snotlout.

Ruffnut sighed in irritation. If only a certain rotund bookworm would be ballsy enough to ask her out then she wouldn't be in this problem right now. She didn't rush him though; she learned that Fishlegs was the type of viking that needed time. He always took time when making decisions. He didn't take chances like most vikings did.

"So when is this party?" Ruffnut asked as she got a headache in trying to think.

"Tomorrow night"

"Why tomorrow?"

"Beats me…" Tuffnut shrugged his shoulders

"Now there's an idea" Ruffnut said as she jumped and tackled his brother on the bed. They wrestled each other for seem like hours until their parents literally yanked them apart.

-End of Flashback-

"Why do you always get in trouble when it involves you getting drunk?" Astrid sighed as she asked the question.

Ruffnut made an 'I don't know' sound.

"I still couldn't believe that Tuff actually made a valid point"

Ruffnut laughed at this "Trust me, that was the only time that happened."

The girls laughed at male twin's expense "Anyway…"

-Flashback-

It was the night of the party. Snotlout prepared for everything, mostly. He had snacks ready like some sugar coated strawberries, some bread and mead. Too bad for him that the only people who showed up was his friends.

Ruffnut looked around Snotlout's choice of place to throw the party. "Tell me again why you chose your room, the basement, as the place to throw this so called party?"

Snotlout ignored her questions and started pacing around the room. "Maybe they didn't know where he lived. Maybe they got lost along the way. Or mayber…"

"Or maybe because they think you're lame…" Ruffnut finished for him with a smirk. Snotlout glared at her and was about to retort but Ruffnut would have none of it "Instead of waiting for someone who is obviously not coming, why don't we start drinking? I mean, the less we are the more we can drink, right?" Ruffnut said with a grin while she poured some mead for herself.

Snotlout blinked and a smile slowly formed on his face "You're right! Duh! Sometimes I forget how smart you are" he winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Great, he was starting to flirt with her now.

"Ugh! Hey man, flirting with my sister is like flirting with me!" Tuffnut said as he stared at Snotlout with disgust.

Snotlout mimicked Tuffnut's action "Man, why did you have to say that?! Now it feels like I want to kiss you!"

"Gross!"

Ruffnut groaned and rolled her eyes. Why did she have to be here again? Her answer was sitting next to her. Oh right, because of him.

Shockingly, Fishlegs agreed to come to this party. Nobody knew why but at least his presence made it a little livelier. Snotlout also mentally thanked him because with the rotund viking's help, all the food he prepared would be consumed and not wasted to rot.

"Did you know that vikings once thought that some species of fish could cause earthquakes because of their mere size that when they shake the earth under us also shifts?" Fishlegs excitedly asked Ruffnut who was busy trying to think of ways to make Fishlegs to kiss her.

"Woah, really?" Ruff feigned excitement to not hurt Fishleg's feelings. "That's a first I heard of that…"

Fishlegs looked at her like she grew a second head or something. Ruffnut furrowed her brows.

"What? What did I say?" Ruffnut asked

Fishlegs just shook his head and smiled lightly at her "Nothing actually. I'm just surprised that you are actually interested about the things that come out my mouth" Fishlegs gazed at his feet while he smiled sadly "I mean, don't you think I'm boring?" he sighed as he slumped further.

Ruffnut also gazed down at her own legs. She felt like trash for some reason. Fishlegs was just being Fishlegs, just having insecurities and stuff. But why did she felt that weird feeling of guilt? She didn't do anything, right? Ruffnut mentally debated with herself in what to do. She had one idea but she didn't want to do it.

Fishlegs heard Ruffnut groan beside her and heard her mutter 'things I do for…' and she stood up. Fishlegs closed his eyes and let a single tear roll down his face. He did it again. He had another chance to impress her but in the end he acted like an idiot and ran away from the fight. He sighed and was about to get up when he someone sit next to him and he also heard a bottle being put on the table.

He heard liquid being poured in a mug and was passed towards him. He refused at first but the person was persistent, probably Snotlout. When the mug was literally pushed in his face, Fishlegs couldn't take it anymore and raised his head to glare at the stubborn person. He blinked and his mouth was agape.

The person that was forcing the mug at him was none other than Ruffnut who was smiling smugly at him. Her face was also flushed which meant that she was already drunk. She still continued to force the drink which he begrudgingly accepted because Ruffnut wouldn't take no for an answer.

Fishlegs cleared his throat before downing the liquid in one gulp. When the mead hit his throat, it felt too sweet for him. He coughed for a few seconds while his eyes watered. Ruffnut on the other hand, was pouring herself a mug and drank it effortlessly. She then handed Fishlegs another mug. He once again tried to refuse but Ruffnut would have none of it and force the liquid in his mouth.

It wasn't until the bottle was half empty when Fishlegs was willingly serving himself with mead. His face was now fully crimson and he had an everlasting grin on his face. Ruffnut was already swaying left and right while giggling like a girl for no apparent reason.

While Fish and Ruff were having fun, Snotlout and Tuffnut were not. Snotlout was busy rubbing his sore cheek, courtesy of Ruffnut, while Tuffnut was busy trying to figure out what Fish and Snot found in her sister.

"Dude, what's up with you and Legs? Why are you going after Ruff all of a sudden?" Tuffnut shouted while raising his arms for emphasis.

Snotlout rolled his eyes while gulping down his mead "Isn't it obvious? Aside from Astrid and Heather, Ruffnut is one of the most beautiful viking women I know!"

Tuffnut raised a brow "Don't you mean one of the ONLY viking women you know?" he replied smartly which Snotlout returned with a glare. He would've retorted but Tuffnut was right. The only reason why he knew these girls was because of their connections with the people he knew. For example, the only reason why Ruffnut even bothered to hang out with him was because her twin was hanging with him. Astrid was friends with Ruffnut so it was obvious they would stick together. And Heather was hanging out with Astrid.

"We're losers man…" Snotlout drawled.

Tuffnut looked at Snotlout with a raised brow. "Since when did you care?"

"Since that" Snotlout pointed towards the giggling blondes. Fishlegs was whispering something to Ruffnut which caused her to giggle. "Since when does Fishlegs make someone laugh, let alone a girl?"

"Don't worry…" Tuffnut said in a drunken kind of way "We'll get our chance, sooner or later…" he said as both teens downed their respective mugs. That was when their minds went blank and everything went crazy.

**AN:** Hey guys! Bye guys! Enjoy and Review!


	93. You Mean He Did It

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Love Demands Responsibility! Love Demands Sacrifice! Responsibility Demands Sacrifice!

Hmm… I have this sudden urge to write some Adventure Time fics… not now at least. That is until I finish this story…

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **22 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment:** EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORYYYYYYY

** "You Mean He Did It"**

"I think I'll leave it there for the time being" Ruffnut said as she shifted her gaze from left to right.

"What?! But it was getting good!" Cami whined as she lied down on her stomach.

"Ruff? Can you tell us why you can't continue?" Astrid asked her friend.

"Well…" Ruffnut rubbed her arm self-consciously "the next part is where I start, you know, making out with Fishlegs…"

Heather couldn't take it and squealed "No. Way! Now that you mentioned that part, you just HAVE to finish your story!" this was the first time Ruffnut told anyone what happened after the part so she was also in the dark from this point on.

Ruffnut groaned but continued her story anyway

-Flashback-

Ruffnut couldn't remember how it happened but she and Fishlegs were inside her room, kissing of all things. The huge viking was sitting on the floor while Ruffnut was cradled on his lap. Nobody knew this sans Astrid but Ruffnut thought that Fishlegs was hot. She herself didn't understand why but she was too drunk to care at the moment.

Ruffnut inserted in Fishlegs' mouth, who was quite happy with it. Their tongues wrestled with each other while the teens' arms were busy exploring the other. Fishlegs' exploring hands were now on Ruff's but while Ruff's rough hands were on Fishlegs' mangled up hair. Ruffnut moaned as Fishlegs deepened the kiss.

She wanted to dominate him but he was doing such an amazing job that she didn't want to ruin their intimate moment. It was then she noticed Fishleg's hands started going up her back and dragging along her tunic. If she was more sober, Ruffnut would've stopped him by now but with her current state of mind she actually helped him.

She raised her arms as Fishlegs raised the tunic over her head and tossed it at the side. Fishlegs took a long look at Ruffnut's semi-naked body and gaped at it.

"Wow…" Fishlegs whispered

"Like what you see?" Ruffnut said with a vixen like smile as she slowly dragged her hands up her body. For Fishlegs, this was awfully painful to watch because he so wanted to explore her now exposed body. Even in his drunken state, Fishlegs still had morals left. Too bad Ruffnut didn't because she forced Fishlegs' massive hands on her petite form.

Fishlegs' widened his eyes and wanted to retract his hands but Ruffnut had a pretty strong grip and the fact that she started grinding on him made him even more disoriented. Although Ruffnut was having a hard time because of how huge Fishlegs was, she still continued her task in trying to seduce the huge shy viking.

Fishlegs couldn't take it anymore and carried the girl and dropped her on her bed while he was hovering over her. Ruffnut grabbed Fishlegs' head and pulled it down so they could continue what they were doing.

After that, everything went blank.

Morning came and sunlight peeked through the Thorston's house. It went through the top window directly towards the sleeping blonde. Ruffnut groaned as she tried to shield her face from the beam of light. She eventually gave up and tried to sort her head. She had a massive headache and she felt cold all over her body.

In fact, she felt that she was naked, literally. She squinted her eyes opened and noticed that she was under the sheet of her covers. She rubbed her forehead and tried to think what happened last night. To her dismay, nothing came out. It was then she noticed that she wasn't alone in her bed. Beside her, under the covers, was someone asleep, indicated by the slow rising and falling of the lump. It finally dawned on her. She didn't just had headache, she also felt soreness on the lower part of her body, especially in between her legs. She gulped and slowly reached her hand towards the lump and see who was sleeping next to her and also possibly the person who had… sex with her.

She wished it was Fishlegs, at least that would mean that they would be forced to be married. Well, she _wished _it was him. In fact, she even wished it was Snotlout. To her utter horror though, it was neither of them. When she removed the sheet from the sleeping lump, what she saw made her want to kill herself then and there. The person sleeping next to her had blonde hair and was also thin. The most terrifying part was that the person sleeping next to her looked exactly like her, albeit uglier. And let's not forget the fact that he was also naked underneath.

Ruffnut wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice. The one person to remove her purity was none other than her brother. Tears welled up in her eyes. She slowly pulled the mangled clothes beside her bed, thankfully it was hers, and carefully put them on. She then stood from the bed, careful not to wake her brother up in the process. When she was finally out of her room, she bolted.

She slammed the front door of her house open and proceeded to run to the only person who she could trust at the moment, Heather.

-End of Flashback-

"And that's it… After that I told Heather what happened except for the intimate parts and about Tuffnut that is…" Ruffnut sighed as she once again hugger her legs.

Astrid didn't know what to do. Not only was her best friend, bluntly speaking, not a virgin anymore but the person who done it with her was none other than her brother, her twin brother to be exact. She wanted to go straight up to Tuffnut and break his bones but at the same time, she wanted answers.

"Ruff… " Astrid called her slowly "Was there someone else in the room with you?"

Ruffnut furrowed her brows and thought hard about it. A minute later, she shook her head but didn't voice it out. She feigned being aloof earlier but it eventually disappeared and was replaced by both fear and grief.

Astrid's mind began stirring. Something wasn't adding up. She needed to get to the bottom of this before jumping to conclusions. She stood up and got the attention of the three girls there.

"Astrid? Where are you going?" Heather asked

"To find some answers. You two stay here and make sure Ruffnut doesn't do anything stupid." Astrid requested Cami and Heather

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Ruffnut huffed and crossed her arms.

Astrid smiled sweetly "I know" she said before walking away.

_First things first, I need to find Hiccup. _Astrid thought as she briskly walked inside the forest towards the village. _He's the only one able to make Tuffnut talk._ For some odd reason, Tuffnut idolized Hiccup and Astrid was going to use that to her advantage.

When Astrid got back inside the village and was now infront of Hiccup's house, she noticed that smog was coming out from one the windows. Astrid's eyes widened and she rushed towards the source of the smog. She ran to the side of the house and saw that the smog came from the kitchen window, she rushed towards it and was desperately trying to find something to destroy the flames from within.

It was her luck to find a bucket full of water behind her. She lifted it up and threw the water inside the open window. There was a resounding splash followed by someone shouting "Hey!"

Hiccup poked his head through the window and focused his glare at the person who threw the water. When he found out it was Astrid, groaned.

"Astrid, why the hel did you do that?" Hiccup asked exasperatedly.

"I thought your house was on fire!" she defended herself

Laughter could be heard from the inside while Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Come on in…" he said tiredly. Astrid raised a brow but went inside his house anyway.

When she entered, she facepalmed.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" she asked exasperated as she watched the _dominant_ gender doing… something…

"Uhmm… cooking?" Fishlegs answered unsurely as he was hammering an onion, squashing it.

"Yep… isn't it obvious?" Thuggory said as he used his mace to _tenderize_ some meat.

Astrid gave Hiccup a blank look and he sighed in return.

"We are trying to find out who the best cook is…" Hiccup explained

"Uh-huh… And I supposed that the smoke earlier was your doing?" Astrid crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

Hiccup wanted to use some excuses but instead decided to tell the truth.

"Yeah… I was cooking a frozen fish but it was taking too long so I decided to increase the flame tenfold and… you know the rest" he rubbed the back if his head while giving Astrid a clumsy smile.

Astrid continued to give him a blank stare but five seconds later she closed her eyes and rubbed the space between her eyes. Here was her beacon of hope and he was being stupid, again. Then again, she actually couldn't blame him for being unknowledgeable in cooking. He was a soon-to-be-chief in training. His future job was to lead and not to feed his villagers.

Astrid shook her head. Now was not time to think of Hiccup's poor cooking skills, she was still seeking answers concerning her best friend.

"Come here… I need to talk to you in secret" she said as she dragged her fiancé from the kitchen towards the back.

"Ok, you dragged me out here. What is it?" Hiccup asked

"I'm going to tell you a secret and you better not tell anyone about this or I will do illegal things to you" Astrid said seriously and, for good measure, glared at Hiccup.

Hiccup gulped as he heard the seriousness in her tone. He needed to be focused about this or else.

"Ok" he managed to squeak out.

Astrid held the glare for a few more seconds for good measure before closing her eyes and sighing "Listen, something happened to Ruffnut…"

Hiccup's look of fear was quickly replaced with concern. She might have done some things to him in the past but he still saw her as one of his close friends.

"Is she alright? I mean, I didn't see her yet since we arrived but did she get hurt?" he asked

Astrid shook her head "No, nothing like that…" she shifted her gaze away from Hiccup and consciously rubbed her arm. Hiccup noticed this and realized that Astrid was nervous about this. This meant that this was really serious business. "Did… did Fishlegs tell you anything?" she asked instead. She mentally scolded herself for dodging the obvious problem.

Hiccup shook his head "Well, aside from his usual narration of dragon facts, no."

"Ok… you see… How should I put this?" Astrid stared Hiccup dead in the eye "Ruffnut lost her purity…"

Astrid expected Hiccup to gasp or something like that but instead he gave her a blank look

"That's it?" he asked after a minute of silence.

Astrid gaped at him "What do you mean that's it? She lost her purity! Aren't you, I don't know, shocked or something?!"

Hiccup shrugged "Hey, give me a break. If anything, I'm surprised she lasted this long"

Astrid shook her head while scoffing "I don't believe this…" she poked Hiccup on the chest "You're telling me that all this time you thought Ruffnut wasn't a virgin anymore?"

"Uhmm… if I said yes will you do something awful to me?" he asked slowly.

Astrid sighed while her shoulders slumped "No… It's just that… the other girls and I feel bad for her and here you are feeling indifferent about it…"

Hiccup gave a look of apology "Hey… I'm sorry, ok? I mean, I'm a guy. It's encrypted in my genes to act like this" he gave her a lopsided smile and she fought hard not to give a small smile herself but failed.

"Tell you what" Hiccup said as he grabbed both of Astrid's hands and rested his forehead against hers "I'll help you solve this problem, ok?"

Astrid smiled and pecked Hiccup on the lips "Ok" she whispered

"Then after that problem is solved, you're going to show those other guys that I don't need to know how to cook because I have the perfect woman beside me" he said as he started leading Astrid back to the house.

Astrid smiled as Hiccup unconsciously referred to her as a woman. She squeezed his hand and he looked back at her to smile.

**AN:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tuffnut did _that_ to Ruffnut?! Oh my glob! Enjoy and Review!


	94. Why Are You Helping Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** You Would Defy Nature For Me?

DragonBreath: Trust me… It took all of my will power to stir off from Frozen songs XD… To answer your question, my favorite one would have to be Isaac Newton VS Bill Nye &amp; Thomas Edison VS Nicola Tesla

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **22 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment: **Regretroid - Metroid Parody and Luigi's Ballad

"**Why Are You Helping Again"**

"So… what should you cook for me?" Hiccup asked as he guided Astrid back towards the kitchen

"Hmm… Well, I was thinking something like" she widened her eyes and stopped abruptly "Ok, there are two problems with our current situation" she held a finger up "One, I don't have a clue on how to cook!" Astrid sighed exasperatedly

"How about the soup you cooked for me before?" Hiccup asked

Astrid gave him a blank look "Yeah, well… we both knew how that went, remember?" Astrid asked while shaking her head

Hiccup thought about what she said and finally remembered what she meant and he shivered unconsciously "You don't have to tell me twice"

Astrid sighed and pinched her nose "Where was I? Oh, right…" this time she raised two fingers "Two, aren't you supposed to help me with my problem?"

Hiccup tilted his head to the side "Problem? What was that again?"

Astrid's eye twitched "You know, the one where Ruffnut LOST HER PURITY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Hiccup winced by the sheer loudness of her voice

Hiccup shushed her "Hey, keep it down… I thought you wanted it to be a secret…"

Astrid so wanted to walk away and ignore him but she really did need his help since he was the only able to talk to the boys without it getting too awkward. Astrid sighed through her nose and grabbed Hiccup's hand and started dragging him away from the house.

"Wait, I thought you wanted answers? Isn't Fishlegs the most logical choice to be asked first?" Hiccup inquired

Astrid gave him an uncomfortable look "Well… you see… he isn't our primary suspect…"

"Really? So are you implying Snotlout did it?" Hiccup was now glaring ahead. Astrid didn't want Hiccup to blame his cousin for nothing.

"No… we're suspecting someone else…"

"Hmm…" Hiccup furrowed his brows as he thought about what Astrid said "If it wasn't Fishlegs or Snotlout then that only leaves one pe-" Hiccup couldn't finish his next question. He stared at Astrid with his mouth and eyes wide open.

Astrid sighed once again and nodded sadly. Hiccup shook his head from the shock and furrowed his brows again.

"Something's not right…" Hiccup said as he started pacing

Astrid gazed at him worriedly "Hiccup…"

"No! I refuse to believe that! There has got to be an explanation!" he said while grabbing a handful of his hair and pulled at it

"That's why we're going to ask questions rather than jumping to conclusions…" Astrid said wisely "I know it sounds absurd but it's the only clue we got"

It was then Hiccup noticed something "Wait, is Ruffnut ok with the fact that you're snooping around?"

Astrid laughed nervously "Well… I wouldn't call it snooping… More like, helping a friend in need"

Hiccup crossed his arms while wearing a confident smirk "I see…"

Astrid clenched her hands and rested them on her hips "What?"

Hiccup shook his head while slowly chuckling "Nothing nothing…" he grabbed her fist and started pulling towards the docks where Snotlout and Tuffnut were _hanging_…

-Docks-

Snotout yawned as he and Tuffnut was still hanged up at the mast. Snotlout noticed Hiccup and Astrid coming closer and he nudged Tuffnut "Hey, Astrid and Hiccup are coming back! Hey guys! Finally realized that you forgot to get us down?" he shouted but both teens ignored what he said

"Hey Tuffnut!" Astrid cupped her hands around her mouth so that he would hear her "I need to ask you a few questions!"

The male twin shrugged his shoulders as much as he could "Sure, it's not like Snot and I are going anywhere"

"After the party, where were you sleeping?" Astrid asked. Tuffnut visibly got irritated, evident by his scowling face

"Why don't you ask my _dear sister_? She's the one punching people on the face for sleeping in her bed"

It was confirmed, Tuffnut was asleeped in his sister's bed.

"What were you doing there in the first place?"

Tuffnut shrugged again "Fish was in my bed. I was planning to wake him up but I noticed that he was naked under my covers and even though I was drunk I didn't want to scar myself."

"Naked? As in full body?" Hiccup inquired

"I don't know… I was drunk, how was I to remember everything?"

Hiccup nodded to Astrid "Good point…"

"Was Ruffnut naked when you got in her bed?" Astrid asked

"Beats me… I was so drunk that I decided to sleep naked like I always do in her bed. Worst. Decision. Ever" Tuffnut shook his head.

Hiccup sighed and looked at Astrid "Well, I guess we really do need to ask Fishlegs about this…" Astrid nodded her head. Hiccup and Astrid started walking away.

"Hey! You're still leaving us here?!" Snotlout shouted hysterically

"Oh, Tuff, thanks!" Hiccup called back with a thumbs up

Tuffnut returned the gesture with a grin "No problem dude!"

"Dude?!" Snotlout stared at him incredulously

"What?" Tuffnut gave him a confused look

Snotlout groaned and wanted to smack his face "Nothing…"

-With Astrid and Hiccup-

"Do you think he was lying?" Astrid asked as they continued their way towards Hiccup's house.

Hiccup shook his head "If there is one thing I know about Tuffnut, it is that he doesn't know how to lie"

Astrid sighed "I guess you're right. Why didn't we question Snotlout yet?"

Hiccup smirked "Because he didn't boast it yet. Normally he would be shoving it to my face."

Astrid blinked at him "Sometimes I wonder why I doubt you"

"I think it's because of my sexist remarks" he supplied with a smile

Astrid beamed at him while kissing his cheek "You know me too well"

They finally arrived and noticed that there was smoke coming out from the kitchen, again.

Hiccup sighed and jogged inside while Astrid continued walking. Astrid heard some shouting and she could've sworn she heard a curse or two. When she entered the kitchen, her eyes widened. The once clean and comfortable kitchen was now reduced to look like a dragon's nest. Food was everywhere and the table was flipped over for unknown reasons. Astrid turned her gaze towards the lined-up teens, Fishlegs and Thuggory. Fishlegs had a nervous look in his eyes and was fidgeting in place while Thuggory was ignoring the ranting brunette infront of him.

Hiccup was now red on the face as he continued his ranting and swearing.

"Do you know what dad will do to me once he gets home?!" Hiccup asked but answered it on his own "That's right, he would kill me then he would force me to clean this mess!"

Fishlegs raised a finger "Uhmm… I don't think you would be able to clean this mess when you're dead…" he squeaked. Hiccup gave him the harshest glare he could muster and Fishlegs was so scared that he almost shitted his pants. Astrid saved him from being scolded by dragging him to the back.

Astrid could still hear Hiccup shouting from the inside and she swore she also heard Thuggory yawn.

Fishlegs sighed in relief and sent Astrid a grateful look "Thanks. I thought I was a goner back there"

Astrid shook her head "Don't count your dragons before they hatch. The reason I dragged you here is because I want you to answer some questions for me."

Fishlegs raised an eyebrow and a few seconds passed before he shrugged "Sure."

"Do you remember anything after you and Ruffnut went to her place two nights ago?" Astrid decided to be blunt because she was starting to lose her patience.

Fishlegs instantly blushed while his eyes widened. He stuttered and looked like he was going to lose consciousness but held on. His eyes darted everywhere but Astrid.

"I-I don't know what you're ta-talking about…" he obviously lied.

Astrid grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him down so that they were inches apart while their eyes met. Fishlegs could've sworn that he was face-to-face with a monstrous nightmare rather than a teenage girl.

"I-I mean, of course I remember!" Fishlegs laughed awkwardly while Astrid let go of him. She didn't say anything and just crossed her arms over her chest. He held his gaze before closing his eyes and slumped shoulders "Fine, Ruff and I were, kissing, and it got the point where things were starting to get out of control. So I did what I normally do in that kind of situation…" he stopped

"And that is?" Astrid urged him.

Fishlegs sighed as his shoulders slumped even further until he was sitting on the ground "I backed out. Ruff was ready to do it but I chickened out on the last second."

Astrid's eyes widened and her arms hanged on her side "Wait! So you're telling me you two didn't do it?!"

Fishlegs nodded his head "I ran down the stairs and went outside to catch my breath. I was planning to return to what we were doing but I noticed she was already asleep when I got back so I went to the bed next to hers, probably Tuff's, and slept there."

Astrid furrowed her brows. "So it wasn't you or Tuffnut. That means the only person left to blame is…" Astrid had a determined look in her eyes as she focused her gaze towards the docks "Snotlout"

Fishlegs raised his head and tilted it to the side "Snotlout? What about him?"

"Never mind that. This conversation never happened, got it?" she glared at him and he nodded hastily. Astrid walked off and Fishlegs lied down on the ground in relief. Hiccup gazed down on him with a blank look. "Oh, hey Hiccup. Here to scold me?" Fishlegs asked sarcastically

Hiccup sighed "Nope. Where did she run off to?" he asked

"I think she was headed towards the docks"

"Thanks" and Hiccup left.

-Docks-

"I spy with my little eye… a brown floating object with a white thing above it…"

"Boat…"

"Oh you're good! Ok, ok! How about this one? I spy with my little eye…"

"Boat…"

"But-"

"It's a boat so shut up!" Snotlout snapped. Tuffnut has been playing I Spy, with himself, for 10 minutes and it was getting in Snotlout's nerves.

"Why are you so cranky?" Tuffnut asked

"Because nobody has let us down yet! We've been atop this thing for almost a day now! I'm hungry and your stupidity is just making it worse!"

Tuffnut looked hurt and sniffed "Dude, I have feelings you know…"

Snotlout rolled his eyes "Whatever"

"Snotlout!" somebody shouted from below so when both teens looked down, they were surprised to see an angry looking Astrid crossing her arms and baring her teeth.

Tuffnut sighed and gave Snotlout a blank look, their previous conversation already forgotten.

"Dude, what did you do this time?" Tuffnut asked dryly

"Nothing! I've been here stuck with you all day!" Snotlout glared at his friend

"Snotlout" Astrid repeated but this time a little calmer and her glare soften "I going to ask you questions and you answer them."

**AN:** Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnn! Enjoy and Review!


	95. Am I Dreaming

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Poop!

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **22 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment: **Regretroid - Metroid Parodyand Luigi's Ballad

"**Am I Dreaming"**

"Whatever anyone told you, I didn't do it!" Snotlout blurted out "Alright, alright! I'm sorry, ok?! I know I broke Tuff's mace and I put the blame at Ruffnut but it was an accident!"

Tuffnut stared wide-eyed at him "You what?!" Tuffnut screeched "Dude! You lied to me and also blame my sister?!" he struggled between his bindings "I swear, when I get out of here I'm going to kill you!"

"Shut up!" Astrid shouted and got both teens' attention again "I don't care about any mace! All I care about is my friend's health! Listen Snotlout cause I'm going to ask once." She glared at him and even at the distance they were apart, Snotlout still flinched. "Where were you after Ruffnut and Fishlegs left?" she asked darkly

Snotlout gulped "Tha-that's none of your business!" he snapped. He didn't want to tell her.

Astrid anticipated that and smiled sadistically "Oh really?" she unsheathed a dagger from her pants "Gee, I wonder how my aim is from this distance?" she asked herself as she threw the dagger right at Snotlout and just missed hitting his _package_ by just a few inches. Snotlout screamed in fear and looked at Astrid terrifyingly. Astrid smiled sweetly at him in return "You were saying?"

"No!" he resisted

Astrid threw another dagger and this time it would've hit his _package_ if he didn't raise his legs. Snotlout raised his eyebrows and stared at the dagger. "Still not talking? I might not miss the next time…" Astrid said it honestly. She was already reaching her limit and she wasn't afraid to castrate a viking like Snotlout.

"Ok, ok! I give!" Snotlout was on the verge of tears. He was scared shitless and it was showing on his face "I was peeping at Tuffnut's mom while she was changing clothes, alright?!" he confessed shamelessly.

Tuffnut was read on the face. "Dude! Seriously my mom?! What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!" Tuffnut snapped

Snotlout glared at him in return "I didn't have a choice, ok! Astrid is obviously off-limits along with Heather! Ruffnut is obviously with Fish and I was drunk! There was no way for me to make smart decisions during my drunken state!"

"Since when did you make smart decisions?!" Tuffnut shouted with venom. "I would've understood if it was Ruffnut you were peeping at but my mom?! I'll remember this man" he said with gritted teeth.

While the two best friends were fighting, Astrid down below was trying her best not to explode out of frustration.

It was then that Hiccup arrived to look at the scene infront of him. Snotlout and Tuffnut were shouting curse words towards each other while his fiancé was twitching where she stood. He approached Astrid cautiously and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him in the eye. When she realized it was Hiccup, she visibly relaxed and sighed.

"This is getting us nowhere. What're we going to do?"

Hiccup thought about it. "Well… why don't we go back to Ruffnut and ask her if she remembered anything from what happened at all"

Astrid sighed "Fine… but first" she said as she climbed the mast where Snotlout and Tuffnut were tied up to. "You two have probably learned your lessons, probably" she said as she retrieved her daggers and cut the rope off of them. Snotlout hugged the mast while Tuffnut fell and miraculously landed on the water below.

Astrid jumped and landed softly on the boat where the mast was connected. Astrid walked towards Hiccup and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go" she simply said and started pulling Hiccup towards where Ruffnut and the others were probably still talking.

It took about 10 minutes for Astrid and Hiccup to get back to the waterfall because they were taking their time. Astrid realized that rushing things would only make them worse. Astrid was actually impressed with Hiccup. Not only was he being nonchalant about the whole thing but he was also helping her relax. Maybe he would win this time, maybe.

When they got to the waterfall, nobody was there to greet them. Hiccup raised an eyebrow while Astrid groaned. Why did these things keep happening to her?

"Ruff? Heather? Cami? Where are you guys?" she shouted but no reply came.

"Maybe they got bored and left…" Hiccup suggested

"Of course they would. They were with Ruffnut. She was bound to think of something to get them in trouble, more importantly get us in trouble."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Odin's beard! You're right! We must find them at once!" he said as he started running towards the village. Astrid smiled to herself. She knew that that would get him. That meant the she won the bet again.

Hiccup ran back towards her and he smirked which confused her. "Nice try Astrid"

"What do you mean?" she feigned innocence

"I know what you're trying to do. You want me to worry so that I'll lose the bet" he shook his head "Sorry, not gonna happen" he said as he stood by Astrid's side and waiting for her to make her move.

Astrid groaned while she started walking. Hiccup's smirk widened when he realized that he had won that one. He started following her. On the outside, he might look he didn't care but deep down inside, he was panicking. He didn't know what those girls would do but he knew that it was something bad.

Astrid decided to torture Hiccup later and both of the teens started jogging towards the town. When they got there, all they could hear was screams of terror from Snotlout and Tuffnut. Astrid and Hiccup could guess why. They ran towards the source of the screams and were confronted with a very weird sight.

Tuffnut and Snotlout were once again tied up but this time it was by their feet and they were suspended by a column. Ruffnut was cackling maniacally while tossing a dagger between her hands, probably using it to threaten the tied up teens. Astrid wanted to laugh at Snotlout's crying face but the situation didn't call for it. Once again, she and Hiccup were going to play peacemaker.

"Astrid, good thing you're here!" Ruffnut happily greeted the girl "I was about to castrate these two idiots! While I take my soon-to-be dickless brother, I want you to do the same to Snotlout" she cackled once again.

"Please don't" Snotlout whimpered

Astrid looked towards Cami and Heather standing by the side. Both teens just shrugged at her and her shoulders slumped. "Ruffnut…" she said slowly "You don't even know if they did it…" she reasoned

"But he was sleeping in my bed, naked!" she pointed her dagger towards Tuffnut. "How else are we going to explain what happened that night when most, if not all, of us were drunk?!" Ruffnut waved her dagger around and almost hitting Tuffnut by it.

"Hmm… Someone who could see the past…" Hiccup mused as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Nope… I got nothing…"

"Look…" Astrid sighed "Why don't all of you try to recollect everything that happened that night try to piece together."

"Yeah, yeah… That's a great idea!" Snotlout blurted out. He didn't know how he got involved in this craziness but he wasn't planning in staying to find out what happens next

Ruffnut contemplated about this. Astrid was somewhat right. She couldn't really blame his brother when she didn't even know what happened. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ruffnut sighed and released Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Well?" Ruffnut crossed her arms as she waited for their part of the story. Tuffnut looked at Snotlout and they had a silent conversation since Snotlout suddenly nodded and looked back at girls.

Snotlout clapped his hands together and smiled nervously "Well then… bye!" he said as both teenage boys bolted away from the teens. It took Ruffnut of about five seconds before she comprehended what happened.

Ruffnut's eyes narrowed dangerously while she bared her teeth.

"Astrid?" she growled

Astrid was still astounded from what happened "Yeah?"

"What punishment would I get if I maim my brother plus one?"

"Hmm… Hiccup?" Astrid motioned towards his fiancé who was silently laughing behind his hand

"Oh, you know, the usual banishment of a month" Hiccup snicked

"That will do" she said as she ran after her twin and Snotlout

It took about ten more minutes before Ruffnut finally cornered the two male teens at Acne's house of all places. Ruffnut had Tuffnut by neck while she shook him until he turned blue. It was then when Acne went outside and smacked Hiccup and Astrid on the head.

"What did I do?!" Hiccup glared at the old shaman infront of him

"Yer de responsible one! And because o' yer stoopid competition wit' de geel ye disturbed me slumber!" Acne snapped back

Astrid's eyes widened "How did you know about our bet" she asked astonishingly

Acne gave her a toothy grin "I jus' know lass" she then turned her attention towards the fighting twins "Nao listin' here ye kids! Either ye stop figtin' or I'll finish it!"

Both teens knew better than to anger the village shaman so they did what they were told and stopped.

"Nao… tell me wut is wrong wit ye kids?!" Acne snapped

**AN:** Well? I ran out of things to write… Enjoy and Review!


	96. Seriously

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Guys… we have a problem, a HUGE problem… My WIFI broke and I don't know when I could get it fixed. It's in the weekend and business operations for the internet are closed until Monday so this is a giant obstacle for me…

Sigh… I think this is it guys…. After months and months of following my own schedule, I actually miss a day… I know some people think of this as nothing but to me it's quite a big deal. I always pride myself for following schedules but I think this time nature doesn't want me to succeed…

Here's me hoping that it would get fixed by Monday…

P.S. This chapter was written two days ago so the message above was written days before this chapter was posted…

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **22 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment: **Regretroid - Metroid Parodyand Luigi's Ballad

"**Seriously"**

"Nao… tell me wut is wrong wit ye kids?!" Acne snapped

The effects were instantaneous, both sides of the genders started saying their reasoning at the same time.

"Quiet!" Acne shouted while she slammed her staff on the ground. Hiccup wasn't sure but he felt the earth shook a bit from the sheer force of the strike from the old woman. In fact, said old woman looked at him dead in the eye and silently telling him that she knew what he was thinking. Instinctively, Hiccup hid behind Astrid who was busy trying to pry off Ruffnut from her brother.

All of the teens were present except for Thuggory and Fishlegs since the two of them were busy cleaning the Haddock's kitchen.

Acne started walking around the teens infront of her while giving each individual a glare as she passed them. She eventually stopped infront of Heather and pointed her staff at the girl. Heather was fairly surprised by the action and almost screamed in fear.

"You" Acne said seriously "Who do ye tink is wrong?"

Heather blinked. Why did she ask her that kind of question?

"I, for one, think it's his fault!" Ruffnut butted in and pointed at her brother

Acne flat out ignored her and continued to stare at Heather

"Well?" she urged

Heather was sure that the shaman was actually looking at her eyes but in her mind. She decided to tell the truth "Ruffnut…" she sighed. Ruffnut widen her eyes and stared at Heather unbelievingly

"Heather?!" she shrieked "Why me?! I'm the victim here!"

"Actually now that I think about, what if it was Fishlegs who had done it?" Astrid intervened

Ruffnut visibly flinched "Well… you know… I mean… we know that he didn't do it but if he did then…" she stuttered and avoided eye contact with Astrid

"Well?" Astrid crossed her arms and had a smile on her face

"I'm thinking!" Ruffnut snapped as an untimely blush crept on her face

"You wanna know what I think?" Tuffnut said as he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms "If it turned out that it was Legs who had done it then I think you wouldn't have done anything!"

"Dude, you know what they're talking about?" Snotlout whispered to Tuffnut who shrugged in return

"No idea" Tuffnut whispered back

"Well Ruffnut?" Astrid asked once again.

Ruffnut groaned "Fine! If it was really Legs who had done it then I would've been fine with it, happy?!" she said as she raised her arms in defeat

Astrid shook her head and looked at Acne who had a smug look on her wrinkled face

"Is there a way for us to know what happened?" Astrid asked the old shaman

"Of course. Wit a little bit of mah black magic, anitin' is possible!" Acne cackled.

"Well… what are you waiting for?"

Acne rubbed her hands together, like the evil little old lady she was "Let's see here… Who ere' needs to be fixed?"

Everyone pointed to a sweating Ruffnut. Before she could run away though, Astrid and Hiccup grabbed either side of her arms and held her in place.

"She's all yours" Hiccup said all too calmly

"Guys! What are you doing?!" Ruffnut shouted hysterically while struggling to get free "She's going to do things to me!"

Astrid didn't say anything but smiled sweetly at her

Acne started chanting something incoherent then her hands started glowing eerie red. Ruffnut noticed this and she started fidgeting more. Acne quickly grabbed Ruffnut by the sides of her head and pulled back. At first, it looked like she was trying to remove the blonde girls head but a little while late, the teens' eyes widened when they saw something come out of the blonde's head. It was colored blue and transparent. It looked like a transparent fabric from the distance but if you try to touch it your hand would just phase through.

Eventually, Acne was able to remove the whole thing. It looked like it twenty meters long. It was then that Hiccup and Astrid noticed that Ruffnut stopped struggling. When they looked at the teen, all they could see was a dazed look on the girl's eyes. Astrid raised an eyebrow and experimented on what will happen if she let go of her arms. Surprisingly, after Astrid released her, Ruffnut just let her arm fall to her side while still remaining in that trance-like state.

"What did you do to her?" Hiccup asked as he poked Ruffnut's head with his finger and was amazed that there was no reaction.

"I removed her mem'ry" Acne simply said

"What?!" all the teens sans Ruffnut shouted

Acne simply shrugged "T'was de only way fo' me te' know wut really happened in te' past." She then put the blue… thing on a bowl and started mixing it with other ingredients.

Astrid's eyes widened "Wait! Aren't you going to return that? I mean, I like quiet Ruffnut as much as the next viking but she's still our friend"

Acne smiled warmly at her "Don' worry child, the mem'ry would eventually return to her in a few hours"

Astrid sighed in relief but then her brow furrowed "Then what are you going to do with it anyway?"

Acne smiled brightly this time while stirring the bowl "Why, we watch of course!" she said as she released a powder like substance inside the bowl, making it explode and smoke filled the room.

Astrid's first reaction was to cover her mouth but after a few minutes she felt that the smoke around was even real. It was there but at the same time it wasn't. As the teens and Acne stood there in the middle, the smoke began vibrating.

"What's going on?!" Snotlout said as he started panicking

Acne grinned while she waved her arms around and smoke followed her movements

"The show is abou' te begin kiddies!" she cackled gleefully and a bright light illuminated the whole room. The teens shielded their eyes and when it was finally dimmed down, they heard voices.

"_Uhmm… Snotlout" they heard Tuffnut said_

"_Yeah?" Snotlout replied_

When the teens opened their eyes, they were shocked that they were now inside Snotlout's room aka the basement. What was even more shocking was that they were now looking at another pair of Snotlout and Tuffnut who was oblivious to them.

"Is this?" Snotlout tried to finish his question but couldn't

It was a good thing Acne knew what he was trying to ask "Yes, we are in your room two nights ago"

"How did you know when to look?" Astrid asked as she tried to touch the other Snotlout conversing with the Tuffnut and was amazed when her hand phased through him.

"I just looked for the latest disturbance in her mem'ry"

Astrid just nodded her head dumbly since she didn't understand how this worked in the first place.

"_Geez! I hope this party's going to be good because I'm planning in getting wasted tonight!" _memory Ruffnut said as she entered the room. She gazed around a little bit then focused her gaze at memory Snotlout _"So… Am I too early or are the other guests invisible?"_ memory Ruffnut asked as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Memory Snotlout scoffed _"It's obvious that they got lost along the way. I mean, this is a hard place to find."_

Memory Tuffnut raised a brow at him _"No offense dude but your house is near the chief's house and everyone knows you still live with your dad"_

Snotlout glared at Tuffnut "Dude, did you really have to say that infront of everyone?"

Tuffnut shrugged "Hey, how was I supposed to know we were going to watch ourselves?"

Everybody shushed them because the memories were still talking

Memory Ruffnut just groaned _"Seriously? Well then, have fun you two!"_ but before she could leave, memory Fishlegs entered the basement.

"_Sorry I'm late guys but I was busy finishing some calculations and-"_ memory FIshlegs looked around and noticed something off _"Uhmm… where is everybody? Is the party finished?"_

The real Snotlout groaned while Memory Snotlout glared at Fishlegs and gritted his teeth.

"_They didn't show up, ok?! Happy?!"_ he snapped

Memory Fishlegs flinched and looked towards the female blonde standing next to him. _"So… having fun?"_

Astrid shook her head in amusement. She glanced at her still dazed friend and could imagine her groaning on the stupid pick-up line Fishlegs said. Astrid once again glanced at the scene infront of her as memory Ruffnut replied to memory Fishlegs

Memory Ruffnut shrugged _"Yeah sure if you think a girl like me being stuck with three boys in a basement is fun…"_

It took memory Fishlegs about a minute before h realized what she said and he instantaneously blushed

Memory slapped him on the back while laughing _"I'm just messing with you Legs" _memory Fishlegs sighed in relief but the glint in memory Ruffnut's eyes didn't vanish _"I just meant the two of us"_ she whispered as she reached up to his ear

Heather and Astrid couldn't help but blush at what Ruffnut said. They both knew that there was some truth in what the blonde said.

Memory Fishlegs sputtered and memory Ruffnut laughed at him while grabbing hold of his hand and went to the table to eat some food and drink some mead.

"I think this is where Ruffnut and Fishlegs started drinking" Heather mused and sure enough, memory Ruffnut was bringing two mugs of mead to their table while memory Fishlegs was hiding his face from embarrassment.

(**AN: **I'm not going to write the lemon about Fishlegs and Ruffnut because, believe it or not, I'm not very familiar with them)

The teens were horrified at what they previously seen. Hiccup was covering his eyes the whole time, respecting his friends' privacy. Astrid was alternating between staring and glancing around. She knew it was awkward when Ruffnut told them but actually seeing it in person was ten times worse.

Tuffnut was beyond scarred and he was on the ground hugging his knees while rocking back and forth. The last time he saw her sister half-naked was when they were still ten years old.

Cami had an amused look on her face. She didn't know this girl that much but she got to give her respect for dominating the rotund viking.

Snotlout… let's just say he finally got something he could _preoccupy_ himself with.

The teens then saw memory Fishlegs started panicking when memory Ruffnut tugged on his pants. He squirmed from her grasps and ran down from her room.

Memory Ruffnut groaned and stood up. It looked like she was going to drag memory Fishlegs back but instead she picked up her dagger from the floor. Everyone watching was relieved that the dagger sheathed so she wouldn't cut herself. They still wondered though what she was going to do with it.

Astrid's eyes widened when she finally realized what the dagger was for. She tugged Hiccup's sleeve and when he looked at her, she leaned to his ear and whisper what she knew. Hiccup's eyes also widened and his face turned green from the information he got. Astrid told him to keep quiet and he wasn't needed to be told twice. Just thinking about it made his stomach churn.

Memory Ruffnut went back to her bed and started removing her bindings. At first, the teens didn't know what she was doing but when she positioned the hilt of the dagger in between her legs, the teens eyes widened and their faces blushed. Some of them, namely Hiccup, Astrid and Heather, covered their eyes the moment Ruffnut pushed the hilt inside her opening while the rest of teens kept their eyes on the groaning blonde.

Ruffnut was now panting as the hilt was getting more wet with every thrust she made. All of the teens there covered their ears as Ruffnut's groans were getting louder and louder.

Hiccup glanced at Tuffnut and was glad the other twin was still scarred from the previous scenes and wasn't focusing to the current one. With one last grunt, Ruffnut screamed as she arched her back and released her orgasm.

The whole place was once again covered in bright light and everyone covered their eyes so that they won't be blinded. After a while they were back inside Acne's house.

The old woman looked at them with a smile "Well? Nao we know wut happened" she simply said

**AN:** I feel ashamed… Enjoy and Review!


	97. Got Something To Say

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** The wifi is back… for now… I just hope this would last me a few more days until it could finally be replaced with a better one.

Another thing though, I've started writing a new series for Adventure Time! :D

Don't worry though, that series would be less updated than this one because I would actually take a break after the wedding to take my mind off of httyd for a while.

Just remember this is far from over. We still have Alvin, Dagur and Drago to deal with.

Jonamber: Tis ok dude!

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

This chapter contains scenes inappropriate for people who didn't get "The Talk" so please be advised that there would be… _that_ in this chapter…

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **22 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment: **Regretroid - Metroid Parodyand Luigi's Ballad

"**Got Something To Say"**

Acne forced the teens to get out of her house and they were now outside standing and looking at each other awkwardly. The scene was still fresh in their minds and all of them couldn't help but glance at the blonde, who was still in a trance.

Astrid coughed in her hand and got the attention of all the able teens there.

"Well… now we know what happened and this is not leaving this place, got it?" she said with narrowed eyes and everyone nodded except for Cami who just shrugged. Astrid asked her why she was so indifferent and Cami admitted that she had seen worse. Astrid was afraid to ask what she had seen so she just left it there.

Everyone eventually went on their way back to what they were previously doing before this mess happened. Hiccup was staying because Astrid didn't want to be the only one there to feel awkward after Ruffnut's consciousness returns.

They spent the time waiting for Ruffnut by thinking about their wedding. From how Hiccup would mess the ceremony by being his clumsy self to how Astrid would get too impatient from Acne's speech during their wedding.

Hiccup was actually getting worried about their future after Astrid stated that they were going to have five children. Being an only child, Hiccup wasn't really good with a kid, let alone five of them. He tried to reason with her about it but she was adamant. She said that having many children would be healthy for their kids. They wouldn't be alone and won't be bullied by others.

Hiccup frowned at that logic because even without siblings he turned out great. Astrid pointed out that she also played a great part and he didn't argue since she was right, again. Astrid was about to point another thing when Ruffnut groaned.

Ruffnut didn't know what happened to her. All she could remember was being restrained by Astrid and Hiccup. Speaking of the dynamic duo, they were currently looming over her with Astrid crossing her arms and having a scowl on her face while Hiccup was having a troubled one.

Ruffnut asked what happened and Astrid told her the truth. She would've waited until later so that everyone was there but all she really wanted to do was give her an earful.

Astrid decided to tell her everything. Everything meant every little detail she could remember because not even once did she look away from the vision all of them had seen. Ruffnut's eyes gradually grew until they looked like saucers and her face turned from tanned to almost as white as sand.

Ruffnut glanced at Hiccup as if to verify if it was the truth and to her dismay he just looked away with an untimely blush on his face.

"See? Even he thinks it was too awkward to talk about!" Astrid ranted while Hiccup was trying to remove the scene from his head. "How irresponsible can you be? What if someone like Snotlout barged in on you? You wouldn't be able to do anything since you were too drunk to care!"

"I'm sorry ok!" Ruffnut said while shaking her head in sorrow "I didn't mean to! I was just… sexually frustrated ok! There! I said it! I've been trying to get Fishlegs for months that my agitation built up inside me until I couldn't take it anymore!" Ruffnut looked up and her eyes widened even further. Astrid was about to ask what she was looking when someone spoke behind her

"Wh-what?!" someone gasp. Hiccup and Astrid turned around and was also shock to see the very person Ruffnut was just talking about. Fishlegs stood there with the most prominent blush they had ever seen on his face. He looked like he was going to pass out. "Di-did you just say what I thi-think you just sa-said?" he stuttered

Ruffnut could only nod her head in shame. She bowed her head in hopes that Fishlegs wouldn't be able to see the tears in her eyes. To her surprise, a giant finger touched her chin and brought her face up. When her eyes travel up to the face infront of her, all she could see on Fishleg's face was of admiration. He gently smiled at her while cupping her cheek with his other hand.

Fishlegs leaned in and Ruffnut instinctively closed her eyes as their lips connected. Astrid nudged Hiccup and the he just rolled his eyes to his fiancé's antics. Hiccup thought that it would've been better to leave the couple alone and Astrid reluctantly agreed and allowed Hiccup to drag her away.

"That was so sweet!" Astrid gushed as she tightened her hold on Hiccup's arm. "It was like he was just there waiting for the right moment to show up. Why can't you be like that?" she said as she pouted at Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because I'm busy saving you and making sure we don't kill ourselves by our recklessness"

"Hey!" Astrid pouted even more "If anyone in our relationship is reckless, it's just me. You're more like a pansy"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her "I beg to differ"

Astrid smirked while she whispered to him "Prove it"

Hiccup smiled in return while leaning in "Oh you bet I'll prove it"

Astrid raised an eyebrow "Oh? How are you going to do that?"

Astrid then noticed something Hiccup never did in his life, he was biting his lower lip and the fact that he was looking at her lustfully wasn't any better.

"Uhmm… Hiccup? Why are you looking at me like that?" she hadn't noticed before but Hiccup actually dragged her in an empty alley. She gasped as Hiccup pushed her towards a wall. "Hi-Hiccup?!" she stuttered

"Astrid…" he breathed her name like it was the very air that would let him live. "It's been so long since we last done it…"

"Do-done with wha-what?" she mentally slapped herself. Why was she stuttering?! This was Hiccup for Odin's sake! She looked back at him and noticed that he was incredibly hot when he was trying to be dominant and being successful at it.

Hiccup leaned in and Astrid closed her eyes in instinct. Before their lips could meet, Hiccup stopped just a centimeter away to whisper her something "this…" and he captured her lips.

Astrid grabbed a clump of his hair to deepen their kiss. She could feel Hiccup's tongue playing with hers. She moaned when Hiccup cupped her cheeks with his hands. Astrid opted in resting her hands on Hiccup's broad chest and she could feel him tense since his kisses were getting deeper and hotter.

It took about ten minutes before they finally departed to breathe. Hiccup rested his forehead against hers and smiled endearingly at her. His eyes sparkled and before Astrid could question what he was thinking, he voiced it.

"Let's take this to my room…" he breathily said

Astrid's mirrored his expression while running her finger all over his chest.

"Whoa… since when are you this risky?" she asked

Hiccup's smile turned into a smirk "Since I abandoned responsibility"

He moved from his position and pulled Astrid along with her towards his house. Astrid looked indifferent but deep down she was in ecstasy. She didn't know what kind of God was controlling Hiccup at the moment but she will remind herself to thank that God later.

Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the Haddock House more quickly than the last because both teens were excited. When they entered the house, Hiccup quickly checked the kitchen to see if it was truly clean or not. True to their words, Fishlegs and Thuggory fixed their mess. Astrid was too impatient so he grabbed Hiccup's tunic and dragged him towards his room after they locked the doors.

Astrid pushed Hiccup to the wall as she attacked his mouth. Hiccup happily retaliated with vigor. It wasn't long before Hiccup pushed Astrid on his bed and they bounced a bit before Hiccup grabbed the bottom of Astrid's shirt. She raised her arms as Hiccup slowly slid the fabric off her.

The next thing Hiccup removed was her undergarments and left her skirt on. It wasn't like it was on the way or anything important. It wasn't long before Hiccup finally realized the skirt was on the way.

Hiccup gazed at her fiancé in all her glary lying on his bed. Astrid wasn't too keen on being the only one naked so she stood from her position and removed the growing boy's clothes as well.

Both teens gazed at each other with newfound interest. It was surprising though when it was Hiccup who made the first move by lying on top of Astrid and engaging with Astrid in a lustful kiss. Hiccup deepened it further by putting his tongue in her mouth once again. Astrid was too overwhelmed by the situation that she started leaving claw marks on Hiccup's back that he didn't mind in the slightest.

Astrid started getting lower and he stopped by her neck and started sucking on it. Astrid bit her lower lip to resist the urge to release a moan. She dug her nails deeper on Hiccup's back as the boy took a nipple and sucked on it. This time, Astrid released a groan of satisfaction as she kept gasping for more. Hiccup used his other hand to rub the other nipple.

_Two can play at this game_ Astrid thought as she grab hold of Hiccup's growing manhood. She gasped in shock, she didn't remember it being this big. She stroked it and Hiccup gasped in response. She did it again in a steady pace until Hiccup released an airy moan.

Before she could stroke it fast though, Hiccup grabbed her hand and she looked at him confusingly.

Hiccup smiled genuinely in return before capturing her lips once again. He let go for a moment and whispered something she thought she would never hear, atleast until their wedding of course.

"Why don't we take this to the next level?" Hiccup whispered haughtily and before Astrid could answer, he took her lips again.

**AN:** Well, well, well… We have finally come to this! Until the next chapter, that is! Enjoy and Review!


	98. Are You Even Trying To Be Angry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Sigh… Once again, I didn't have internet last night. That's why I posted this fic in the morning… Sorry guys! I feel disappointed with myself again…

Jornamber: Actually, I arrive home at 8pm. Lemons, what would you do without them, amaryt?

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

This chapter contains scenes inappropriate for people who didn't get "The Talk" so please be advised that there would be… _that_ in this chapter…

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **22 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment: **Could It Be – Kim Possible

** "Are You Even Trying To Be Angry" **

Astrid gasped and bit her lower lip as hard as she could and she could even taste her own blood. It just never occurred to her how much it would hurt to be penetrated at _that_ area. It happened so fast. Hiccup was nibbling on her lower lip when she felt Hiccup's manhood rubbing against her opening. She thought that he would just arouse her more with it and then suddenly he plunged right in. She would've screamed if Hiccup wasn't kissing her open-mouthed.

Astrid's eyes were half-lidded by this point and her breaths coming off short. Hiccup was doing something and it was really hurting and pleasuring her at the same time. She really didn't know if she would scream in pain or ecstasy at this point so she just opted to bite on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup was now at a steady pace. He never thought that going inside her would be this… satiating. He could move his hips all day if he wanted. He lowered his head until his ear was parallel to hers and began whispering to her.

"Astrid…" he whispered her name so lustfully that Astrid could feel herself going on edge.

"Hiccup… don't… stop…" she breathed back as she bit on his ear. Hiccup grunted in approval and increased his pace. Clapping sounds could be heard as their hips hit each other. Hiccup could feel it. He knew he was almost at his limit and he also knew that must pull out before he would make the biggest mistake in his entire life.

Too bad Astrid had other ideas. The moment Hiccup slowed his pace, Astrid locked her legs around his hips and made sure that he couldn't get away. Hiccup stared wide-eyed at Astrid as she decided to move her own hips.

"It's either you do it or I do it for you" she simply said as Hiccup finally reached his climax and orgasmed inside Astrid. After releasing his load in her, he collapsed on top of the blonde and breathing deeply.

"You know… this will surely… cause questions… right?" Hiccup breathed as he pushed himself up and propped on his elbow. He pushed aside Astrid's hair so that he could see her eyes. She was smiling up at him.

"I don't really care right now" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they started kissing again.

"Good because I'm up for round two" Hiccup said as he sat up and positioned Astrid's legs to rest on his hips.

"Wow… someone is eager" Astrid said as she rose from her lying position and sat on Hiccup's lap.

"Well… one of us should" he grab hold of her hips and started lifting and putting her down in a steady pace.

"Mmmm… I like this one" Astrid purred as he eyed Hiccup lustfully

"You and me both" he whispered before capturing her mouth once again

-Some time later-

It was probably dawn when Hiccup faintly heard the front door open and close a while later. If it was any other night Hiccup would've stood up from his bed to check who it was but at the moment he was still too drained from their _activity _last night. He could hear someone shouting his name but chose to disregard it. Instead, he moved himself to a better position by hugging his fiancé tighter and bringing her naked body closer to his.

It was just his luck that he forgot to lock his room and Stoick stormed in like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Stoick glared at his son on the bed, clearly oblivious by the fact that someone, aka Astrid, was sleeping next to him, naked.

"Well… Isn't this nice? I come home after two days of hard work in hunting us food and here you are asleep while I screamed your name for Odin knows how long!" When Hiccup made no motion of moving, Stoick grabbed the sheet Hiccup was using and pulled it down, completely revealing the naked teens for him to see. It was a good thing Stoick was enough to cover his eyes just when he noticed his son's nakedness.

Hiccup bolted up with alertness in his eyes and quickly retracted the sheet Stoick pulled and put it all over Astrid. Hiccup sighed in relief when he noticed that Astrid was still asleep.

Father and son were staring at each other awkwardly, waiting for the other to talk. It was Stoick who broke the stare by facing towards the door and motioning Hiccup to follow him. Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up to retrieve his pants and wear them. When he finally got out his room, he shut the door behind him so that Astrid wouldn't hear the possible scolding his father would give him.

Hiccup sighed as he prepared for the worst. However, he surely disappointed since the look his father gave him was not of shame but of… pride? Hiccup rubbed his eyes. He must still be asleep. To make things more confusing for him, Stoick laughed and gave Hiccup a bear hug

"I'm so proud of you, my boy!" Stoick whispered so that Astrid wouldn't wake up "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"You're not mad?" Hiccup asked uncertainly.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? It's not every day my boy becomes a man!"

"By having sex with his fiancé before their marriage?"

This time, Stoick glared at him "Don't ruin the moment" he said sternly

Hiccup managed to squeak a small ok to him.

Stoick sighed "Look… I know what you're thinking… I'm not mad"

"Why?" Hiccup cut in. He didn't know why his dad wasn't shouting at his face right now

"Because like I said, you've finally became a man. Yes, it has to do with the sex" Stoick said bluntly, making Hiccup blush

"But I still feel you should get mad at me!"

Stoick groaned and pinched his nose "Fine, you can't go to forge for a week. There, happy?"

Hiccup's mouth was agape and waved his hands around for emphasis "You're not even trying to get mad at me!"

"Deal with it" with those words said, Stoick went down the stairs and left Hiccup to be as confused as ever with the conversation he had with his own father. Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked back to his bed to continue sleeping.

Too bad for him Astrid was awake and was sitting on the bed and was looking at him with a pout and her arms crossed.

Hiccup sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her naked body.

"What are you doing up? You should go back to sleep"

"You left me. I was feeling cold" she mumbled as she tried to stay awake.

"Don't worry. I'm here now"

"What did you and Stoick talk about anyway?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "Oh, you know, guy stuff"

"Hiccup" Astrid said sternly as she positioned herself to go back to sleep

"What?" Hiccup asked as he lied down and once again wrapped his arms around her.

Astrid turned around and glared at him "Hiccup" she said once again

Hiccup sighed "Dad found out about us doing… _that_"

"That?" Astrid tilted her head in confusion

"You know…" Hiccup demonstrated by making an 'O' with his one hand and inserting a finger in it. It only took Astrid about five seconds before she finally realized what he meant.

"Ohhh… _that_" Astrid furrowed her eyebrows "Wait, how did he find out?"

"I… kind of… accidentally… forgot to lock my door?" Hiccup said uncertainly.

Astrid stared at him blankly. Hiccup was starting to get even more nervous.

"I'm sorry ok!" Hiccup blurted out because of nervousness "I didn't mean it, I swear! I know what you're thinking, I know I was stupid, I know I was distracted by the moment, and I know I was being careless so please stop giving me that blank look and kill me already!" Hiccup ranted

Astrid just shook her head and smiled at him, further confusing the boy with her actions or to be more specific, why wasn't she hurting him yet.

"Come on Hiccup, why in Odin's name would I blame you for something like that? Both of us were stupid. Both of us were distracted. And yes, both of us were being careless. I know you Hiccup. You're not the type of guy who would be that irresponsible and before you say it you are not a hormonal teenager. Stress about responsibility is just catching up with you. Please stop blaming yourself because it hurts me seeing you feeling guilty about something that you can't avoid" she said as cupped his face with her hands and gazing at him lovingly.

Hiccup was hypnotized by what he was seeing. This was one of the reasons why he knew that Astrid truly loved him. The way she looked at him. The way she talks to him. He didn't understand why he doubted her. And the fact that she only shown this side of her to him made it even more special.

Hiccup leaned towards Astrid while she closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss Hiccup was going to give to her

"I love you" Hiccup whispered as he gave her small pecks

"I love you too" she replied wholeheartedly and sighing blissfully.

Never in Astrid's life did she ever doubt that she wouldn't be happy nor contented being married to Hiccup. She smiled when she remembered what he said to her in the past.

"Hey… remember when you asked me before what I thought of the two of us?" Astrid asked with amusement in her eyes

Hiccup chuckled in return, also remembering that similar scene

"How could I not? That was the first time you gave me hope that the two of us can be together"

"Really?" Astrid asked curiously

Hiccup shrugged "Yeah… I mean, I thought that I didn't stand a chance with you. You were always this independent viking that didn't need a man to beside her."

"What are you talking about?" Astrid laughed "Did you forget that you were always there beside me? A day never passed that I didn't wish that you would be there beside me, cheering me on, giving me advice and… actually caring about me" she whispered the last part as her amused smile turned to genuine one "You always show that you care about what I feel. It always showed that you care for my safety more than yours"

"That's because I wanted you to be safe and happy. I STILL want you to be safe and happy. That's why I'm always strict around you."

"I know that… and that's the reason why I always make you angry. I want you to loosen up. You always show everyone how responsible you are that you've forgotten that we're still kids."

"Teens actually but you're right… I guess, sometimes I forget how to have fun." Hiccup looked down and sighed sadly

"That's what you got me for." Astrid said as she smiled gently at him. Hiccup responded by once again wrapping his arms around her and releasing a yawn.

"G'nyt Astrid"

"Night HIccup"

And just like that, both of them once again entered the world of dreams.

**AN:** Aww… I really missed writing this mushy, romanticky kind of stuff… Enjoy and Review!


	99. Am I Missing Something

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Internet! I miss you! My life is almost nothing without you!

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

This chapter still contains lemons. No worries. This would be the last chapter to have a lemon in it until after the wedding ceremony.

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **22 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment: **Could It Be – Kim Possible

"**Am I Missing Something"**

Hiccup woke up as the sun shined through his window. He fluttered his eyes open and stretched his arms as he sat on his bed. Astrid was lucky since the light never reached her face and just reached her shoulders. Hiccup decided to let her rest since he knew that she would be sore after their little exercise last night. The thought of it made Hiccup blush. He still couldn't believe they have done it and add to the fact that his dad was happy about it. As Hiccup quietly stood from his bed, he began to think of their future once again. What if Astrid was going to be pregnant before their marriage? What would the people think? What would their friends think?

Hiccup was about to pick his shirt from the floor when a question flashed in his mind. What would Grudge think? Hiccup's eyes widen and, if possible, his mouth dropped to the floor. How can have forgotten about his father-in-law?! Oh now he was sure he was dead. How was he going to explain to one of the strongest and most feared man in their village that his daughter had lost her virginity BEFORE the marriage ceremony?!

The color in Hiccup's face drained after that thought. He started pacing around his room muttering about things like 'ungrateful', 'perverted', 'shameful' and similar things. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Astrid staring at him for almost ten minutes while he was pacing and muttering to himself. Astrid decided that enough was enough so she stood up and slapped Hiccup across the face.

Hiccup blinked dumbly at her, still processing what was happening.

"Ok" Astrid breathed "Are you calmed down yet?" Hiccup just nodded, unsure of what to say. "Now, tell me, what are you so worried about?"

"Yo-your dad…" he stuttered

"Dad? What about him?" Astrid still didn't know what he was talking about. To Astrid's irritation, Hiccup started rambling again and Astrid had to cover his mouth with her hand. "Well? Are you going to explain or are you going to start rambling again?"

Astrid released Hiccup's mouth and he sighed "I'm just worried what your dad is going to do to me after we tell him what we did last night"

Both of the teens blushed after remembering the events last night. Astrid coughed in her hands, trying to dispel the redness of her face

"I don't think you have anything to be worried about" Astrid stated calmly

"Really? Why's that?"

"Remember how your dad reacted?"

"Now that you mentioned it" Hiccup mumbled and widened his eyes "Hey! How do you know how my dad reacted?"

Astrid grabbed her braid and toyed with it "Because… I was, kind of, listening to you guys?" Astrid said sheepishly

"When did you actually wake up?" Hiccup sighed.

"From the moment he removed the blanket from covering our _naked _bodies" Astrid said bluntly with a blank face although her blush was a dead giveaway.

"O-oh… Well… if that's the case, do you think I'm, you know, a man?" Hiccup asked unsurely

Astrid just raised an eyebrow at him "Seriously? After what we did last night?" she shook her head and walked towards him while swaying her hips.

Hiccup noticed this and he slowly backed away. "Uh-uhm Astrid, what are you doing?"

Astrid shrugged as she gave her most seductive smile ever "Oh, you know, I just want to show how much of a _man _you are" Astrid was now infront of him and it was then did Hiccup realized how much taller he was now from her. The top of her head was now aligned to his eyes since he was slightly looking down at her.

"Ho-how are you go-going to do th-that?" Hiccup stuttered as he felt the room heating up

Astrid traced circles with her finger on his bare chest and stood on the tip of her toes just to reach his ear "By showing you how much of a _woman _I could be" she whispered before licking the inside of his ear. Hiccup's breath hitched and the blush on his face deepened. While Hiccup was being distracted by Astrid's finger on his chest, he didn't realize what her original plan was.

Hiccup's eyes widened when Astrid cupped her hand on his manhood.

"A-Astrid!" he squeaked

Astrid just gave him a smile while tugging his pants off. When she was finished, she knelt infront of him and started stroking his manhood. Hiccup groaned and grabbed a handful of Astrid's hair.

"This won't take long, I promise. I'm just going to _thank_ you for what you did for me last night"

"O-oh… Well… You don't have to do thaaaaa…" he trailed off since Astrid put his manhood in her mouth. Hiccup's breathing became short as Astrid started bobbing her head back and forth. Astrid wanted Hiccup to know that he had nothing to be ashamed of. Hiccup hadn't noticed but he was already leaning on his door so he slid down until he was sitting on the floor while Astrid was still pleasuring him.

It was then Hiccup realized that he was almost at his limit and Astrid noticed this too since Hiccup's grip on her hair tightened. She increased her pace and Hiccup's breathing quickened and he pulled Astrid's head and released his load inside her mouth. She shut her eyes shut as the sticky liquid travelled slowly down her throat. She swallowed and coughed a bit.

Hiccup looked at her worriedly "Hey… are… you… ok?" Hiccup panted

Astrid coughed a bit more before smiling reassuringly at him "Don't worry. I'm ok…"

"So… what… do we do… now?" Hiccup asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Now, we go to my father!" Astrid beamed

"What?!" Hiccup shrieked

"Now that we finally established how much of a _man _you are, it's time for you to face my father with dignity!"

Hiccup stood up and put his shorts back on.

"I don't think my dignity has anything to do with meeting your dad…"

Astrid groaned. How could he be so nervous to seeing someone who was already expecting them doing _that_ in a daily basis? She didn't want to tell Hiccup that his father always asked her if he finally took her virginity every time they spent the night together. To makes things worse, Grudge almost looked disappointed whenever she denied his suspicions.

"Come on Hiccup. What's the worst that could happen?"

-Some time later-

Hiccup gazed worriedly at Grudge as he was pounding on his giant axe with his equally giant mace in front of the Hofferson house.

"What did I tell you Hiccup, nothing to worry about!" Astrid said enthusiastically, completely used to seeing her father's weapons. Hiccup just gaped at her with his mouth wide open.

"So… wut brings ye two hir on tis fine mornin'?" Grudge asked as he examined his axe. He stood up and positioned himself in front of a giant rock. With a huff, he brought down his mighty weapon down on the rock and completely slicing it in half.

Hiccup's face lost all of it's color "Uhmm… The reason, sir, is that uhmm… What I mean to say is…" Hiccup was now sweating bullets as Grudge was now focusing on him while still holding on to his very sharp axe and very big hammer.

Astrid sighed "It finally happened dad. Me and Hiccup did _it_"

"It?" Grudge stared at her confusingly

"Yep. It." Astrid nodded

It finally dawned on Grudge and his face first grew in shock then it narrowed towards Hiccup.

"Boy, is wut me daughter said true?" he slowly asked as he now stood in front of Hiccup with his full height. It was intimidating how Hiccup was only an inch above the giant's shoulders.

"Ye-yes…?" Hiccup squeaked

Grudge grabbed his shoulders in a vice grip while he glared menacingly at the boy. Hiccup's eyes widened when Grudge did this. Hiccup looked towards Astrid and he saw was that she was shaking her head while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Hiccup wondered if he was finally going to die at this moment in front of his fiancé and her father. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. What he didn't expect was for Grudge to grab him in a bear hug and spin him around.

"That's me boy!" Grudge shouted jovially while laughing with all his might

"Yo-you're not mad?!" Hiccup shrieked in return

"Mad? Boy, that means I won the bet me and yer dad made five years ago!"

"What?!" This time Astrid shrieked. "Five years ago?! When was that?!"

Grudge let go of Hiccup and laughed once more "T'was the day me and Stoick found ye two trainin for the first time. Ahh I remember it like it wus yesterday"

-Flashback-

"Did you just see that?" Stoick asked still in shock

"See? Did ye jus' hear wut me daughter said? I couldn't even understan' half de tings she said" Grudge shook his head from shock

Stoik looked at his old friend knowingly "You know what this means right?"

Grudge sighed, already knowing where his friend was going with their conversation "So when are we going to tell those two?" he chuckled

Stoick looked ahead "When the time is right"

Grudge had a glint in his eye as he nudged Stoick with his beefy arm.

"Wanna bet when yer son is gonna do the deed with me daughter?" Grudge asked with a smirk

Stoick stared confusingly at Grudge for a minute before realizing what his friend was hinting at. Stoick's mouth dropped to the floor and waved his arms around.

"Are you crazy?! Why in Odin's name are you betting about… _that?! _She's your daughter for crying out loud!"

Grudge shook his head "Because I know that yer son is not like the others. He is the responsible type, he is. Nao… I'm betting before they get married" Grudge said with finality

Stoick smacked his face with his hand and dragged it down "Ugh… fine, I'm betting it _after _the wedding ceremony"

Grudge smile broadened and offered his hand to his best friend. Stoick groaned before accepting the hand and shaking it. He was going to regret this, he just knew it.

-End of flashback-

Astrid and Hiccup just gaped at Grudge after he told them his story. They also remembered that day. It was the time when Hiccup told her that she was better in long range rather than short. It was also the day where she started using a bow.

"So what did you guys bet on?" Hiccup asked hesitantly. Astrid nodded as she too wanted to know

Grudge shrugged his shoulders "The loser gets to build yer new home with the winner's designs"

"Wait, hold on." Hiccup said "We're not going to live in our house?"

Grudge shook his head "Only the chief an' his family gets to live der and since ye two are getting married, ye are obligated to leave the house and find a new place to live on. Which is why me and Stoick are going to help ye guys build it" Grudge laughed once more before muttering to himself "And since I'm the one designing it, der's gonna be some changes to the plans."

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other worriedly. They didn't know whether they should be happy or worried that their fathers were helping them.

**AN: **Hey guys! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Ship it? Then… Enjoy and Review!


	100. Is This According To Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Finally! The router has been replaced and hope it would last as long as before.

Jornambre: Dude, you can call me friend anytime you like, not sounding creepy at all… I know what you mean about the lovey dovey things. It's just that after you venture past the awkwardness, there is no turning back. You have to keep moving forward or you'll be stuck to live in regret for the rest of your life.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

No, this chapter doesn't contain lemons. Instead, it contains vore, cannibalism, gore or in other words, man eating other men. To be more specific, it contains man eating men, children, women, babies, and all in between… Enjoy!

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **21 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment: **Could It Be – Kim Possible

"**Is This According To Plan"**

Berk.

A place where everyone knows everyone. A place where children have fun under the sun. A place where fellow vikings past the time by getting drunk until dawn. A place where families feel at peace knowing that their island was protected by both vikings and dragons.

This place was being led by a chief, the strongest and the most trustworthy person in all of Berk. They look up to the chief because he always make fair decisions and doesn't take advantage of his position.

And their current chief's name, Stoick the Vast.

And there's that other place…

Outcast Island.

A place where everyone fears one person. A place where children are hidden or they'll be taken, dead or alive. A place where fellow vikings engage in a fight to the death because of being too drunk. A place where wild dragons thrive making it even more difficult and dangerous to live on.

This place was also led by a chief, the most sinister and vile person in the island. The people living in Outcast fear him and doesn't question his law or they'll be sentenced to death.

And the current chief's name, Alvin the Treacherous.

Oh, did I mention that when Alvin and his men successfully raided a ship and their crew? No? Oh, did I also mention that said crew would be the main course for the celebration of their successful raid? No? I regret nothing!

Alvin and his men were now in the mead hall, feasting on the corpses of their latest victims.

"This is great Alvin! If my numbers are correct then we have enough food to last us a month!" Savage, Alvin's top lieutenant, said as he snapped a leg from a dead viking on the table.

Alvin grinned "Excellent… I knew intercepting that merchant ship was a fantastic idea! Who knew that there were families travelling inside that giant ship? I thought it would just be some supplies but we hit the jackpot boys!" He shouted and was followed by his men. Alvin reached around the table and was able to grab hold of an infant, about three months old, and hovered it above his head.

"Ahh… babies… I always loved them…" he opened his mouth wide and dropped the baby inside, swallowing it whole "Because they don't need to be chewed!" he laughed loudly and people around him laughed with him.

"I need to talk to you, _Alvin_" Excellinor said as she approached the giant viking.

Excellinor looked like a barmaid but everyone in Outcast Island knew not to mess with her. She was a witch after all and the last time someone tried to mess with her, let's just say that nobody recognized the body until she told them.

Alvin groaned "Can it wait? We're in the middle of a celebration here" he grabbed a head from a body and put it on his plate, where he plucked the eyeball out and chewed on it as blood oozed from his mouth.

Excellinor shook her head "I got a message from _him_"

Alvin put down the other eye he was about to eat and focused his glare at the witch

"You mean…"

Excellinor nodded and walked away. Alvin sighed before following her, telling Savage to save him some bodies for later.

Excellinor led Alvin inside her hut since nobody would dare eavesdrop while they're in there.

"So… what's the message?" Alvin asked seriously

"He said to hold off in getting the dagger for a month"

Alvin's eyes widened "What?! You're kidding me right?!"

Excellinor glared at him "Do I look like someone who jokes, boy?"

Alvin ignored her and continued ranting "But why?! We know they have it now! Dagur told us himself after he helped us sunk the ship!" Just like that something in his head clicked "No way…"

"What?" Excellinor asked as she was also curious since _Alvin _had a look of disbelief in his face

"No way in Hel he's delaying it because of _that?!_" Alvin groaned while smacking his face "Of course he would. I knew that he was going to do this."

"Do what?! Tell me!" Excellinor was not a patient woman

"Sorry but I can't tell you, mother"

"Don't call me mother. You are not my son. You killed him then took his place!" Excellinor muttered darkly

Alvin shrugged "Does it really matter? Since I'm the chief, I can call you whatever I want" he said as he went out the door and started walking back to the mead hall. On his way there, he saw his closest friend, Fegs, staring out at the sea. Alvin sighed and walked towards him.

Fegs was a muscular blonde viking. He was one Alvin's most trusted men since he was him even before he dethroned the previous Alvin the Treacherous.

"Hey…"

Fegs turned his head and nodded at Alvin.

"Aren't you going to celebrate with us?" Alvin asked as he wrapped an arm around his muscular friend. "We made a killing yesterday and we're having a feast inside and you're missing out on the fun!"

Fegs sighed and continued his gaze on the ocean "You know as much as I do that I don't eat human meat."

"That's because you haven't tried it yet" Alvin urged "Why are you so down anyway?"

Fegs eyes casted down as a tear rolled down from one of his eyes "I miss her…" he whispered "Even after all these years she's still the one plaguing my mind."

Alvin looked worriedly at Fegs "Hey… I know what you're thinking and stop blaming yourself. _You_ didn't know this would happen to us. _He_ didn't know this would happen to us!"

"I know…" Fegs sighed as he hunched further "It's just that… We were so close to getting married… Just like… them"

"Yeah but remember what happened after… Look, either way it wouldn't work out. Dagur made sure it wouldn't happen"

"Dagur…" Fegs face turned from sadness to pure rage. "He was supposed to be her brother! He was supposed to make her happy! Instead, because he was afraid of being alone, he killed her, right in front of me!"

"Whoa there! Nobody said he killed her, alright?! It was an accident! He was forced to kill her or we would all be dead right now!"

"That's because you didn't see it in his eyes!" Fegs grabbed the front of Alvin's armor "He might've looked like he regretted it but his eyes shone glee! He _wanted _to do it! He _wanted _to kill her! That's why I'm going to return the favor by killing him myself!"

"Fegs, listen to me!" Alvin shouted with the same ferocity "You are not a killer! You are a wounded soul who lost his way!"

Tears were now running down Fegs face as he smiled bitterly "Hah! Tell that to all the people I killed all these years! Tell that to all the families I broken by killing one of theirs!" Fegs lost all his strength as he knelt to the ground with his hands supporting him as he clenched his eyes tight "Tell that to all the children that lost their fathers from my hands!"

Alvin would've tried to comfort him more but Fegs needed to learn how to let things go by himself. Sure, he himself lost the love of his life to someone he thought was beneath him but eventually he moved on. He knew that living in the past was worthless so he would just wait what the future would hold.

Speaking of the devil…

"Hey Fegs, stop moping around. We have new orders from Drago"

"Drago? That's the first we heard from him in months…"

Alvin nodded and continued "I know, he told us to wait for a month to get the dagger from Berk…"

Fegs narrowed his eyes and started thinking, completely forgetting the even that transpired just moments ago

"That's peculiar… You don't think this has anything to do with the wedding, do you?"

"I _know _it has _everything _to do with that damn wedding!" Alvin groaned as he sat on the ground next to Fegs. "Even after all the hardships we went through… he's still soft!"

"I wonder if he misses his wife…"

Alvin snorted "That's an understatement…" he slowly stood up and looked at the sunset "Well… it was nice chatting with you… I'm going back inside, wanna come with?"

Fegs shook his head "Nah… you go on ahead… I'll stay here and continue gazing at the sea"

Alvin shrugged and started walking back to the mead hall

Fegs gazed back to the ocean and sighed "Good luck Hiccup… You'll need it…"

**AN: **And thus the 100th chapter is done! I don't think there is anything special in this one since I don't know what to put XD Still! Enjoy and Review!


	101. Shall We Start Preparing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Since no one seemed to notice… there are so many easter eggs in my previous chapter… In due time, you will all facepalm in the epicness and twistiness of my storeh!

Jornambre: Alvin? Soft? Perish the thought!

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **21 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment: **Could It Be – Kim Possible

"**Shall We Start Preparing"**

Hiccup and Stoick was once again having an awkward breakfast, the first time they had in years. Well, awkward for Hiccup since he still couldn't get over the fact that his father was ok about the whole 'taking Astrid's virginity before the whole wedding' thing.

"Son…" Stoick suddenly said in a serious tone "It's time…"

"Time? Time for what?" Hiccup asked confusingly

"It's time to begin the wedding traditions of course!" Stoick said as he stood from his seat and walked towards his son "First things first, get a sword from our ancestors!"

Hiccup shook his head, trying to see if something was hindering him from hearing right.

"Uhmm… dad? Can you repeat that? I think I heard it wrong" Hiccup said unsurely "Please tell me you're not making me go grave robbing"

"Of course not!" Hiccup sighed in relief "The sword belonged to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First, so it technically belongs to us!"

Hiccup groaned "But dad, that sounds horrible! I mean, who in their right mind would go down there and steal a dead guy's sword?" Hiccup shouted hysterically

"I did" Stoick said proudly, completely missing Hiccup's subtle insult.

"But da-"

"No buts!" Stoick cut him off as he grabbed Hiccup's arm and started dragging him outside "The others are already there waiting for us to begin"

"Can I at least bring Toothless?" Hiccup rolled his eyes, there was no point in reasoning when his father was this excited about something

Stoick sighed as he let go of Hiccup's arm "Fine, get that overgrown lizard and let's go"

Hiccup went back inside and walked towards the fireplace where Toothless was still fast asleep.

"Toothless…" Hiccup shook Toothless' head but the night fury just jerked Hiccup's hand away "Come on bud, I need you" Toothless' eyes fluttered open and he stared annoyingly at the human that just woke him "Morning bud… Listen, dad is making me go to my great grandfather's grave and I want you to come with me" Toothless just gave him a deadpan look before closing his eyes again "I'll give you two baskets of fish for breakfast" Hiccup bargained.

And so, Hiccup Stoick and Toothless started walking towards the gravesite. Stoick had a stoic face (no pun intended), Hiccup was tired and exasperated look and Toothless looked like he was having fun looking at the scenery around him. This was the first time he was going from one place to another in a leisure pace so he was soaking everything to memory. Toothless looked at Hiccup and noticed his best friend didn't look happy. Toothless, being the way he was, tried to do something about it.

While Stoick and Hiccup continued walking, Toothless suddenly stopped and positioned himself in a pouncing position. Hiccup didn't notice since he was preparing for a conversation he was going to have with his father. As Hiccup raised his left leg, a force suddenly lifted him up from the ground and on instinct he hold on to the black object that carried him from the ground.

"Dad! Help! I'm being kidnapped!" Hiccup shouted hysterically as he shut his eyes tight. Instead of helping, Stoick just pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"Hiccup, open your eyes son…" Stoick droned

"A-are you sure?! What if I'm high up in the air?!" Hiccup was having trouble holding on the object since it was thrashing around. Because of this, he didn't realize that he never left the ground.

Stoick just watched as Toothless ran around as Hiccup clung to the saddle on Toothless' back.

"Hiccup… just open your eyes please"

Hiccup gulped as he slowly opened an eye. He noticed that he was still being tossed around but the next thing he noticed was that, to his embarrassment, he was still on the ground. He opened both of his eyes and looked down at the object that took him. To his further embarrassment, it was his best friend that he was currently riding on. Hiccup smiled sheepishly at his dad, who only shook his head at his son's antics. Sometimes Stoick forgot that his son was still a teenager.

"So dad… why are we doing this so early? I mean, we still got three weeks before the wedding" Hiccup started hoping his father would forget what happened earlier.

"Because after you take the sword out from the grave, you will have to start on fixing it." Stoick answered honestly.

Hiccup nodded in understanding "I see…"

"And because you only got less than a month to get your fiancé a morning gift"

"Morning gift? What's that?"

Stoick smiled knowingly while he patted Hiccup's back "You'll find out in a few days"

Hiccup was about to ask again when he hear someone call his name "Hiccup! I almost thought you would never come!" Snotlout said as he balanced a shovel on his hand.

"And miss my chance in showing you off?" Hiccup jabbed as he took the shovel from Snotlout

"Hey!" Snotlout glared at him but smiled nonetheless "You're just lucky that your dad got Astrid's dad first!"

"Sure Snotlout… It's not like my relationship with Astrid before dragon training has nothing to do with it" Hiccup said dryly as he studied the dirt below him. Stoick told him before they left the house that he was the only one going to dig and get help from no one. He rubbed his hands together before taking hold the shovel and started digging.

While Hiccup was digging, he encountered a giant boulder sitting above the grave. Hiccup glared at Stoick who was trying to look innocent but failed miserably. Hiccup sighed. It was a good thing that he didn't Stoick about his left arm or this would be more difficult than it was now.

Hiccup pretended that he was having trouble in lifting the boulder to show to Stoick and the other witnesses that he wasn't that strong. After removing the boulder, Hiccup removed the top cover of the coffin and almost gagged at the skeleton of his great grandfather. Even after the decades of being buried, he was still stealing from a corpse. Hiccup took the sword and handed it to Snotlout while he once again covered the hole.

After that, he retrieved the sword from Snotlout and examined it. Even after all the years it was buried, it still looked like it could stab someone hard enough to kill him. Stoick smiled proudly at Hiccup and told him to go to the forge and fix the sword. Stoick also said not to hurry since he still had two weeks to fix it. Hiccup was thankful for that information since he was going to use that to study it and make it more appealing.

Hiccup decided that since he brought Toothless with him then they were going to fly around Berk for a while before going to the forge and started working on the sword. Hiccup wasn't the only one excited about flying around Berk because the moment Hiccup told Toothless about it, he started running around and licking Hiccup's face.

When Toothless and Hiccup flew off, they had this feeling of contentment. Like it was the best feeling in the world. Hiccup made Toothless do some tricks like diving, spinning, zigzagging and other stuff. He really missed this. For the past few days he was busy trying to get that dagger. He crossed seas, fought enemies, made rivals, found new friends and survived while being harassed by headstrong blonde teenaged girls.

Hiccup and Toothless flew around Berk for about 2 hours before they both grew tired and hungry. Hiccup landed near their house and fed him two buckets of fish just like he promised. After consuming the fish, Toothless returned to his place near the fireplace and slept while Hiccup ate some bread.

After eating, Hiccup headed towards Astrid's house. When he got there, Grudge greeted him and told him that Astrid wasn't at home. He said that Ruffnut came earlier and took Astrid with her. Hiccup only sighed and hoped that they were not doing something to cause them trouble. Grudge reassured him by telling him that Astrid was responsible enough to not take things too far.

Hiccup knew better. Astrid may be responsible but she was also a risk-taker. She would rather get scolded for doing something stupid than sitting around and doing nothing. After Hiccup said that, a giant explosion occurred and based from where the smoke came from, Hiccup could clearly see that it originated from the Dragon Academy…

Great…

**AN:** Sorry for the short chapters but I'm having a writer's block at the moment and I wish it would go away. Oh, and I'm being lazy again. Enjoy and Review!


	102. Are You Sure This Is Enough Preparation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Ok… I tried reading this fanfic but then I realized that I wouldn't have enough time! Wow! I mean, how many hours have you guys invested in reading this?! I gotta give guys some props for that! Especially since this fanfic is filled with typos, wrong grammars and misplaced words!

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

Ok… This chapter contains a little bit of making out and some other things not worth mentioning… What? Oh, I promised not to do lemons? Of course I did, for Hiccup and Astrid! ;)

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **20 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment: **Life's Too Short – Frozen… No! Not again! It's been months!

"**Are You Sure This Is Enough Preparation****"**

Hiccup just blinked and stared at the scene infront of him.

Tuffnut was struggling on the ground while Fishlegs was on top of him and pinning Tuffnut's hands above his head. Their respective dragons were behind them and had burn marks all around them, possibly caused by the explosion earlier. Astrid and the others were on the sidelines sitting on the stands and was just watching at the spectacle unfolded infront of them.

Hiccup looked at the others then back to the fighting blondes then back to Astrid and the others again.

"Uhmm… care to explain?" Hiccup motioned towards Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

Astrid shrugged Hiccup and motioned him to come closer and he complied. Hiccup sat next to her while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea… Tuffbut started blabbering something about betrayal and Fish responded by telling him to grow up and learn to let go"

"What does that even mean?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow. Hiccup noticed that Tuffnut was able to break free from Fishleg's hold and started wrestling with the burly teen.

Both teens heard a sigh behind them and when they turned their heads, the saw that Ruffnut was slouched forward. Both teens raised an eyebrow.

"Ruffnut? Is there something you're not telling us?"

Ruffnut nodded "Fishlegs and I are going steady and idiot-for-brains over there said that Fishlegs was just using me and was going to betray me later on. Fishlegs didn't like the accusation and you know the rest" she motioned towards the fighting blondes.

"Ok… I get that" Hiccup said and then motioned to the zippleback and gronkle "but what happened to them?"

"Don't worry about them" Ruffnut waved him off "Belch and Barf were sleeping and sometimes Barf breathes smoke unconsciously. Tuffnut suddenly pushed Fishlegs and he went stumbling towards Meatlug, who was sleeping next to Barf's head at that time, and startled her and she accidentally released some flames causing the explosion all of us witnessed earlier."

"Hmm… that sure explains everything…" Hiccup nodded "So… what should we do about them?"

Ruffnut shrugged "Does it really matter? It's not like I'll stop dating Fish because of my idiot of a brother."

"You do know I still disapprove of this!" Tuffnut said before Fishlegs grabbed him the shoulders and pushed him down again.

"So… Any of you guys seen Heather?" Hiccup asked, completely ignoring Tuffnut

"I think she and Thug went for a walk in the forest" Astrid supplied

"Ugh… If something happens to Heather, I swear I'll…"

"Hiccup…" Astrid sighed "You know as well as I do that Heather can take care of herself. Just let them have their fun ok?"

Hiccup snorted "Sure… it's all fun and games until someone loses their virginity" Hiccup gave Ruffnut a pointed look "and I'm not talking about self-insertions"

"Hey!" Ruffnut glared at him and huffed "I was drunk, ok? No need to point fingers! Especially at me!"

"Look…" Hiccup sighed "I'm not saying that I don't trust Thuggory"

"But you're strongly implying that you are" Astrid interrupted with an innocent smile which Hiccup returned with a glare

"_BUT_… that doesn't mean that I don't worry about Heather"

"Why are you worried though?" Snotlout asked after keeping quiet all this time and just listening to the conversation "I mean, it's not like there is something between you two, right?"

"Yeah Hiccup, what's the deal?" Ruffnut gave Hiccup a knowing look which Astrid noticed.

"Nothing!" Hiccup lied "I'm her friend and friends worry for each other! Right Astrid?"

"Uh-huh…" Astrid nodded absentmindedly while she thought of Ruffnut's earlier inquiry. Ruffnut was acting suspicious, as if she knew something she shouldn't have. Ruffnut noticed Astrid's stare and smiled at her while mouthing the sentence 'We will talk later about this'

Astrid furrowed her brows, confirming her theory, and nodded.

"Now then… should we break them up?" Hiccup asked

"Hmm…" Ruffnut thought "Nah… we'll let them tire out."

Hiccup sighed "If you say so… I mean, they are fighting because of you"

"Yup…" Ruffnut stood from her stop and looked around "Now… where's that other blonde you came home with?"

"You mean Camicazi?" Hiccup also looked around and realized that he hasn't seen her since they arrived back home a few days ago "Now that you mentioned it…"

-With Cami-

She was crouching down while moving quietly in the forest, she made sure that she wouldn't make a sound and reveal her position to her targets. Cami peeked through the bushes and saw her targets walking side by side in the dirt path towards… somewhere…

"So, how's being in Berk while we were gone?" Thuggory said while he and Heather were headed for the beach

"Oh, you know, Ruff and Tuff caused chaos wherever they go, Fishlegs trying but failing to teach the others about dragons and Snotlout flirting with me"

"You know, you should probably tell him about you guys being cousins" Thuggory pointed out

Heather waved him off "Doesn't really matter. Whether he finds out or not I could care less about him"

"Harsh…"

"I gotta do what I gotta do" Heather shrugged. "So… what's the deal with you and Camicazi?"

Thuggory scratched the back of his nervously "What about her?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know how you look at her" Heather huffed and crossed her arms

"Look, the thing is, me and Cami used to be in a steady relationship" Thuggory confessed

"Used to? You broke up with her?"

Thuggory sighed "Not exactly. The only people who knew about it were only the two of us. We never told Hiccup because we were embarrassed about it. It was two years ago when she stopped going to our village and we never saw each other again. It was just pure coincidence when the three of us stumbled with each other a few days ago."

"Let me guess, after all those years you still had feelings for her and now you are having doubts about our wedding?" Heather finished with a sad tinge in her voice.

Thuggory snorted "Of course not. The past is behind me and I'm not planning on ruining our relationship because of someone I hadn't seen for two years"

"Really?" both teens looked behind them as Cami casually leaned by a tree "because the other night sure was amazing if you ask me"

"What is she talking about?" Heather asked and when she looked at Thuggory, he was already sweating "Thuggory" Heather warned

"What? Nothing happened!" He laughed nervously

"Oh I'll tell you what happened" Cami said as she seductively walked towards the Meathead chief "It happened after we saw that vision…"

-Flashback-

"Wow… that was… unexpected" Heather laughed nervously as she and Camicazi were walking.

Camicazi shrugged "Meh… I've seen worse…"

"You're kidding right?" Heather raised an eyebrow

Camicazi shook her head "I hope I was. Trust me, in Trader's Isle, _anything_ can happen" she said seriously

Heather blinked "…Ok"

"So… what is this I heard about you and Thuggory?"

"How did you…?" She asked before shaking her head and staring blankly at Cami "Hiccup told you, didn't he?"

To her surprise, Cami shook her head "Thuggory was shouting about it on the ship"

"Oh…"

"So…?"

"I don't know why I'm going to tell you but here it goes…"

Heather told Camicazi everything that happened between her and Thuggory since they first saw each other.

"Let me get this straight… he suddenly proposed and you said yes?" Cami asked after Heather finished her story

"Uhmm… yes?"

"Can I ask why?" Cami sighed. This was ridiculous! How can two people get married after meeting for two days?!

Heather fidgeted "I don't know" she mumbled "It was a very emotional day, you know, the whole parents kidnapping thing…"

"That still doesn't answer the question why you said yes so quickly. Did you even think about it? Do you even know how Thuggory's mind works?"

This time, Heather glared at Cami "Hey! You don't have any right talking about him that way!"

Cami snorted "Trust me, I do" and she walked away before Heather could retort.

Camicazi was upset. Scratch that, she was infuriated.

What is wrong with that idiot?!

Cami started running.

"_Hey Cami! Wanna train?" a young Thuggory asked as he nervously fidgeted with his feet_

Cami gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, trying to block the tears from running down her face

How could he?!

"_Hey Cami! I thought you would like this…" a twelve year old Thuggory said while he held out his hand which contained dragon tooth "My dad said that this is special and since you are special I thought I should give it to you!"_

This time, tears were slowly running freely down her face. Cami didn't realize but she was already by the shore when she stopped. She knelt on the sand and punched the sand with his fist.

How could he forget about me like that?!

"_Cami? I-I was thinking… you know… about…" a thirteen Thuggory stuttered infront of a confused Cami "us… a-and I want us to be, you know, together?" Thuggory looked up and he was blushing "I-I mean… if you want us to be toge-oof!" Thuggory didn't get to finish because Cami jumped at him happily_

Cami sat on the sand and hugged her legs while crying quietly.

It was about fifteen minutes later when someone called her name. Someone she didn't want to see

"Cami? What's wrong?" Thuggory asked timidly as he slowly approached the crying girl

"Don't come near me! I hate you!" Cami shouted hysterically

"What did I do?!"

"You and that Heather…" Cami muttered darkly while she glared at Thuggory with her now puffed out eyes "I hate the both of you…"

"What does Heather got to do with this?"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with her!"

"Whoa… You don't need to get pissed" Thuggory held his arms up

"Why…"

"Why what?" Thuggory blinked, still not sure why Cami was upset

"Why did you forget about me that easily?" she started crying again. When she noticed Thuggory trying to get near her again she glared and he gave up

"I don't know what you're talking about" Thuggory sighed

"Let me rephrase it then… How could you replace me just like that?" she snapped her fingers for emphasis

Thuggory finally understood what she meant. He sighed and sat crossed-legged across from her

"I didn't" he slouched so Cami couldn't see his eyes "I thought after all these years I would be able to forget about you. That was until I met Heather. I was able to forget about you for a while but after seeing you again, feelings returned. I-I thought I could move on but I can't" he looked up and Cami could see he was also holding back tears "After all these years…" he continued "I'm still in love with you…"

Cami gasped as she inched closer to Thuggory "Wha-at?"

Thuggory sighed and didn't notice that Cami was only a few inches from him "No matter what I did, no matter whom I met and no matter how I tried, it was you who I thought of when I wake up and before I fall asleep"

"Thu-thugory…" Cami tried to talk but Thuggory held his hand up and motioned her to stoop

"I'm not done" he drew a huge breath and breathed out "Sometimes I even wondered if you have forgotten about me…"

Cami chuckled lightly "Just for the record, I did try to forget about you but just like you, you're the only one I ever think of…"

Thuggory's eyes widened "Yo-you mean… even until no-" but he wasn't able to finish since Cami cut him off by grabbing both sides of his face and drew him to a deep kiss. At first, Thuggory was in shock, he didn't know how to respond but after Cami inserted her tongue in his mouth, Thuggory lost all sense of control and returned the kiss.

It was a few minutes later that Cami ended the kiss when they both needed to breathe. Cami looked in Thuggory's eyes and asked in a breathless whisper "Do yo-you think Heather would ha-hate me now?"

Thuggory couldn't help but snort "Why would you think that?" he asked, also breathless

Cami smiled seductively "Because I just stole a kiss from you"

Thuggory slowly leaned in and before capturing her lips again, he whispered "You're about to do it a second time"

"Does it really matter?" she whispered while slowly closing her eyes and Thuggory closed the miniscule gap between them.

It was only later that Cami realized that they were already inside Thuggory's room in his ship. Thuggory was sitting on his chair while Cami was straddling him.

Cami removed her clothes and was left on her undergarments. Thuggory wasted no time in exploring her body once again. Thuggory couldn't believe how much Cami's body had changed since they last did this. He was sure that her body was way curvier than she was two years ago. Not that he was complaining by the way.

-End of flashback-

Heather choked back a sob. While Cami was telling the story, Heather knew what was going to happen and she couldn't help but cry.

"Cami, please stop" Thuggory begged. He already hurt Heather by still having feelings for Cami but telling her about what transpired between them was only making it worse

"But I'm getting at the good part" Cami shrugged. Truth be told, she also didn't want to hurt Heather. The sole reason why she was telling her about this was because Heather must realize the truth. The truth about how a real relationship is not based from love at first sight.

"No… Thuggory, it's ok… I want to hear it" Heather said resolutely. Whatever Cami said next would determine her future with Thuggory.

**AN:** Hah! I lied! The lemon would be in the next chapter! Don't hate on Cami! She's just doing it for loooooove… Enjoy and Review!


	103. Are You Going To Leave Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Bump… Fifty flavors of lemon… starting with bitterness…

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

Yep… this time it's for real… Here's a kick on the nuts, I've never been in a relationship… :D

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **20 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment: **Life's Too Short – Frozen

"**Are You Going To Leave Me"**

Heather choked back a sob. While Cami was telling the story, Heather knew what was going to happen and she couldn't help but cry.

"Cami, please stop" Thuggory begged. He already hurt Heather by still having feelings for Cami but telling her about what transpired between them was only making it worse

"But I'm getting at the good part" Cami shrugged. Truth be told, she also didn't want to hurt Heather. The sole reason why she was telling her about this was because Heather must realize the truth. The truth about how a real relationship is not based from love at first sight.

"No… Thuggory, it's ok… I want to hear it" Heather said resolutely. Whatever Cami said next would determine her future with Thuggory.

Cami sighed "If you say so…"

-Flashback-

Cami mentally cheered after she felt Thuggory's arms exploring her physique just like how used to do years ago. At first it was strange since they were still kids exploring something forbidden for their age but after some time they've grown used to it. Thuggory in particular had shown more interest on her body rather than her face.

Whenever she visited their tribe and they have a brief hug, Thuggory would briefly run his hands along her waist and thighs. This went unnoticed of course because the adults were busy trading pleasantries. It didn't help that mostly of Camicazi's clothes only partially covered the upper part of her body.

After sitting on Thuggory's lap, he eagerly started tracing his fingers along her bare back and tried to memorize the shape of her body. Cami decided to return the favor by running her fingers through his messy blonde hair. It was then Cami noticed the slight _bump_ in between his lap. She tried to ignore it at first but unfortunately/fortunately for her, it started to grow in size and she couldn't help but be drawn to it.

Cami released their lip-lock to smile smugly at him.

"I see someone's _excited_" she purred. As she said the word excited, she grinded on him which earned her a moan and she couldn't help but bite her lower lip.

Thuggory momentarily grabbed her face to give her small kisses.

"Why shouldn't I?" he huskily said "It's been so long since I laid my hands on your _delectable _body"

Cami purred while she ran her nails on his chest "Careful there, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you want me that bad…" she mentally wished that was true

Thuggory grinned as he stood up, while she was still straddling him, and walked towards his bed where he positioned Cami under him

"Then maybe it's for the best if you didn't" he replied as he caught her lips again.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Thuggory broke the kiss and cupped Cami's cheek

"I love you Cami… Always have, always will…"

Tears started rolling down Cami's face. She just couldn't help it. After all those years, she thought that he had already forgotten about her. She thought that he had already moved on to someone else entirely. But here he was, saying those three words that could shatter her walls quite easily no matter how hard she made them.

"I-I love y-y-you too…" she choked back. Thuggory gently smiled down at her and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

-End of flashback-

Cami sighed as she gazed at Heather. She actually felt sorry for her. It was clear on the brunette's face that she was trying her best not to break down and cry her eyes out.

Thuggory looked like he was ready to commit suicide. He never wished any of this to happen. He wished that everything that transpired between him and Cami that day was only a dream.

Cami breathed and continued where she left off since Heather looked like she was still listening

-Flashback-

Before Thuggory could kiss her again, she blocked his face with the palm of her hand

"Wait" Cami said, panting from all the kissing.

"What?" Thuggory breathed out, Cami's puffed out lips was very tempting

"What about… Heather?" Cami managed to breathe out. As much as she hated to say her name at their current position but she just wanted to know what he was thinking

Thuggory sighed as he leaned on his elbow "Are we seriously going to do this right now?"

"I know it's killing the mood but…" Cami sighed once again as she tried to hide her face. Thuggory would have none of it and removed her hand so he could cup her face once more

"Hey, it's ok… I know what you mean… it's just that… for the past few days me and Heather were together… we developed a sort of closeness that I want to maintain"

"What does make _us_ then? Does that mean you're finally going to l-leave me?" she choked at the word 'leave'

Thuggory sighed as he rubbed his temples "I… don't know…"

"Thug…" Cami frowned

"Listen… I-I'm having second thoughts…"

Cami raised an eyebrow "With what?" when Thuggory refused to answer and only turned his head to the side, Cami widened her eyes as she came to a conclusion "You don't mean…"

"Like I said, I don't know… I'm confused right now and with you looking like… _that_… My mind is a complete blank at the moment…"

Cami confused face turned to seductiveness after she realized what Thuggory just said

"Well then… why don't I make it clearer for you…" she said as she grab the back of his neck and pulled him down to capture his lips once again.

She was happy.

She gasped as Thuggory bit her lower lip.

She finally understood what she was to him.

Thuggory used this opportunity to insert his tongue in her mouth which in turn earned him a moan.

She was not going to let him go again.

Cami grab hold of his hair while he assaulted her mouth, not that she minded.

She was going to make sure that she was going to keep him.

And she knew that he was thinking the same thing as he nibbled on her neck. Cami noticed that he was slowly moving down to her chest area Cami unconsciously arched her body forward as Thuggory removed the wrappings.

When he was done and Cami was bare infront of him, he couldn't help but gape at her

"Wow…" he breathed "You've grown…"

Cami rolled her eyes but blushed nonetheless "I didn't even hit puberty yet…" she smiled haughtily

Thuggory licked his lips in anticipation as his mouth hovered over her left nipple.

"Is it ok to… you know?" he asked shyly

Cami deadpanned "You already stripped me naked and you ask now?"

"I guess that's a yes then" before Cami could retort, he tentatively licked the tip or her breast. Cami drew in a sharp breath. Since she didn't say anything, Thuggory took that as a good thing and continued with what he was doing.

This time Cami gritted her teeth since Thuggory was currently playing with her nipple while rubbing her in between her thighs. She didn't know what possessed him to do this but she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that the boy he was inlove with was doing… _naughty things_ to her which she would return the favor after he was done with her.

Cami pulled Thuggory's head so that they were now eye to eye.

"Please… take me…" Cami said pleadingly. Their common sense were obviously gone by now and both were acting on instinct. Instinct driven by how much they missed each other.

Thuggory nodded as he lowed himself until he head was now mere inches away from her groin area. He started by removing her skirt then her bindings. It didn't take long since Cami wasn't resisting. After successfully making Cami naked, he removed his pants and undergarments.

When Cami gazed down and looked at his manhood, she couldn't help but drool. The thing was huge! She didn't whether to be excited or scared. Be excited of the fact that he was going inside her or be scared because of the mere size of the thing. She didn't even know if it would fit.

Thuggory answered her unspoken question when he inserted his manhood inside her slowly. Cami squirmed and whimpered because she felt that her inside was going to be torn apart. She wanted to scream but before she could, Thoggory once again captured her lips. Tears ran down her face as Thuggory went to a steady pace, pushing his waist back and forth while securely wrapping Cami's legs around his waist.

After five minutes of constant thrusting, Thuggory reached his limit and climaxed inside Cami. She released a soundless scream as she too reached her limit. Thuggory stopped and removed his bloodied manhood from inside her.

It wasn't until later did Thuggory realized that he took Cami's virginity from her. He tried to apologize but Cami just laughed since she didn't mind because it was him who did it.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Cami stretched, trying to remove the knots on her spine. "I think I'm exhausted to the point where I can't stand up anymore"

"You can sleep here as long as you want. I don't mind" Thuggory whispered on her ear. She turned her head towards his face and kissed him softly.

"Thanks…" she whispered before turning her back on him and quickly falling asleep

Thuggory chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "No, thank you…" he whispered before falling asleep as well…

**AN:** Ohhooo… Things are getting interesting… Enjoy and Review!


	104. Who Is It Going To Be

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Bump… Fifty flavors of lemon… next is acidity…

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

Beware of women… Never trust something that bleeds for five days… and lives!

Just kidding… I'm not sexist or anything… but I am afraid of you girls… no offence

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **20 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment: **Life's Too Short – Frozen

"**Who Is It Going To Be"**

"Hah… hah.. hah…" Even though Thuggory's lungs were hurting due to needing of air, he still continued running. Not even glancing behind him to see if his pursuers were still following him. The moment he saw the opportunity, he ran for his life, not caring what or who he left behind. He couldn't risk it. He would personally admit that he was acting like a coward.

He was too focused on looking forward that he didn't even noticed the round rock and stepped on it, resulting on him falling face first on the ground. He didn't care though, he just immediately stood up and continued running. He could still faintly hear the footsteps his pursuers were making and hoped that they wouldn't be able to catch up to him.

As he passed through some bushes, he finally saw it, the village. He doubled his efforts in running and he could've sworn someone was shouting for him to stop. He entered the village and didn't even waste a second to glance at the houses or people he went by. Villagers were giving him odd looks and as they looked towards where he came from, they couldn't help but frown.

'Where is he?!' Thuggory mentally asked himself. 'I need to find him! He's my only hope!' he went to the forge but to his dismay, the smith there told him that the person he was looking for left a few hours ago and hasn't returned yet. Thuggory then went to his house but he also wasn't there.

"Thuggory!" a blood curdling scream could be heard across the village. Thuggory's face paled, they were close. He had to find him, fast! He ran to the only place he could think of where he could possibly, hopefully find him…

"Hiccup!" Thuggory shouted hysterically as he went inside the dragon academy. Said viking looked up from scratching his night fury and turned his head towards the frantic blonde.

"Thug? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked worriedly. It wasn't everyday he saw his close friend with fear in his eyes.

Thuggory stopped and tried to catch his breath. "Th-they're c-c-coming…" he wheezed out.

"Who?"

"**THUGGORY!**"shouted the combined force of Heather and Cami as they arrived at the academy, panting with very red faces. If one looked closely, they could see that the girls' eyes were glowing red.

"What did you DO?!" Hiccup shouted, alarmed. The last time he saw this happen was when he accidentally called Astrid fat and weak, during her time of the month, after she just woke up. In fact, it was at that day that Hiccup created the 'When not piss off Astrid' chart he had in his room inside the forge that even Astrid didn't know about.

"I can explain!" Thuggory shouted

"No… We'll explain!" Heather retorted as she glared daggers at Thuggory

-Flashback-

**AN:** This was after Cami told Heather the story

"I'm sorry if you had to find out the truth this way Heather but I'm not just gonna stand by and watch the person I love marrying some else!" Cami said with conviction

"Cami…" Thuggory tried to reason with her but he was cut off none other than Heather herself

"I don't care…" she muttered to herself but the others could still hear her

"What?" Cami narrowed her eyes

"I said I don't care!" Heather shouted with fire in her eyes "He proposed to me!"

"No he didn't! He told me he _promised_ you that he would propose to you when he returns!"

Heather gritted her teeth "Does it matter? Fine, he promised _me_ that we would get married when he returns and not _you,_ who I might add was only accidentally bumped into when they were trying to retrieve the dagger."

Cami smirked, making Heather angrier "Sucks to be you then. If it wasn't for me then both he and Hiccup would have been stuck in Trader's Isle until now trying to find the dagger."

"Oh yeah?" Heather snorted "Then I would have nothing to worry about since he would be too busy focusing in finding the dagger to notice you"

"Uh hello?" Cami scoffed "Did you already forget the story I told you or are you that stupid?"

Heather growled "You know what? Why don't we ask Thuggory what he thinks?"

"For once I agree with you. Let's make him decide whether it's you or me… Thuggory?" she waited for him to answer but ten seconds passed and there was no reply "Thug?"

Both females turned their heads towards where they last saw Thuggory and were surprised when he was there anymore. Cami narrowed her eyes and she could make out a person running from the distance.

Cami looked at Heather the same time she did "Truce until we catch and force him to pick which girl he wants to be with and up marrying?" Cami said in one word. Heather nodded and they once again faced the path where Thuggory ran off to and without any warning they both after the blonde viking.

-End of flashback-

Hiccup blinked as he stared at the girls then at Thuggory then at the girls again. After a long minute of staring, Hiccup raised his hands.

"He's all yours" He sighed

"WHAT?!" Thuggory shouted at his supposedly best friend.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, completely relaxed despite the current situation

"Hey… you brought this upon yourself… I warned you not pursue a relationship with Heather but you wouldn't listen." He then looked at Cami "Oh and Cami, I knew about your _secret_ relationship with Thuggory so you don't need to act like you're innocent"

Cami and Thuggory gaped at the brunette

"S-since w-when?" Cami stuttered.

Hiccup shrugged once again "Since the time you two started acting differently towards each other"

Hiccup glanced at his two childhood friends and he shook his head "I mean seriously, it was so obvious that even my dad noticed it!"

"What do you mean? What gave us away?" Cami asked

Hiccup gave her a look that screamed 'DUH!' "You might not have noticed it but you guys kept staring at each other when the other wasn't looking. Not to mention that Thuggory here kept asking where you were"

"I was just… worried?" Thuggory supplied

"Aaaand I also found the two of you kissing near the beach while I was hiding from Snotlout" Hiccup said as both guilty parties blushed deep crimson

"Hiccup! Why didn't you tell me?!" Heather asked with a hint of betrayal in her voice

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Because you were obviously stuck in Lala Island and it was obvious that you wouldn't listen to me concerning Thuggory"

"W-well… You still should've warned me!" Heather persisted

Hiccup waved her off while he started walking away "Whatever… Come on Toothless… Let's go play somewhere else…" Hiccup slowly walked away while a jumping Toothless was happily following him. Heather, Cami and Thuggory kept their eyes on Hiccup until he was out of sight.

"Uhmm… I should go too… I mean, I still have to… yeah… bye!" Thuggory bolted out of the other way. As he passed the gate, Astrid strolled inside.

Astrid watched confusingly at Thuggory as he ran as fast he could. She then shifted her gaze in the academy to find Heather and Cami glare daggers at each other.

"Please tell me that you two are having a staring contest and not what I have in mind…" Astrid groaned. She had a vague idea what was happening but before she would jump to conclusions she would ask first. "Before any of you answer, please tell me what's happening?"

Cami and Heather proceeded to tell their side of the story, at the same time. It took about forty minutes since Astrid forced the two to talk one at a time. It took another ten minutes just to force the two bickering girls to stop butting in the other's story.

"Let me get this straight…" Astrid sighed as she rubbed her temples "Are you saying that you were still a virgin until two days ago?"

"Astrid!" Heather stomped her foot childishly "That is not the point!"

Astrid motioned Heather to keep quiet "I know, I know… Let's just make this clear… You" Astrid pointed at Cami "and Thuggory never broke it off, right?"

Cami shook her head

Astrid nodded "and two days ago you and Thuggory did… _that_ while you knew that he and Heather were getting married, right?"

This time Cami nodded

"Ok, not that's settled… and you" this time Astrid pointed at Heather "don't care what transpired between the two of them a few days ago… right?"

"I'll be damned if I don't!" Heather snapped as she continued glaring daggers at Cami, who, at the moment, couldn't care less

"Ok…" Astrid sighed once again "Then you started arguing who Thuggory was going to stay with, not noticing said guy was inching away from you two until he was far enough so that he could run. Then he made his towards Hiccup, who, I might add, didn't have much care towards the matter at hand…" both teens nodded at that

"It was strange though, I would've thought that he would explode the moment he learned what Thuggory did…" Heather mused

Astrid mused about that "I think it's because he thinks that Thuggory fucked up so much that he thought that that was enough punishment for him…"

A thought suddenly struck Astrid

"Hold on a minute!"

"What?" Both Heather and Cami said at the same time

"I know what Hiccup is doing!" Astrid narrowed her eyes "He's trying to win our bet! No way I'm going to let him do that!" and just like that she left in a hurry to find his fiancé, leaving the two to their own devices

Cami and Heather resumed their glaring contest

"Thuggory is going to be mine!" just like Astrid, Cami bolted away

"No! He's mine!" Heather followed suit

**AN: **Whew… women… Enjoy and Review!


	105. Why Won't You Help Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Bump… Fifty flavors of lemon… next is spiceness… I think… Moving on!

Guest: Not to worry! I'm planning on ending this story at exactly after the wedding! In that chapter, I'm going to ask a very important question that would hold the faith of this story…

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **20 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment: **Regretroid

"**Why Won't You Help Me"**

As soon as Hiccup left the academy, Thuggory bolted as fast as he could away from that place. He screwed it. He was a dead man. He needed to find Hiccup and make him answer a simple question…

Why was he so calm about everything?! Wasn't he so adamant in breaking him and Heather off? Why the sudden change?! He needed to know but first he must find him. That was when he heard a distinct roar from the distance. He looked up and he finally saw the person he was looking for. Actually, he saw the dragon of that person he was looking for.

Toothless was currently soaring through the sky, doing cartwheels, summersaults, spinning and other tricks him and Hiccup made up. Toothless missed these days. He felt sad that his partner most of the time ignored him. He understood that Hiccup had responsibilities but that didn't give the boy an excuse for not making time for him.

Hiccup once again felt like he was on the top of the world, a place where no one could best him. A sanctuary of sorts.

"Hiccup!"

And then his temporary sanctuary was broken. Hiccup groaned as he turned Toothless towards the voice that was calling him. Thuggory was riding his dragon, Thughead. It still astounded Hiccup that Thuggory took the baby Red Death with him.

"Thuggory…" Hiccup said, his voice void from emotion

"Hiccup…"

"I know why you're here…"

"If you do then why…"

Hiccup glared coldly at Thuggory "Because why should I help the person currently hurting my sister?" he asked coldly "Why should I waste my time trying to convince those two girls to not hurt you when you already did in the first place?"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Thuggory snapped

"Wasn't on purpose?!" Hiccup snapped back "You _promised_ my sister that you would marry her! You _promised _that you wouldn't hurt her! I even gave you my consent against my better judgment! Instead, what did you do? You had sex with your previous girlfriend!"

"We never broke up!"

"Oh now that makes perfect sense!" Hiccup mustered with as much sarcasm as he could "You thought that just because you two never broke up you could away with fucking with Cami?! Fuck you Thug!" Hiccup never swore but he was already so pissed with his supposed best friend.

Thuggory sighed and lowered his head "I'm sorry, ok? I never meant for any of this to happen…"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes "You think apologizing is going to fix things? You think just because you feel bad makes them forgive you?" Hiccup turned Toothless around so Thuggory was behind him "No it does not… It isn't that easy… Because of what you did, nothing will ever be the same again" he gave Thuggory a pained look "Because of what you did, you just ruined two peoples' trust with each other" he said before flying off

Thuggory gazed at Hiccup as he flew away. After a minute, he sighed and looked down

"I know…" he said to himself as he flew to the opposite direction.

-Few hours later-

Astrid was getting worried, it was already an hour past noon and she still couldn't find Hiccup. She looked everywhere in the village. She was now riding Blindspot above the forest. There was only one place she knew that she could possibly find Hiccup in.

She was right. She found Hiccup in the cove. The same cove where they befriended Toothless. The same cove where Hiccup confessed his feelings for her.

As she landed Blindspot next to Toothless, she saw that Hiccup was currently doodling on the dirt. She walked towards him and peered at his drawing. His drawing was too obvious, even Snotlout could guess what it was, probably. Hiccup was doodling himself while strangling someone, who Astrid "guessed" was Thuggory, using a stick much like the one he used to draw Toothless before.

She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder which he didn't mind.

"Hey…" Astrid mumbled

"Hey…"

"What are you doodling?"

Hiccup shrugged without moving the shoulder where Astrid was situated "Me thinking of ways how to maim Thuggory without actually killing him…"

Astrid snorted "Wow… that escalated quickly…"

"Since you're not asking why I'm doing this, I'm guessing that you already knew what happened?" Astrid got his full attention

Astrid nodded "There's one thing I'm curious about though, according to Heather and Cami, you were calm about it… In fact, they said you were too calm. Like you expected that to happen."

Hiccup sighed as he threw the stick he was holding "In a way…"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to voice this but I knew the moment Thug and Cami met on that boat a few days ago something would happen." He gazed at Toothless and Blindspot while they were having a conversation of their own and Toothless was… rubbing his head… against Blindspot's?

Hiccup shook his head and turned his gaze towards Astrid "Is it just me or Toothless and Blindspot… cuddling?"

"Uhmm…" Astrid tilted her head "I guess so… but they aren't the same species… how is _that_ going to work?" she looked at Hiccup for answers "Well?"

"What? Why are you asking me?"

"You're the dragon expert"

Hiccup scoffed, clearly trying to ignore the two dragons so that they could keep their privacy

"What about you? You're just as knowledgeable as me about dragons!"

"When it comes to battle tactics and how they attack. You, on the other hand, are more knowledgeable when it comes to relationships"

"Technically its dragon AND human relationship so you get the idea."

Astrid sighed "We're getting off topic, what do you mean that something would happen between them? How did you know that they still had feelings for each other?"

"Because whenever there were meetings among Berk, Meathead and Bog-Burglars, Cami would purposely flirt with Thuggory to make him uncomfortable, this was before they had a relationship of course. Things change about three years ago. Not only did Cami stop flirting with him, she also seemed to get jealous when other girls tried to flirt with him."

"What do you mean tried? Was he that unapproachable?"

Hiccup snorted "He was like a male version of you, before we became close at least. Before, Thug only cared about training and fighting. He never had friends in their village. The only reason why he was friends with me and Cami was because of our parents."

"Hey!" Astrid puffed out her cheeks "I was not like that! I became friends with Ruffnut, remember?"

Hiccup shrugged "Well besides that at least. What I'm trying to say was that Thuggory was pretty dense when dealing with girls so when some of them flirted with him, he just presumed that they were there to annoy him."

"Just like you?" Astrid asked while she snuggled closer to Hiccup

"Yea-wait! I was… am not dense!" he defended

"Yeah sure… I gave you so much hints and you only grew a pair two years ago"

Hiccup groaned "Give me a break! I was still having insecurities that time! How in the world would I know that you felt the same way?"

"Uhmm… I don't know… by asking?" she deadpanned

"Well I…" Hiccup blinked as he registered what she just said "Wait, are you telling me that all I had to do was ask and you would tell me?"

Astrid shrugged once again "Hey, I'm a straightforward kind of girl. No point in hiding something so obvious"

Hiccup sighed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Even to this day, he STILL didn't understand girls…

-Later that evening-

Thuggory entered his room inside his ship tiredly. He was spending most of the day trying to run from the two women he had feelings for. No matter how he thought about it, he couldn't pick on over the other.

Camicazi, the girl he had/have a relationship with that became complicated when she suddenly disappeared. It was quite obvious that his feelings for her never diminished. Forelonged, yes, but never gone.

Then there was Heather, the girl he met almost two weeks ago. Sure he rushed things when he promised that he would marry her but he never regretted in saying it. He just felt that they had a connection with each other.

He sighed as he slumped his way to his bed. When he was on the foot of the bed, he fell back on his bed and gazed at the ceiling. He was so tired that he didn't notice two figures positioning themselves at either side of him and wrapped themselves on each of his arms.

Thuggory felt the warmth from the two sources and instantly fell asleep while the two figures were glaring daggers at each other.

**AN:** Well… Thuggory sure got his work cut out for him… Enjoy and Review!


	106. Is This Going To Be A Regular Thing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Bump… Fifty flavors of lemon… next is sourness...

One more thing, I think it's best if you listen to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne...

Trust me, it fits the chapter well.

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **20 days

**Music I'm Listenting To At The Moment: **Regretroid

"**Is This Going To Be A Regular Thing****"**

**Thuggory****'s POV**

The moment I closed my eyes last night, I knew something bad was going to happen the next day. How I wished I was wrong. The first thing I felt when I woke up was two set of arms wrapped around both my arms. I tried to move but the two figures around me was holding too tight. I sighed and decided to open my eyes to see who was sleeping next to me.

I know that I should be alarmed by this but I had a hunch to who were currently sleeping next to me. I glanced to my left and I groaned. It was Cami. I know it was useless in trying to see who was the over person because it was obviously Heather.

"Cami... Heather..." I droned. No point in acting polite since they were the ones who invaded my personal space in MY ship.

Cami fluttered her eyes open and smiled sweetly at me "Good morning... sweetie..."

Sweetie? Thuggory raised an eyebrow at that. Since when was Cami giving him nicknames?

"Honey, what about me?" Heather said behind me and I could tell that she was pouting.

Ahh... So they're both giving me nicknames... Wonderful...

"Uhmm... girls..."

"Yeah?" they both said at the same time

"Could you two please let me go?" Thuggory asked

"You didn't greeted me good morning yet..." Cami whined.

"That's because he's supposed to greet me" I was now facing the ceiling but I could actually picture out Heather glaring at Heather now.

Cami scoffed "Yeah right... Why don't we ask him then... Sweetie, who are you going to greet?" Cami asked me sweetly, no pun intended.

"For my safety and sanity, I will not answer that" I deadpanned

"Look what you did! He thinks we're crazy!" Heather shouted, I winced since she was practically behind me and was... hugging me... from... behind? Oh boy...

"What's this we stuff? And how dare you hug him!" Cami sat on the bed and jumped at Heather. Both girls wrestled and that gave me the chance to get away. "Hey, he's getting away!"

I wept to myself. Not this chase again. When will this nightmare end?!

**Day 20 - Morning**

Cami and Heather eventually caught up to Thuggory by trapping him and led him inside the Haddock household. They then spent the morning in asking, forcing really, him in eating their respective breakfast.

It should be known that Cami and Heather were having a competition in which girl would be a better wife. The problem with that competition was that Thuggory had no say in it. The winner can only be determined if one of the girls would willingly give up. Thuggory wept that day after hearing that because he knew both girls were stubborn. He just wished that he could reach Hiccup and Astrid's wedding day before going crazy.

First up for their competition was breakfast. Thuggory didn't know whether to trust them or not. This was the first time he saw the both of them cook so he couldn't know how good they were.

Cami and Heather both decided to give soup for breakfast. Heather's soup looked like it was made by a professional, smelled like it too. Thuggory glanced at what Cami made and he mentally cringed. Not only did it look liked it was taken from the bathroom but if didn't know any better he might have thought that Cami had sought to kill him.

"Well... go on... try them!" Heather urged with a beaming smile. How could he resist to that? He took a tentative sip from his spoon and his eyes immediately lit up.

"Wow! This is good! Delicious!" he said in a mouthful

"Really?!" Heather clasped her hands together as she squealed in delight.

Cami huffed and crossed her arms "Let's see about that..." she muttered to herself as she grabbed Heather's bowl and replaced it with hers.

Thuggory gulped. Not because he just finished downing a forth of Heather's soup but because he was afraid at what might happen to him if he tried Cami's soup.

He took a spoonful of it and already he could tell that he was going to have a hard time swallowing it since the soup was sticky as glue. Oh, did I forget to mention that it was blue? My mistake.

Thuggory decided to let bygones be bygones as he swallowed the soup in the spoon. What happened next could be defined as both cruel and embarrassing. Thuggory spat the soup from his mouth all over Heather's face.

She gasped as she was too stunned to react. Cami, on the other hand, had no problem in laughing and pointing at Heather. For the moment, she didn't care that Thuggory picked Heather's soup over hers because what happened afterwards made up for it. The next few minutes was Thuggory apologizing profusely to a steaming Heather.

It was at that time that Hiccup and Astrid came down the stairs, probably woken up by the combination of Thuggory apologizing and Cami laughing. When Hiccup asked what was going on, Heather and Cami pointed to their respective soups then to a defeated looking Thuggory.

When Hiccup gazed at Cami's bowl, his eyes widened and his skin turned green all of a sudden. Without warning, he ran inside the bathroom and covered his mouth so that he wouldn't puke. After Hiccup bolted towards the bathroom, Astrid realized why he ran and she started laughing while the other three stared at her confusingly.

She then explained to the three confused teens the reason why Hiccup ran away. While the girls were laughing for Hiccup's misfortune, Thuggory was thanking all the gods he knew that he didn't suffer the same fate as Hiccup.

Astrid and the others spent the rest of the day trying desperately to make Hiccup leave the bathroom but failing miserably.

**Day 19 - Afternoon**

Physical training.

Yes, nothing made Thuggory happier than maintaining his large physique. Well, he would be happy if it weren't for two girls trying to get his attention.

'At least they're helping me train...' Thuggory mentally sighed as he parried a punch from Cami. The two had been sparring for the past hour and neither showed that they were letting up while Heather was sitting on the side, pouting the whole time since she wasn't able to help Thuggory in this field.

"You're... good... I've... never... sparred... with... anyone... who... last... this... long!" Cami said while attacking and dodging at the same time. She would never say it but if he trained enough, he could surpass even her mother and that was saying something.

"You too... We should do this again sometime" Thuggory, on the other hand, was not having any trouble talking since he was used to this kind of fighting.

Cami motioned for Thuggory to stop a little so that she could catch her breath. She glanced at Heather and gave her a smug grin "We should... I mean, there's no one else around here who could spar with you as much as I can, right?"

"Hmmm..." Thuggory put on a thoughtful look "Well... There's Hiccup but I doubt that he would do anything that involves me at the moment and there's also Astrid who I think is busy preparing for their upcoming wedding."

"Aren't you forgetting _someone_?" Heather asked as she hinted him who she was talking about

"Oh yeah!" Heather smirked "Hiccup once told me that Snotlout was a great fighter! I should probably ask him if he wanted to spar!"

Heather groaned while Cami mentally laughed.

While the three were sparring, Hiccup, Stoick and Grudge was busy planning the layout of the house they were going to build. Hiccup wouldn't say this but he was thankful for Grudge. The house that Stoick wanted to build looked like an armory with it's flat roof, iron doors, concrete walls and to add to the mix, no windows. He reasoned that the house should be well-protected when their village was going to be attacked.

Grudge's design was actually pretty decent. It was a small two story house that contained two rooms upstairs and two rooms downstairs, which consisted of the living room and the kitchen with the bathroom in between. Grudge also stated that whenever they wanted to add something to the house it wouldn't be in the way since Grudge designed it to be that way. Some of the walls were made of wood while the rest was concrete. There were also windows but it had to be small so that Stoick wouldn't have a fit.

All in all, Hiccup was happy that their parents was helping them.

XXXXXX

Astrid was not happy.

Nope. Not. At. All.

"Astrid? Astrid! Are ye even listenin geel?!" Acne snapped as she stopped lecturing the blonde teen on the different types of herbs and their uses. Since Astrid was becoming a wife, it was her duty to keep her husband alive. In other words, she needed to learn how to heal his wounds when he did something stupid or reckless so that he wouldn't accidentally kill himself.

This, in fact, help motivate Astrid in learning a little bit of alchemy. Too bad that motivation only lasted for about fifteen minutes after Acne introduced her to hundred types of herbs and each had about 20 uses. It also didn't help that most of them were hard to pronounce and harder to remember.

"Yeah, yeah... Don't get your undergarments in a knot..." Astrid droned.

Acne narrowed her eyes "Well then... I tink it's time we move to anoda lesson, shall we?" instead of getting another book, Acne put a decaying plant, which had almost lost all it's leaves, on the table and she started chanting. It sounded like the one she did when she "fixed" Hiccup's arm only this time the plant started growing and it's leaves started regenerating. Astrid's eyes widen at the spectacle. Never in her life had she seen something this amazing, except for Hiccup of course.

"Interested aren't ye?" Acne chuckled.

"Y-you're g-going to t-teach me that? W-why?" Astrid stuttered.

Acne grinned widely, revealing that she still had all her teeth even though she was ancient

"For selfish reasons..." Acne muttered, her accent completely disappearing "You remind me of myself in my prime. A girl with fire in her eyes that no matter what is thrown at her, it would not diminish. I want that girl to blossom. To see where fate would take her" she finished with a small smile on her face.

Astrid was completely speechless. Not only was Acne talking in complete sense but Astrid actually took her words to heart. She always thought that she was a shield-maiden. Never in her life did she thought of becoming an alchemist.

"Y-you think I can do it?" Astrid asked tentatively

Acne smiled gently "Child, you might even surpass me" Acne murmured

**Day 18 - Midafternoon**

Thuggory sighed as he sat shirtless on a rock while Heather and Cami was fighting over his shirt. He heard his shirt rip, again. He groaned when he remembered how this happened.

Just like yesterday, he and Cami were sparring with each other when Cami accidentally shredded a part of Thuggory's shirt. Heather saw that as an opportunity to impress him, again. Cami told Heather that since she was the one who ripped the shirt, she was the one who had to fix it. Then an argument ensued which led to where they were now.

Thuggory's thoughts were interrupted when an exceptionally loud ripping sound was heard in the girls' direction, followed by an "oops"

Thuoggory rubbed his temples as the girls he STILL loved went overboard again. After seeing that his shirt was torn in half, he wept.

**AN:** Well... Things are getting interesting... For some people that is... Enjoy and Review!


	107. Are You Sure This Isn't Going To Be

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Uhmm... Guys... We have a problem... I can't seem to get the reviews for chapter... Uhmm... the latest chapter!

I hope fanfiction fixes this...

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **17 days

**Music I'm ****Listening**** To At The Moment: **Regretroid

"**Are You Sure This Isn****'t**** Going To Be A Regular Thing****"**

Thuggory grumbled as he made his way inside his room on his ship and instantly went to sleep. Just this morning, Cami made him eat something that she "made". It was a sort of salad.

**Thuggory's POV**

I wouldn't have minded it if it weren't for the fact that something was clearly moving inside! To makes things worse, that something was on my spoon just I was about to put it in my mouth. Astrid called it something... something like Paraponera Clavata, whatever that was! She said it was a type of ant. I shrugged and put the spoon in my mouth anyway since this wasn't the first time I've done it before Astrid could stop me.

I wish she had. The moment the ant got to my tongue, it bit me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It felt like a nadder's spine was pierced through my tongue, while it was on fire. I went to drink some water and hoped it would eventually ease the pain only to realize too late that the thing was on my arm. It once again bit me and I swatted it away. I could practically feel the sting.

Astrid then asked Cami where she got the vegetation and Cami answered by saying that she got it inside a cave where hundreds of those ants were crawling around. How she got out without being bitten, nobody knew...

I spent the rest of the day trying to talk again because my tongue got so swollen that instead of spouting words, slurs come out.

Then training came where Heather and Cami once again had an argument about, well I think you can already guess, me. I just wished this would stop.

**Day 16**

**No One's POV**

Astrid hummed to herself as she made her way towards Acne's hut. In just two days she already learned so much from the old hag, not that she would actually call her that mind you. From plants to animals to minerals. That was why she knew about the ant that Thuggory ate. In fact, she knew how to help ease the pain but didn't tell him since she was still mad at him for fooling with Heather and Camicazi.

She was so busy with her training that she didn't even realize that she hadn't seen his fiancé for two days. Well... that was going to have to change if she had anything to say about it. She decided to have a little detour towards the forge to get her morning kiss from his workaholic boyfriend.

Even though she was a few yards away from the forge, she could already hear the distinct sound of hammer hitting metal. Since there was no singing included then it was safe to presume that it was Hiccup.

She peeked through the side window where the hearth was located. She glanced inside and beamed at the site of Hiccup. She called his name and he looked up at her while smiling simultaneously. She motioned him to come closer and when he did she gave him a kiss that would last both of them the whole day of thinking about each other.

"So... How's training with Acne?" Hiccup asked as he continued hammering on the sword he get from grave robbing. If anyone glanced at it, they would actually think that it was brand new and not a few decades old.

The sword was now refinished. Before it was rusted and it would break apart if not held properly. Now though, it was silver and Hiccup made sure that it was sharp and sturdy enough to be used during the ceremony. The hilt was another thing. The hilt was shaped like the night fury's wings with matching color of course. On the surface of the sword was a runic sentence that held deep meaning for both of them.

It read "If one is in pain then the other will burden it"

That meant that no matter what happened, the other would be there even if the one who was in pain didn't want them to. This only proved how loyal they are to each other, how they knew each other to heart and how much they meant to each other.

Astrid then bid Hiccup farewell and continued her trek. She was getting more excited the closer she got to Acne's. The old shaman promised her that she would now teach her some spells that could possibly help her and Hiccup in the long run.

-Inside Acne's Hut-

Astrid gaped at the spectacle in front of her. No matter how many times she was going to see a plant regenerating from a rotting one, she would never get tired of it. She was feeling both excited and nervous. Excited because she was going to try it next and nervous because she didn't want to leave a bad impression.

"Stop being nervous lass" Acne once again donned her thick accent "I won' get mad at ye fer messin it up." she reassured her as she put another decaying plant in front of Astrid to practice on.

Astrid breathed "Ok... I can do this..." she closed her eyes and tried to remember the words Acne made her memorize. The moment she opened her eyes, it started to glow just like Acne's the only difference was that while the right one glowed blue the other one was pitch black. There was no light coming out from it. All Acne could see was the void and she shivered unconsciously.

Astrid didn't notice Acne's reaction because she started the incantation "**smoya ****líf**** geta vaxa enn!**" she was too focused on the task that she didn't even notice that her voice dropped a few octaves, making her sound somewhat demonic.

And just like that, the plant grew past the one Acne did and the old woman's eyes widened. How can this be possible?! The last person she trained took weeks just to make leaves sprout from the plant and Astrid just done it in her first try! Acne once again gazed at Astrid. Not only did this girl in front of her had potential but she had a feeling that that wasn't just it. There was a deeper mystery and it rotated around the blonde teenage viking in front of her who was gaping at her own work.

Acne knew that void in Astrid's eye. It was the same void that gave her nightmares even up to this day. It was stupid if she asked the girl since she obviously wouldn't have any idea. There was one person she thought might knew though. For now, she needed to congratulate her student.

"That was great lass!" Acne said with a gentle smile

"I did this?" Astrid asked disbelievingly.

"Tell me child, most of my students before would take weeks before getting even a leaf to regrow. How did you do it?"

Astrid scratched the back of her head while smiling sheepishly "Actually, I have no idea. All I did was trying to picture out what the plant would look like then I imagined how to make it look like that. I started with the trunk to the stem until I reached to the leaves. After that, I chanted the words you told me. It was complete coincidence that I did it on the first try"

Acne chuckled lightly while shaking her head "Lass, I've lived in this world for a long, long time... Trust me when I say that there are no coincidences."

Astrid bid her farewell as she left Acne's hut. Just as Astrid was out of earshot, Acne muttered to herself "Yes, there are no coincidences..." she said all too seriously. She glanced at the plant that Astrid revived and noticed that the once peaceful looking plant now had thorns all over it while having a red outline on it's stem. She once again glanced to where Astrid was going "Even you lass..."

-Hofferson Household-

Grudge sighed as he relaxed on the fireplace. Astrid was spending more time with Hiccup and less time with him, not that he was complaining mind you. He just missed his small bundle of joy that used to run around the house and make a complete mess.

He was now close to unconsciousness when there was a knock on the door. If it was Spitelout again trying to convince him to cancel the wedding then he was going to have a fit. When he opened the door, he didn't expect to see Acne, the shaman, at the front of his door with a very serious expression.

"Uhmm... Can I help you? If yer lookin' fer Astrid she's not ere at the moment. She's probably at Hiccup's and won't be home til mornin..." Grudge tried to guess.

"Good." Acne walked inside while using her staff to support her weight. "There is something we need to discuss that involves your daughter" she once again lost her accent.

Grudge frowned and groaned "Wut did she do this time?"

"Actually, she was rather remarkable. She already memorized more than half of the things I told her and she's already proficient in a little bit of... What was it you called it before? Oh yes... witchcraft" she gave him a toothy grin.

Grudge's face then turned sour while clenched his fists "Don't say tha' infront of me face..." he muttered darkly

"Believe me, I wouldn't if it wasn't that important" she chuckled before she became serious again "The thing is, I saw something that concerns me..." she gave Grudge a calculating look "Tell me, who was Astrid's mother?"

Grudge visibly flinched and laughed nervously "W-wut are ye s-sayin? D-don't ye r-remember her? It was" but before he could continue, Acne struck her staff on the ground and silencing him.

"I wasn't talking about your wife... " She smiled crookedly as Grudge started to sweat " I was talking about Astrid's mother... Now tell me, who was Astrid's _real_ mother?"

**AN: **Oh? What's this? Another plot twist? Well I'll be damned! Things are getting more and more complicating! Enjoy and Review!


	108. What Are You Going To Do To Her

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Jonambre: No problem!

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **17 days

**Music I'm ****Listening**** To At The Moment: **Regretroid

"**What Are You Going To Do To Her****"**

Acne had a hard look on her face as Grudge finished explaining to her what happened.  
"This is more complicating than I thought" Acne muttered

Grudge sighed as he sat on a chair "Even to tis day, I still couldn't believe wut I had done"

Acne put her small hands on his broad shoulders while giving him a small smile "Don't worry, even you couldn't have done anything about it. You didn't know..."

Grudge hunched over and sighed "Wut am I goin to tell Astrid? This secret has been eatin me since she _died_" he muttered darkly "I was stupid, being played like that!"

Acne shook her head "Forget about it for now. The problem now is if we tell your daughter about this or not..."

"I tink it's better if we don't" Grudge answered "She's already busy with yer training and the upcoming wedding."

Acne shrugged as she started walking towards the door "She's your daughter so it's your decision..." she paused and looked back at Grudge with a hard face "A bit of warning though, I can sense danger for the upcoming future..." and she left without waiting for a response, closing the door behind her.

Grudge contemplated what Acne said and his gaze fell on the rekindling fire on the fireplace.

-Haddock Household-

"Ok... Now rub it slowly..." Hiccup instructed Astrid as she was sweating in concentration "your tensing up... just relax..." they were currently situated on the living room while Stoick was busy cooking dinner.

"How about this?" Astrid looked up at Hiccup as she continued on her ministrations

"Good... Now wrap your fingers around it..."

"A-are you sure? I mean, your dad is just around and I don't want him to see us doing this..." she said as she gazed at the kitchen

Hiccup rolled his eyes "I'm positive. It's not like he'll get mad or anything like that..."

Astrid breathed "Ok... I can do this..." she tentatively wrapped her fingers around it "Is this ok?"

Hiccup nodded "Yep... Now, do what you did before and start rubbing it... Nice and easy..."

"Ok..." she started rubbing it slowly and hoping nothing will go wrong.

It was then that Stoick entered the room and Astrid jumped in surprise, breaking the horn that was attached to a helmet that she and Hiccup were cleaning.

Hiccup groaned "Great... Now I need to fix that..."

"Sorry..." Astrid mumbled

Hiccup sighed "It's ok... It was an accident anyway... What is it dad?" Hiccup glanced at his dad who looked guilty for startling the girl

"Uhh... Dinner is ready..." Stoick said as he walked back to the kitchen

Astrid looked at Stoick's retreating form "Hmm... Maybe I should get some cooking lessons from your dad... He seems to be pretty good at it."

"Well he is the one who cooks for the both of us on a daily basis so it's understandable that he can cook well" Hiccup stood up and offered his hand to Astrid which she instantly took

"Yeah but I've been practicing for weeks now and I still can't cook a decent meal" she pouted as they walked towards the kitchen

"Hey... You've improved, ok? Remember that soup you made me when I woke up from my week long sleep? If it wasn't for the chicken feed then I would say that that was much improvement right there" he offered her a seat and she sat down while he sat to the chair next to her

Astrid smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek "Thanks... You really do know how to compliment a girl"

"Considering said girl can maim and or strangle me then I can't see why"

Astrid laughed while playfully punching him on the arm

Stoick smiled while looking at the two teens. Looking at their faces, it was as clear as day that they truly happy being with each other and he would do everything he could just to make it stay that way. It also helped that the kids reminded him of how and his wife acted when they were as young as them.

"Here you go kids!" Stoick said as he carried a huge pot towards the table "Eat up because tomorrow is going to be another busy day for us, especially you Hiccup since we will be starting building the house tomorrow"

Hiccup groaned as he started pouring some soup to a bowl and after it was full gave it to Astrid "I know, I know..." Hiccup sighed "I'm just glad that this wedding thing is almost over with..."

Astrid gave him an amused look "Well aren't you excited?"

Hiccup snorted as he poured himself a bowl "For the past weeks, our dads had been busy working me to the bone. First dad made me get an old sword from a dead relative. Then he made me refinish it and expected me to do it in a week. And tomorrow we'll start building our house" Hiccup puffed out some air "At least I could still sleep for as long as I want"

"I may be hard on you but I'm not heartless" Stoick huffed

"I know dad..."

And so the three of them continued eating. It should be noted that Stoick already knew about Heather and Cami's "competition" and he also knew that his daughter was currently with Thuggory and Cami right now.

-Later that night-

Astrid was tossing and turning in bed while her face scrunched up while she was deep in sleep.

Hiccup woke up from her movements since he was just sleeping next to her. "Astrid? Astrid! What's wrong?!" he exclaimed while he tried to wake her up but to no avail

-Astrid's Dreamscape-

Astrid looked around and all she could see was darkness.

"Hello?" she shouted but all she could hear was her voice echoing around. "Is anybody there?" she cupped her hands around her mouth "Hiccup?! Are you there?!" still there was no answer

It wasn't until a few minutes later when she heard a voice. A voice that seemed familiar to her

"Astrid? Over here Astrid!" said a sweet female voice that made Astrid feel relaxed all of a sudden "That's my girl!"

All of a sudden, darkness was replaced with blinding light and Astrid had to cover her eyes. When she opened them again, she was surprised that she was inside her house, only it looked less older than the one she was currently living in.

In fact, the scene in front of her made her gasp and a few tears fell from her eyes.

In front of her was a blonde female wearing a summer dress and had her hair in a braid much like hers. The woman had a radiant smile on her freckled face, showing her dimples in the process, that made it look like she was the happiest person on earth. Her cerulean eyes were shinning from the rays of the sun.

It was her mother.

Astrid choke back a sob. The last time she saw her mother was ten years ago. The longer Astrid gazed at her mother, the more she realized that she had already forgotten about her. This thought made her hate herself.

"Come on Astrid" the woman said in a relaxing tone. Astrid widened her eyes and thought that the woman was talking to her. It was only proven wrong when the woman was gazing below her. She looked down and she finally saw what her mother was focusing at.

A small girl, not more than three years old, was waddling towards the smiling woman. The little girl had the same blonde hair as her and was wearing a cute pink dress which reached to her toes. The little girl's height was just below Astrid's knees.

Astrid smiled sadly at the scene as the little girl, which Astrid realized was her when she was just a toddler, finally reached her mother and as a congratulations was carried up in the air and being spun around while both blondes were laughing loudly.

All of a sudden the house started to slowly fade in front of Astrid's face.

"No!" Astrid shouted. She looked at her mom and her eyes widened when her mother was looking back at her with a warm smile

"Goodbye Astrid..." Astrid's mom said with her voice echoing itself

"Wait! Mom! Don't leave me again!"

Just like that, Astrid was once again covered in complete darkness as she sank to her knees and sobbed.

"_W-wait... Th-this cannot be! W-who are you!?"_

Astrid recognized that voice. It was his father's. Astrid looked up and noticed that she was back in her house, this time it was raining and looked like it was in the night.

But that wasn't that got her attention, in front of her was Grudge and someone who looked like was floating.

The other person laughed femininely. While looking closer, Astrid noticed that it was definitely a woman with flowing black hair and eyes as black as void.

"I'm sorry... Were you expecting someone else?" the female mocked Grudge. The way she spoke sent shivers down Astrid's spine because of the coldness of it.

"A-all this time... I-it was y-you?!"

The woman chuckled again as she started to fade "So long, dear husband..." she then turned her gaze to Astrid and grinned, showing that she had really sharp teeth "and to you too... my dear daughter..."

-Back with Hiccup-

Hiccup spent almost half an hour just to calm Astrid down. She was obviously having a nightmare if her constant screams were evidence enough. When she did, he sighed and wrapped his prosthetic arm around her, in case she started squirming again.

What he didn't expect was for Astrid to open her left eye and it was as black as void then started to mutter something her breath "**smoya ****líf**** geta vaxa enn...**" and then Astrid closed her eye as if nothing happened at all.

Hiccup's metallic arm glowed a little before the light faded instantly

**AN:** Hmm... Hmmm... Enjoy and Review!


	109. What Is Happening To Me This Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** BerkDragonRider: I aim to please! No, I won't answer your question. Why not, because I don't want to spoil you or anyone about the future of my slaves... I mean characters...

HTTYD lover01: I hope I don't run out of ideas... If that happened then I wouldn't be able to post a new chapter

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **16 days

**Music I'm ****Listening**** To At The Moment: **Book Of Nook... Listen to it, trust me, it's very awesome... If you love rap that is...

**Additional AN:** New favorite music genre... Nightcore! Yeah!

"**What Is Happening To Me This Time****"**

Hiccup awoken somewhat not that tired considered what happened last night. He gazed at his still sleeping fiance and could see the peacefulness on her face. He removed some bangs on her face and she sighed in response. Hiccup smiled softly before kissing her on the forehead and got out of the bed early since he, Stoick and Grudge were starting on building the house that day.

To his knowledge, Stoick and Grudge would be in a meeting before sunrise and would probably finish at lunch which would give him time to spend on making some more improvements and adjustments to his mechanical arm. Hiccup went downstairs and looked inside cabinets and drawers in the kitchen trying to find some fruits for breakfast since he didn't know how to cook and he didn't want to wake Astrid up. After five minutes of searching, he was able to find some apple and ate two of them before stuffing the others inside a satchel and made his way towards the forge.

Hiccup loved these moments in the morning. The fresh air, the smell of bread being baked for the day, children being forced to wake up early to start their chores(that's one of the things he didn't miss during his youth) and young women bathing on the lake(Hey... Hiccup's still a guy and can't help but ogle a little bit...)

He eventually got the forge and, unsurprisingly, it was still locked. Ever since Hiccup defeated the Red Death, Gobber started trusting Hiccup more and gave him the keys to the forge. Hiccup knew better though. He knew that Gobber was being lazy and was using Hiccup to lessen the load that he was supposed to do.

Hiccup started the fire on the hearth and opened the windows in the forge to let the morning air in. Hiccup then retrieved some of his drawings from his room and put it on a table so he could see it properly. From putting spikes on the knuckles to hiding a throwable dagger below elbow, Hiccup was having a fun time trying to think of things to add to his already weaponized arm.

Hiccup, who was already used to experimenting on his arm, stuck his arm out and put on the heart to let the metal on his arm soften so he could work on it, only to retract it and wince in pain as his arm burned from the fire. Hiccup looked at his prosthetic confusingly and noticed that nothing was damaged. He slowly put his arm back to the fire and just like before retracted it as he felt the pain from being burned once again.

Now he was more confused as ever. He then tried something different by grabbing a hammer and smashed his arm with it. Normally, the only thing he could hear would be metal clashing with metal but this time the only thing he could hear was his own scream as he felt the pain of impact._ How can this be possible?! What is happening to me?! _Hiccup mentally swore to himself as the pain finally subsided.

He focused on his arm and tried to lift the table near him and he did. He punched a nearby wall and just like with the hammer, he recoiled his arm from the pain. He looked at the wall and noticed that it was cracked. So his arm was still obviously made of metal but why could he feel pain? Why now? There was only one person who could answer his questions and whether she will help him or not that was the real problem.

"Acne!" Hiccup knocked on the shaman's door "Are you awake? Acne!"

The door opened abruptly and socked Hiccup on the face "I'm awake no w ye fool! Wut is it do ye wunt?!" Acne snapped, the bags under her eyes were apparent, as she kicked Hiccup on the knee

"Ouch!" Hiccup hopped on one leg as he nursed the one kicked by Acne "I'm sorry! I just came here because I want you to check my arm!"

"Come inside..." Acne groaned, her day couldn't get any worse than it already was. He motioned Hiccup to sit down as she started boiling some water for her morning herbal drink. "So... Wut seems ta be de problem?"

Hiccup sighed and explained to her what happened in the forge and by the end of his story, Acne had a serious expression on her face.

"That is rather peculiar... Since ye are de first one ta use an inorganic material as a replacement, it would take me some time to find an explanation ta yer problem however, I could take a look inside yer arm and see wut's going inside it..." she explained.

Hiccup nodded and Acne motioned for him to raised his arm. She then closed her eyes and when she opened them again, her eyes glowed yellow just like last time.

"**Syna taka sem eigi aldri bykkja!" **she ominously chanted and silence took place after.

Hiccup didn't move for a bout five minutes until Acne let go of his hand and the glowing of her eyes seized. She glanced at Hiccup astonishingly

"What is it? What did you see?" Hiccup asked, afraid of what might become of his arm

"Your arm..." Acne muttered "For some strange reason, your nerve clusters fused with the prosthetic"

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Hiccup asked curiously, clearly not seeing the severity of the situation like Acne did, that is until he saw the look Acne gave him "Ok... Definitely a bad thing... The question is, how did this happen?"

Acne narrowed her eyes "Tell me... Did something peculiar happen last night?"

Hiccup thought about it and then he remembered the incident with Astrid "Last night, when me and Astrid were asleep in my room. After midnight, Astrid started thrashing around and I held on to her for thirty until suddenly she stopped and slept peacefully again."

Acne's eyes widened "What else happened?"

Hiccup shrugged "I don't know... I immediately went back to sleep."

"Hmm... For now, continue wit wut ye always do while I figure tis out." Acne guided back out her door and then smiled at him before slamming the door shut

Hiccup sighed as he walked back to the forge. It was only when he went inside the forge again did her realize his problem, if he wanted to experiment with his arm again, he must deal with the pain that came with it. Hiccup winced when he thought about the things he was about to do and groaned. His day couldn't get any worse...

First thing on his list, remove his hand so that he could install the knuckles on it... Goody...

Hiccup raised an axe above his head over his hand. Before he brought the axe down, he closed his eyes and bit on a cloth so that his screams wouldn't be heard outside. With a mighty heave he swung the axe and cut his metallic hand off. The cloth muffled his screams but it didn't help in keeping Hiccup's tears from pouring from his eyes.

He could feel the pain. He still had his eyes closed so he could imagine blood pouring from the open wound. He peeked at his arm and to his relief there was no blood oozing out. He retrieved his spare hand he preheated on the hearth to stick to his now bare arm. He pressed the hot hand to the base of his arm and resisted the urge to scream again.

He could not get used to this pain. This was too much for him. Hiccup panted as he held the spare hand tightly so that it would not fall from his arm. After five minutes, he tested the hand if it would move and just like before it did. He frowned. How was this possible. He could feel the pain but it didn't last that long since his arm was still technically made of iron. This... was not good news...

-Haddock Household-

Astrid woke up with a massive headache like a hammer was continuously bashed on her head. She groaned as she sat up and looked around for her fiance.

_Hiccup's clothes aren't around... He did say that they were building the house today _Astrid mused to herself. She stretched her stiff body and stood up from the bed. She went over the reflecting glass to fix her tangled hair. She fixed her hair with a comb without looking at her reflection since she had her eyes closed.

After fixing herself, she went downstairs and saw that breakfast wasn't ready. It was understandable since Stoick did have a meeting in the morning and Hiccup was doing something that he might possibly regret later, like usual. Astrid sighed as it was her job, again, to make breakfast for these men. Grunt was fine on his own since he never leaves the house without eating because he is known to complain when he went out on an empty stomach.

Astrid grumbled when she tried to think of something to cook and the only thing she could come up with was the broth she made Hiccup a few weeks ago. She continued to grumble while her body subconsciously started moving on its own. Her hands reached for some vegetables and chopped them on the board in front of her then she reached for some spices and sprinkled some of it on the chopped vegetables.

She then boiled some water on a pot and then went to get some meat. Astrid didn't know what she was cooking but it was as if her body did. She shrugged and continued following her instincts. While the water was boiling, she glanced on her reflection on the water near her. She gasped at her reflection.

She touched the area near the eyes to see if it was just her imagination but to her horror it wasn't. She abandoned her cooking and ran outside the house, not before locking it. There was only one person who could explain to what was happening to her eye. She just hoped that that that person could help her.

**AN: **That sentenced though XD "that that that" and yes, it is grammatically correct. I've checked... Enjoy and Review!


	110. Can We Be A Normal Couple For Once

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Hikka: Sorry but I can't explain it! XD I just know that it's grammatically correct!

Century99: You just have to find out :D

**Arc:** I Do

**Days Until Wedding:** 16 days

**Music I'm Listening To At The Moment:** Starbomb Album Nightcore version... Yeah

**"Can We Be A Normal Couple For Once"**

"Must pant pant get to pant Acne's hut pant pant quickly pant" Astrid mused to herself as she ran towards Acne's hut while several people were giving her confused looks while some that focused on her face eyes widened by what they saw.

"Acne! Are you awake?! Acne!" Astrid banged on Acne's door and just like what happened to Hiccup, Acne pushed the door quickly and hit Astrid on the nose "Ow! That hurt!" Astrid said in a muffled voice as she massaged her nose

"Tat's for disturbing an old woman while she's asleep!" Acne snapped. "Can't an old geel like me get some sleep around ere without being bothered by teenagers who can't act their own age?!"

Astrid would've apologized but she caught Acne's thinly veiled insult "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What I mean, little geel, is tha' instead of worrying about ye looks and body, ye kids these days seem to worry about figtin a war more!" Acne shook her head as she motioned Astrid to get inside "Seriously... It's like ye kids are in a hurry in growing up." Acne sighed as she sat on her chair but still didn't gaze at the teenager since she opened the door "So... Wut seems ta be the problem?"

Acne gazed at the teen and her eyes widened while she released a gasp.

Astrid sighed as she focused her eyes on Acne. Sure there was nothing wrong with the teen's face except for the fact that the once gray colored left eye was now black. Actually, black was not even close to it.

"W-wut happened?" Acne whispered as she once again stared at the void she feared for all her life except this time it belonged to a teenaged novice alchemist and not on a master of magic. "H-how did your e-eye..."

Astrid sighed once again "I don't know... I just noticed this this morning while I was making breakfast... I don't this happened yesterday because Hiccup didn't make any comment about this..."

Hiccup... Maybe what Hiccup witnessed last night had something to do with this, Acne mentally mused. "Astrid... Tell me... Did something happen to ye last night?"

Astrid furrowed her brows and was quiet for a whole minute before gazing at Acne and making her shiver mentally because of the coldness of the teen's eye. "I had a... dream last night... Well I think it was a dream. Actually, now that I think about it... it was more like a vision."

"What do you mean?" Acne was serious again since her accent disappeared completely

Astrid gazed sadly at the ground "At first, I was inside this dark room. There was nothing around me. I couldn't see anything. A few minutes later, a bright light came to the room and blinded me. Next thing I knew I was in my house then I saw her... I saw my mother last night. She was teaching me how to walk. I could still picture out her face, how she moved and how happy she looked"

Acne nodded her head and smiled gently. She also remembered the woman before that happened.

"Then all of a sudden the room started to fade along with my mother and my younger self. I tried calling for her but I knew it was useless since it was only a dream. But... something happened... She looked at me... Directly at me" Astrid was now sobbing softly "She gave me one her soft smiles and said goodbye to me. I knew it was a dream but it still hurts me that me and dad someone so special to us."

Astrid stopped talking since she was trying to stop her tears from flowing. After she controlled her self, she continued "Then I was back at the darkness... I thought it was all over when the room was once again covered in a bright light. I was then transported to my house again, this time at night and I could see my father and someone else inside the living room"

"Someone else? You mean you didn't know that person?" Acne asked.

Astrid shook her head "No, it was someone I didn't recognize. Dad was shouting something about the woman infront of him..."

"Wait! Did this woman had black hair and black eyes?" Acne asked slowly

"Y-yes... H-how did y-you know?" Astrid whispered. She didn't know why but she was scared all of a sudden

"Don't worry... I will explain later. For now though, please continue" Acne said carefully. This was definitely not good.

Astrid nodded but she was going to force Acne answer her questions "The woman I saw was floating and, yes, she indeed have black hair and black eyes. There was also this coldness in her voice that made chills run down my spine."

Astrid then continued to tell Acne about Grudge and the woman's conversation. "Finally, just when the woman was about to disappear, she turned to me and told me something... I couldn't remember what but after that I woke up"

Acne was quiet for five minutes with a serious look. She didn't like what was happening. Astrid's alchemy skills, the woman in Astrid's dream and Astrid's eye changed color. Something was up. She didn't know what but she knew that it was going to change everything.

"Astrid... Listen... I'm only allowed to tell you a little bit but if you really want to know everything then go to your father... Ask him about your mother, that's the only thing I'm going to tell you." Astrid nodded and didn't say anything so she continued "About your eye though, I don't know what's happening with it."

Astrid gazed down sadly "Oh..." Astrid stood up and started walking towards the door and stopped when she was about to open it "Thanks... for listening to me... I will come by later to continue with my lessons... later" she said solemnly and closed the door behind her.

Acne sighed and slumped on her seat. "I'm too old for this job..."

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup wasn't happy. Alright, he was pissed. Not only did he accidentally set himself on fire, again, he also melted some swords and maces in the shop, doubling his work for the next few weeks. He was grumbling all the way towards his house while people were giving him weird looks.

As he got to the door of his house, he reached for the keys in his pockets only to realize that he once again left it in his room. He smacked his face with his hand and muttered some curses. He stopped when he heard giggling behind him. He turned around and was face to face with his fiance.

Hiccup would've asked what was funny but his focus was on Astrid's left eye. It wasn't gray anymore. Hiccup shook his head. It must be a trick of the light he mused. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Astrid spoke.

"Let me guess... you forgot your keys again, didn't you?" Astrid asked mockingly

Hiccup snorted, trying to keep his dignity "Of course I didn't. I purposely left it inside because I know you would be awake by this time."

"Uh-huh sure..." Astrid searched her pockets for they keys and just like Hiccup she realized that she left the keys inside as well... "Uhmm... I think we might have a bit of a problem..." Astrid laughed nervously.

Hiccup smirked and crossed his arms "Oh really? I was assuming that you of all people would not make the same mistake I did" Hiccup mocked

Astrid narrowed her eyes and also crossed her arms "At least I don't make excuses when I do something stupid."

Hiccup returned the glare "Well... At least I don't punch people in the face when I don't have a comeback."

Astrid stepped forward "Well, at least I think things through instead of doing something recklessly!"

Hiccup stepped forward and they got even closer to each other "At least I don't spend an hour taking a bath!"

Astrid smirked "At least I don't pretend to be a dancer while nobody is looking"

Hiccup gasped "That is not true and you know it!"

Astrid blew her bangs off her face "I saw you the other day... Oh, here's a tip, when you try to twirl around, make sure that you raise both of your arms above your head so that you wouldn't lose your balance" Astrid burst out laughing when Hiccup blushed.

"It's not funny!" Hiccup huffed

"Hah!" Astrid laughed triumphantly "So you finally admit it!"

"Admit to what?" A gruff voice behind the two teens said. When Hiccup and Astrid turned towards the voice, they could see Stoick, Grudge and Gobber raising their respective eyebrows

"Hiccup admitting that he loves to dampmhph" Before Astrid could finish, Hiccup covered her mouth with his prosthetic hand so that she couldn't pry it away.

"Don't mind her... She's just mad because we both left our keys inside" Hiccup laughed nervously.

Astrid stomped on Hiccup's foot and he was forced to let go "Whatever! I need to get inside now or the food I was cooking would go to waste!" Astrid grumbled since she was basically saying the truth.

Grudge paled dramatically "Y-you cooked?" He asked carefully. Warning signs flashing in his head.

Astrid beamed at his father, completely unaware of his panic "Yes dad! I have this new recipe I just made this morning and I want you guys to try it!"

Grudge started to sweat profusely while it dawned on Hiccup what his fiance was saying.

"Now Astrid" Hiccup said nervously "It's not that we don't want to try the food you cooked but..." before he could finish his excuse Gobber butted in, like usual.

"Bah! Be grateful ye idiot that she cooked for ye!" Gobber bashed Hiccup's head with his hand. "It's not everyday that a geel would cook for an only guy like me!" He laughed while the three other guys tried their best not to say their opinion.

Stoick unlocked the door and the five of them entered the house towards the living room.

"Now... While I finish cooking, you guys could stay here and rest for bit" Astrid stated while she made her way towards the kitchen. Hiccup and Grudge shared worried looks while Stoick and Gobber gave them confused ones.

"Wut in blazes is gotten to ye two?!" Gobber asked while adjusting the rock he replaced a tooth with.

Grudge looked warily at the kitchen, hoping that his daughter would not hear them "It's just that Astrid's cooking can be a little bit, ye know, inedible" he worded out carefully

Gobber snorted "So? It's bound to be better than I've eaten before"

Hiccup and Grudge gave him disbelieving looks and turned to Stoick.

Stoick sighed and nodded "I've seen him trying to eat rocks" he deadpanned

"I tought they were bread!" Gobber defended himself while the other men there laughed at his antics.

It was ten minutes later when Astrid called the men since the food was ready. The men, aka Hiccup and Grudge, looked at the food like it was going to jump them. They slowly sat on their seat and gulped.

In front of them was like a meal cooked for a king. A steaming bowl of fruits and vegetables mixed together, a smoking roasted chicken, the same looking broth Astrid cooked for Hiccup, steaming mashed potato and a mug of juice for everyone. Too bad they knew who was responsible for this.

**AN:** Wow... I'm getting hungry writing this... I want mashed potato for breakfast!

"Well... Go on..." Astrid urged Hiccup as she sat next to him.

You can do this Hiccup! You tried her food before and tasted great! Hiccup mentally encouraged himself and looked at the chicken and the broth in front of him. He tore a leg of from the chicken and some mashed potato and put them on his plate.

He slowly chewed the food and waited for the taste to kick in, only for his eyes to widen and looked at Astrid surprisingly. He gulped down the food and smiled at Astrid "This stuff is amazing!"

Astrid clasped her hands together, eyes shining "Really?! I knew you'd like it!" she squealed and also started eating.

The three adults shrugged and followed the kids. It was only after biting down the food did Grudge react. His eyes widened and he snapped his head at Astrid. There was no doubt about this. It tasted just like-

"Astrid" Grudge said seriously, making everyone stop eating and stare at the man, except for Gobber who had a thoughtful look on his face while he slowly chewed the food "Who taught you this?" he motioned to the food

"N-no one..." she stuttered, completely unnerved by his father's sudden mood change

Grudge eyes narrowed "Are you sure?"

Astrid nodded silently, lost for words

Grudge sighed "I-I'm sorry for overreacting but... this food... It tastes just like..."

"Odin's beard! Nao I remember!" Gobber suddenly shouted, causing everyone there to facefault. "This taste like the food yer wife used to cook! Ain't that right Grudge?!" he asked, completely unaware of the tense situation before

Silence enveloped the room, for different reasons. Surprisingly, it was Astrid who broke it "Dad... tell me about my mother" she said with an even tone. She looked up and it was that moment did everyone present finally noticed the coldness of Astrid's gaze. "Who was she, really?"

Grudge sighed "Since all of ye are family to me. I tink it's time for me to tell ye the truth..." He gazed sadly at Astrid "Yer mother didn't die trying to protect ye from a viking..." he looked down and hooked his hands together "I stopped her from trying to kill ye... my daughter"

Astrid's eyes widened "W-what..." she whispered "T-that c-c-can't be t-true..." she glared at his father while tears fell from her eyes "T-that's a lie!"

Grudge didn't flinch as he returned the glare "No, it's not" he argued calmly "In fact, she isn't even dead"

The temperature in the room dropped considerably "What are you trying to say Grudge?" Stoick asked slowly "Are you saying that your wife is alive all this time?"

"She's not the woman I married!" he muttered with venom "Astrid... yer mother is not my wife"

**AN:** Oh My GOD! Is this true?! I saw that coming since I wrote it but... DAMN! Enjoy and Review!


	111. What Are You Planning To Do With Her

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** We're almost there guys! Just two more chapters before the wedding! Whoo!

Starting from this chapter, I'll make Grudge talk a little bit normally since it's a killer making him talk the way he usually would.

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **16 days

**Music I'm ****Listening**** To At The Moment: **Life's Too Short Nightcore... Still the same song with a different beat XD

"**What Are You Planning To Do With Her****"**

"Astrid... yer mother is not my wife" Grudge said with grief in his voice. After that one sentence, Astrid's world shattered. She would've ran away from the house if Hiccup wasn't there to help keep her feelings in check by holding her hand.

Astrid swallowed and steeled herself and looked at her father resolutely. "W-what do you mean?" she whispered since she couldn't find her voice at the moment.

"My wife, Astral, wasn't the one who birthed ye." Grudge hunched over, feeling older than usual. "Before I tell ye who yer mother is, let me tell ye about Astral."

Everyone there was listening intently since this was the first time Grudge talked about his departed wife, even Gobber was keeping quiet.

"Astral, for the most part, was a true viking. No matter what ye threw at her, she would face it head on with a smile on her face. Her favorite weapon was a spear and she never brought a shield with her since she thought that it was just getting in the way" Grudge chuckled humorlessly "I always replied that it would be the death of her"

Everyone noticed that Grudge tensed a bit and his eyes narrowed "It happened one day, after a week's worth of hunting, she and other vikings came back and that was when she started acting a little bit weird" he gazed at Astrid "This happened seventeen years ago, two years before ye were born" Astrid nodded silently, not voicing out since she didn't want to interrupt her father.

"It was then she decided to stop fighting and that she wanted to learn alchemy" Astrid's eyes widened at that statement "At first, I thought nothing of it since there was no harm in it and it also lessen the chance of her dying early. It was only two weeks later that I started to worry"

-Flashback-

Grudge descended towards the basement since he was looking for his wife since morning and it was already noon. There, staring intently at a bowl full of ingredients, was Astral.

"Ast?" Grudge called but Astral didn't make any indication that she heard him "Are ye still down here? Ye haven't left this place since making breakfast and that was hours ago!" Grudge scolded.

Astral looked up and it was then that Grudge noticed something weird about her eyes. It was harboring between the color black and blue as if one color was trying to overwhelm the other. It only took a second later before her eyes turned blue again.

Astral shook her head and smiled at Grudge "Oh really? I never really noticed" she said in a shocked tone. "Next time, I'll try not to overdo things" she laughed before walking past Grudge.

Grudge glanced at Astral's retreating form and he could've sworn that he saw her smirk. Grudge shrugged it off and also walked back upstairs.

-End of flashback-

"I swear, it was as if she was taunting me or something like that. Months passed but nothing eventful happened, only when she would lock herself in the basement to continue her training. I even sometimes hear her mumbling in her sleep something about finding suitable subjects and switching with them."

Grudge shook his head "It was only years later that I finally realized that those mumbles were clues"

"Clues?" Hiccup asked with a raised brow

This time, Grudge gripped the edge of the table with an iron grip "It was only then that I realized that my wife was already possessed by a... demon... He muttered darkly"

"P-possessed?!" Astrid silently gasped.

"I only found out about this after ye turned three... She was planning on taking you away from me."

-Flashback, again-

Grudge stood between the sleeping blonde toddler and the black haired hovering woman infront of him. The woman smirked at the cowering man.

"W-who are y-you?!" Grudge shouted vehemently. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"I'm sorry... Were you expecting someone else?" the female mocked Grudge. "I mean, we've been together for years now and you act as if you don't know your own wife" the woman chuckled. "I feel insulted"

Grudge's eyes widened while his jaw dropped. It all finally made sense. Her sudden change from fighting to alchemy. Locking herself in the basement. The changing of the color of her eyes from blue to black. "N-n-nooo..." he choked, unable to grasp the reality of things "A-all this time... I-it was y-you?!" he stumbled back and fell on his backside.

Astral started chuckling and it only increased until it was a full blown laughing fit "Hahaha yes! That is the kind of look I feed on! The look of pain, suffering and most of all betrayal!" Her dilated eyes were now focused at him and Grudge could finally see the true color of her eyes. Pure void. Darkness was nothing compared to the emptiness of her eyes.

"W-what do you w-want with my daughter?!" Grudge stuttered out since he was still unnerved by the insane looking woman infront of him.

"You mean OUR daughter... You did impregnate me" she stopped hovering and kneeled in front of the scared man "How could you deny me of my own flesh and blood?" she mocked asked

Grudge shook himself from the shock. This was no time to act like a coward. He breathed deeply and steeled his eyes before standing to his full height which made him easily towering over the calm looking woman.

"Listen to me and listen well" Grudge said in an all too calm voice, finally losing his thick accent "I don't care whether you are her real mother or not, when it comes to her safety it would always come first"

Unfortunately for him, his threat only made her laugh "My, my... Someone sure is trying to be a hero here..." just like fire being doused by water, her smile disappeared completely and was replaced with an unreadable and collective look "Fortunately for you, I have no immediate need for the child so I'll let her stay with you a little longer" she smiled gently before her body started fading away "Please take care of her after all she is still my daughter." Grudge could hear the honesty in the words she said before she disappeared completely

Grudge stayed completely still, his eyes never leaving the spot where his wife disappeared. Without warning, tears started pouring from his eyes. He wasn't going to act like the previous scene didn't affect him. The person he cherished the most followed by his daughter, was most likely a witch.

While all that was happening, he never noticed the faint glow surrounding the sleeping toddler before it dimmed.

-End of flashback, again-

Grudge sighed as he looked at the audience in front of him. Hiccup and Stoick had fury in their eyes, which was understandable since the woman did try to kidnap the little girl. Gobber was also having trouble hiding his anger towards his once called friend. Astrid, on the other hand, was bowing her head while her bangs were covering her face, shadowing her eyes.

"A-astrid?" Grudge called "What's wrong?"

The only answer he got was low chuckling. "Nothing... In fact, I find this whole situation quite entertaining" Astrid said in a voice that was definitely not hers. She raised her head and All the men's eyes widened at what they saw. Both of Astrid's eyes were now pure black while her hair was slowly changing from black to blonde.

Astrid checked herself and smirked "Not bad. For a teenager she has already almost reached her peak" she then turned to Grudge, who was gaping at her "I must say, you really did took care of her."

Astrid then turned her gaze towards the other teen in the room and her smile broaden "Well... Isn't this a special surprise? You sure have grown, Hiccup... Your mother should be proud of you"

**AN:** And thus another chapter has ended... Two more chapters to go to go before I'm done with this! Well... for this story at least. Enjoy and Review!


	112. Was This Your Plan All Along

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Sigh... I can't believe that the next chapter would be the last one... I'm so gonna miss you guys!

On a side note, I've noticed that every time I upload a new chapter, instead of consisting of 1.4k words it would display 1.2k words... I hate that!

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **16 days

**Music I'm ****Listening**** To At The Moment: **Life's Too Short Nightcore...

"**Was This Your Plan All Along****"**

Hiccup's eyes widened and his mouth wide open "Y-you knew my m-mother?"

The possessed Astrid snorted "Knew her? I was there the moment she was born"

"I-impossible!" Stoick gasped "If my math is correct, you should be as old as Valka!"

Astrid smiled slyly "That would be correct if that was my real body"

"What do you mean?" Grudge muttered darkly. He would've attacked already if it wasn't for the fact that the person he was talking to was his daughter.

Astrid chuckled darkly while the temperature in the room dropped considerably "Women just don't reveal their secrets to anyone."

Grudge slammed his massive fist on the table, scaring everyone there sans Astrid "Don't you dare toy with me! What have you done with my daughter?!" he roared

Astrid just closed her eyes and chuckled lightly, clearly not intimidated by the angry viking "You don't have to worry about her. All I'm doing is fusing my powers with hers and establishing a connection. She's still inside. The only problem she has right now is that I'm more powerful than her so that I have full control on her body, temporarily at least."

She cleared her throat "Now... Where were we? Ahh, right... Your mother is a very headstrong viking. She even went against your father one time when there was a dragon raid here."

"Stop" Stoick said sternly "Hiccup doesn't have to know what happened."

Astrid chuckled behind close lips "On the contrary, he does have every right in knowing the truth. After all, your mother never died in a raid."

"I'm begging you! Don't tell him!" Hiccup roared frantically as he begged the person infront of him

Unfortunately, his begging fell on deaf ears "Hiccup... Your mother left Berk."

"S-she l-l-left? W-why?" Hiccup gulped. He knew that her mother's death was a bit skeptical since Stoick refused to talk about it. He would've understood if he evaded his questions because he felt uncomfortable about his wife's death but instead Stoick would make random excuses just so he could not answer them. Hiccup, being a curios viking that he is, found that kind of behavior weird.

"Because she refused to kill dragons. In a way, she was just like you. So I banished her" Stoick said with his head hung low, feeling ashamed

"Y-you b-b-banished mom..." It was a statement and not a question. Hiccup was staring blankly at Stoick masking any emotion he was feeling right now.

"I know you're upset but-"

"Upset?" Hiccup interrupted "Just because she couldn't kill dragons you banished her!" Hiccup snapped. It was rare when Hiccup talked back to his father and this was one of them "Just because she refused to follow your orders you hated her!"

Stoick narrowed his eyes "I never said I hated her" he muttered "Don't put words in my mouth, _boy_"

Hiccup scoffed "Boy? That's the first time you addressed with me with accordance to my age. Most of the time you would treat me like I'm ten years older"

While the two were arguing, Astral, in Astrid's body, was smiling like a child given her favorite toy.

"You still didn't answer my question" Grudge told Astral with venom in his voice

Astral rolled her eyes and narrowed them at him "I've already told you. I've done nothing to her, got it? She's fine so keep your balls under your pants" She shook her head and muttered under her breath "Men and their simple-mindedness"

Grudge growled. He so wanted to throttle her.

"Another thing, if you didn't hate mom then why did you vanish her?!" their argument escalated to shouting "I know why because you whatever you don't like you would get rid of them!"

"That is not true Hiccup and you know it!" Stoick boomed

Hiccup laughed disbelievingly "Know it? Of course I do!" a tear rolled down from his eye "Six years ago, I overheard you talking with Gobber about me being a weakling, a disgrace of all things!" he laughed even more "I was going to leave since it was pretty much every told me but what you said next really did it"

Stoick paled, having a feeling what Hiccupw as going to say.

"In your own words, Hiccup is nothing but a nuisance. All he ever does is make an idiot out himself and drags me with it. Maybe it would been best if I had a burly, stupid Viking rather than a scrawny toothpick for a son" This time, tears were pouring down his eyes "You know dad, I nearly killed myself that time. I almost leaped off the cliff towards the ocean." Hiccup closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. When he opened them again, sadness was replaced with determination "But I didn't do it. You know why? Because I know I can be better than a scrawny toothpick! I know I can hopefully one day get your recognition!"

Hiccup then looked at Astral.

"I'm glad I tried to achieve that goal because now I have a fiance who I love and loves me back, I made real friends who would normally ignore me and I made a name for myself without your help" he laughed and shook his head "Maybe I should thank you, dad. If you didn't insult me that day then maybe I wouldn't be here right now and would be banished just like mom!"

Silence filled the room after Hiccup's speech which lasted for about a minute. It would've been longer if Astral didn't clap slowly with a smile on her face

"Nice show kid. You and Valka are more alike than I initially thought. Seems your not like these muscle bounded idiots here" he lazily pointed at Stoick, Gobber and Grudge. The former was gazing guiltily while the latter of the three was glaring daggers at Astral. "I know it wouldn't man anything but I would give my blessings in marrying my daughter"

Hiccup blinked confusingly at Astral "Uhmm... By all means, I still want to thank you for giving me your blessing" Hiccup bowed

"Well then..." Astral stretched her arms above her head "I think I overstayed my welcome and Astrid is already trying to get me off of her head" She blew Grudge a kiss "Bye, my dear husband" and just like that, Astrid's right eye turned blue again and she held her head while wincing. "Ugh... I have a fucking headache" she muttered darkly

Instinctively, Grudge scolded her "Astrid! How many times do I have to tell you not to curse!"

Astrid snorted "Yeah, yeah... It's not like the people in here don't do it on a regular basis"

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head "That's Astrid alright..."

"Hiccup, I'm sorry to what I did to your mother. If it means anything, it was a mutual agreement" Stoick said with conviction.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Really? So she was okay being banished?"

Stoick nodded "We both knew this day would come so I think it's time I told you were she is currently living"

All the people there widened their eyes. Stoick knew where his wife lived?!

**AN: **Oh snap! Not another surprise! I knew it! I knew Valka was alive somehow! Enjoy and Review!


	113. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** This is it guys! I'm making this special because this is the end of the first part of my trilogy! Gasp! I've said too much! Pretend I didn't write anything! Pretend I tell you!

Jornambre: Trust me... This wouldn't be the last time you'll be commenting ;)

Oh... I'm a christian...

**Additional AN: **Just to let you guys know, I'm not pretty good at making wedding ceremonies so please be patient with me... Thank you...

**Arc: **I Do

**Days Until Wedding: **16 days

**Music I'm ****Listening**** To At The Moment: **Regretroid

"**Hiccup, Do You Take Astrid As Your Lawful Wedded Wife****"**

Silence enveloped the Haddock household and it was Grudge who broke it.

"Are ye a bleeding idiot?! We've all agreed that we would tell Hiccup and Astrid when they turn twenty!" Grudge snapped as he grab hold of Stoick's tunic

"Wait, you knew about this too?" Astrid asked curiously. "Wait, the more important question is, why do you know about this?"

Grudge sighed, knowing the dragon was out of the egg "Because I was there when this idiot agreed with Valka in banishing her." he lazily pointed to Stoick "If I wasn't there to convince him, he would've massacred every one of those idiots who wanted Valka dead"

"Why would they want to kill mom?" Hiccup asked worriedly, already guessing why but he had to be sure

Stoick sighed "Because like I said before she didn't want to kill dragons. The tribe thought that she was working for them. I tried explaining to them that dragons are mindless lizards-" he was cut off as AStrid and Hiccup coughed out loud and both glared at him "Well I thought they were mindless lizards and there was no way in Hel that Valka would betray our tribe"

Grudge shook his head "It went well at first until Spitelout started spouting lies about seeing Valka taking care of a hatchling in the forest which was technically true by the way but nonetheless it made everyone in the village on edge about Valka. Not to mention Spitelout kept spreading rumors around"

Hiccup gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Jorgenson... Why am I not surprised" Hiccup knew all too well about their families rivalry. He also knew that Spitelout was after the throne using his son Snotlout as a scapegoat.

"If there was an opportunity, Spitelout would grasp at it like his life depended on it." Stoick sighed "I don't know where I went wrong. Me and Spitelout used to be so closed like brothers should be. Then one day, he started giving me the cold shoulder and would do anything just to get me at father's bad side" he sadly gazed down "But all of those are in the past"

"We're getting of track" Astrid cut off getting looks from Hiccup and Stoick "Listen, I don't care about the Jogersons... What's important right now is that we know Hiccup's mother is alive and maybe we could convince her in coming back here before the wedding"

Hiccup's eyes widened and facepalmed "You're right! Her presence would make he wedding complete!" Hiccup looked determinedly at Stoick "Dad... Please tell us where we could find mom?"

Stoick sighed, knowing that there was no use in reasoning with Hiccup when he was this way. He could be as stubborn as a mule.

**\- Thirteen days left -**

Stoick sighed as he was carrying a sand towards the cove. Hiccup and Astrid could've picked a better place but the cove special meaning to them. It was there where they first realized that dragons were more than they seemed. It was there they realized how much they mean to each other. It took everything in them to convince the chief though but in the end he conceded

It also convince Stoick to place the house there when Toothless "accidentally" set the barn on fire. It was like a certain SOMEBODY told Toothless to do it in the first place since there was nothing on the backyard that could provoke the dragon from breathing fire. Hiccup acted clueless and Stoick was not in the mood in trying to blame his son so they left it at that.

Gobber, Stoick and Grudge were half done with the first floor since they needed to make as sturdy as they could. Stoick still wanted to make it dragonproof but Hiccup flat out denied it since Toothless was there to protect them.

Hiccup would've helped with the building but Stoick was adamant in making him see his mom, for some strange reason that nobody knew. It wasn't just a few hours ago that Hiccup and Astrid rode on their respective dragons to go and visit his mother in the middle of nowhere.

**-With Hiccup-**

"Remind me again why you're coming with me?" Hiccup asked Astrid once again while they were flying over the sea.

Astrid smiled sweetly at him "Because I want to meet the mother of the person I'm going to marry" then her face changed to a questioning one "and because I had this sudden urge to see her... weird" for a second, Astrid's blue eye changed to black before going back to normal

Hiccup sighed. There was nothing on earth that could help him understand women... Not like he tried to. Well... Maybe he did ask for some pointers from Heather since she was the sanest girl he knew but all he got was things like woman liked attention, women like to look nice to someone they like and women like to be manhandled sometimes.

Hiccup and Astrid was now entering a snow covered area. Surprisingly, the sea was not frozen even though the temperature around them was already at freezing point.

"Come on men! Put your backs into it!" someone shouted below them that caught the teens attentions. "I've seen women do better than you sack of potatoes" they saw a boat with men in them. They seemed to be hauling some fish inside.

Astrid frowned at that comment. She still didn't understand why men keep on underestimating the opposite sex. She squinted her eyes and tried to see the face of the person who shouted. When Hiccup and Astrid were closed enough, her eyes widened. "No freaking way!"

"What is it Astrid? Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked worriedly since he couldn't clearly see the person

"It's Eret!" Astrid laughed and turned to Hiccup "Odin's beard! What is he doing in a cold place like this?"

"Why don't we ask him then. We're not in a hurry or anything" Hiccup suggested as he started to descend, followed by Astrid.

When they were close enough though, one of the men in the boat shouted "Dragons! Everybody in their stations! NOW!"

"Wait! It's us! Hiccup and Astrid!" shouted a voice behind the black dragon that was now hovering over the boat

"Everyone stop!" Eret shouted back and the men inside stopped what they were doing but were still on edge "Hiccup? Astrid?"

Hiccup's head popped out from behind Toothless "Hey! How's it going?"

Eret laughed "Well I'll be a gronkle's uncle! It's good to see you guys again!" he shook hands with Hiccup as he landed on the boat with Astrid in tow. "Astrid" he bowed and kissed her hand

"At least someone is acting like a gentleman" Astrid comment as she raised an eyebrow at Hiccup

Hiccup snorted in return "Well sorry for being who I am. I'll make sure to that the next time I train I will try to correct my attitude" he droned but was completely ignored as Astrid gazed at the fish being hauled curiously

"I didn't know you were also selling fish..." Astrid inquired

Eret laughed and shook his head "You are wrong there, my dear. The truth is, we're going to use the fish as bait for the dragons we're planning on hunting. You know dragons and their fetish for all types of fish"

Hiccup frowned "So you're still hunting for dragons I see."

Eret looked at Hiccup and scoffed "Cut me some slack! You know what my boss will do once I return to him empty-handed?" he motioned his finger running across his neck "Just like that. Don't worry though, it's not like I'm hurting them or anything"

"So... On an unrelated topic, how's Trader's Isle?" Astrid asked, clearly trying to break the tension around the two stubborn males.

Eret sighed "Not good. Ever since that chaos we did, the Yin Market pretty much went downhill. Merchants being imprisoned, guards being fired and other stuff that cause people to lose money"

"Ouch" Astrid frowned and crossed her arms over her chest "I guess we pretty much ruined that place, huh?"

"More like destroyed it..." Hiccup muttered "Look we really do love to chat but me and Astrid need to get to somewhere important"

"Oh right! Almost forgot about that! Just a sec..." Astrid said while she dragged Hiccup a few feet away and started whispering to him

Hiccup recoiled back and looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Are you serious?"

Astrid nodded while glancing back at Eret then whispering to Hiccup some more.

Hiccup sighed and looked dejectedly at Eret while he was being dragged by Astrid next to Eret

"Well? Ask him" Astrid urged Hiccup who groaned in return

"Uhmm... Eret... Would you like to atndurwdng..." he started to mumble

"What?" Eret raised an eyebrow

Astrid responded to Hiccup's mumbling by whacking him upside the head. Hiccup glared at her and she motioned him back to Eret

"Eret... Would you like to attend our wedding thirteen days from now?" Hiccup asked dejectedly, clearly thinking this was a bad idea

Eret blinked owlishly at Hiccup "Are you sure? It's not that I don't want to go or anything but you really want me to attend?" he asked

"Well... Technically, she does" Hiccup pointed to Astrid, who once again whacked him upside the head "Ow! Geez! Fine, fine. Of course WE would like you to attend! I mean you did help us overthrow Dagur"

"Sure..." Eret shrugged "I still have a month to go before I need to go back to my employer's place and deliver the dragons"

Astrid smiled "Cool! You know where Berk is located right?"

Eret gave them the thumbs up before going back to giving orders to his men.

"So... What do you think your mother looks like?" Astrid asked as she and Hiccup once again flew through the sky

"Honestly? I don't know... I mean, from what dad told me, mom was _killed_ when I was just a toddler."

"I wonder if she'll like me..." Astrid muttered

"Whether she'll like you or not, there's nothing she could do about it since she wasn't part of my life to being with"

Astrid rolled her eyes "Thanks for the vote of confidence"

Hiccup shrugged while giving her a smile "I try"

Hiccup squinted his eyes as he focused on the distance. That was then he noticed a giant snow mountain. "Whoa... And I thought dad was overprotective of the place he lived in" Hiccup commented

"That's where your mom lives?!" Astrid whistled as she tried to see the peek of the mountain only to be disappointed when the mountain even surpassed the clouds.

"According to dad that is"

"I still can't believe that he let us know where she lived" Astrid said as she and Hiccup landed on the ground next to the high mountain

Hiccup shrugged "I guess he felt guilty after that discussion we had in the house a few days ago"

Astrid gave him a deadpan look "You call that a discussion? You two were already at each others throats!" she snapped "If I wasn't there to shut you up, Stoick would've punched you to the next island!"

"Thank you for summing that up" he sarcastically said

Astrid shook her head at his fiance's immaturity and grabbed his hand "Come on, the sooner we find your mother, the sooner we can go back to Berk and be warm again"

"I guess it's your lucky day then" Hiccup said as he gazed up on the sky "because if my eyes aren't tricking me then there is certainly a person riding on top of the leading dragon" he pointed upwards and when Astrid looked up all she could see was a giant cloud of fire breathing lizards flying towards them.

"Uhmm... Hiccup... Remember how I mocked you about you being a pansy?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her "You did? When?"

"Oh! My bad. It was when me and Ruffnut was having one of our conversations on who is the biggest pansy in our group"

"Oh ok... Wait a second!" Hiccup glared at her but before he could voice his opinion, the leading dragon landed in front of them and the earth around them actually shook just as the same time the rider jumped off the dragon and stood in front of it with his staff pointed at Hiccup.

Hiccup would've stared the person down if it weren't for his helmet. The person in front of him was wearing some kind of helmet with horns sticking out at the top. The helmet's color was blue with stripes running along each horn. The person's staff was as weird as the mask. It had hooks on both sides, facing opposite of each other and the bottom one had some kind of teeth running under the blade.

"What are you two doing here?" demanded the person in front of them who surprisingly sounded female "this area is off limits, especially to dragon hunters" the dragons behind the masked woman growled in response, clearly agitated by the armored teens in front of them.

"We come in peace" Hiccup said in a authoritative way "We mean no harm, right Astrid?" Hiccup looked back at his fiance and she nodded quickly

"Astrid?" the woman mumbled to herself but was not heard by the two teens "Hiccup?" she said in a louder tone and completely caught the two teens off guard

"Y-you know my name?" Hiccup asked worriedly. He didn't know this person in front of him but she clearly knew him for some odd reason

"Of course. Now that I think about it, you look as stupid as your father when he is caught doing something he shouldn't do" the woman chuckled lightly, now speaking in a more casual way

"Well some people do say we look alike..." Hiccup mused before he caught on to the insult "Hey! I'm not stupid! And for the record, I don't look like dad!"

"Valka?" Astrid asked, clearly ignoring his ranting fiance about being called stupid without proof

"Ahh... At least somebody recognizes me" Valka chuckled

Hiccup snorted "Gee... Maybe it's because your face is covered with that weird helmet"

Astrid once again whacked him on the head "Hiccup! For crying out loud, she's your mother for Odin's sake!"

"Geez! Would you quit that! It's not my fault that her helmet covers her head completely!"

To both of the teens surprise, Valka started laughing while removing her helmet and revealing a beautiful smiling woman underneath "Ahh... This sure reminds me of my younger days with Stoick" Valka said in between laughs "By the way... I would've thought you'd brought Heather with you" Both teens paled by this point.

Valka rolled her eyes "Please... The moment that hulking idiot of a father of yours knew he had another daughter from someone else he immediately rushed here and begged on his knees for me to forgive even before I knew what was happening"

Hiccup wasn't listening though because he was busy gazing at his mother's face for the first time since... well... Forever. "I can't believe it's really you... All this time, I've just been dreaming about your face but now..." Hiccup started crying and giving his mother a bear hug "it's too real to be fake"

Valka gave in and hugged her son tightly "I really miss you too son" she also started crying "You don't know how long I wanted to finally do this again to my special boy"

Astrid stood by the side and smiled gently at them. Nobody noticed that her right eye turned black for a mere moment before returning to it's original color.

It was about five minutes later did Astrid lost her patience when the hugging pair wouldn't let go of each other and it was up to her to break them apart.

Hiccup asked Valka how she knew Astrid when this was the first time they met. She said that every time Stoick visited her, he would always tell her stories about their son's life and his headstrong girlfriend turned fiance. Valka even complimented Astrid in keeping her son in check and Astrid responded by waving her compliment and saying that it was always her job to be Hiccup's fist of reason.

"So mom..." Hiccup started as they entered a cave with chairs a table and some pots inside. "I was wondering if you would like to attend our wedding..."

Valka shook head "I don't know Hiccup. I mean, it's only been fifteen years since we last saw each other and I rather stay here and do nothing but feed the dragons and..." she paused as Hiccup gave her a deadpan look "Of course I would go Hiccup. What kind of mother would I be if I missed my own son's wedding?"

Astrid chuckled as she elbowed Hiccup "She got you there Hiccup" while Hiccup just rolled his eyes in return.

So that was it. The mother and teens spent the rest of the day catching up. Telling their respective stories and whatnot.

Valka was having mixed feelings while listening to his son's stories. For one thing, she was happy that he was able to overcome his fears and was able to become what he wished for, a person that can protect his family and friends. Another thing, she was a bit sad about his childhood. If she had ever known what he was going through then she would've gone back to Berk and kept him safe.

Lastly, her view towards Astrid has increased. The girl was with her son for five years without wanting anything in return. Astrid told her that she just felt sorry for the boy for being so weak that she had to do something. But Valka knew better. She knew that deep down, Astrid already cared deeply for Hiccup even before she knew about it.

They went from topic to topic and continued until they arrived on why Valka didn't want Hiccup to know about her whereabouts.

Valka sighed as she gazed at the side "It's not that I wanted to keep you away... It was just that..." Valka sighed "I was afraid that you might think that I was a traitor too. Your dad told me about the time you and Astrid were secretly training to become stronger, the time when you killed your first deer on your very first hunting trip" this time Valka smiled gently "and the time you protected Astrid from a dragon so that she wouldn't get hurt"

Hiccup looked at Astrid and smiled gently which she returned "I remember those too... Those were also my most treasured moments in my life since all three of them involved the most important person to me."

Valka hugged Hiccup tightly "I am so proud of you... it's not often a viking of your age to find someone they truly are destined with. I see great things in your future"

Hiccup ruined the moment by snorting "Yeah right... For the last couple of weeks, chaos followed where me and Astrid go. Two weeks ago, I was on a mission in trying to retrieve the Dagger of Resurgence when Astrid here decided to follow me without my consent"

"Hey... You never asked..." Astrid shrugged like it wasn't a big thing

"Get this, a few hours later, me, Astrid, Camicazi and Thuggory arrived at Trader's Isle and we were once again thrown to chaos!" Hiccup ranted

Valka's eyes widened "Wait! Did you say Trader's Isle?"

Hiccup decided to ignore his mother and continue to rant "Just when we thought it couldn't get any harder, this insane person calling himself Dagur imprisoned us and made us fight other vikings to the death!"

"Dagur..." Valka muttered darkly. Oh she knew that person alright

"Don't get me started in mphpmpmhpm?!" Hiccup was halted when Astrid put her hand on his mouth

"We get it..." Astrid groaned "You don't have to be a pansy about it..."

Valka snapped from her thoughts and gazed outside, noticing that it was already dark. She made the kids go back to Berk and finish the preparations for the wedding while she would go there five days before. Hiccup was adamant ins staying, stating that he wanted to be with Valka for as long as he could.

Astrid told him that if he didn't go back then she would tell everyone about his secret hobby. Well... you knew what would happen next.

Hiccup and Astrid arrived back at Berk in the middle of the night, exhausted from traveling. Hiccup dropped Astrid off at her house and was about to leave with Toothless when she suggested that they stay at her house. Hiccup blinked at her, clearly shocked at what she said. He may be engaged but this was actually the first time a girl invited him in her room, not that there were many girls he was with in the first place.

Astrid knew what Hiccup was thinking at the moment so she decided to play his game by leading him on. She started flirting with him by taking his clothes off for him which he didn't argue about at all. Then she told him to wait for her in bed while she would tidy up. When she returned, she did the most seductive walk she could do towards the bed, as slowly as possible. Hiccup was trying his best not to drool but failed miserably.

Astrid crawled on the foot of the bed and ascended until she was on top of Hiccup. She teased him more by scratching on his bare chest. Astrid purred as she could feel Hiccup tensing on her touch.

"Well Hiccup... You're in my domain now..." Astrid purred with as much lust she could muster

"Do I have a choice?" Hiccup asked with a smirk as Astrid pressed her body against Hiccup's and they started making out.

**AN: **I promised that I won't write lemon in the final chapter so I won't... Even though I really want to.

As Hiccup deepen the kiss, Astrid pulled away. "Hey! I was using those lips!" Hiccup pouted and Astrid laughed at that

"Sorry... but I'm saving it for our wedding night" Astrid kissed the top of Hiccup's head and lied next to him and used him as a pillow "Goodnight" Astrid yawned as she snuggled deeper to Hiccup, falling asleep instantly.

Hiccup sighed but couldn't help but smile gently at his energetic blonde. Soon enough, Hiccup yawned and followed Astrid's lead in entering the dream world.

**-Five days left-**

Just like what Valka promised, seven days later the sky turned dark and when the villagers looked up, they saw dozens of dragons flying overhead and circling the village. Villagers started panicking but their dragons reassured them by staying still that the foreign dragons didn't mean any harm. Sure enough, Cloud Jumper flew from the middle of the dragons while Valka was riding him without her armor.

Some recognized and some didn't which was understandable since she was pretty much gone for thirteen years. For those who recognized her, some were happy that the wife of the chief finally came back, some were ashamed that they initially thought of her as a traitor and some, namely Spitelout, merely glared at her and didn't acknowledge her presence.

Hiccup asked Stoick why they were no on equal terms and Stoick said that Spitelout used to court Valka and she usually turned down his advances which Stoick realized why Spitelout hated him in the first place.

The family of three spent the rest of the day acting like a normal family would. Stoick, the father who never rested until everything was in order. Valka, the mother who kept on telling the father to relax since there was obviously nothing going to happen that day. And Hiccup, the son who couldn't care less what his father thought about and wanted to spend some time with his fiance. Yep, as normal as they could be.

While the Haddocks were doing their thing, the Hoffersons spent the rest of their day training. Nothing bonded the father and daughter like going at each other like rabid animals.

The next day, Valka took the opportunity and spending time with Astrid to get to know her better. The two spent their day by talking about random things Hiccup was not interested in and making baby clothes. It was a pleasant event until Valka asked Astrid if how many was she expecting. Hiccup, for the most part, didn't understand the question. He was more confused when Astrid looked at him then back at his mother and whispered something to her which caused the two to giggle.

**-Day of the marriage-**

_The day has finally arrived. _Hiccup mused as he tried to fix his hair for the fourth time. He was very nervous at the moment. He already did his ritual bath and to say it was awkward was an understatement. Gobber, Stoick and Grudge kept giving him advice in what to and what not to do while "pushing in deeply". Of course those three adults knew that he and Astrid weren't virgins anymore but they still embarrassed him in front of the other men. Oh, and they were all naked.

So why was her nervous? Oh right, he was marrying the most beautiful, strongest and the cleverest blonde teenage viking in Berk.

Hiccup sighed as he gave up in taming his usually shaggy brown hair. By this point, he could care less what he looked like since the center of attention for any wedding was always the bride. The groom was just there to complete the ceremony. He looked at his reflection and thought it was funny how he was the first one of his age group, along with Astrid of course, to get married. He laughed as he noticed how ridiculous he looked on the ceremonial robe.

"Hiccup?" Thuggory knocked on the door of his room "You ready?" He as well was wearing something somewhat formal.

For the past two weeks, Thuggory was busy with training, along with Heather and Cami of course. For some strange reason, he was already used to the two fighting over him. It wasn't that he already picked one of them but he just sort of made the best of it. If the two weren't competing, they were pretty fun to hang out with.

"More than I'll ever be..." Hiccup sighed as he resisted the urge to once again tame his hair. "Is it time already?"

"Yep..."

"Let's do this then" Hiccup stood from his chair and went outside his room followed by his best friend. That title used to belong to Astrid but since he is getting married to her, the title was now being passed to the next person.

As Hiccup walked outside his house, his eyes widened by the sheer amount of people sitting and waiting for the wedding to begin. As the door behind him closed, all eyes turned to him. He gulped and laughed nervously as Thuggory started pushing him since he wasn't moving an inch.

Hiccup stood straight on the the front with Acne in front of him, who looked like someone who was already half-asleep. Hiccup tried to strike a conversation with her but all she would do was either ignore him or gave him a snark remark.

It was a little bit later when Hiccup noticed that everyone was now being quiet. He turned around and what he saw made his heart skip a beat or two. Standing in front of him, on the other side of the long red carpet, was Astrid in a beautiful long white dress. She looked up and smiled gently at him. Not those smiles she gave him when she was happy or something like that. That smile was different. That smile was meant for this day. That smile was for him and only him. Hiccup started sweating. He was getting more nervous every second and it didn't help that AStrid was getting closer and closer to where he was standing.

"You're drooling again..." Astrid commented when she finally arrived at the front and chuckled at her soon to be husband's dumbstruck face.

Hiccup wiped his mouth and smiled sheepishly

**AN:** Ok... I know many people would hate me for skipping the wedding part and the saying of vows but like I said in the notes above, I'm not good with it. So sorry for disappointing you guys...

"You may kiss the bride" Acne said with a small smile as Hiccup kissed Astrid gently.

Just as their lips met, black smoke started appearing beside them. Some people screamed and caught the newly weds' attention. They looked at the cloud warily and noticed small sparks of lightning appearing from within.

Moments later, a figure walked out of the smoke. A woman to be precise.

"Aw... I guess I'm too late" a woman with a deep, cold voice said in an almost sad tone. "I didn't get to hear the vows"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Stoick demanded the woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Nobody there recognized her except for Thuggory.

"M-mom?!" Thuggory asked in disbelief. It was already years since he last saw his mother.

"Hmm?" the woman looked at Thuggory confusingly "Do I know you?"

"Mom? Don't you recognize me? It's me Thuggory!" He said pleadingly "You gotta remember me! I'm your son!"

"Hmm..." The woman thought about it "Nope... Sorry kid, you must have mistaken me for someone else"

"You still didn't answer my question" Stoick said in a dead tone

"Hmm? Oh right! I came here to congratulate you two!" she said in overly perky voice who didn't fool anyone "And I'm also here to deliver a message"

"A message?" Hiccup asked warily as he stood between the woman and Astrid "What is this message?"

Just like that, the woman's entire demeanor changed. From happy go lucky look to a more serious one "To tell you that my boss wants the dagger or everyone in this village will die. You have a month to think about your actions before I return" and then she disappeared in a puff of smoke

Hiccup and Astrid stared at each other worriedly. The woman sounded too serious to be taken lightly.

Just like that, their wedding day has been ruined because of the dagger.

**AN:** Well... Was that a rushed ending or what?!

Thank you guys! I couldn't have done this story without you!

Enjoy... And... Review...


	114. Love Is For The Weak

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** No, this is not a new chapter. Yes, this is still an update to this story. Yes, I'm going to give teasers for the next installment here. No, I will not give you private messages about said story because I don't want to spoil the surprise

"**Love Is For The Weak****"**

Hiccup walked on to a makeshift stage as every one of the main characters sat on chairs in front of him, chatting with each other. Okay, half of the group was glaring at the other half while the latter was not at all bothered by said glares. Hiccup cleared his throat and effectively got everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, I know you're all wondering why all of you were called here but rest assured this is a plausible reason" Hiccup said in a casual manner

"Reason my ass!" Thuggory growled as he stared at Alvin menacingly "What is he doing here and why aren't we trying to kill him?!" he demanded. He tried to get up but for some reason his body refused to follow.

"Thuggory is right, I think, I don't like looking at the majority of the faces here" Astrid added while glaring daggers at both of Alvin and Dagur, the latter cackling for unknown reasons.

"Because the creator said so" Hiccup answered nonchalantly

"The who?" Tuffnut asked, the only one who didn't give a care in the world about the unwanted visitors since his man Hiccup was on stage giving some sort of awesome speech.

"The less you know the better"

"I don't think I like where this is going" Fishlegs hyperventilated. One of the visitors looked at the clearly scared teen and sighed while shaking his head in shame

"You still didn't answer about my question why we aren't killing them yet!" Thuggory snapped

"I'll explain later... Can you guys please stop glaring at the _visitors_? I mean, look at them, they aren't even focused at you at the moment"

"That's because we love making them squirm" Dagur said with a smirk on his face. It seemed that among the visitors there, he was the only one with a smile that could literally make children shit their pants.

"Whatever... We're all here because the creator wants us to see something that will hopefully help the viewers while they wait for the sequel"

"What in Gobber's beard are ye talkin about boy?!" Grudge asked Hiccup in a way that said that the boy was crazier than a gronkle banging it's head on a rock.

"Instead of explaining, I'll show you this..."

Without warning, a white cloth appeared behind Hiccup and something appeared on it

"Is that... Hiccup?" Stoick as in bewilderment as he saw his son and the other one flat on the sheet

**-Now the real preview will begin-**

"It's good to finally see you again Hiccup... How is your father by the way?"

"That makes one of us then and about my father, I would be happy to let you know that he wants your head on a pike and brought home as a gift from overseas"

"Hahaha I guess he is good then!"

**-Next Scene-**

"Are you sure about this Hiccup? I mean it's a dangerous world out there... You should bring someone with you in case something happens"

"Way ahead of you chief! Where he goes, I'll be right there to smack some sense to him!"

"I feel so loved..."

"You're welcome!"

"You two... Please be safe... I don't want to be the chief forever..."

**-Next Scene-**

"Seriously?! Who told you to come?! All you ever do is makes things worse and still you insist in telling us that you could help us?!"

"Come on Hiccup, I mean I think he's being serious this time... At least give him a chance to redeem himself"

"Fine... But this is your last chance... Screw this up and you'll wish that Astrid would be the one to maim you!"

"I'll take that as a yes... Thanks guys, for believing in me"

-**Next Scene-**

"Let me guess... They're all behind us, aren't they?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Guys... Please tell me you came here to say goodbye and nothing else... Please?"

"..."

"Guys?"

**-Next Scene-**

"Wow... Look at this place... I mean, I'm right in front of it but I still can't believe it..."

"That makes two of us"

"Make that three"

"Four"

"Ok, ok! We're all surprised! Happy?!"

"Someone's stingy"

**-Next Scene-**

"W-who are y-you?"

"Hehehe I'm surprised nobody here has told you yet kid... Everyone in the seas knows of my name. Everyone on this land FEARS my name... My name... is not of importance right now... What is important is for you to give that dagger to me, now"

**-Next Scene-**

"Hihihi looks like this it for you kids... you've come a long way just for you to be trapped and watch me kill this poor child in my hands"

"No! Please! I beg you!"

"I told you before, love is for the weak! You could do better without it! Now... Now you will face the consequences!"

"Please!"

"Die!"

"Noooooo!"

**-End of preview-**

Everyone who watched the following scenes was either wearing a look of shock, sadness and anger. Some of them wore all three of those.

Hiccup once again stepped back to the stage and stared directly at the readers

"Well... There you go... See you next time in... Love Is For The Weak"


End file.
